Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc
by ButterflyMeadow
Summary: Kichida Kameko is a kunoichi who has been wandering Tokyo's streets since the death of her parents. One day, she finds a new home with friends, and soon finds herself part of ex-Battousai's battle—as well as one of her heart. Sano/OC PART 1 OF 2 COMPLETE
1. The Kunoichi

**A/N: Yes, another OC fic to my regular readers :P They're just too fun to write! So here's a Rurouni Kenshin ficlet with my OC Kichida Kameko, and the pairing (obviously :P) will be Sano/Kameko eventually. It's based mostly off the manga series at a point I'm uncertain of right now, and I might add some other incidents or tweak the storyline here and there. Hope you guys like the fic, please give it a read! Notes to certain Japanese phrases will be in the author's note at the end of the chapter :) **

**EDIT: I fixed a few errors and inconsistencies I found - I think I'm going to do that with all of my chapters now, because I've had some typos and whatnot :P**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything in this story besides Kichida Kameko.**

**Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc**

**By Meerca aka Butterfly Meadow**

**Chapter 1: The Kunoichi**

"Ah, _konnichiwa_, Kameko-san, it is nice to see you here again." The elderly man smiled when his eyes fell on the seventeen-year-old girl in front of him.

"_Konnichiwa_, Murakami-san," said Kichida Kameko with a smile. "It's nice to see you, too." She peered around the elderly man and his boxes of fruits and vegetables. "Where are Taro-chan and his mother?"

"Ah, Taro was feeling a little sick last night, so Akemi took him to the doctor."

"Oh, I hope he'll feel better."

"As do we both. But that aside, what would you like today?"

Kameko looked at the four 10-yen coins in her hand and then looked up at Murakami's vast selection of fruits and vegetables. "Um . . ."

"We just received these peaches, they are quite fresh. Would those interest you, Kameko-san?"

"Oh, that would be—wait, aren't peaches fifty yen?"

The old man winked. "Oh, no, right now they're free."

"Murakami-san, I can't—"

He waved his hand. "Do not say a thing about it. This old man can spare fifty yen, Kameko-san. And you certainly need everything you can get. Look, I will not hear no for an answer; I know you are a good girl who has unfortunately fallen on hard times." Murakami looked over his crate of peaches and picked out a big round peach with orange, yellow, and pink blossoming over its soft coat. "There you go; the biggest and best of the best."

Kameko shook her head, but she smiled and accepted the peach. "Oh, Murakami-san, you're too kind. _Arigatou gozaimasu_, it means a lot to me."

Murakami put his hand atop Kameko's, his withered blue eyes suddenly twinkling. "Think nothing of it, Kameko-san. This is in return for when you saved Akemi and Taro from those rogues last week. I am indebted to you for that."

"Well, giving me this delicious peach for free certainly pays off that debt," Kameko smiled. She glanced down the street, and then continued, "I'll be on my way now, Murakami-san, I don't want to trouble you any longer. _Arigatou _again, and see you around. Tell Akemi-san and Taro-chan that I said hi, okay?"

"Of course I will. _Dewa mata_, Kameko-san, and stay safe."

"_Dewa mata_, Murakami-san." With a final smile, Kameko took to the road, her purple silk headband tails and her dark brown hair fluttering behind her. She took a bite of the sweet, juicy peach and sank into her thoughts as she chewed. _Hm . . . so I've still got fifty yen left . . . I'll have enough for tomorrow, but then what? Unless I get lucky and find more money. Ugh, I've got to find a way to make a living, I won't be able to survive if I feed myself only once a day while picking loose change from the ground . . . oh, well, I'll worry about that later._

"Girl, move out of the way!"

Kameko heard the pounding of feet too late and with a smack, she fell to the ground—and unfortunately, so did her barely eaten peach. Her stomach was already protesting. Her head snapped up in annoyance but found a young police officer staring down at her just as fiercely. She got to her feet quickly. "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't hear you."

The officer snorted. "Oh, really, I didn't know that." _All of the officers in Tokyo have rotten attitudes,_ Kameko thought, rolling her eyes."If you had moved the criminal wouldn't have gotten away!"

Kameko perked up at that. "Criminal?"

"Yes, you heard me! He's escaped from his jail cell with some strange—wait . . ." The officer looked over Kameko and took in her outfit. _Thank kami that my katana are still in my bag . . _. "Are you a martial artist or something of the sort?"

"Yes, sir, I'm a kunoichi_._"

"Perfect! Then you go stop that crook!"

Silence. ". . . Me?"

"Yes, you! Go, quickly now! He went into the forest, he can't have gotten too far for you to handle!" The officer gave her a starting push. "Go, go!"

_Time to catch another criminal . . . but I'll get some sort of reward for this to make up for the peach and maybe have dinner, for once . . . okay, stomach, bear with me!_ Kameko broke into a sprint. _Okay, straight_ _across the road . . . take a turn here . . . and the forest should be right up ahead._

Kameko slowed into a normal, silent walk when she reached the forest, occasionally darting from tree to tree to hide. Her ears began to pick up feet hitting the dirt. _The people are running up that tree's path . . . he should be at this tree in five . . . four . . . three . . ._ Kameko opened her bag and drew both her katana. _Two . . . one . . . now!_

Kameko leapt into the air and brought her katana in the path of the running crook as she shouted, "_Amejisuto Ryuu-ken!_" The transparent crystal blade of her katana turned purple as a similarly colored wave hit the ground in front of the crook. Kameko landed silently in front of him.

When the dust cleared up Kameko was shocked at how big and muscular the crook was. _There's no wonder there was a jailbreak . . . those wooden bars stood no chance against those muscles!_ The man had an eerie aura about him; his eyes seemed to be outlined thickly in black, as if he hadn't had any sleep for quite a while, tan skin, and a white bandana around his narrow head. He wore a black and white gi and white cloth strips around his around his ankles and wrists. His dark eyes were boring into Kameko in a very unsettling way. _Okay, I'm not about to let that bother me . . . he's just a crook . . ._

"Those policemen are dishonorable cowards if they are sending a girl to do their work," the large man scoffed in a deep baritone. "I do not like to fight women, so I give you the chance to leave now."

Kameko simply stood there, giving her answer. The man held her gaze for a few more moments, and then took a defensive stance. "If that is what you wish to do, I will not stop you. But just because you are a female, I will not show any mercy." With surprising speed, the man charged, so fast that Kameko barely had time to dodge. She quickly brought her foot back for a roundhouse kick that made full contact, but to Kameko's surprise, the man hadn't even flinched! Instead, his fist swung into her stomach and knocked her back into a tree.

Kameko coughed and grimaced at the taste of blood in her mouth, but wiped it off and got back up. _My strength is no match for his muscles . . . have to try something else._ Kameko brought her katana in front of her and shouted, "_Koukigyoku Ryuu-ken!_" Her blades glowed red this time as a red slash wave struck the man. This time, he was forced to slide back, and Kameko followed through with identical slashes from her katana and a flurry of kicks and punches.

Then, out of nowhere, came the large fist again, hitting her face full-on, and Kameko lost her focus. She staggered back as the tables turned against her. In about three seconds her grip on her katana was gone and she was utterly defenseless as blow after blow rained down on her.

Kameko then heard a loud thump, and she was lying on the ground, flat on her back. She tried to get up but felt callused hands encircle her wrists and pull her up instead. Her eyes immediately met a bare chest. Blushing, she looked up instead and met a pair of chocolate brown eyes. His sharp, slightly narrow face was smooth and didn't look older than twenty. "You all right?" he asked in a deep but smooth voice. Kameko blinked and looked to her left, where her katana lay in the dust. _Where did . . . _The tall man followed her gaze, his red headband tails fluttering. "Oh, that punk ran off soon as I clocked him . . . didn't even get a good look at his face." He looked back at her. "Hey, I asked you a question, girl."

"Oh . . . _gomen_ . . ." Kameko blushed again. "I'm just fine."

The man regarded her closely. "Uh, I'm not blind, so . . . should I believe you when you're bleedin'?"

Kameko looked down at herself vaguely. "Oh, you don't need to worry about my wounds. I've trained myself to take hits; I _am_ a kunoichi."

"Well, that's something you don't see here every day." The man whistled as Kameko picked up her katana and stowed them away in her bag. "And twin katana, too? You are one hell of a woman to mess with."

Kameko laughed. "_Arigatou_ for saving me, anyhow . . . um . . ."

"Oh, right. Sagara Sanosuke's the name." He ran a hand through his unruly, spiky brown hair.

"Then _arigatou gozaimasu_ for saving me, Sagara-san." _Sagara . . . ? _Kameko thought curiously. _Wasn't that the last name of the revolution leader . . . Sagara Souzou, wasn't it?_

At being addressed as Sagara-san, Kameko noted how his tall frame stiffened. "Eh, don't call me that. I'm not one for that -san stuff. Just Sano or Sanosuke's fine."

_Maybe he's got some sort of relation to Sagara Souzou? His son or something?_ "Okay, Sanosuke. I'm Kichida Kameko, nice to meet you. And just call me Kameko."

"Nice to meet you, too, Kameko," answered Sanosuke, almost automatically. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his white pants. "So . . . where's your place? I'll drop you off."

Kameko's face fell a little. "_Ano_ . . . I don't exactly . . . have a place."

Sanosuke looked at her with mild interest. "So do you wander around or somethin'?"

Kameko nodded. "Pretty much."

Sanosuke regarded her for a few moments, and then he seemed to make a decision. "You're gonna hafta get those wounds checked, so I'll take you to my friends' place. C'mon, it's not too far." It was more of an order than a request, and he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the forest. Kameko was surprised at his brashness, but his intentions seemed to be good, so she followed him silently.

**A/N: Whew, well there's the first chapter! Here's some translations:**

_**Kunoichi **_**—female ninja**

_**Konnichiwa**_**—hello**

_**Arigatou**_**—thanks**

_**Arigatou gozaimasu**_**—thank you very much**

_**Dewa mata**_**—see you later**

_**Amejisuto Ryuu-ken**_**—Amethyst Dragon Blade (this is one of Kameko's attacks; you'll be seeing it a lot during the story)**

_**Koukigyoku Ryuu-ken—**_**Ruby Dragon Blade (another one of Kameko's attacks; picking up on the pattern yet?)**

_**Ano**_**—um or uh**

_**Gomen**—****_****sorry****

**BTW the guy who Kameko faced in this chapter—he is who some of you will think he is, it's intentional ;) Hint to those who don't know: **_**Futae no Kiwami**_**. **

**Review lots please!**


	2. A Story from the Past

**A/N: Second chapter . . . not much else to say except this is going to be a long one.**

**EDIT: I fixed up this chapter a bit too :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Kichida Kameko.**

**Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc**

**Chapter 2: A Story from the Past**

Within five minutes Kameko and Sanosuke were in front of the kendo school Kameko had passed several times when she had arrived in Tokyo, Kamiya Kasshin-ryuu_._ As they approached, a young boy, at least ten, came into view. He sat on the dojo's porch with a _shinai_ across his lap and he seemed to recognize Sanosuke as he approached, but when he opened his mouth to greet him, he saw Kameko in tow and his mouth hung open.

"Yo, kid," Sanosuke greeted as the aforementioned boy rose from his seat and gaped. Sano frowned and waved his free hand in front of Yahiko's face. "Uh, you gonna snap outta that daze or am I gonna hafta force you out of the way? You're blockin' the door with that lazy ass."

Yahiko acted as if he hadn't heard Sanosuke and shouted into the dojo, "Hey, Kenshin, Kaoru, the rooster-head brought a _girl_ back! And he's holding her _hand_! And she's _injured_!"

Kameko blushed at how his words sounded. At that statement Sano dropped Kameko's hand immediately and he bopped Yahiko's head. "Shut up, will ya, kid? You're makin' me sound like some rapist!"

The door to the dojo slid open to reveal a young woman with midnight blue hair tied up ribbon and ponytail wearing a turquoise yukata sprinkled with light pink petals and a man with red hair in a low ponytail wearing a red and white hakama and a blade at his waist. _He looks like . . . Hitokiri Battousai? _Both the young man and woman had similar looks of surprise on their faces as they looked at Kameko. Suddenly a vein was throbbing in the young woman's forehead and she charged towards Sanosuke. "And what makes you think you can just drag people to my house and force me to take care of them, huh, rooster-head?" she snapped, being restrained by the young man in time. "First you mooch off me and now this—!"

"Now, now, Kaoru-dono, that is enough, that it is," the young man soothed, meeting Kameko's eyes sheepishly. "This one apologizes for our rudeness, that he does. _Konnichiwa_, Kichida-dono, it is a pleasure to meet you. This one is named Himura Kenshin." Kenshin indicated the younger boy. "And this is Myoujin Yahiko."

"_Konnichiwa_, Himura-san, Myoujin-kun," Kameko answered, feeling somewhat awkward as she bowed. _He doesn't sound anything like the way I'd think Battousai sounded . . . and his name is Kenshin . . . and his chi is so kind . . . just a resemblance, maybe?_ "A pleasure to meet you, too."

By now, the young woman Kenshin had called Kaoru-dono had calmed down. "_Konnichiwa,_ Kameko-san, and sorry about that," she laughed guiltily. "I didn't mean anything offensive, I just get ticked off by a certain _tori-atama_ sometimes." She glared at Sanosuke.

"Whoa, calm down, Jou-chan, what was I supposed to do? Leave her in the streets?"

"Anyway, I'm Kamiya Kaoru, nice to meet you." She looked back at Kameko and gasped. "Kameko-san, where did you get these wounds?" Kaoru looked between Kameko and Sano, then gasped again. "What did Sanosuke do to you?" She turned on Sano. "Spit it out, Sanosuke, what did you do to her?"

"_Onegai_, Kaoru-dono—" Kenshin tried.

_"Kuso, _Jou-chan, stop accusin' me!" Sano retorted, putting both his hands up in surrender. "I'm innocent, I swear!"

"_You_, innocent?" Yahiko scoffed. "That's a first."

This time Kameko put her hands on Kaoru's shoulders to prevent her from clobbering a very ticked-off Sanosuke. "Don't worry, Kamiya-san, Sanosuke's telling the truth! In fact, he saved me from a crook that probably could have killed me." She looked over to Sanosuke and smiled at him. "I'm very thankful to him for that."

Kaoru examined Kameko's face closely and sighed. "Okay, I'll believe you, if you say so." Her face broke into a tender smile and she began to lead Kameko inside. "Now, let's go take care of those wounds."

"Thank you for your kindness, Kamiya-san," Kameko smiled, looking around the dojo. There were a couple of bokken resting against the wooden wall and several shinai in holders.

Kaoru eased Kameko down onto the floor and smiled. "Just call me by my first name, Kameko-san, everyone does. Your guardians won't be worried if you're here for a long time, will they?"

Kameko cast her eyes downward. "Um . . ." She couldn't think of an appropriate way to respond.

"Kameko doesn't have parents, Jou-chan." Kameko looked up to see Sano watching her with an unreadable expression on his face. "Or a home, for that matter."

The room became silent until Kenshin spoke up. "Is that why you are a kunoichi, Kichida-dono?" His amethyst eyes shone with compassion as he looked down at her.

Kameko nodded.

"Wait, Kameko, how did your parents die?"

"_Yahiko!_" Kaoru hit Yahiko's head with a nearby shinai. "Don't be so insensitive!"

Kameko managed a smile towards Yahiko. "That's all right, Kaoru-san, you don't have to get mad at Myoujin-kun . . . he, and all of you, have a right to know."

_Kyoto, Japan, 1858_

Kichida Masahiro ran a hand through his thick black hair and frowned to himself as he plodded home, basket of fresh vegetables in hand, from working in the fields. Rumor amongst the workers claimed that the war was coming to Kyoto—and that was unsettling news. His small home was on the outskirts of Kyoto, and from what Masahiro had heard, the armies approached from the south—towards his home. They would arrive in roughly one day.

Masahiro looked up; his home was in sights. He pushed open the door and immediately heard, "Otou-san!"

At the sound of the happy, innocent voice, Masahiro forgot all of his troubles and spread his arms wide as his six-year-old daughter Kameko leapt into him. "Otou-san, you're home!"

Masahiro laughed and put Kameko on one of his shoulders. "Indeed I am, Kame-chan! What have you been up to today?"

Kameko's smoky violet eyes sparkled. "Me and okaa-san've been cooking all day! Okaa-chan said you deserved something special because you're working so hard, so we made you something special, otou-san! And I helped by cleaning the rice!" The young girl looked extremely pleased with herself.

"Is that right, Kame-chan? I can't wait to taste the hard work you and your mother put into it!" Masahiro kissed Kameko's cheek as she giggled. "Certainly a wonderful surprise."

"Masahiro, _the door_?"

Masahiro grinned sheepishly as his wife Chikako entered. Her hands were on her hips and her fair face sported a frown, but her turquoise blue eyes were sparkling. "Sorry, Chikako, I always seem to forget, don't I?"

Chikako laughed as Masahiro went to close the door, Kameko still on his shoulder. "That you do."

"So, I've heard from our little kame here that you've both made me something special, Chikako?"

Chikako laughed again. "Kame-chan, I told you to keep it a secret!"

Kameko laughed too. "Sorry, okaa-san, I was too excited!"

Masahiro licked his lips. "Now that the secret's out, let's eat! You work up quite an appetite working in the fields, you know."

"All right, all right." Chikako wiped her hands on her yukata and took Kameko from Masahiro's shoulder. "Do you want to help me set the table, Kame-chan?"

Kameko smiled widely as she wrapped her small arms around her mother's neck. "Yeah!"

_Later that night . . ._

Chikako smiled fondly at the sleeping Kameko in her arms. _Helping me so much today seems to have tired her out,_ she chuckled quietly. _She's such a sweetheart._

"Chikako?" Masahiro stood in the doorway, looking serious and grim. The smile Chikako was about to give him dropped off her face.

"Masahiro? What's the matter?"

Masahiro sighed and sat down next his wife. "Chikako . . . we have a situation."

"Did that Tsutomu bother you again? When does he learn?"

Masahiro chuckled at the fire that immediately sparked in Chikako's eyes. "No, no, he left yesterday, remember?"

"Then what's happened?"

"Remember how Yumiko-san told us about the revolution?"

Chikako's eyes widened. "Then . . . is it time?"

Masahiro nodded solemnly. "They are expected to arrive tomorrow—and here, with the direction they're moving."

Chikako looked down at Kameko, who was sleeping peacefully. "What are we going to do?" she asked in a horrified whisper.

"You and Kameko will have to run to Tokyo tomorrow, to okaa-san's home. It's the only way. You'll have a head start so you both should be able to get to Tokyo before anything terrible happens."

"But Masahiro, what about you?"

"Chikako, we went over this; I plan to fight. But I need you and Kameko to be long gone by then, or the army will certainly target you, being the family of a member of the 'false revolutionary army.'" Masahiro looked down at the sleeping Kameko. "Don't tell Kameko the reality, just say you're going to Tokyo on a trip, she'd love to hear that."

"But Masahiro, how can I tell her that? For all her poor soul knows, she might never see you again!" Chikako's voice began to quiver. "And how can _I_ live with knowing that?"

"Oh, Chikako . . ." Masahiro stroked his wife's long brown hair and wrapped his arms around her. "If fate allows it, I will join you and Kameko in Tokyo and we'll start a new life there. So, Chika-chan . . ." Masahiro smiled at his wife's head snapping up at the usage of the pet name he'd used when they were young lovers. "Please, don't cry . . . let's not wake up Kameko."

Chikako took a deep breath and smiled through her tears. "I'll do my best, Hiro-chan." She suddenly became alert as her husband tensed. "Masahiro?"

At that moment, a loud crack rang through the small house, and Masahiro whirled around as several samurai wielding swords burst into the room. Masahiro quickly drew his katana as Chikako stood, clutching the now awake Kameko to her chest. "_Iie_ . . ." she whispered.

"Good evening," sneered one of the samurai. "You must be the Kichida family."

Masahiro was glad Kameko wasn't saying anything and calmed himself down. Perhaps he could deal with them kindly and there would be no threat. He lowered his katana and replied, _"Hai,_ is there something you want from us?"

The samurai's face contorted with rage. "_Don't act like you've done nothing, traitor!_" He slashed his sword across Masahiro's chest. "_Sekihoutai soldier Kichida Masahiro!_"

"Otou-san!" Kameko's muffled voice from Chikako's yukata, her eyes wide with terror.

"MASAHIRO!" Chikako screamed as she made a dash towards him, but one of the samurai caught her around the waist. An unpleasant musty smell emanated from his entire body.

"Well, well, the traitor's woman . . ." The samurai looked her over as the others laughed. "Not bad for a traitor's woman, is she? And _look_!" He bent his face towards little Kameko, who stared at him defiantly with her smoky violet eyes. "Aren't _you_ a cute little girl? What's your—AGH!"

"_Get away from me and okaa-san and otou-san!_" came Kameko's shrill voice. "_We didn't do anything to you! Leave us alone!_"

Both parents looked at their daughter in amazement as the samurai recovered from the blow he'd received. "_YOU BRAT!_" he roared, sporting a bloody nose.

"Chikako . . ."

Chikako whirled around to see Masahiro standing, his katana out in front of him. The pain in eyes was overshadowed by determination. Chikako approached him to look at his wound, but Masahiro whispered to her, "Chikako, don't worry about me . . . go, now."

"_What?_ Masahiro—"

"If it were not to happen tonight, it would have happened tomorrow, Chikako! _Go_, you must!"

"But—"

Masahiro dodged an assault from the samurai easily and parried with his own sword. After a quick punch to the samurai's chest, he shouted, "CHIKAKO, GO! NOW!" He pushed her through the path he'd made, but she stopped midway and looked back at him. Masahiro gave her a sad smile. "Chika-chan, Kame-chan . . . hopefully I will see you both in Tokyo. But if not . . . _aishiteru_, and _sayonara._"

Chikako began to run, tears streaming down her cheeks, not looking back. The samurai began yelling to catch her, but her cry of, "_Aishiteru_, _sayonara_, Hiro-chan!" easily reached her husband's ears. And then—

"_Sayonara_, otou-chan! _Aishiteru!_"

_Kameko,_ Masahiro thought as he struck down another samurai. He could feel tears beginning to drip down his cheeks. _Iie!_ He closed his eyes and whispered, "I will have no regrets . . . _Kami,_ keep them safe . . ."

_Present day . . ._

"Okaa-san and I reached Tokyo the following afternoon, exhausted but unhurt," Kameko continued, looking down at her lap. She'd somehow managed not to cry the whole time. "Three weeks later, about a week after my seventh birthday, we got the news from the police that otou-san's body was found, and they wanted us to identify it . . . okaa-san knew that otou-san had probably died that night, but the moment she saw otou-san's body . . . it was too much for her. Okaa-san had a major heart attack and she . . . died as well. Ever since my parents' death, I began teaching myself martial arts in secret, and soon received my two katana that it turned out otou-san had left to pass down to me. I lived with obaa-san until last year, when she passed away, and since then . . . I've just been wandering Tokyo's streets, surviving only on my skills as a kunoichi."

Kameko finished her depressing tale and began to tremble. It sounded even worse spoken; she had never told anyone the story before. She felt a sudden, incurable longing for her parents, her grandmother, a home, a normal life.

"Kichida-dono . . ." Kenshin couldn't seem to find any consoling words.

"Oh, Kameko-san . . ." Kaoru put her arms around the other girl.

Yahiko was looking at his lap, too. "Sorry . . . I shouldn't have asked . . ."

"_I-Iie_, Myoujin-kun, that's all right, I told y-you that . . ." Nevertheless, all the dams broke, and Kameko gratefully accepted the crook of Kaoru's neck to cry into.

It was Sanosuke who hadn't said a word as he watched the scene unfold before him. Kaoru trying to offer comfort, Kenshin watching with an unreadable expression on his face, and Yahiko seeming uncomfortable for starting the whole thing. And then sobbing Kameko, another victim of the _ishin shishi_'s unforgivable crimes against the Sekihoutai. Just the thought of it made Sano's fists clench in rage. "Damn them . . ." he hissed, but only Kenshin seemed to take notice. "They're all just a bunch of government dogs . . . bastards . . ."

Sano looked at Kameko again, who seemed to be calming down now, and knelt down beside her. "Hey, Kameko." Kameko looked at him, eyes still puffy and red but no tears coming out. "You said your dad was a Sekihoutai soldier?" Kameko nodded. "Do you know who his captain would have been?"

"S-Sagara Souzou."

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko seemed surprised, but Sano had suspected that answer. "Well . . . he was my captain, too. I ran away from home to join the Sekihoutai when I was nine and I took his last name as mine."

Kameko didn't look too surprised, either. "I thought you had some connection to him when you told me his last name."

"Well . . . if it makes you feel any better . . ." Sano scratched the back of his head. "I think Captain Sagara would've loved your dad."

Kaoru looked at Sanosuke in disbelief. "You sure can say nice things sometimes, Sanosuke."

"I always say nice things!" Sanosuke protested. "Besides, the vixen's always tellin' me that!"

"Uh, Kaoru-dono . . ." Kenshin piped up. "Kichida-dono's wounds . . . ?"

"Oh, sorry, Kameko-san, I almost forgot!" Kaoru smiled apologetically. "How about a hot meal and a hot bath while we're at it?"

"I'd love that," Kameko replied, smiling back.

"You'd rather go hungry than eat ugly's cooking over here, actually," Yahiko quipped, ducking as Kaoru swung a fist at him. Sano and Kenshin laughed.

"Instead of running your mouth, go be useful and get some bandages!" Kaoru fumed. As Yahiko glared at her but went to do as he was told, she muttered. "Kids . . ."

Kameko smiled. Finally, it seemed like life was getting better for her.

**A/N: Whew that took a long time! Review lots please! Translations:**

_**Onegai**_**—please**

_**Otou-san**_**—father**

_**Okaa-san—**_**mother**

_**Obaa-san**_**—grandmother**

_**Aishiteru**_**—I love you**

_**Sayonara**_**—good-bye**

_**Iie**_**—no**


	3. Tragedy Strikes

**A/N: Chapter 3, yay! Some action starts in this chapter, and you'll recognize some events from the manga now. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Kichida Kameko.**

**Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc**

**Chapter 3: Tragedy Strikes**

"Kameko-chan, Kenshin and I will be back soon, all right?" Kaoru said as she closed the waist-high front gate. "And if Sano drops by, I give you permission to _not_ cook for him, okay? He'll just keep on mooching, so he's got to learn a lesson!"

"Okay, Kaoru-chan," Kameko called out, laughing. "Where's Yahiko-kun?"

"Oh, he won't be back for a while—he's volunteering at Akabeko again, and _Tsubame-chan's_ involved, so . . ." Kaoru and Kenshin looked at each other chuckled.

"Tsubame-chan?"

"We will introduce you to her one day, that we will, Kameko-dono," Kenshin said, still chuckling. "We should take you to Akabeko and introduce you to Tae-dono as well, that we should."

"Tsubame-chan's what you can call 'Yahiko's sweetheart,'" Kaoru smiled. "It's cute, really . . . but I'll explain that all to you later. See you soon, Kameko-chan!"

"See you, Kenshin-san, Kaoru-chan!" Kameko called after them as they left. As they became farther and farther out of sight, she sighed to herself. It had been two weeks since Kameko had come to Kamiya Kasshin-ryuu, and after hearing her story, the big-hearted Kaoru decided to let the kunoichi live with her and everyone else. It felt like years since the last time Kameko had eaten a hot, home-cooked meal (however bad it tasted, Kameko smiled wryly) and been completely clean. She felt indebted to Kaoru for her kindness.

Kenshin and Yahiko had grown on her, too. Himura Kenshin, it turned out, was _nothing_ like Hitokiri Battousai. He was a kind, polite, generous gentleman who would stop at nothing to protect those close to him and was a very skilled swordsman who vowed not to kill, wielding a sakabato. Myoujin Yahiko was one of the strongest kids Kameko had ever met. She could tell Yahiko would grow into a great warrior and a great man, despite the fact he had a dirty mouth at the age of ten and he could be rather stubborn, brash, and rude.

A couple days before, Kaoru sent Kameko to Takani Megumi, the beautiful doctor, who doted on Kenshin, irked Kaoru, and bickered with Sanosuke. Though Megumi was very kind to Kameko, Kameko now understood why Kaoru and, especially, Sano referred to her as a _kitsune-onna_—fox lady.

And of course, in all of that, Kameko learned of the little something between Kaoru and Kenshin. The first time she'd picked up on it was on the first day; how they'd look at each other so caringly and how they both smiled at each other. But, as Kameko had also learned, they were painfully oblivious to each others' feelings. Somehow, though, she was sure it would work out.

"You're in some seriously deep thought over there, eh, Kame-chan?" The gate creaked open again as the gangly ex-fighter-for-hire walked in, his ever-present white jacket with the black aku symbol fluttering in the breeze behind him and his hands shoved into his pant pockets, as always. Kameko smiled. And then there was Sanosuke. A young man who hated the Meiji government and hypocrites with the fiercest passion, but his loyalty to those close to him burned even fiercer. Rough around the edges but pure at heart. Something about Sano made Kameko feel close to him, and he was the only one who Kameko felt comfortable enough with to say his name without an honorific.

"Hey," Sano greeted, grinning. "How's everythin' here?"

"_Konnichiwa_, Sano, and everything's great."

Sano stopped once he reached Kameko and looked her over. "For once I get to see you out of your kunoichi outfit; traditional suits you, too."

Kameko blushed a little and looked down at her canary yukata with rose petals scattered across it. "Really? I haven't worn a yukata in ages . . ."

"And using your headband as a ribbon? I'm no girl but even I know that ain't right."

Kameko rolled her eyes but laughed anyway. "I don't feel like taking it off . . . I've been wearing it since I started my training, it's like a part of me now. And it's a _silk_ headband, mind you—obaa-san gave it to me as a hair ribbon but I used it like a headband instead."

Sanosuke chuckled. "Okay, okay, I get it. Where're Kenshin, the brat, and Jou-chan?"

"Yahiko-kun's helping at Akabeko and Kenshin-san and Kaoru-chan are at the market."

"Yargh, and I was hopin' to catch a free meal . . . you got anything for me, Kame-chan?"

Kameko laughed and shook her head. "_Iie_ . . . oh, great! I forgot to tell Kaoru-chan that Megumi-san used the rest of the miso . . . Sano, could you watch over the dojo for me while I go get some, _onegai_?"

Sano sighed but the innocent look Kameko was giving him was working to perfection. "Fine, but only if it means you're gonna make me some good miso soup when you get home and stop Jou-chan from poisoning us."

Kameko laughed. "Sano!"

"C'mon, you know how bad her cooking is, specially compared to yours and the fox lady's."

"Still, cooking is an art. Maybe it's just not Kaoru-chan's thing."

"Yeah, her thing's for Kenshin." The two laughed again. "But I take my food _very_ seriously, so . . . are you gonna make me miso soup or not?"

"Okay, okay, I will!" Kameko dashed inside quickly to grab her coin purse and a bag. "Just watch over the dojo while I'm gone, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Sano, I'll be back soon!"

"Later." Sano sat himself down on the porch as Kameko ran out the gate, in such a rush that she didn't notice the policeman strolling around. The man grinned and once he was certain the girl was out of his way, he made his move.

Sanosuke heard the front gate clatter open once again. "Hello!"

Sano had thought Kameko had forgotten something, but he instead found a smiling man with carrying a box. "And _you_ are . . . ?"

"How are you today?" The man set down the box. "I've come from Tama, selling the Ishida powdered medicine." He took off his cap, smiling. "Fujita Gorou is the name. Do you know Ishida powder? It works wonders for bruises and fractures."

"Whoa, whoa, this ain't my place," Sano interjected quickly. "They're all out somewhere."

"Oh . . . I see." The man stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Too bad."

Sano frowned as he regarded the man. Something about him was off. "Hey, you."

"Yes?"

"Your eyes are awful squinty-lookin' . . ."

"Haha, yes, I was born with them." The man continued to smile.

"Is that right. If so . . ." Sano grabbed the man's hand and turned it over. "Where does a _medicine seller_ get these _calluses_?" He looked up to glare at the man. "Who are you, really?"

The man remained silent and then his smile turned into an eerie sneer. "You're quite observant, Sagara Sanosuke."

"What?" Sanosuke jumped away from the man who began to chuckle darkly. _How does he know my name?_

"So. Battousai is not at home. In that case . . ." A long sword was drawn behind the man's back. "I shall have to leave him a gift."

_Meanwhile . . ._

"Kameko-san! It has been a while, hasn't it?"

Kameko turned and said happily, "Murakami-san, Akemi-san! How are you both?"

"Oh, we are as we have always been, but you look much better!" the woman named Akemi said. "I haven't seen you in a yukata for a long time, it looks good on you. And you seem cleaner and more nourished."

"_Arigatou_, Akemi-san."

"Have you fallen on better times, Kameko-san?" Murakami asked.

Kameko smiled widely. "_Hai_, much better times, Murakami-san. I've found a home with Kamiya Kaoru, the young woman who runs the kendo school down the street."

"That is wonderful!" Akemi exclaimed. "Kaoru-san is a very kind young woman."

"That she is. How's Taro-chan?"

"He is out playing with his friends right now, but he is much better than when Akemi took him to the doctor last time we met," Murakami smiled. "Now, what can we do for you, Kameko-san?"

"Oh, I need a couple of jars of miso."

Akemi turned around to go to the back of the shop and returned with two jars of miso. "There you are!"

"How much is that?"

"Two hundred yen, please." Kameko fished some coins out of her purse and dropped them into Murakami's hand. In return Akemi handed Kameko the two jars of miso, which Kameko put into her bag.

"_Arigatou_, Murakami-san, Akemi-san." Kameko smiled. "I'll be going now, I promised Kaoru-chan I'd look after the dojo while she was gone and I left my friend to watch over it, I don't want to take too long. _Dewa mata_, and tell Taro-chan I said hi."

"Okay, Kameko-san," Murakami and Akemi said, smiling too. "We will, and _dewa mata_."

Kameko started back for the dojo, hurrying so she wouldn't have to leave Sano doing her job for so long. She reached the front gate of Kamiya Kasshin-ryuu and stopped abruptly.

_That smell . . ._ Kameko's eyes widened in fear and she took off immediately through the gate. The smell of blood became even more profound as Kameko discovered a huge splintered hole in the dojo wall. No one was in sight. Using the hole as a quicker entrance, she could see a bloody mass in the corner of the dojo.

"SANOSUKE!" Kameko dashed towards his body, abandoning the bag with the jars of miso outside. Her eyes swept over him quickly, assessing as much of the damage as she could see; a broken blade had embedded itself into Sano's left shoulder, which was bleeding profusely, and there was blood all over his face, coming from his forehead, mostly, but his skull appeared okay, from the shape of it.

_I need to do something to stop the bleeding . . . _Kameko moved her hand forward to ease the blade tip out of Sano's shoulder but stopped herself. _Wait, I'm not a doctor, I might do more harm than good if I pull out that blade . . . maybe I should go run for Megumi-san? But I can't leave Sano here like this . . . what do I do?_

Thankfully for Kameko, Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Megumi burst through the dojo doors that instant. Identical looks of shock registered on their faces once they were in the dojo. "Kameko-dono, what has happened here?" Kenshin asked immediately.

"I don't know! I left the dojo to get some miso because I forgot to tell Kaoru-chan and when I came back—" Kameko stopped as the sound of her words hit her. This had all happened because she'd gone to buy the miso and left Sano!

Kenshin looked from the hole in the wall to the medicine trunk on the floor and the blade embedded in Sano's shoulder, and his face darkened, but for only a moment. "Megumi-dono!"

"I'm on it, Ken-san! You both help me get him inside!" Kenshin and Yahiko carefully lifted Sano off the ground. "You, get me lots of spare cloth!" Kaoru ran inside to do so immediately. "And Kameko-chan, get a bucket of water from the well! I'll take care of the rest! Quickly, his life depends on it!"

**A/N: No translations this time :) Review lots please!**


	4. The Past Resurfaces

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update for a while, school started again, but here's chapter 4! Extra long for you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything besides Kichida Kameko.**

**Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc**

**Chapter 4: The Past Resurfaces**

It had been three days since the attack on Sanosuke and Megumi had taken care of his wounds, but what worried Kameko was that Sano hadn't regained consciousness yet. Still feeling like the entire ordeal was her fault, Kameko had been dutifully watching Sano for almost the entire three days.

Kameko was changing Sano's bandages like Megumi had taught her when Megumi and Kaoru entered the room, both fresh out of the bath. "Kameko-chan, you can have the bath now."

Kameko finished bandaging Sano's shoulder; she hadn't heard Kaoru.

"Kameko-chan?"

Still no answer.

Sighing, Megumi walked over to Kameko and tugged on her headband tails, to which Kameko jumped a little and whirled around. "Oh, Kaoru-chan, Megumi-san!"

At Kameko's shrill, strained voice Megumi softened her tone. "Why are you so worried, Kameko-chan? You've been cooped up in here for three days; it's not good for your health, you know. You need to get some fresh air."

Kameko opened her mouth, closed it again, and then decided to talk. "It's just . . . it's my fault that Sano got hurt."

"_Your_ fault?" Kaoru and Megumi exchanged looks.

"_Hai_ . . ." Kameko bowed her head, staring at Sano's face. "I went to go get the miso and I left Sano to watch over the house . . . if I'd stayed then maybe . . . maybe he wouldn't have gotten hurt . . ."

Kaoru put a hand on Kameko's shoulder. "Look, Kameko-chan, the person who hurt Sano would've struck regardless of whether you were there or not. And that person might have tried to hurt you, too. If this guy beat up Sanosuke so badly, imagine what he or she could have done to you?"

Megumi put a hand on Kameko's other shoulder. "She's right, Kameko-chan. Knowing that rooster-head, he would have gotten hurt even more; he'd have tried to protect _you_ from getting hurt."

_Tried to protect me?_ The thought kept running through Kameko's mind, and she blushed at it.

"And anyway . . ." The doctor cast a dark gaze at Sano's body, tapping his face. "He's as tough as a cockroach, so he'll live." A small groan came from Sano's lips. "Wake up already, I want to go home!"

"I can't believe she's a doctor," Kaoru whispered to Kameko, and they both giggled quietly. "But, Kameko-chan, don't blame yourself. It's not like Sanosuke's going to be made at you when he regains consciousness. Now go and relax in the bath before it cools down, okay?"

Kameko stood. "Fine . . . I'll still be sleeping here tonight, though, okay?"

"What if the rooster-head woke up—it's about time he did—and he tried something?" Megumi asked slyly, her fox ears appearing. "He could do it, you know, he's a perfectly healthy young male."

"Megumi-san!" Kameko protested, blushing fiercely, sputtering to think of something else to say.

"Are you _blushing_ now?" Megumi chuckled. "You wouldn't be blushing unless . . . _ho ho ho_!"

"M-Megumi—" Kaoru's attempt to stop Megumi's teasing was quickly replaced by a wave of laughter.

_Why_ am_ I blushing?_ Kameko shook her head and went off to the baths, Megumi and Kaoru chuckling. Once Kameko was out of the room completely, Megumi smiled to herself. "She's developed feelings for that _tori-atama_ and she doesn't even realize it . . ."

Meanwhile, Kameko reached the bathhouse and hung her kunoichi outfit on the wooden peg outside the door. She sank into the tepid water, feeling her muscles relax instantly. _Maybe I _did_spend too much time inside . . . my muscles have been cramped because I haven't done anything—oh, I haven't even _trained_ these past days!_ Kameko mentally slapped herself and reached for the bar of soap. _I need to keep myself sharp so that next time something like this happens, I can actually _help_ Sano . . ._

Kameko stopped scrubbing the soap against her arm and began to blush again. _He'd have tried to protect _you_ from getting hurt,_ Megumi's statement began to run through her head. _Why am I so stuck on what Megumi-san said? And why did I blush so much when she was teasing me? It's not like I . . . do I?_

Kameko sighed. She wouldn't think about that right now, it was all too puzzling. Right now, she'd focus on relaxing in the bath and going back to watch Sanosuke . . . _ugh, there I go again._

_The following day . . ._

"Kameko-chan, do you plan on waking up any time soon?" an amused voice asked. "Too much sleep is bad for you, you know."

Kameko ran a hand over her face, rolling on to her side to face the speaker. "M-Megumi-san . . . ? What time is it?"

"Midday."

Kameko was on her feet and running towards the washroom in a second, snatching her outfit up from the bed. Megumi chuckled as the seventeen-year-old girl came back within thirty seconds. "Why in such a rush, Kameko-chan? There aren't any chores to do today. And I already changed the rooster's bandages, don't worry," she added as Kameko made to go towards Sano.

"Oh." Kameko stopped and then looked hesitantly at Megumi. "Megumi-san, I haven't trained in a while—"

"No need to ask, go right ahead. And don't worry about this rooster, I'll take care of him. You're a growing girl, you need fresh air and exercise. Now go!"

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Megumi-san!" Kameko grabbed her katana and sprinted through the door. She was surprised to meet Kenshin outside, who looked deep in thought. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Kenshin-san," she greeted hesitantly.

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked and turned towards the speaker. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Kameko-dono. Or should this one say, _konnichiwa_."

Kameko laughed sheepishly. "I kind of slept in—just a little."

Kenshin laughed, too. "Where are you going this lovely afternoon?"

"I was planning to go training."

"And how is Sano?"

"Well . . . he's the same as he has been." Kameko looked at Kenshin, and then continued, "Megumi-san said he should wake up soon, since his blood flow's lessened . . . but she said that two days ago . . ."

Kenshin put a hand on Kameko's head. "Please, Kameko-dono, this one does not want to see you worried, that he does not. Or any of you, for that matter." He gave her a warm smile. "Now, this one has an errand to run—please tell Kaoru-dono, Megumi-dono, and Yahiko I will be back, but it may take quite a while, so make sure you lock up tonight._ Dewa mata_, Kameko-dono_._"

"_Dewa mata_, Kenshin-san." Kameko watched as the rurouni sauntered out the gate and across the dirt path.

Almost immediately after he was out of sight, a carriage pulled up to the dojo and a policeman stepped off as Kameko stuffed her katana into her bag just in time. He tipped his hat towards Kameko and greeted, "_Konnichiwa_. You are Kichida Kameko-san, am I right?"

"_Hai_," Kameko answered. "Is something the matter?"

"Kichida-san, the police would like to question you about the escaped fugitive."

"But it's already been two weeks since that, hasn't it?"

"Yes, but these past two weeks we have been questioning other witnesses who claimed to have seen the fugitive. Could you please accompany me to the police station?"

"Um . . . okay," Kameko responded slowly. "I guess." She turned towards the dojo and shouted, "Kaoru-chan, I'm going out, okay? And Kenshin-san's gone out, too!"

"Okay, Kameko-chan! Come back soon!" Kaoru's voice came from inside.

"I will!" Kameko followed the policeman into the carriage and sat down as he called for the driver to get the horses moving.

That was the kunoichi taken care of. As the carriage trotted towards the police station, the same man from the day before walked from his refuge in a dark alley and opened the gate. He could hear bickering coming from the right side of the dojo, so he went there to see a young woman about to hit a young boy with a woven tofu dish. "Pardon me."

The two blushed and straightened.

"I've heard there's a Himura Battousai at this dojo . . . ?"

At mention of that name, the two tensed. For extra measure, the man added, "I'm Lieutenant Fujita Gorou. I've been recently assigned to this city, and I've heard of Himura-san from the chief."

The two visibly relaxed. "Oh, um, Kenshin not home at the moment."

"Yes, well . . . it's as yet unverified, but we've had information that someone is after Himura-san's life."

The statement had the desired effect on the young woman and boy. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but may I wait here a bit?"

"Um . . . sure. He might be back late, but if you don't mind . . ."

"Not at all."

The man followed the young woman and boy into the dojo, grinning to himself. His plan was working to perfection.

_A couple hours later, at the police station . . ._

"Would you like some more tea, Kichida-san?"

"No, thank you, Fujihara-san," Kameko replied quickly. The same woman had been asking her for tea for the past two hours since she'd arrived, and she'd already drank enough. "But I would like to know, what is taking the chief so long? I thought I was needed for questioning but I've been sitting here forever!"

The woman looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, Kichida-san, I don't know. It shouldn't be too much longer, I hope."

"Kichida-san?" Kameko turned to see an elderly policeman. "Would you please follow me?"

The tea woman smiled at Kameko. "There you go!"

Kameko smiled back. "_Arigatou_ for the tea, Fujihara-san." She stood, but then the policeman put a hand on her shoulder.

"_Gomen_, it is prohibited for any belongings to be brought into our chief's room. Please leave them here, Fujihara-san will take care of them."

"Oh . . . okay." Kameko handed her bag to the tea woman. She then followed the elderly policeman into a long hallway, with several doors on either side. At the end of the hall, the policeman opened the door for her and ushered her inside, shutting the door rather quickly, engulfing Kameko in darkness.

_Why is it so dark?_ Kameko thought. "_Gomennasai_—"

Within a split second Kameko was plummeting through blackness, with no idea of where she was. As quickly as the ground from beneath her had vanished, it reappeared, and with a loud thud, Kameko was flat on her back.

Wincing, Kameko eased herself off the floor and looked around. It was somewhere under the police station, made completely of wooden boards. Paper lanterns hung in even placement across the roof, illuminating the space.

Kameko whipped around, the stout blade of the tanto slicing across her palms as she caught it. With a quick jab punch, her attacker had fallen. But in that time, more people surrounded her. They all wore identical black ninja outfits, some wielding several types of weapons. _Questioning my foot! But why is the police doing this to me?_ "Who are you?"

"Our names have no use being disclosed. We have been ordered to keep you here and destroy you."

"Keep me here?" _Then that must mean . . . the dojo! Something's happening at the dojo, then! Sano is unconscious and who knows if Kenshin-san has returned . . . besides Yahiko-kun they have no protection!_

"Go, shinobigumi!" yelled one of the ninja. "Attack!"

Kameko instinctively reached back for her katana, but then remembered they weren't there. _That old policeman was in on this, too!_ Kameko leapt and kicked a couple of ninja out of the air. _That's why he took my things! He must have known I had weapons in there!_ Landing on her fingertips she spun into a twister kick. _I have to find my way out of here, and fast!_ She ducked as a ninja armed with a naginata made a swipe towards her head and sweep-kicked him off his feet, wrestling the spear from his hands and spinning it. She parried a bo staff and made a quick slicing movement with the naginata, taking down a section of the shinobigumi, which left her a pathway that would be open for a split second. Using the naginata as a javelin, Kameko vaulted herself over the mob of ninja and swung herself around the handle to knock away some of them.

_There's too many!_ Kameko winced as a masakari aimed for her stomach managed to scrape her side when she contorted in order to evade a katana set on her chest. _Without my katana and the Kesshou Ryuu-ken I can't fend off all of these ninja! Which means . . ._ Kameko extended the naginata, drawing blood from a ring of ninja, and immediately began to run in the other direction. _I have to find that exit or who knows what will happen to me!_

_Meanwhile at Kamiya Kasshin-ryuu . . ._

As the sky began to prepare itself for the darkness of night, Kaoru frowned. _Where are Kenshin and Kameko-chan? _Her heart was hurting—something was wrong.

Kaoru then spotted Kenshin walking up the path and smiled. "Kenshin!" she greeted in relief as the rurouni approached.

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked in surprise. "Kaoru-dono?"

"I was so worried about . . . oh!" Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's left hand and examined it. "You're hurt! Chain marks . . . ?" She looked up at Kenshin and regarded him. She suddenly began to blush. "Do I even want to _know_ what . . . ? Not going there."

"Oro?" Kenshin hadn't expected that reaction.

"Anyway . . . Kenshin, do you know where Kameko-chan is?"

"No, this one does not." Kenshin looked at Kaoru. "Why?"

Kaoru looked back at Kenshin in surprise. "She left on an errand and she said she'd be back soon, but it's been more than two hours!"

Kenshin frowned. "This is most unsettling . . . Kameko-dono is not like this. This one thinks he should search for her, that he does."

Kaoru bit her lip and she began to lead Kenshin into the dojo. "No, Kenshin . . . I don't think you should go out—not for a while. Your life's in danger."

Kenshin looked up in alarm. "Kaoru-dono, where did you hear that?"

"From the police. The chief has sent us one of his men. He's a swordsman . . ." Kaoru opened the dojo door. "Lieutenant Fujita Gorou."

As soon as the door opened, Kenshin saw Yahiko staring at another man in the room, and his eyes widened. _This chi . . ._

"Well. It seems you had some trouble with Akamatsu," sneered the man, his back facing Kenshin. He turned his head with a smirk darkening his features. "You're not what you were, are you_._"

Kenshin recognized that confident sneer and those piercing amber eyes, no matter what form they were in now.

The man stood to face Kenshin. "The last time we fought was on the battlegrounds of Tobafushimi. So . . . that makes it about ten years."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin in confusion. "Kenshin, do you _know_ Fujita-san?"

Kenshin glared into those amber eyes. "'Fujita Gorou.' The new name, hm?" He could see Yahiko and Kaoru's looks of shock. "Leader of the Third Shinsengumi Unit—Saitou Hajime."

_Meanwhile at the police station . . ._

Kameko fell to her knees, panting. She'd finally made it out of the lantern-lit underground room, defeated enough of the shinobigumi for them to retreat, and found her bag in a nearby room. She looked herself over; there were a few scrapes here and there, but she would be fine.

With a cough Kameko forced herself to stand and stumbled towards the door, but it opened before she got there. A tall man wearing expensive western clothing with brown hair, mustache, and beard walked in. Immediately after seeing Kameko he asked in a surprisingly unsurprised voice, "Are you Kichida Kameko?"

"_Hai . . ._" Kameko responded slowly, wondering how this man knew her name. "Who—"

The man motioned to the door. "There is no time for formal introductions, Miss Kichida, we must hurry to the Kamiya dojo. Come with us." He grabbed Kameko's hand and pulled her into the dark of night, where a grand carriage stood just outside. Another wealthy-looking man with a sharp mustache appeared from inside the carriage and gallantly extended an arm to her to help her into the carriage. Once Kameko and the other man were inside, he yelled to the driver to start the journey, and Kameko was unpleasantly jolted forward as the horses began to gallop as fast as they possibly could.

"Kawaji-kun . . ."

Kameko perked at the bearded man's voice as she slouched in her seat, breathing heavily.

"Yes, sir?" the sharp-mustached man called Kawaji responded humbly. "What is it?"

"How long has it been since he entered the Kamiya dojo?"

_Who's 'he'? _Kameko opened her mouth to ask who the bearded man was talking about but Kawaji interrupted. "About . . . four and a half hours, sir."

"Mm . . . then we may be too late. Make the carriage go even faster, I will deal with the consequences later." In a quieter tone, he added, "I only hope the consequences of our lateness will not be so dire."

"Yes, sir."

As Kawaji yelled to the horseman once again, Kameko frowned. _Just how serious have things gotten since I was sent to the police station? Has Kenshin-san come back? Are Kaoru-chan, Megumi-san, and Yahiko-kun okay? And Sanosuke . . ._ Fear wracked Kameko's heart. "_Gomennasai_, sir . . ." she asked tentatively, restraining herself from cringing when the bearded man turned towards her with an eerie gaze. "How long will it be until we arrive?"

"It will not be very long." Noting the worried look on Kameko's face, he added, "If luck is with us, there will be no need to worry."

A minute later the carriage came to a complete stop.

"Sir!" Kawaji said. "We have arrived!"

"Then we go."

Not caring about manners, Kameko mustered what strength she had and burst through the carriage before the other two, running up the familiar dirt path and throwing open the dojo door.

"Kameko!" The familiar deep voice accompanying the other three caught the kunoichi's attention, and she would have been thrilled to hear it if it weren't for the circumstances. Kenshin and another man were racing towards each other, murder engraved in their eyes.

"_**STOP!**_" Kawaji bellowed, and immediately, the scene came to a standstill. The man Kameko didn't recognize looked at Kawaji with a sharp amber glare, and her hand flew to her mouth. What Kameko said next caught the attention of every single person in the room.

"Hajime-oji-san?"

**A/N: That was a long one! Review lots guys! Here's translations:**

_**Oji-san—**_**uncle (see the importance of Kameko's statement now? ;)**

_**Tori-atama—**_**a name Sano is often called in RK; it means bird head**

_**Ohayou gozaimasu—**_**good morning**

_**Konnichiwa—**_**it means hello but can also be used as 'good afternoon'**

_**Gomennasai—**_**excuse/pardon me**

_**Shinobigumi—**_**ninja group**

_**Tanto—**_**a short blade-knife**

_**Naginata—**_**a spear**

_**Masakari—**_**battle axe**

_**Bo staff—**_**huge stick used as a weapon**

_**Kesshou Ryuu-Ken**_**—Crystal Dragon Blades; the collective name for all of Kameko's attacks**


	5. Beginning of the End

**A/N: Summer's here, and so is a nice new and long chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc**

**Chapter 5: Beginning of the End**

While Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Megumi looked even more confused, Kenshin, Kawaji, and Saitou stared at Kameko. Kenshin's sharp bloodlust gaze disturbed Kameko most. "What are you saying?" he demanded, not sounding like himself.

"This guy, your uncle?" Sano scoffed. "How can you both be related? He's a blood-crazy bastard who wants to kill me and Kenshin and you're . . ." He trailed off but Kameko didn't notice.

"I'm sure of it!" Kameko turned back to Saitou, searching his face for any signs of recognition. "You're Hajime-oji-san! I remember those eyes from when I was little!"

"You are clearly mistaken," Saitou said in a low, menacing tone.

"I'm not!" Kameko insisted, searching for words to convince him. "Your full name is Saitou Hajime, and . . . your wife! Her name was Aizawa Tokio before she married you! She's my oba-san and the younger sister of my okaa-san, Aizawa Chikako, who married Kichida Masahiro, my otou-san!"

Kameko waited as Saitou regarded her with narrowed eyes. ". . . Ah. Then you are that turtle."

"_Gomennasai?_" Kameko responded, slightly offended.

"Kame . . . Kameko. Yes, that was your name . . . you were that odd purple-eyed brat Tokio couldn't stop raving about."

Kameko frowned, but ignored what he said. "Then if you are my oji-san, why are you out to get Kenshin-san? Our family had no connections with Battousai. And then, why did you hurt Sanosuke?"

Saitou didn't answer and the bearded man from the carriage entered the dojo. Kenshin glared at him and said, "I see. So _you_ are the man behind Saitou Hajime."

"I cannot allow either of you to waste your lives here," the man replied calmly.

"Former warrior of Satsuma Prefecture, now the chief of internal affairs for the Meiji government," Kenshin stated, narrowing his eyes. "Oukubo Toshimichi."

Sanosuke and Megumi now seemed to recognize the man, while Yahiko and Kaoru seemed as in the dark as Kameko. "That doesn't tell me anything!" Yahiko shouted. "Who the hell _is_ this mustache guy?"

"A kid who doesn't read the news wouldn't know," Sano retorted coolly as Yahiko sent him a death glare.

"The last of the three who achieved the highest merits in the revolution. The chief of the department of internal affairs controls national policy," Megumi explained, surprised. "In other words . . . _he_ is the most powerful man in Japan."

Oukubo bowed towards Kenshin. "I'm sorry to resort to such crude methods, but we had to know the extent of your abilities." He straightened and looked into Kenshin's eyes. "Will you talk with me?"

". . . Sure," Kenshin replied shortly. "I'd like nothing better."

"Hmph." Everyone's attention turned to Saitou again as he stood and began to walk out. He stopped for a moment before Kenshin and they both had an inaudible exchange until he resumed walking. Saitou stopped again when he felt Kameko looking at him, and his sharp amber gaze clashed with her smoky amethyst one. "What do you want?"

"_Ano_ . . ." Kameko had never known her uncle was so intimidating. "_Ja ne_, oji-san."

Saitou looked at her strangely and then continued walking outside without another word. Kameko watched him for a few moments and then went back to where Sano, Kaoru, Yahiko, Megumi, and Kenshin were standing.

"I have a carriage waiting outside," Oukubo said, motioning to the rurouni. "Come with us."

"I'm not alone in this," Kenshin refused flatly.

"Kenshin . . . ?"

Suddenly Kenshin punched himself in the face, to everyone's surprise. "This incident has already involved this one's friends. You will talk with us _all_ here, that you will."

"Yay!" Kaoru rushed to hug Kenshin. "Kenshin, you're back!"

"ORORORO!" Kenshin cried, and Kaoru realized in horror she'd reopened his wound.

"EEK! Megumi, hurry!" Kaoru cried. Kameko couldn't help giggling a little bit.

_Half an hour later . . ._

Everyone settled down as Oukubo told Kenshin that a man named Shishio Makoto was plotting to take over Japan. He was apparently Kenshin's successor back in the days when he was Hitokiri Battousai and his skin had been burned away in an effort to kill him, but he still managed to survive and now sought revenge. The real bomb was dropped when Oukubo asked for Kenshin to head to Kyoto to save Japan—and assassinate Shishio Makoto.

"What?" Kameko cried. "But Kenshin-san has sworn never to kill!"

"Of course, we don't expect that you'll work for free. We'll reward you generously and take care of your allies," Kawaji assured. "Such as . . ." His eyes turned on Megumi. ". . . pardoning Takani Megumi of the crime of smuggling opium."

"Don't you toy with me!" Megumi slammed her hand on the floor. "If I am to be an ingredient in some deal causing Ken-san trouble, I'll take the hangman's noose!"

"This whole thing's 'cause of the Meiji government's crappy deeds," Sanosuke added menacingly. "Why should Kenshin wipe _your_ butts? He chose the life of a rurouni, forbiddin' himself to kill, so I ain't just gonna sit by while you drag him into your filth!"

"Shut your mouth, you ignorant punk!" Kawaji shouted. "The existence of the Meiji government rides on this!"

"Then maybe your goddamned Meiji government _should _fall!" Sano yelled. "What have you done for the people, anyway?"

"Without the Meiji government there can be no peace in the land, fool!" Kawaji roared.

"Someday you'll find out the people don't _need_ your government!" Sano shouted back.

"Sano—" Kameko tried.

"Keep barking and I'll have you on a leash!"

"So just _try_ it, fathead!"

Kameko stood and pulled the gangly ex-fighter for hire away from Kawaji before things got worse. "Stop, Sanosuke! The last thing we need is more trouble!"

Sano growled and gave Kawaji the middle finger anyway.

"All this talk about Meiji and government . . . guess this _kid_ can't get it." Yahiko picked his ear. "But I _do _get that if things had been different, _Kenshin_ would've been the one being erased. All you care about assassinations is if they benefit you or not. Me, I'd _never_ get mixed up with you."

"Lord Oukubo," Kaoru started. "I understand you need Hitokiri Battousai to help you, but Kenshin is no longer _hitokiri_. I—_we—_" She looked around at everyone. "—will never allow Kenshin to leave for Kyoto."

"Idiots!" Kawaji shouted. "Do you realize how serious this—?"

"Stop, Kawaji-kun," Oukubo interrupted smoothly.

"Lord Oukubo?"

"We can't expect an answer to such a situation right away. Please think about it over the week. A week from now, on the Western 'May 14', I will come back to hear your answer."

"Oukubo-dono . . . you've lost weight these past ten years, that you have."

"To build a new era is more difficult than to destroy an old one. Sad, but true." Oukubo looked at Kenshin. "I'll anticipate a favorable reply."

With that, Oukubo left, Kawaji tailing him.

_A Week Later . . ._

"Today's the day Kenshin-san has to give his answer to Oukubo-san," Kameko said as she practiced katas with her katana, Sanosuke watching her. She glanced over at Kenshin, who was contentedly doing the laundry. "But he's acting so normal . . ."

"I know . . . it's makin' me worried 'bout what he's gonna say," Sano admitted, getting up. "Ya know what, I'm gonna go ask him. Just to make sure he ain't gonna do anythin' funny." With that he strode to Kenshin and kicked him into the tub of suds. Kameko sighed and continued with her practice. _That Sanosuke . . ._ She glanced over towards Kenshin again, where he seemed to be talking with the others very seriously about something. Curious, Kameko sheathed her katana and moved closer.

". . . Saitou spoke of justice," Kenshin was saying. "No _dog_ would dare to use such words. _Aku. Soku. Zan!_ That was the code of justice common to both the Shinsengumi and to the hitokiri. That man is still a Wolf of Mibu . . . and even in the darkness, his fangs glow with 'Swift Death to Evil' . . ." Kenshin grimaced. "Meaning, he's not someone we'd be friends with, that he most certainly isn't."

"Duh!" Yahiko agreed.

"I hate him!" Kaoru chimed in.

"Damn straight," Sanosuke growled. "You said it. Kameko, your uncle's a real bastard. How you guys are related is beyond me."

"Well, not exactly . . . if Tokio-oba-san hadn't married him we would never have been related." Kameko crossed her arms. "But I still don't like it that my oji-san's a murderer and he's Kenshin-san's worst enemy _and_ he hurt Sanosuke."

A single giggle came from Kaoru before she controlled herself, but it was enough for Kameko to know what she'd said and she blushed. Yahiko seemed to understand and gagged behind Kaoru's back while Kenshin and Sanosuke were lost at what was so funny.

"Well, this one now must go to Oukubo-dono to give his answer," Kenshin said, about to leave before Megumi came running up with a collar in her hand. She tried to get Kenshin to wear it in order to keep him in Tokyo but he politely refused and went on his way. "_Dewa mata_, Yahiko, Sano, Kaoru-dono, Kameko-dono, Megumi-dono."

Kameko looked at Kaoru, who seemed the most worried out of all of them. "Kaoru-chan, don't worry," she assured.

"Kenshin won't leave you here and just go off to Kyoto," Yahiko added.

"Sure. Kenshin isn't about to assassinate _anybody_," Sano agreed.

"And even if he was going to, I wouldn't let him," Megumi chimed in.

"Maybe . . ." Kaoru said, clasping her hands. "Kenshin . . ."

_A few hours later . . ._

"_Konnichiwa_, Akemi-san!" Kameko greeted as she and Sanosuke passed the Murakami stall. The two had been out buying rice for Kaoru, who discovered they'd mysteriously ran out and Sanosuke had enough shame to offer to run and get more with Kameko.

"Kameko-chan!" the white-haired woman replied gleefully. "_Konnichiwa!_ Is everything fine?"

"_Hai_," Kameko replied. "And you, Akemi-san? And how about Taro-chan and Murakami-san?"

"We are all fine." The elderly woman's eyes fell on Sanosuke and they lit up. "And who is this young man?"

"This is my friend Sa—Sawada Sanosuke," Kameko introduced, not wanting to give Sano's real last name to keep peace. "Sano, this is Murakami Akemi-san. She's known me since I moved in with obaa-san and she and her husband were really kind to me when I'd fallen on rough times."

"_Konnichiwa_, Sanosuke-san," Akemi said.

"Yo," Sano replied, shoving his hands into his pant pockets, and Kameko rolled her eyes, but Akemi didn't seem to be insulted.

"Are you together?" the elderly woman asked, and Kameko blushed when she winked at her. "A man in your life would do you some good, Kameko-san, take it from me."

"Actually, Akemi-san—"

"Yeah, we're a couple," Sano replied. He glanced at the shocked young woman next to him, a cocky grin playing at his lips._ What is he thinking?_

"Oh, how wonderful, I am so happy for you, Kameko-chan!" Akemi clapped her hands together. "Such a handsome man you have chosen!"

Sano draped his arm around Kameko, speaking in a husky voice as he leaned closer to her. Kameko was losing her senses from embarrassment—and the fact Sano was getting so close. "Quite handsome, wouldn't you agree, _itoshii_?" His breath tickled her neck.

Kameko was now redder than Kenshin's gi.

Akemi giggled and waved her hands as if to shoo them away. "Ah, the younger generation! Now hurry along, both of you, I have to help other customers!"

"Yeah, us two got some work to take care of," Sano said with devilish grin, nudging Kameko, who couldn't find enough strength to say bye to Akemi. "Now, _itoshii_, I know ya can't wait, but don't drag the rice sack!"

As they got farther from the Murakami stall Kameko could hear Akemi giggling. "Wh-what was th-that, Sanosuke?" Kameko demanded, regaining her strength.

Sano burst out laughing. "Your reaction—_Kami_, that was priceless!"

Kameko wasn't amused. "Sano, Akemi-san tells every little bit of gossip to her friends and then it'll spread all over Tokyo! There'll be all sorts of indecent rumors going around now!"

Sano regained his composure. "So?" he said, wiping his eyes. "They ain't true, we know that. If it ain't true what we gotta worry 'bout?"

Kameko shook her head, feeling angry at Sano for his prank. _But you know you enjoyed it,_ a small voice in her mind piped up. _You thought it was sexy, don't deny it . . ._

Those thoughts only made Kameko madder.

"Uh, yer not actually mad, are ya, Kameko?"

Kameko sighed. _It was just a joke, I can't be mad . . . and the other part of that is my problem._ "Of course I'm n—"

"Extra, extra! We have shocking news!" As papers began flying everywhere, commotion began to arise. "Lord Oukubo Toshimichi has been assassinated!"

"What the hell?" Sano snatched a paper from the crowd and scanned it, his eyes widening.

Kameko took the sheet from Sano and read it, too. _No clues of the murderer . . . body discovered this morning . . . driver beaten to death . . ._ "Then where's Kenshin-san?" she asked, looking at Sano. "If the murder happened this morning, I don't think Kenshin-san could have gotten to Okubo-san in time . . ."

"_Che_, this isn't good . . ." Sano looked around. "We gotta get back to Jou-chan, the brat, and the fox lady . . . things could get bad from here."

_Around midnight . . ._

"Do you think Kenshin-san is back?" Kameko asked Sanosuke as the two walked to the dojo. They'd just dropped off Megumi at a patient's home because she'd need to stay the night for the surgery.

"He has to be," Sano replied. "Specially with the Oukubo guy's assassination and all. If he isn't back yet, then . . ." Sano trailed off, but Kameko knew what he was about to say.

"He wouldn't leave," Kameko stated, to reassure herself more than Sano. "He couldn't leave us here . . . especially Kaoru-chan."

The ex-fighter-for-hire chuckled. "Heh, you got that right."

The two stopped in front of the dojo. "Well, I'm goin' home," Sanosuke said. "Night, Kame-chan."

"_Oyasuminasai,_ Sano," Kameko said. "Be careful."

Sano laughed. "Are you really tellin' _me_ that?" He ruffled Kameko's hair and sauntered away.

Smiling for a reason she didn't even know, Kameko opened the gate and went inside the dojo.

"Kameko-chan!"

Kaoru had rushed into Kameko's arms as soon as she'd stepped foot on the wooden floor, sobbing.

"Kaoru-chan, what happened?" Kameko was already dreading the young dojo master's response. _If she's crying this hard, it could possibly mean . . . _

"Kameko-chan, he . . ." Kaoru broke down even more. "Kenshin, he—he's _gone_!"

_Oh, Kami . . ._ Unable to find any words to console the sobbing girl in her arms, Kameko remained silent and let Kaoru weep.

**A/N: Chapter 5 complete! Please review a lot everyone! Translations:**

_**Oba-san—**_**means grandmother or aunt, aunt for this chapter**

_**Aku. Soku. Zan!**_**—Saitou's personal philosophy in RK literally meaning 'Evil. Immediate. Slay!' and more poetically: 'swift death to evil' or 'slay evil immediately'**

_**Itoshii**_**—dear, lovable, or beloved**

_**Che—**_**Japanese swear word kind of like 'dammit' **

_**Oyasuminasai—**_**good night**

**I'll try updating soon! Reviews spur chapters! ;)**


	6. Many Paths, One Destination

**A/N: I'm back with Chapter 6, yay! Hope you all like it! And please review, I honestly want to know what you guys think of this fanfic! Thanks in advance!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin, obviously :P**

**Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc**

**Chapter 6: Many Paths, One Destination**

Though her body was begging her not to, Kameko opened her eyes the following morning. She winced as she stretched in her futon. _Ugh, what kind of strange position must I have been sleeping in? Everything's so sore . . . I'm really out-of-shape. With everything going on lately I haven't been able to get in much training . . . or rest, for that matter . . ._

Spreading out her legs, Kameko turned to her right, where poor heartbroken Kaoru was staring at the wall opposite her, still sniffling, and sighed. She'd been up trying to comfort Kaoru but it was to no avail; eventually they'd gone to their own futons and tried to get some rest. Kameko stole a fitful nap around dawn but other than that, she and Kaoru had been up the whole night, deep in their own thoughts.

Yawning, Kameko turned to stare at the roof. Yahiko's snoring could still be heard from the other room; he didn't know anything about what had happened yet. With a grim smile Kameko imagined how the ten-year-old would react after hearing the news.

_I was half-hoping Kenshin-san would come back, that Kaoru-chan just had a false alarm,_ Kameko thought, putting her arms behind her head. _But he wouldn't tell her 'sayonara' without a true reason . . . and we've been up the entire night, we would've heard if anyone came here, for that matter . . . that means Sano must have spent the night someplace else . . . he's going to be really angry when he finds out, too._

At that moment a clanging noise came from outside, and Kameko started. She looked at Kaoru, who hadn't even noticed the noise, and said hesitantly, "Kaoru-chan, I'll go see who's at the gate really quick."

Kaoru just gave a small sniff so Kameko made her way out of the room, yawning, and slipped into her wooden clogs. She opened the door and saw Sanosuke leaning against one of the wooden porch pillars. He stared at her for a few moments, noting the messy braid barely keeping her dark brown tresses together, the pale, almost sunken-looking, face, the shadows under the eyes, and, especially, the way her innocent white _jinbei_ hugged her subtle curves. _What in the hell am I doing?_ Sano mentally slapped himself. _I'm being a huge perv . . ._

"Looks like ya had a rough night." _Dammit . . . okay, that is seriously enough._ Sano quickly threw his mind out of the gutter and said, "What's up?"

Kameko bit her lip. _How am I supposed to tell him?_ "I was up because . . . Kaoru-chan isn't . . . _ano . . . _well."

"Why ain't Jou-chan . . ." Sano trailed off, putting the pieces together. "No . . . did he . . . did Kenshin . . ."

Kameko nodded. "Kenshin-san really did . . . leave. Last night, before we got back to the dojo."

"_DAMMIT!_" Sano hissed, whirling around and running out the gate. "_Damn him, of all the lousy . . . that selfish bastard!_ Leaving without saying a damn _word_! I'm gonna find him and _belt him_!"

"Sano!" Kameko called, stepping down one of the porch steps in an attempt to follow him. _Wait, I can't go after him yet—Kaoru-chan needs me! _Kameko made to go inside but stopped again. _But I can't leave an outraged Sano running through Tokyo . . ._

"Hey, what the hell is going on this early in the morning?" Yahiko stumbled through the door, rubbing his eyes. "Keep it down—huh, Kameko?"

"Yahiko-kun, I need you to stay with Kaoru-chan," Kameko said immediately. "Listen, Kenshin-san left and—"

"What?" Yahiko shouted, now wide-awake. "Kenshin left?"

"_Hai_, Yahiko-kun, and Kaoru-chan is in a really bad state right now," Kameko explained, silencing the kid's impeding questions with a look. "I need you to take care of her, make her feel better, something, and I'll send Tae-san and Tsubame-chan to help you, but I need to find Sanosuke before he does anything! Please, Yahiko-kun, you're my only hope right now!"

"Geez, why me," Yahiko grumbled, but he went inside anyway. "Fine, sheesh."

Kameko smiled in relief. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Yahiko-kun! I'll come back as soon as I find Sano! _Dewa mata!_" Kameko started towards Akabeko.

Trying to run in a _jinbei_ as well as wooden clogs was not easy, but Kameko managed to get to Akabeko within ten minutes, thanks to her kunoichi stamina. _Sano's been here,_ she thought immediately, seeing the trail of destruction he'd left behind. _Then maybe Tae-san knows where he went . . ._

"Morning, Kameko-chan!" Tae greeted, holding a menu to her chest. "Oh dear, are you all right? You look quite . . . disheveled."

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Tae-san . . . I just had a rough night, is all," Kameko answered, smoothing down her hair, which was flying in all directions. "_Gomen_, I'm in kind of a rush, so may I ask you a favor?"

"What, is something wrong?"

"It's Kaoru-chan—Kenshin-san left last night for Kyoto and she's heartbroken."

"Kenshin-san left for Kyoto?"

"_Hai, _and I left Yahiko-kun to look after her in the meantime, but could you go to the dojo and help him, Tae-san? And bring Tsubame-chan, too?"

"_Hai_, of course."

"And another thing—do you know where Sanosuke went?"

Tae chuckled nervously. "He was just here trashing the place . . . I think he muttered something about that house near Kohaku-chan's precious metal stall . . ."

"Is the jewelry shop near Sateru-san's rice stall?"

"_Hai._"

"Okay, I know where that is. _Arigatou_, I need to go now!" Kameko took her headband from one of the pockets and quickly did her hair up into a ponytail. "_Dewa mata_, I'll be back at the dojo soon to help you!"

With that Kameko took off running again, passerby women giving her strange looks while the self-respecting men averted their mentally slapped herself. _What was I thinking, running around town in nothing but a white jinbei? That's indecent . . ._ She looked down quickly to make sure the front of her _jinbei_ wasn't exposing too much, but crossed her arms over it anyway. _And then the rumors of me and Sano are probably floating around . . . great, there goes my reputation._

Kameko winced; her feet were starting to throb, which reminded her of the task at hand. _But I shouldn't be worrying about reputations right now, I need to find Sano! Let's see . . . I just passed Murakami-san and Akemi-san's stall, so Sateru-san's stall is just above here, like when Sano and I went to get rice yesterday . . . and there's the precious metal stall . . . I should be there, then! _

Kameko stopped and rubbed her feet, panting and looking around. As a slight breeze picked up, Kameko's nose caught the whiff of blood, and she was off running again—this time finding Sanosuke and Saitou. Sano was flat on the floor and had blood all over his face and his shoulder was bleeding, too, while Saitou's white gloves were stained red.

"SANOSUKE!" Kameko ran into the scene; the ex-fighter-for-hire was unconscious. Saitou seemed mildly surprised, but he was otherwise as emotionless as ever as Kameko turned on him. "This had to be your doing!" Kameko tried to keep her tone polite, but it still came out sounding demanding. "Hajime-oji-san, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that very question," Saitou replied, slight amusement lacing his voice. "Though I prefer to consider us not related, I would rather you spoke to me in a more respectable tone and that a young woman of my kin be . . . a little more modest in public." He motioned to Kameko's _jinbei_, to which she reddened. "And do not even get me started about those rumors."

"Who're you to go around orderin' her?" Sanosuke struggled to get up, despite Kameko trying to keep him down. In response, Sano grabbed her shoulder. "You said yourself you don't wanna be related. And it's not like you were around when she had no one to care for her."

"This conversation changes nothing," Saitou answered simply.

"Damn, you're one hell of a bastard." Sano finally succeeded in standing. "I don't see why you care so much about me and what I do, then."

Saitou stared at Sano for a few moments, then turned on his heel. "So be it. A fool who relies so much on his own toughness that he learns nothing of defense also has notthing to rely on." And he walked off, Sano staring after him.

"Sano?" Kameko asked the gangly ex-fighter-for-hire, who seemed deep in thought. "Sano, that wound—"

"Oh, right . . ." Sano suddenly looked at his shoulder strangely, then declared, "Never mind, I'll take care of it on the way. I've wasted enough time already . . ." He started to walk off.

"But your wound will get worse if we don't do something about it!" Kameko ran in front of him in an attempt to stop him.

"I got some stuff in my pack, I'll use that!" Sano insisted, putting a hand on Kameko's shoulder to force her away.

Kameko sighed and grabbed Sano's hand. "Why are you in such a hurry, Sanosuke?"

Sano paused for a moment, and then ran a hand through his hair. "I'm gonna go to Kyoto."

"_What?_" Kameko cried in disbelief.

"I'm goin' after Kenshin." At Kameko's surprised look, Sano continued, "Kameko, I gotta help him, I dunno how the hell he thinks I can sit on my ass here and do nothin' to help him." In an inaudible tone he added, "And I gotta get stronger, too. For all of us."

"But, Sano, there's so many things that could go wrong, so many problems!" Kameko struggled to find a place to start. "You could get hurt, or lost, or—"

"Don't worry 'bout that, I'll be fine." Sano slung his pack over his shoulder. "Luck's got a weird way of workin' for me."

"But—" Kameko sighed; that look in Sano's chocolate eyes meant he wasn't going to bend. But she could see something else in his eyes, too; something closely guarded from her. "I guess I respect your decision, but . . ."

"Look, I said don't worry 'bout it. And there's another thing. Like I told ya when we met, you're a hell of a woman to mess with, so I'm countin' on ya to get Kaoru and Yahiko to Kenshin in Kyoto safely, all right?"

Kameko smiled. "Of course, Sano."

Then, unexpectedly, Sano hugged Kameko with his free arm. "I'll see you guys there," he whispered in her ear. Kameko's cheeks burned. He then squeezed her shoulders gently and withdrew. "Later, Kame-chan."

Kameko could feel the sadness rising up in her as his gangly frame walked past her, but she pushed it aside. She had a promise to fulfill. "Later, Sanosuke," she whispered after him.

Kameko stood there for a few more moments, then remembered Kaoru's condition back at the dojo, and she set off running again. _I'm sure Yahiko-kun will have no trouble deciding to go to Kyoto and Kaoru-chan must want to go after Kenshin-san! I hope Tae-san, Tsubame-chan, and Yahiko-kun have had any luck with her . . ._

When Kameko burst through the doors of Kamiya Kasshin-ryuu, she found Tae and Tsubame fearfully watching Megumi lecture Kaoru, who'd finally gotten out of her futon, while Yahiko sat in a corner, arms crossed as he listened. The atmosphere of the room was so tense Kameko wasn't even noticed and couldn't find an opening to talk.

"Kameko-san, what took you so long?" Tsubame piped up in a barely audible voice to interrupt the _kitsune_ and _tanuki_'s staring match. Everyone turned to look at Kameko. "Where's Sanosuke-san?"

"He just left for Kyoto to go after Kenshin-san," Kameko announced, turning to a surprised Kaoru. "And that's what we're going to do, too."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Yahiko turned to face Kaoru, too. "Come on, Kaoru! You want to see Kenshin again, don't you? This is the way to do it!"

Kameko knelt down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kaoru-chan, if you care so much for Kenshin-san," she said in a gentle, soothing voice. "Then why are you hesitating to go after him?"

Tears began streaming down Kaoru's face and she sniffed, "I—I won't h-hesitate . . . I really want . . . to see K-Kenshin again . . ."

The whole room seemed to exhale unanimously, and smiles broke out on everyone's faces. "That's the spirit, Kaoru-chan!" Tae exclaimed, bending down next to the dojo master and wiping her tears. "Now will you eat the rice Tsubame-chan so kindly made for you?"

Kaoru smiled through her tears. "Okay."

As Kaoru, Tae, and Tsubame became occupied with the bowl of now cooled rice, Kameko and Yahiko heard the door open. _Megumi-san,_ Kameko thought sadly. _I don't think we know how much this has hurt her, either . . ._ She stood and made towards the door, but Yahiko stopped her. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Megumi," he assured her. "You've gotta stay here with Kaoru and. But while I'm at it . . . you okay, Kameko?"

"Fine . . . of course, Yahiko-kun. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought, with Sanosuke leaving and all."

Kameko was surprised but impressed. _This kid picks up on so much,_ she thought with a small smile. _He's going to be a fine man one day . . . that he will,_ Kameko couldn't resist adding, her smiling growing with the small Kenshin-like action.

"Don't worry about me, Yahiko-kun," Kameko reassured him. _I'm not going to get upset—I'll fulfill my promise and see Sano in Kyoto, if all goes well._

"Okay, good. I don't want another moping girl around here."

Kameko smiled. "You won't have to worry about that anymore I'd think, Yahiko-kun." She ran a hand through her hair to find it damp and tangled, while her _jinbei_ clung to her body because of sweat and her feet were red and sore. "Ick . . . a bath's definitely the first order of business," she murmured to herself as she went outside towards the bath. Megumi seemed to be ready to go back to the clinic, and she gave a small wave as Kameko passed her; the lovely doctor was back to normal, it seemed.

As Megumi took in Kameko's appearance, her fox ears popped up. "Kameko-chan, _what_ on earth did you do?" A sly smile curved her red lips as Kameko's cheeks reddened. "Ohohoho, it must have been the rooster-head! How _scandalous_, Kameko-chan! And wearing a _jinbei_ to define your figure to seduce him! I never thought you, of all people!"

"_M-Megumi-san!_"

Yup, Megumi was back to normal all right.

**A/N: There's that chapter! Translations I have are for **_**jinbei**_**, which is the traditional dress in which the Japanese sleep, **_**kitsune**_** which means fox and is often a name Megumi is called, and **_**tanuki**_**, which means raccoon and Kaoru is often referred to as one, especially with Saitou :) Please review lots, I'll do my best to update soon—for those of you who don't know yet, my laptop's broken down so I don't have much access to a computer anymore—sorry, guys! But I'll do my best to update soon!**


	7. The Journey to Kyoto

**A/N: Typing out this chapter in the car on the way back from Arizona lol . . . I don't know when I'll be able to update again though :(**

**Disclaimer: I love the RuroKen anime! Anyway, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc**

**Chapter 7: The Journey to Kyoto**

By the next day everything had been finalized; Kameko, Kaoru, and Yahiko would be heading to Kyoto by boat. Originally they were going to bring Megumi along, too, but someone would need to take care of the dojo while they were away and Megumi had to take care of her patients, as well. Kameko, Kaoru, and Yahiko were ready to get on their boat that afternoon.

As the hour of departure was literally breathing upon their necks, Kameko had yet to pack. She'd been running around the previous day and this morning, making sure everything would be fine while she, Kaoru, and Yahiko were gone. Thankfully for her, Kameko had very few possessions as it was, so narrowing down wasn't too hard: kunoichi outfit, double katana, a couple yukatas besides the one she currently wore, shoes, and a few things every young woman needed to have.

"Kameko-chan!" Kaoru's voice came from outside.

"Coming, Kaoru-chan!" Kameko called back, quickly folding her yukatas and kunoichi outfit into her canvas drawstring bag and tossing in everything else. She ran outside to join everyone else; Megumi, Tae, and Tsubame took some time off their work to see Yahiko, Kameko, and Kaoru off.

The walk to the docking station was a rather long one, almost half an hour long, but there was little conversation between the six. Kameko didn't know if it was the case with everyone, but she couldn't think of anything to say. But once they reached the dock, life seemed to return between all of them.

"Have you all taken care of everything?" Megumi asked.

"Do you all have everything?" Tae pressed.

"_Hai_," Kameko replied without a doubt.

"I think so," Kaoru answered, fingering the handles of her bag.

"All I need is my _shinai_ and some clothes and I'm good," Yahiko declared. "Wait, Kameko, you did make the _onigiri_, right?"

"Of course I—ooh." Kameko winced. _I knew I forgot something . . ._ "_Ano . . ._ _gomen_, Yahiko-kun, I forgot."

"You . . . didn't?" Panic spread across the kid's face. "No! We won't be able to—"

"No need to worry, Yahiko," Megumi interjected smoothly, holding out a small covered plate with a small smile on her face. "I took the liberty of making them myself."

Tae and Tsubame looked at each other. "Oh, dear, Takani-san, we did the same thing!" Tae laughed as Tsubame showed their own plate.

Everyone laughed, and Yahiko cheered, "Well, that just means more food for us, all right! We're not going to starve!"

"Yahiko!" Kaoru scolded.

"_Arigatou_, Megumi-san, Tae-san, Tsubame-chan," Kameko said, relieved. "If you hadn't made the _onigiri_, we'd have gone hungry and I wouldn't be hearing the end of it from Yahiko-kun."

"It was nothing," Megumi laughed, pulling Kameko into a hug. "Just make sure to come back safely and keep Ken-san and that rooster-head safe, too."

Kameko laughed. "Of course, Megumi-san. _Dewa mata._"

"See you later, Kameko-chan." Megumi released Kameko as she went to give Tae and Tsubame a good-bye, too.

"Final call for boarding to Kyoto!"

"That's our cue," Kaoru remarked, turning back to Megumi, Tae, and Tsubame. "Thank you for everything, Megumi, Tae, Tsubame-chan. We'll be back before you know it!"

"We'll be waiting for you!" Tae assured them.

"Please, be careful, Kaoru-san, Kameko-san . . ." Tsubame turned to Yahiko shyly. "Yahiko-chan."

Kameko smiled. _Awww . . ._

A vein throbbed in Yahiko's forehead. "Enough of the 'chan' stuff already, what do you think I am?"

"Oh! I'm s-sorry, Yahiko-ch—Yahiko-kun!"

The adults laughed. "Let's go, Kameko-chan, Yahiko," Kaoru said, and the three turned to get on the boat. The crewman checked their tickets and escorted them onto the deck. With a deep bellow, the boat began to move, Kameko, Yahiko, and Kaoru waving to Tae, Tsubame, and Megumi on the shore, until they were out of sight of each other.

"Do you want to go inside, Kameko-chan?" Kaoru asked the kunoichi as a breeze began to play with their hair. "It could get a little windy out here."

"_Iie_, I'd rather stay out in the fresh air," Kameko replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and leaning out over the rails to look over the clear water. "You know, I haven't seen the ocean since I was little. Okaa-san and otou-san used to take me to the seaside when we lived in Kyoto . . ." Kameko sighed. "It'll be the first time I'll be in Kyoto since okaa-san and I had to run from the _ishin-shishi_ years ago, too."

"Kameko-chan . . ."

Kameko heard the sadness in Kaoru's voice and turned around to smile at her. "Don't be sad, I'll be fine. And we have to worry about other things right now—like finding Kenshin-san, _ne_?"

Kaoru started, then nodded. "Right."

"Well, we've gotta get off this boat first." Yahiko sat himself down on the deck. "And that's not for another—"

Kameko and Kaoru straightened and turned to the young boy. "Yahiko?" Kaoru asked as Kameko knelt at his side. "What's—"

Kameko gently rubbed Yahiko's back as he emptied his stomach over the side of the boat. "Seasickness, huh?"

Yahiko had time to nod before he started vomiting again.

"It's probably _is_ better to stay out here, then—I don't want Yahiko here throwing up in our cabin and making it nasty."

"Hey! Show some sympathy, ugly!" Yahiko protested weakly before he began vomiting again.

A vein twitched in Kaoru's forehead. "You call the kenjutsu princess ugly and you want _sympathy_, huh?"

"Then shut up and let me throw up in peace, ugly!"

"If you say that _one more time_—"

"Stay with Yahiko-kun, Kaoru-chan," Kameko interrupted, patting Yahiko's head and standing. "I'll be right back with something for his seasickness."

Kaoru nodded, though reluctantly, as Kameko got her coin purse and began her search. _Whenever we'd go out on our little wooden boat, I'd always get seasick so okaa-san would give me a piece of lemon to bite down on . . . maybe one of the crewmembers has something._ She looked around. _Or I could buy a little lemon from someone on the ship . . ._

"Now what would a lovely young lady like you be doing wandering the deck alone?"

Kameko stopped in front of a young man leaning against the railing, arms crossed as he chewed something in his mouth. His short black hair looked thin, and scant bangs framed his glittering green eyes. He wore a simple, loose green yukata, but Kameko could tell he'd fought battles with his thin but rough, muscled body. _Kind of like Sanosuke,_ she thought.

But what then interested Kameko was the nearly whole lemon in front of the young man.

"_Konnichiwa_, sir, I was looking for a lemon and I can see you have some. Could I please buy a little from you?"

"Oh, this?" The man grinned mischievously. "I'll give you the whole damn thing for _free—_if you tell me your name, _koibito_." At Kameko's hesitation, he added, "If you're worried I'm a perverted creep or something, I'm not—well, most of the time." He winked. "Hell, I'll even tell you my own name: Cheng Li." He looked at Kameko, who still had her guard up. "Not enough? Okay, last name's Hamato."

_He doesn't seem to be from around here,_ Kameko thought. _He introduced himself by his first name first, and his first name isn't Japanese . . ._ "_Konnichiwa_, Hamato-san, I'm Kichida Kameko."

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful lady."

_What a charmer . . ._ "So, Hamato-san, can I buy that lemon from you now?"

"Of course, _koibito_." Taking a pocketknife from his waist after glancing around, Cheng Li cut a slice of lemon and held it out to her. When Kameko held out some yen, he waved it away. "I haven't seen someone as beautiful as you for a very, very long time, so that's enough payment." Cheng Li forced the slice into Kameko's hand.

"_Arigatou_, Hamato-san," Kameko thanked him as she began to walk away.

"I hope we meet again, _koibito_."

_How strange was that?_ Kameko thought as she made her way back to Kaoru and Yahiko. _He was probably flirting with me . . . and he kept calling me koibito!_ At the thought Kameko shuddered a bit._ But I've got Yahiko-kun's lemon, at least._

When Kameko got back to the other two, she saw Yahiko crouching on the deck and trying to maintain his composure while Kaoru was helping him sit up. She approached him and told him, "Yahiko-kun, put this in your mouth and bite down on the lemon, okay?"

Kameko handed the lemon slice to Yahiko, who did as she requested. "Thanks," he grumbled, closing his chestnut eyes and laying flat on the deck.

"Where did you find a lemon on the boat, Kameko-chan?" Kaoru asked, giggling as Yahiko's face scrunched at the sourness.

"A rather . . . nice young man gave it to me," Kameko replied, deciding against telling Kaoru and Yahiko the truth of her encounter.

"A rather nice young man?" Kaoru's deep blue eyes widened, and her lips stretched into a grin worthy of Megumi's. "Now, Kameko-chan, what does that mean?"

Kameko tensed. _I shouldn't have said it like that . . ._

"And here Megumi was telling me about you did with Sanosuke the other morning—"

Yahiko shot straight up, the lemon almost flying out of his mouth as he shouted in a muffled voice, "Kameko and Sanosuke did _what_?"

Kaoru plowed on as Kameko opened her mouth to complain. "Poor, poor Sanosuke, he won't believe that you're cheating on him . . ."

"_Cheating?_ What the hell's been going on?"

Kameko finally got a chance to speak and insisted, "_Nothing has_, Yahiko-kun, there's _nothing_ besides friendship between me and Sanosuke!"

At that Kaoru stopped and asked, "Nothing besides friendship? Are you really sure about that, Kameko-chan?"

When it came to herself, Kameko agreed with Kaoru, but she gave the safe, appropriate answer. "Of course I am!" _Another topic, another topic . . . _"Kenshin-san!"

Kaoru and Yahiko were puzzled. "What about him?"

"Well, um, our main goal right now is finding Kenshin-san, right? So we shouldn't be worrying about other stuff."

"Oh, right!" Kaoru agreed immediately, and Kameko was relieved. _That's the end of that!_

Yahiko also nodded but he mentally shook his head. _Great, stuck with two idiots who don't even know they're lovesick until we find their guys . . ._

**A/N: There's that chapter! Translations here are **_**koibito**_**, which means sweetheart, and **_**ne**_**, which means no. By the next chapter Kameko, Kaoru, and Yahiko will have arrived in Kyoto :) Then the fun starts! Review lots please!**


	8. The Mysteries of Kyoto

**A/N: Just finished watching the RuroKen anime—it was good while it lasted at least :( But here's chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin, sadly :(**

**Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc**

**Chapter 8: The Mysteries of Kyoto**

_We should be arriving in Kyoto in a few minutes, _Kameko thought, relieved, as she slipped off her kunoichi outfit; she and Yahiko had been doing some training to pass the time. She checked in her drawstring bag and picked out a dark pink yukata with sky blue bubbles floating up from the bottom hem and the sleeves. _I hope we find Kenshin-san soon . . . and Sanosuke, for that matter. _Kameko put on the yukata and began tying the sky blue obi behind her back. _Hajime-oji-san must be somewhere in Kyoto, too . . . anyhow, when we find them, things will begin to move._

Kameko's keen ninja senses picked up the gradual halt of the ship, and sure enough, the docking horn groaned a few seconds later.

"Kameko-chan, the boat's stopped!"

"_Hai_, I know, Kaoru-chan! I'm coming right out!" Kameko quickly did her hair up in a bun with her purple silk headband and picked up her bag as she went back onto the deck, where other passengers eagerly started docking the ship.

"Yahiko and I are going to get our things," Kaoru informed Kameko.

"Okay, I'll wait for you over by the rail so I don't get in these people's way." Kameko turned around to do as she'd said, but her nose quite painfully discovered a chest. Rubbing her nose, she quickly offered an apology. "_Gomen_, I wasn't looking."

"To hell with apologies, _koibito_—fate has brought us together again!"

Kameko looked up at the cheery voice and the use of _koibito_, her worries confirmed. "Hamato-san!"

Cheng Li wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, to hell with musty formalities, as well; I needn't sound so old at twenty-five! Cheng Li is just fine, _koibito_."

_So he's eight years my senior . . ._ "Okay, er, Cheng Li."

"_Much_ better!" Cheng Li grinned. "So, what business do you have in Kyoto?"

"I'm looking for some friends," Kameko answered evenly, carefully choosing her words. "Friends, huh?" A strange look passed over Cheng Li's face, but in a flash it was replaced by the same grin. "Heh, guess you could say the same for me." He glanced around. "Hm, I think I should get going, my—er—_friends_ are expecting me."

_Okay, what's with that? I'm getting something strange from his chi . . ._ Kameko looked up only to find Cheng Li's brilliant green eyes already staring down at her. "It was truly a pleasure meeting you, _koibito . . ._" Cheng Li grabbed Kameko's chin so she wouldn't look away. "I _sincerely_ hope that we do meet again . . ."

"_Ano . . . hai_, I hope so, too," Kameko replied politely but uncertainly. _I think . . . ?_

It appeared Cheng Li hadn't even noticed she'd spoken. "I'm going to miss you very, _very_ much, _koibito . . ._" He pulled Kameko's face closer to his, and that was when Kameko realized his true intentions. She raised her leg, but before she could act, Cheng Li was pushed away from her.

"Excuse me, sir, but that's not the best idea!" Kaoru declared, hands on her hips. Kameko mentally thanked her; she didn't like belting people if she didn't have to.

"My, my, aren't you lovely when you're angry?" Cheng Li's eyes lingered on Kaoru.

_What a charmer, indeed . . ._

Kaoru blushed and giggled. "Why, thank you! Finally, someone's recognized the beauty of the kenjutsu princess!"

Kameko and Yahiko facepalmed as Kaoru continued to ramble, and Cheng Li seemed glad that Kaoru was reacting to his compliment. "You're very welcome! But I must ask, why did you stop me from giving her my parting gift?" His eyes were glinting. "Oh, dear, did you want it yourself? Well, I apologize for leading you on, I am most taken by my _koibito_, at the moment . . ."

"No, that's not it!" Kaoru denied immediately. "It's because Kameko-chan is already taken!"

Silence settled between the four, Kameko doing everything in her restraint to keep the blush off her face. There was only one man she could be talking about. Then Cheng Li asked, mildly interested, "Taken, did you say?"

"Yeah!" Yahiko continued. "He's a really tall, strong thug—" _Thug?_ Kameko thought in horror. "—who's really protective of Kameko!"

Kaoru nodded sagely. "And if he found out about your little 'parting gift,' well . . . let's just say you'd never dare to think of his little Kame-chan ever again."

Cheng Li looked amused. "Really?" he laughed. "Now that's a good one." He turned to Kameko and grinned. "Even so, I haven't given up! I will battle valiantly for your heart, _koibito_! Ciao for now!" With a merry wave, Cheng Li took off, and Kameko sighed in relief.

"_A rather nice young man_, huh?" Yahiko scoffed. "Looked like a huge sorry flirt to me. Probably couldn't find himself a girl with a face like that. And a personality like that, too."

Kaoru suddenly giggled. "You know, Sanosuke really _would_ have beat him up, if he were here."

Kameko couldn't keep the blush off her face this time. "We should get going to the Shirobeko so we can find Kenshin-san as soon as possible," she said hurriedly, and that immediately got Kaoru's attention. Yahiko shook his head in disbelief.

The three got off the ship, apologizing to a crewman who had been waiting for them to get off for the last ten minutes, and soon enough they were in the grand city of Kyoto.

Kaoru looked around at the buildings and people helplessly. "I don't know where or how we'll find Kenshin, Kyoto looks all the same, it's so hard to tell . . ." She looked down sadly. "How can I ever find someone in this place?"

_"IDIOT!"_ Yahiko shouted in disbelief, whacking Kaoru's head with his _shinai_. "It took forever for us to drag your butt to Kyoto and now you've gone back to moping around? That doesn't help a single damn bit! Don't you conk out and lose the energy you just got back!"

"It'll take time, Kaoru-chan," Kameko said gently. "But we'll find Kenshin-san, I know it! For all we know, he could be walking these very . . ." Kameko paused, feeling a swordsman's chi getting closer accompanied by the sound of a sword in its sheath. ". . . streets . . ."

Kaoru looked up hopefully, and Yahiko craned his neck to see who it was. Once he saw, he gasped, as did Kameko. _Shinomori Aoshi!_ She couldn't believe her eyes; every ninja had heard of his famed existence._ The Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, the one Yahiko-kun and Sanosuke and Kenshin-san told me about!_

"I guess it's too good to be true . . ." Kaoru's face fell.

"Why . . . is that man in Kyoto . . . ?" Yahiko wondered, but only Kameko heard. "Anyway, let's get going."

Kameko followed behind Yahiko and Kaoru quietly. _His chi was so cold and emotionless . . . and what on earth would he be doing in Kyoto? Unless . . . _Her eyes widened. _He's still after Kenshin-san . . . ? We'll have to tell him when we find him!_

In another five minutes, the three had reached a restaurant that looked exactly like the Akabeko back in Tokyo. "This is it; Tae-san's family home, Shirobeko," Kaoru remarked. "It's the sister-shop to Akabeko in Tokyo."

"Let's go make sure," Yahiko said as Kameko opened the door flap for them. "Hello?"

"Hello, may I help you?" a strangely familiar voice asked, coming into the open. The three's jaws dropped.

"_Tae?_" Yahiko and Kaoru shouted.

"What are you doing here, Tae-san?" Kameko gasped.

"Oh, y'all must be the three Tokyo!" The woman who resembled Tae smiled and bowed. "I'm Sekihara _Sae_, Tae's twin sister! Pleased to meet you! Tae's letter told me all about you. You've been through a lot, but everyone here at the Shirobeko will treat you just as Tae would have!"

"_Arigatou_, Sae-san," Kaoru and Kameko said together in relief, while Yahiko muttered a thanks.

_Later . . ._

_Aww, he looks so cute!_ Kameko giggled to herself as Yahiko stiffly stood before her, Kaoru, and Sae, his samurai pride draining fast.

"Fits perfectly," Sae smiled contentedly.

"You look good, Yahiko!" Kaoru laughed.

"_Are you stupid? _What the heck is this? I never had to wear an apron when I worked at Akabeko in Tokyo!"

"But here it's required, Yahiko-kun," Kameko said, trying not to laugh at his unease any longer. "Look, we're wearing it, too."

"And what about the _ribbon_!" Yahiko shouted, jabbing a finger at the offensive pink bow.

Sae giggled. "That's just me."

_Sae-san is definitely Tae-san's twin sister,_ Kameko thought, giggling again. _They're so similar!_

"Curse her . . ." Yahiko muttered as he stomped away.

"Thanks for helping out in the shop," Sae commented.

"No, we owe you this much," Kameko replied with a smile. "You're the one looking after us, Sae-san."

"We have postings up," Kaoru added. "And I thought staying put would be better than randomly searching in a place I don't know very well."

"That is true . . . Kameko-chan, are you sure you don't want to put up a notice for Sanosuke-san?"

"_Hai_, I'm sure. I don't think Sano would like that idea much," Kameko laughed. "Plus, wherever Kenshin-san is, Sano's sure to follow."

"Hey, we got a customer!" came Yahiko's voice from outside the kitchen.

"Great!" Sae smiled.

"I'll get this one, Kaoru-chan," Kameko said as she went to the table Yahiko was at. She found a small girl, probably around thirteen, with a long black braid and irritated blue-green eyes. She seemed deep in thought. "_Gomennasai_, what would you like?" Kameko tried. When the girl didn't reply, Kameko repeated a little louder, "Order, _onegai_?"

"Oh!" The girl had finally spoken up. "Umm _. . ._" She looked around and her eyes stopped on the missing person poster Kaoru had put up earlier, shocked. "_Himura!_"

Kaoru came flying out of nowhere. "Do you know something about Kenshin—!"

There was a sickening thud, and Yahiko sighed, "Calm down, calm down . . ." as Kaoru and the other girl clutched their heads in agony.

Kaoru came back up almost immediately and clapped her hands on the girl's shoulders. "You . . . know about Kenshin?" she cried in delight. "Where is he, tell me!"

The girl looked startled. "Uh, yeah, sure, I guess . . ."

"Who are you?" Yahiko demanded.

"Makimachi Misao's the name . . . um, miss, could I have a cup of jasmine tea, please?"

"_Hai_, of course. I'll just go get it." Kameko stood and went to Sae, who was awaiting the order. "She wants a cup of jasmine tea."

"Okay." Sae told one of the cooks, and then smiled. "I'm very happy that you all have found a lead to Kenshin-san this quickly!"

"_Hai_, me too," Kameko replied, smiling, as well. "Kaoru-chan must be even happier . . ."

"Order for table seven!" a man shouted, putting a tray of _onigiri _on the counter.

"Could you take this there, please, Kameko-chan?"

Kameko nearly dropped the tray at the sudden shouting coming from Kaoru. _She must have found something out . . ._ She approached a couple's table, her excitement bursting from her smile. "Here you go, enjoy!"

"_Arigatou_," the two chimed as Kameko went back to Kaoru, Yahiko, and Misao's table, where they were talking in serious voices. Suddenly, Misao jumped up, grinning.

"Follow me! I'll show you where Himura is!"

_That evening . . ._

"We're here."

After leaving Shirobeko for the time being, Misao had taken Kameko, Kaoru, and Yahiko to the Aoi-Ya, a restaurant inn she lived at, to see her surrogate grandfather Kashiwazaki Nenji, better known by his spy name Okina, who told them Kenshin had already left and gave them instructions to the home of Kenshin's master, as well as a teacher of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu: Hiko Seijuurou. It had been a lengthy walk, but they'd finally reached a small, simple, unassuming hut where Hiko made pottery under the guise of Niitsu Kakunoshin.

"Let's—"

"I'm afraid . . ."

The deep, commanding voice from inside the hut quieted everyone.

"It was a mistake to teach Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu to you."

At that Misao and Yahiko took down the door and shouted, "What was that you just said!"

"Yahiko-kun, Misao-chan!" Kameko scolded, going inside as well. She looked at the dark haired man sitting across from Kenshin. _He must be Kenshin-san's master, Hiko Seijuurou . . ._ "_Gomennasai—_"

"Who are you people?" the dark-haired man interrupted tiredly.

Kenshin looked very surprised as he turned his eyes on all of them. "Kameko-dono . . . Misao-dono . . . Yahiko . . ." His attention turned to the doorway and his eyes widened. " . . . Kaoru-dono . . ."

**A/N: Yay they found Kenshin! But what about Sano, you ask? We'll see soon! No translations this time :)**** Review lots please!**


	9. Bittersweet Betrayal

**A/N: Here's chapter 9, where things take another interesting twist for Kameko! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK D:**

**Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc**

**Chapter 9: Bittersweet Betrayal**

". . . Kaoru-dono . . ." Kenshin repeated, as if he couldn't believe she was there.

Hiko Seijuurou turned his gaze on Kameko, then Yahiko, then Misao, then Kaoru. "Someone you know?"

Kenshin seemed to snap out of his trance. ". . . _Hai_."

Hiko sighed. "Well, well, so much company today. Not that I _asked_ for any," he stressed, casting a dark gaze at everyone. "Kenshin. Go get water from the stream."

Kenshin looked at his master strangely. "Why, _Shishou_?"

In hushed tones Hiko and Kenshin went back and forth for a bit, until Hiko pointed his student out the door. "Quit whining and go! _Now!_"

"Tyrant . . ." the rurouni muttered as he did as Hiko asked. As he went to the door, he didn't look at anyone—not even Kaoru. _Could Kenshin-san be . . . angry at us?_ The thought had never occurred to Kameko before. _He _did_ leave without telling us for a reason . . ._

Once Kenshin was safely out the door, Misao, Kameko, and Yahiko rounded on Kaoru. "What are you just standing there for!" Yahiko shouted.

"Right! When speechless, just go physical!" Misao yelled.

"You should have done _something_, Kaoru-chan!" Kameko added.

Kaoru sighed. "True . . ."

Kameko, Yahiko, and Misao facepalmed. "Augh!" Misao muttered.

"Gutless as ever," Yahiko agreed.

"So . . ."

Kameko had nearly forgotten Hiko was in the room, and the four turned to him. _Hiko Seijuurou . . . it's hard to believe but he might be stronger than Kenshin-san!_ Kameko thought. _If Kenshin-san is so strong, imagine what his sensei's like!_

Then, out of the blue, Misao and Yahiko asked together, "How old are you, anyway?"

"Eh." After a pause, Hiko answered, "Forty-three. So what?"

_What? I was sure he was younger than Hajime-oji-san!_

Yahiko and Misao looked shocked, and suddenly began bickering about the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu's 'youth secret.' Looking exasperated, Hiko turned to Kameko and Kaoru. ". . . May I speak?"

"Jump in anytime," Kaoru replied as Kameko tried to hold back her laughs.

"I understand you're Kenshin's friends, but . . . why are you here?"

When Kaoru couldn't reply, Kameko answered, "To help Kenshin-san in his fight with Shishio Makoto, but my main reason was to help Kaoru-chan find Kenshin-san."

"Exactly!" Yahiko agreed, Misao holding a wooden spoon in front of him. "To bring Kaoru to Kenshin. Your turn."

Yahiko moved another wooden spoon in front of Misao. "Yup. To bring Kaoru-san to Himura."

"And?" Misao and Yahiko moved both their spoons in front of a startled Kaoru.

"To . . . to see Kenshin," Kaoru finally replied.

"And . . . ?" Kameko, Yahiko, and Misao pressed.

"And . . ."

"And what comes after?" Kameko coaxed. "To fight alongside him?"

"But—"

"Go back to Tokyo?" Yahiko added.

"But—"

"Or tell him how you feel?" Misao practically yelled.

"But . . . !" Kaoru looked flustered. "I . . . I left Tokyo to see him again . . . that part is true. At the time, I really thought I'd never see him again. At Shirobeko, I thought I was going to belt him, but when I saw his face . . ." She trailed off.

"Yes. Yes, I see." Hiko grinned. "My idiot apprentice, it seems, is quite popular . . . for a stubborn, self-willed _mule_, that is."

"What do you mean, _mule_?"

"Yahiko-kun?"

"Maybe you _were_ his master, but you haven't known him for years! The Kenshin _we_ know is no mule!"

"Really? Do tell. Tell me all about the fool."

Yahiko bristled at the word. "_Fool?_"

"The idiot student who disappeared at the beginning of Meiji. What's he done with Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu? _That_ is what I want to know, and not from him, but from those who have _watched_ him."

Yahiko, Kaoru, Kameko, and Misao looked at each other. "Well . . . for starters, he's vowed never to kill again to repent for the lives he took in the revolution," Yahiko began. "Plus he's got a sakabatou, a reverse-blade sword."

"He's been protecting the peace of the Meiji era, too," Kameko continued. "For those who are building their lives in this time."

"I only met Himura a little while ago, but he's a guy who's got his heart in the right place," Misao concluded.

" . . . Kenshin protects the weak and innocent," Kaoru piped up. "He can't stand to see people in pain, being oppressed, or suffering. He does all he can to help them."

Hiko paused, then said slowly, ". . . I see."

Just then, Kenshin returned with a bucket of water. A glare passed between master and student, and then Kenshin asked, "_Shishou_, where do you want the—"

"So. For ten years, you've been wandering the country as _rurouni_, helping people. Did you finally internalize the teachings of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu on your own, or are you atoning for all the deaths you've caused as _hitokiri_?"

"Both, _Shishou_," Kenshin responded. "One other thing was said, before we fought and parted fifteen years ago. If there are people clearly suffering, for whatever reason, they cannot be ignored, that they most certainly can't."

"So." Hiko grinned. "When it matters, my mule of a student can talk like a man. Then come! I will teach you Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu's final secret!"

Everyone gasped, and Kenshin looked at his master with a mix of surprise and gratitude.

"After all, Shishio musn't be left, as the only Hiten Mitsurugi student, and I don't have time to train another apprentice."

"_Shishou . . ._"

"It'd be easiest to take care of him myself, but at this point in my career, I'm in a different place."

Everyone sweatdropped, and Hiko gave Kenshin a stern glare. "No. This job falls to you. Stop Shishio Makoto—hey, where are you going?"

"Oro?" Kenshin turned around, on his way out the door. "I thought . . ."

"Did I _say_ we're going now?" Hiko chuckled. "Still an idiot apprentice, I see. Anyway, I've noticed all of you here have warrior spirits, but _you_—" Kameko jumped a little as Hiko's dark eyes turned to her and he jabbed his pointer finger at her. "_Your_ swordsman spirit is noticeably mature and strong compared to these three who came with you."

"Well . . . I'm a kunoichi and I use swords in battle—"

"Kameko-san, you're a kunoichi, too?" Misao cried in delight.

Kameko turned to the younger girl in surprise. "You're a kunoichi, Misao-chan?"

"Yeah! Except I use kunai, swords are too much for me."

"Oh, I used kunai, too, before I got my twin katana—"

"You use twin katana, then?" Hiko interrupted, hand on his chin. "Are your blades made of a very strong crystal?"

Kameko was surprised. "_Hai_, they are." _How did he know that? Crystal isn't a normal material used for sword blades . . ._

"Then are you a student of the Crystal Dragon Blades? The Kesshou Ryuu-ken?"

Kameko was further baffled. _And how did he know _that_, too?_ "I was never taught them, but I do know the Kesshou Ryuu-ken."

"All of them?"

"I . . . don't know." All_ of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken? What is he talking about?_

A pause. "You said you wanted to help my idiot apprentice fight Shishio, right?"

Kameko nodded, and she felt Kenshin watching her with a surprised gaze.

"Then you need to get stronger. Listen up now." Hiko made sure Kameko was paying attention, then continued, "There's an old man in Kyoto named Norio Yukio, and he's the master of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken and he can teach you the final secrets. Go see him and tell him Hiko Seijuurou sent you. Make sure to keep this in mind: it may not seem like it, but the Kesshou Ryuu-ken and the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu are similar. As it won't be easy for Kenshin here to learn the final secrets of the Hiten Mitsurugi, it won't be easy for you to learn the final secrets of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken. Understand?"

"_Hai_," Kameko replied, but she was still a little confused. _I didn't think the Kesshou Ryuu-ken was . . . heard of, let alone by a teacher of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu! But I _do_ need to get stronger . . . maybe I should go see this Norio Yukio tomorrow._ "Um . . . _arigatou_ for the information, Hiko-san."

Hiko chuckled. "You remind me of my idiot apprentice in many ways, young lady." In an unexpected gesture, he patted Kameko's head. "Good luck." He then looked up at Kenshin. "With that taken care of, let's go, Kenshin."

Everyone stood, Hiko leading Kenshin outside. Once everyone was out the door, Kaoru then called out, "Kenshin?"

Hiko and Kenshin stopped.

"You told me not to come, but I did. Are you angry . . . ?"

". . . Half," Kenshin replied, without turning around. "But the other half is kind of . . . relieved, that it is."

_Relieved? A good sign, I hope . . ._

"There's no telling where Shishio's men may be lurking, that there isn't," Kenshin warned as he walked away. "Promise you'll be careful."

"Never feat, we're here!" Yahiko and Misao chorused.

"Isn't that great, Kaoru-chan?" Kameko put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "Kenshin-san isn't totally mad at us!"

"But he could have . . . turned around and given me a smile like always," Kaoru said in a small voice.

"It'll take time," Kameko assured her. "Plus he's focused on training right now."

"Hey, Kaoru, Kameko! Let's get going!"

"Okay, Yahiko-kun!" Kameko gave Kaoru a gentle push. "Come on, Kaoru-chan."

Kaoru sighed and gave a small smile. "Yeah, okay. Let's go."

As the four walked out of the forest, Yahiko kept hmm-ing, until Kaoru finally asked, "Something wrong, Yahiko?"

"You've been groaning for a while," Misao added. "Constipated?"

"Shut up, stupid! I was supposed to tell Kenshin something . . ." Yahiko pondered. "Hmm . . ."

Kameko's eyes widened. "Oh, that's right! Shinomori Aoshi!"

"Right! That killer's in Kyoto and he's looking for Kenshin!"

At that Misao stiffened.

"'Shinomori' as in . . . head of the Oniwabanshuu . . .?" Kaoru asked, puzzled.

"Yeah! Kameko and I only got a glimpse through the crowd but I _know_ it was him! Oww! What're you doing?"

Misao grabbed Yahiko's head and Kameko's yukata sleeve. "Is this true? No lie? Is Aoshi-sama really in Kyoto?"

_Aoshi . . . sama? _Kameko thought, perplexed at the honorific use.

In a flash Yahiko had slapped Misao's hands away from Kameko's yukata sleeve and his head and whipped out his _shinai_.

"Yahiko!"

"Yahiko-kun!"

"Get back, Kaoru and Kameko! She's one of the Oniwabanshuu! Why are you after Kenshin!" Misao seemed speechless, and Yahiko went on. "Is it Aoshi's orders! Or to avenge Han'nya and the rest!"

Kameko was on alert, but when she looked at Misao, who looked bewildered, she doubted Yahiko's accusations were true. "Orders . . . avenge . . . ! What are you talking about?" Misao demanded.

"Don't you play dumb with me!" Yahiko shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Misao shot back. "What went on between Aoshi-sama and Himura? And what happened to the Oniwabanshuu?"

Kaoru and Kameko looked at each other, and then Kaoru pulled Yahiko away as Kameko did the same with Misao. "Both of you, calm down now," Kameko ordered.

"All right, I'll tell you everything," Kaoru decided.

"Kaoru, what are you thinking?" Yahiko shouted.

Kaoru ignored his outburst. "Thanks to Misao-chan, I was able to see Kenshin again. I owe her."

"Kaoru-san!" Misao cheered, but at the serious look on Kaoru's face, she grew worried.

"I don't know Shinomori Aoshi myself, and I didn't see everything on my own, so a lot of this is secondhand," Kaoru explained. "Misao-chan . . . this may be hard for you to hear . . ."

For the next ten minutes Kaoru told the story to Misao, who seemed shocked.

"Han'nya-kun and the rest can't be dead! It's a lie!" Misao shouted.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru responded patiently. "Han'nya and the other three died protecting Shinomori Aoshi."

Misao shook her head, refusing to believe it. "I can believe it about Beshimi and Hyottoko, but _Han'nya-kun_? He would _never_ go like that!"

Kameko and Kaoru sweatdropped. _What a way to put it,_ Kameko thought wryly.

"I saw his strength with my own eyes," Yahiko cut in. "But even Han'nya couldn't win against the gatling gun." He stared intently at Misao. "It's true. All four are gone."

"No . . ."

"Shinomori Aoshi is after Kenshin-san to prove that the Oniwabanshuu onmitsu are strongest," Kameko added. "Kenshin-san knows about it, so I think it's something he himself told Shinomori Aoshi to do. But this couldn't have come at a worse time . . ."

"No!" Misao shouted, breaking into a run.

_She's fast!_ Kameko thought. _Definitely a kunoichi . . . but she's not the only one!_ She grabbed Misao's arm. "Misao-chan, where are you—ouch!" Misao had wrenched her arm hard from Kameko's grasp and started running again.

"Misao-chan!" Kaoru shouted after her, but she was already out of sight.

"Kaoru-chan, Yahiko-kun, let's go back to the Aoi-Ya!" Kameko was already running.

"Right!" Yahiko and Kaoru followed closely behind the kunoichi.

_The next morning . . ._

"Shinomori Aoshi and Okina-san?" Kaoru and Kameko cried in disbelief. "So Misao-chan's—"

"Gone to stop them," Omasu answered forlornly. "But even with her speed . . ."

Shiro glanced at his pocket watch. ". . . It must have been decided by now." He was about to put it away when he froze.

"You know of Himura Battousai's whereabouts."

Everyone whirled to their lefts and Kameko felt the same cold, emotionless chi she'd felt the previous morning. _Shinomori Aoshi! If he's here, then . . . _Kameko's hand flew over her mouth. _Oh, no, Okina-san!_

"O-Okashira . . ." Kuro gasped.

". . . Here, meaning that . . ." Shiro breathed.

"Okina . . ." Omasu trembled.

"Answer," Aoshi commanded, calmly but coldly. "Or I will kill you."

"What do we do?" Okon asked fearfully.

"If Okina can't beat him . . ." Shiro realized. "Then even all of us together . . ."

Yahiko stepped between Kuro and Shiro. "Shinomori Aoshi, you've hit a new low."

Aoshi was silent, and he then said, "You are bold as usual." His long sheath, containing two kodachi, pointed towards Yahiko. "You also know of Battousai's whereabouts."

"Yeah, I do know, but Kenshin's in the middle of important training. I won't tell, even if you kill me." Yahiko paused, then continued, "Listen! You don't have to go looking for him, he's coming back to settle with you! And he'll _finish_ you, too!"

"Just as Yahiko-kun says," Kameko added, stepping up next to the boy. She almost flinched at the bitter eyes that turned to her, but she brushed it aside. "Don't waste your sword until then."

"The sword you swing now is a cursed sword." Kaoru stepped next to Kameko. "It makes everyone unhappy, with every swing."

Aoshi's icy blue eyes went from Yahiko's fearless chestnut ones, to Kameko's resolute amethyst ones, to Kaoru's steadfast deep blue ones. "Cursed sword or not, my only goal is to kill Battousai." He turned around and began to go. "I'll be waiting in Shishio's lair. Convey that to Battousai."

_That afternoon . . ._

"_Arigatou_ for making me all this food, Omasu-san, Okon-san," Kameko said as the two kunoichi handed her a large bag. "It smells great!"

"Thank you, Kameko-chan!" Omasu beamed. "We made you extra just in case you have to spend some nights at Norio Yukio's house and he doesn't feed you."

"I love your kunoichi outfit, by the way," Okon added for the fifth time that day. "All I've seen are the Oniwabanshuu kunoichi outfits so I'm glad to see another style! Not that our kunoichi outfits aren't great."

Kameko and Omasu laughed. "_Arigatou_, Okon-san!"

"Kameko-san!" Shiro came out of the Aoi-Ya and handed her a sheet of paper. "Here are the directions to Norio Yukio's house you asked for."

"It'll be a short walk," Kuro added. "Five to ten minutes, I'd wager. Which means if you need anything, Kameko-san, we'll be right around the corner."

"_Arigatou_, Shiro-san, Kuro-san." Kameko smiled ruefully. "_Gomen_, I really do apologize for leaving at such a bad time . . ."

"No, no, it's all right," Omasu assured her.

"We wouldn't want to keep you from your important training," Shiro added,

"Besides, we'll take care of Okina," Okon added.

"He's _our_ responsibility, as the Kyoto Oniwabanshuu," Kuro declared.

Kaoru and Yahiko came outside. "Misao-chan isn't coming out," Kaoru said sadly.

"That's all right, I'll go in to see her." Kameko went inside the Aoi-Ya and into Okina's room, where Misao knelt, staring at Okina's unconscious form. She didn't even noticed Kameko's presence. _Poor Misao-chan . . . she loves Shinomori Aoshi but he's nearly killed Okina-san . . . what is a girl like her supposed to do, faced with such a situation?_

Kameko approached Misao. "Misao-chan?" she tried gently. "I'm leaving."

"Oh. Okay. Bye, Kameko-san."

It was a blunt, small response, but Kameko knew there was turmoil inside the young girl. She gave Misao a quick hug and told her, "Look, I know this is hard on you, and my words won't help a lot, but please, don't worry too much and don't stay gloomy, okay? It doesn't suit a lively girl like you, Misao-chan." Kameko paused, and then stood. "If Okina-san awakens before I come back, please give him my best wishes, okay? _Ja ne._"

Kameko went back outside and smiled towards Kuro, Shiro, Okon, Omasu, Kaoru, and Yahiko. "Well, I'll be taking my leave now, everyone."

"Good luck with your training," the four Kyoto Oniwabanshuu chorused.

"_Arigatou_, Okon-san, Omasu-san, Shiro-san, Kuro-san."

Kaoru put her arms around Kameko. "Though I'm sure you'll be doing it, we'll keep our eyes peeled for Sanosuke, all right?"

Kameko smiled. "_Arigatou_, Kaoru-chan."

"If that Norio Yukio guy is just an old pervert, be sure to kick his butt and come back here," Yahiko stated conversationally.

Everyone laughed. "Okay, I will, Yahiko-kun." Kameko gave everyone a final smile as she began walking. "_Ja ne._"

People began to stare as soon as Kameko was in the thick of the crowd, but she'd expected that. She'd had second thoughts about wearing her kunoichi outfit, but she'd decided to wear it to prevent any awkwardness that could happen in Norio Yukio's home.

_I'm glad we've found Kenshin-san, but Sanosuke is still nowhere to be found_, Kameko thought unhappily, her mind going back to what Kaoru had said. _And Kenshin-san didn't mention him to us at all yesterday. Then again, I think Sano looked like he was going to get to Kyoto on foot, and that definitely should take a while . . . I just hope he can find us when he gets here, Kyoto is a big city._

Kameko glanced at the directions Kuro and Shiro had given her and turned onto a street of produce stalls. She was grateful that she'd stowed her katana away in her bag when she passed by a couple of police officers, who tipped their hats to her as she went by but eyed her suspiciously. _The last thing I need is to get in trouble with the police . . . and I doubt Hajime-oji-san would take my side._

The directions called for another turn; she was nearly there. Now Kameko passed a graveyard, and with a dim smile she made a mental note to buy some flowers and visit when she was unoccupied.

At the end of the row of graves was a small house, and a little ways from it was the house Kameko was looking for. She approached it tentatively, then knocked on the door.

The door swung open almost immediately to reveal a young man with scraggy black hair, irritated blue eyes, and a scowl on his face. After one look at Kameko he slammed the door in her face. "Fuck off!"

Kameko blinked. _Well, that sure went well . . ._ "_Gomennasai_, I'm looking for Norio Yukio!" she called inside, trying again.

"Kazuhiko, did you send someone away?" a much gentler voice sighed. "This is the third time this month, boy!"

The door opened again, this time revealing an elderly man. He smiled pleasantly. "_Konnichiwa_, I'm Norio Yukio, dear. Why would you like to see me?"

**A/N: That was a long one! _Shishou_ means master, btw :) Next chapter, Kameko begins her training! Review lots please!**


	10. Thoughtful Coincidences

**A/N: Here comes another long chapter, hope you all like it! It's so long I've been forced to split it again :P And please, tell me how I'm doing! I really want to know if you guys think, like are their too many similarities, is it boring, is Kameko too Mary Sue-ish, and all that :)**

**Disclaimer: Listening to the Rurouni Kenshin anime soundtrack as I write this—just amazing :) Don't own RK though.**

**Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc**

**Chapter 10: Thoughtful Coincidences**

Kameko bowed. "_Konnichiwa_, Norio-sensei, I'm Kichida Kameko and Hiko Seijuurou sent me to complete the final teachings of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken."

Norio's face lit up. "Ah, then I have been expecting you, Kichida-san!" He stepped aside and motioned for her to enter. "Please, come inside!"

_Now _there's_ a better welcome,_ Kameko thought, remembering to the previous man's 'greeting.' _Who was that guy, anyway?_

Norio led Kameko through the simple four-roomed house. "Seijuurou told me about your swordsman spirit, and he did not exaggerate. I am honored, Kichida-san; kunoichi of your skill in this day and age are rare and treasured."

Kameko was taken aback but flattered. "_Arigatou_, Norio-sensei, you are very kind." _And Hiko-san, too, if he told Norio-sensei that!_

"You can set your bag of food here." Norio pointed to a small table, and Kameko did as he requested. "And do not worry, we will not eat it."

Kameko laughed, and Norio then opened a screen door that went into a grassy yard. "Seijuurou has also informed of the current circumstances, so time is of the essence. You may be here for a while, but I see you have come prepared for that. We have the guestroom ready for you, Kichida-san."

At the end of the yard, the man who had so rudely dismissed Kameko before sat cross-legged, and he looked none too pleased to see her again. "Gramps, why the hell'd ya invite _her_ in?" he demanded, glaring at Kameko.

Norio sighed, not bothering to correct his language. "Now, Kazuhiko, don't be rude to our guest. This is Kichida Kameko, and she will be residing with us for the next few days to learn the final secrets of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken. Kichida-san, this is my grandson, another student of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken, Kazuhiko."

"_Konnichiwa_, Kazuhiko-kun." Kameko bowed politely.

"Yo." Kazuhiko didn't even spare another glance at Kameko. "So, she my newest challenger?"

"Challenger?"

"Allow me to explain, Kichida-san. As you can see, I'm not exactly in the condition to fight any more, or challenge those who come to learn from me. I taught Kazuhiko the Kesshou Ryuu-ken, and when it comes to the basics, he has mastered them. Kichida-san, your _chi_ is incredibly strong, but if you are truly worthy of learning the final secrets, you should be able to defeat my grandson in a battle. Is now an acceptable time?"

"Er, _hai_, of course, Norio-sensei."

"Very good! And you, Kazuhiko?"

Kazuhiko smirked. "Ya know I'm always up for shit like this, Gramps." He stood and went to a large gray rock in the yard. To Kameko's surprise, he reached into it and pulled out two katana that looked exactly the same as hers. "I'll tell ya this, girly, ever since Gramps passed on the Kesshou Ryuu-ken to me five years ago, I haven't lost a single battle. And I ain't about to lose to a _little girl_!" With those words, Kazuhiko charged.

As Kameko crossed her katana to parry Kazuhiko's own two, it seemed like a match of kenjutsu. _He's pretty good with swords,_ Kameko realized as she barely managed to dodge an upwards slash. _But I've got martial arts training on my side!_ After pushing Kazuhiko's katana away she snap-kicked his stomach, forcing him to slide back.

"So ya can go ninja on me, too, huh?" Kazuhiko winced, but his cocky grin remained prominent. Sanosuke's grinning face flashed before Kameko's eyes. "Nice, but don't think it's over 'cause ya can do that! _Seigyoku Ryuu-ken!_"

_Sapphire Dragon Blade!_ Kameko registered immediately. _All right, then . . ._ "_Koukigyoku Ryuu-ken!_"

The blue and red shockwaves collided in midair, but Kazuhiko's _Seigyoku Ryuu-ken_ pushed through to Kameko. Dodging at this range was impossible, so Kameko took the hit, feeling a long but shallow cut open on her upper chest. _Kazuhiko is strong, no doubt, but I'm not going down so easily, either! If the Kesshou Ryuu-ken doesn't work for me, then I still have ninjutsu!_

"_Ryokugyoku Ryuu-ken!_" Kazuhiko shouted. This time, a green shockwave emitted from his katana, and Kameko somersaulted away from it, getting closer to her opponent in the process.

"_Kougyokuseki Ryuu-ken!_" Kameko cried, a golden shockwave emitting from her katana. As she'd expected, Kazuhiko quickly countered with his own Topaz Dragon Blade. Kameko evaded just as quickly, flipping out of the way, this time even closer to Kazuhiko. _Here!_ "_Amejisuto Ryuu-ken!_"

"Dammit!" Kazuhiko hissed as the purple shockwave struck him. By the time the attack was over, Kameko was behind him, katana crossed at his neck. "N-no fuckin' way!" he sputtered. "Y-you can't have—"

"Match over!" Norio declared, looking extremely pleased. "Kichida-san! That was absolutely _wonderful_!"

Kameko smiled as she sheathed her katana. "_Arigatou_, Norio-sensei." She turned to a still shocked Kazuhiko and bowed. "You're very strong, Kazuhiko-kun. That was a great battle."

Kazuhiko stared at her for a few moments, and reluctantly went into a half-bow. "Same to ya, Kichida." Kazuhiko came back up and grinned, and yet again, Sanosuke's face came to Kameko's mind. "It ain't everyday that someone beats me, ya know. Specially a _girl_."

"She is a strong girl, _hai_," Norio smiled. "Forgive me for asking, but how old are you, Kichida-san?"

"Seventeen."

"Ah, you are quite young, then!" Norio remarked. "Kazuhiko here is twenty-three; he was but a year older than you when he mastered the basics." Norio looked at the shallow cut on near Kameko's neck. "Is that bothering you in any way, Kichida-san?"

Kameko shook her head. "_Iie_, I've dealt with worse."

Norio smiled again. "Good. Then we can begin right away. May I see your katana, Kichida-san?"

Kameko was surprised and held them out to Norio. "_Hai_, of course."

Norio took the katana and loosened the stay pins on the hilts. "Now that you have proven yourself worthy, the handles of your katana must be changed in order to power up, so to speak, your attacks," he explained, pulling the stay pins out and handing Kameko just the blades. "Kazuhiko, could you get the special handles from my room?"

Kazuhiko went inside and returned in a minute, handing his grandfather the two hilts he'd asked for. He then took one of the blades from Kameko and slid it into the hilt, but before he put the stay pin back in, Kameko suddenly realized something and asked, "Norio-sensei, will these upgraded attacks make it easier for me to . . . kill people?"

"_Hai_, compared to before it will mean an almost inevitable death, should an opponent be hit directly."

"Um, then could you please . . . reverse the blades, Norio-sensei?"

Norio looked stunned. "Reverse the blades?"

"Ya damn women're so fuckin' soft," Kazuhiko scoffed. "Who the hell actually _reverses_ their blades?"

Norio studied Kameko's face for a few seconds, then smiled. "_Ahh_, I see, Kichida-san, I see. Seijuurou told me about Himura-kun and his _sakabatou_. That young man and his new ideals have made an impression upon you, haven't they?"

"I've never had the heart to kill, but Kenshin-san _did_ deepen my belief," Kameko admitted with a small smile. "Kenshin-san has that effect on people . . . I look up to him." _Kaoru-chan, Yahiko-kun, Misao-chan, Megumi-san, Sanosuke . . . we all do._

"Huh, even the legendary Hitokiri Battousai's gone soft . . ."

"Himura-kun has not gone soft, Kazuhiko . . . he has simply changed for the betterment of these times." Norio smiled again, flipping Kameko's blade and putting in the stay pin, then doing the same to the other one. "Here you are, Kichida-san. Now, use the attacks and I'll tell you about the differences; they're quite noticeable, actually."

"Okay . . ." Kameko looked at the hilts; the only difference between her old ones and these was the small silver, diamond-eyed dragon that coiled around them, barely noticeable to the touch. "_Koukigyoku Ryuu-ken!_"

The red shockwave looked normal enough, but after a second, it began to flame! "Your attacks now have elemental aspects, as well. As you can see, the _Koukigyoku Ryuu-ken_, or Ruby Dragon Blade, is fire."

_Then I can guess where this is heading . . ._ "_Seigyoku Ryuu-ken!_"

The blue shockwave seemed a lot more flexible than before, and when it hit the ground, it splashed into a puddle. "The _Seigyoku Ryuu-ken_, or Sapphire Dragon Blade, is water or ice, depending on its target."

"_Ryokugyoku Ryuu-ken!_"

The green shockwave was much faster than before, and it scattered the dust around it. "The _Ryokugyoku Ryuu-ken_, or Emerald Dragon Blade, is air or wind."

"_Kougyokuseki Ryuu-ken!_"

The golden shockwave, in contrast, was slower, but solid-looking, and when it hit the ground there was a noticeable thud. "The _Kougyokuseki Ryuu-ken_, or Topaz Dragon Blade, is metal."

_So if I've got this train of thought right, the next one should be earth!_ "_Amejisuto Ryuu-ken!_"

However, the purple shockwave looked identical to before, albeit being a little bigger. "The _Amejisuto Ryuu-ken_, or Amethyst Dragon Blade, has chosen to be your neutral attack, but it is more powerful than before. All five attacks will take their elemental forms at your will, so you can adjust to your environment or situation."

"Oh . . . I see," Kameko responded. _So Amejisuto Ryuu-ken is the same . . . but I would think that it would be earth . . . that doesn't make much sense though . . . maybe the final attack is earth?_

Norio seemed to read Kameko's thoughts. "There _is_ an attack that relates to the earth, but it has not been learned in a century—not here, for that matter."

Kameko was intrigued and confused now. _What does he mean, not_ here_?_ She wanted to ask but Norio looked as though he'd moved on from the subject.

"Now that this is done, Kichida-san, our lesson for today has ended."

_Ended?_ Kameko looked up at the sky; there was still a good hour until the sun would set. "Norio-sensei, if you want we can keep going—"

"_Iie_, I would not like to take chances." At the puzzled look Kameko gave him, Norio explained further. "Kichida-san, you must discover the final attack of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken yourself, through meditation. I will be there to guide you best I can, but the catch is, you cannot leave the spiritual plane once you start this process until you have completed it. Even those with the strongest of spirits take at least a few hours; the most I have witnessed is one entire day. I will explain more tomorrow; I'd rather you not meditate into the night and accidentally fall asleep, seeing as you look very tired at this very moment, Kichida-san."

"I look tired?" Kameko was a little out of breath, yes, but at that moment she realized Norio spoke the truth. "Oh, I haven't got much sleep as of late. And none last night, for that matter."

"_Hai_, Seijuurou told me that you, Kamiya-san, and Myoujin-kun came all the way from Tokyo to see Himura-kun." _How much did Hiko-san tell Norio-sensei?_ Kameko wondered. _It's as if he knows every little detail . . ._

Norio was smiling kindly at her. "Why don't you come inside, Kichida-san? It is much too early for dinner, at this moment, so have some tea and _mochi _and then take a nap."

"I'd love that, Norio-sensei," Kameko said, smiling gratefully. "_Arigatou gozaimasu._"

"Think nothing of it." Kameko smiled at Norio's resemblance to Murakami back in Tokyo. "Kazuhiko, would you like to join us?"

"Course, Gramps. Ya know I don't turn down food." Both Kazuhiko and his grandfather laughed, as Kameko marveled at yet another similarity between him and Sanosuke. _I miss him . . ._ Kameko felt herself redden a little. _What am I thinking?_

"Hey, y'all right there, Kichida?" Kazuhiko waved a hand in front of Kameko's face.

Kameko sighed mentally. "I'm fine, Kazuhiko-kun. Just remembering something."

"Then move your ass already, I'm starved." As Kazuhiko slouched away, Kameko actually expected him to shove his hands into his pockets, just as Sano would. Shaking her head, she followed him.

Norio and Kazuhiko led Kameko back to the room where she'd set down her food from the Aoi-Ya. "I will go make the tea," Norio offered graciously. "Kazuhiko, get the _mochi_." His grandson got up immediately and went into another room. Norio smiled at Kameko. "Kichida-san, please make yourself at home here."

"_Hai_, I will," Kameko smiled back. "Norio-sensei, could you please tell me where the washroom is?"

"Of course. Just go down the hall and it will be on your left."

"_Arigatou_." With another smile Norio went into the kitchen. Kameko picked a plain mint green yukata out of her bag and went down the hall, finding the washroom where Norio had said. Closing the door, Kameko took off her kunoichi outfit, wincing as the cut stung a little. She examined it, then decided against going back to bandage it; it would be gone in a couple of days without hindering her too much.

Kameko put on her yukata and quickly ran a comb through her hair and braided it, tying a bow with her headband at the end of it. She went back to the room, where Norio and Kazuhiko already sat, laughing about something. Norio looked up and smiled at her. "You look nice in _geta_, Kichida-san."

Kameko sat down at the low table as Kazuhiko rolled his eyes. Norio set a cup of tea and a plate of two small rice cakes in front of her. "_Arigatou_, Norio-sensei."

Kameko took a bite of _mochi_ and a sip of _sencha_. "So, Kichida-san, do you have family back in Tokyo?"

Kameko shook her head. "My parents died eleven years ago as a result of the revolution, and my obaa-san passed away last year. I do have an oba-san and an oji-san, though . . ." That got Kameko thinking. _Does Tokio-oba-san still live in Kyoto with Hajime-oji-san? Maybe I could visit . . ._

Norio sighed. "The revolution has taken the lives of many; orphans are not hard to find these days. The same happened to Kazuhiko, as well as another one of my granddaughter."

"Yup," Kazuhiko managed through a mouthful of _mochi_. He swallowed and continued, "Pops died before I was born, an' I was only a few days old when them damn patriots came along an' got Mom, too. So I came here to Gramps' place and he's been the one takin' care of me."

"How did you live, after your parents' deaths?"

"I lived with my obaa-san in Tokyo, and she passed away last year. After that I was out in the streets accepting strangers' kindness and living off my kunoichi skills." Kameko smiled fondly as she finished her first rice cake and recalled her first meeting with the Kenshingumi. "That's how I happened to meet everyone, and since I met them about a month ago, life's been pretty good."

"They sound like very kind people, Himura-kun and the others."

Kameko smiled as she took another sip of _sencha_. "_Hai_, they are. Well, most of the time," she added with a laugh, thinking of Yahiko and Kaoru's practically daily fights and Megumi and Sanosuke's occasional tussles. "But even then, things are nice."

Norio laughed, too. "It is that way with everyone. Nothing is perfect."

"How about you both, Norio-sensei, Kazuhiko-kun?"

"Our lives may not be grand but they have been relatively filled with happiness," Norio replied, eloquent opposed to Kazuhiko's shrug. "Kyoto is not the safest of places but the Kesshou Ryuu-ken and the kind people who live here have allowed us to get by."

"Me, I've always wanted to go to Tokyo," Kazuhiko interjected randomly. "Kyoto's nice an' all, an' I don't mind beatin' up bastards who ruin everythin', but I'd want peace for a change."

"Tokyo isn't as peaceful as before, actually," Kameko said truthfully. "From what Kaoru-chan's told me, ever since Kenshin-san arrived in town, things have gotten more dangerous, especially for anyone who knows him."

"That makes sense, seeing as Himura-kun was formerly the Hitokiri Battousai. There must be many who hold grudges against him, even now in the Meiji era."

"_Hai_, I've seen that firsthand," Kameko agreed, thinking of her dear uncle Saitou Hajime in particular. She put the last of her _mochi_ in her mouth.

"If you would like more, Kichida-san, _onegai_, take some!"

"_Iie_, if you don't mind, Norio-sensei, I'd just like to get some sleep now."

"Of course," Norio smiled and took Kameko's plate and empty cup. "Let me get these for you, you get some rest, Kichida-san. Just take the hall and it will be the first room on your right."

"_Arigatou._" Kameko picked up her bag and followed Norio's instructions to find a room with only a futon, desk, and towels inside it. She closed the door, put down her bag, and rolled out the futon, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, sleep overtook her senses.

_Later . . ._

The instant Kameko woke up from her nap, she felt revitalized. _A few hours of sleep sure work wonders,_ she thought with a smile. Stretching, she went to the window and looked outside; the sun had just set, and judging from the complaints of her stomach, it was dinnertime. Kameko stood, smoothed out her kimono, fixed her braid, and went back to the room she'd been in before.

As soon as Kameko entered she felt eyes on her and turned to meet Kazuhiko's blue ones. He grinned at her. "Ya sleep like a goddamned baby, took ya long enough, Kichida! I'm starvin' again."

"For once, I am, too, Kazuhiko-kun." Kameko laughed a bit uneasily. She honestly couldn't believe how similar this young man was to Sanosuke.

"Did you have a good nap, Kichida-san?" Norio entered the room and gave Kameko his normal pleasant smile. "You seemed to be sleeping very well."

"_Hai_, I did, Norio-sensei," Kameko smiled back, bowing to him. "A few hours of sleep was all I needed."

"That is good. You look better than before, as well."

"Hey, can we eat now? I know Kichida's got some Aoi-Ya food with her!"

Norio sighed and scolded his grandson, "Kazuhiko, we cannot eat Kichida-san's food, that is—"

"Actually, Norio-sensei, my friends at the Aoi-Ya made me extra, so I definitely can share!" Kameko picked up the bag she'd left on the table and showed it to Norio and Kazuhiko. "Well, a lot extra, actually."

"All right! Then let's eat!" Kazuhiko cheered.

Norio gave Kazuhiko a stern glare, then turned to Kameko. "Are you sure, Kichida-san? We would not like to trouble you."

"I'm the one troubling you and Kazuhiko-kun, Norio-sensei," Kameko laughed. "By intruding on your home for the time being. You both are so kind to let me stay here, so the least I can do is share my food, _hai_?"

"Your kindness is much appreciated, Kichida-san. _Arigatou._" Norio inclined his head.

"As is your kindness, Norio-sensei." Kameko bowed her head, too.

"C'mon, can we eat now?" Kazuhiko whined, eliciting laughs from Kameko and Kazuhiko. _Now he just reminds me of Yahiko-kun._

Kameko opened the bag and set out the rice, _umeboshi_, and fish in reasonable portions on the three plates, then set one down in front of Norio, Kazuhiko, and herself. The three chimed, "Thank you for the food!" and Kazuhiko began devouring it immediately, Norio shaking his head wryly.

The dinner was better than anything Kameko had had in days, and she was extremely grateful for anything besides ship rations and hardening _onigiri_. Kazuhiko was done a full ten minutes before Norio and Kameko, but after a gaze from his grandfather, he made the wise decision and didn't ask for seconds.

"Damn, that was _good_!" Kazuhiko stretched and lay down. "I haven't eaten anythin' that good in _ages_! Do the Aoi-Ya people know ya real well, Kichida?"

"Well . . . kind of."

"Great. 'cause then maybe ya could set me up with that one hot chick with the long hair."

"You mean Okon-san?" Kameko couldn't help supplying. "She _is_ really pretty."

"Pretty ain't it . . . she's totally _sexy_." Kazuhiko gave a low whistle. "I mean, a killer bod, nice curves, great legs . . ."

"Kazuhiko . . ." Norio just shook his head and chuckled, Kameko feeling herself go a little red as Kazuhiko's descriptions became more tasteful.

"Anyway, I'm goin' to bed now," Kazuhiko ended finally, standing with a grin Kameko could only think of as perverted on his face. "Night, Gramps. Night, Kichida."

"_Oyasuminasai,_" Kameko and Norio chorused as he left.

"I apologize for my grandson's manners, Kichida-san," Norio chuckled once Kazuhiko was out of the room. "He has always been a . . . bold one."

"That's all right, Norio-sensei," Kameko replied, smiling a little ruefully. "One of my friends is almost an exact copy of Kazuhiko-kun, so I'm used to it."

"Really, now?" Norio laughed. "How so?"

"Well . . ." Kameko smiled fondly. "Sanosuke loves to eat, drink, gamble, and fight, he curses often, he speaks his mind, he's really cocky, and sometimes he makes you wonder whether he's ever heard about manners. Sano used to be a well-known and strong _kenkaya _in Tokyo by the name of Zanza until Kenshin-san defeated him and reformed him. Now those two are best friends, however unlikely it seems."

"So Himura-kun's best friend is like Kazuhiko, eh?" Norio laughed. "A very unlikely pair, indeed. I wouldn't have imagined it."

Kameko smiled. "_Hai_, but Sano is really a good person at heart; Kenshin-san saw it the day they met, and I've seen it, too. Sano was the one who saved me from a criminal once and took me to Kaoru-chan's dojo to patch up my wounds. He hates the Meiji government for their crimes, so he fights for the weak and oppressed. Sano's also extremely loyal to his loved ones, especially Kenshin-san, who he really respects. The day after Kenshin-san left Tokyo, Sano set out to find him and fight alongside him, no matter . . . oh." Kameko laughed sheepishly to cover the sudden pang of longing for the aforementioned ex-fighter-for-hire."_Gomen_, Norio-sensei, I'm rambling now."

For some reason, Norio looked very interested. "That's fine, Kichida-san; Sanosuke-kun sounds like a fine man, he does."

_Why is Norio-sensei looking at me like that?_ Kameko wondered at the elderly man's gaze.

"Do you know if he has arrived in Kyoto yet?"

Kameko felt her smile fade. "_Iie_, though I have been looking for any signs of him . . ."

"Ah," Norio said simply. "Then is that why I have sensed sadness in you whenever Kazuhiko is around?"

Kameko was surprised. "You noticed, Norio-sensei?"

"It was slight, being overrun by other emotions, but sense it I did." Norio gave Kameko a gentle smile and put a hand on her head. "You care much for Sanosuke-kun, Kichida-san. Do not worry, I am sure you will find him soon."

Kameko had to smile at Norio's tender, reassuring voice. "I hope so . . ."

**A/N: Done! Here's translations for this chapter:**

_**Kenkaya**_**—one who is paid to fight, fighter-for-hire, or fight merchant, which Sano used to be**

_**Sakabatou—**_**Kenshin's reverse blade sword**

_**Mochi**_**—Japanese rice cakes**

_**Sencha—**_**a common brand of green tea**

_**Umeboshi**_**—pickled plums, often eaten with rice**

**Review lots please, everyone!**


	11. Secrets of the Kesshou Ryuu ken

**A/N: Here's the second day of Kameko's training, and the most important at that! Lots of Kameko's true feelings are revealed in this chapter, too, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and will probably never own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc**

**Chapter 11: Secrets of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken**

The following morning, Kameko roused herself a little earlier than normal and went through her morning routine a little quicker than normal, as Norio had instructed her the previous night. She changed into her kunoichi outfit and made her way to the main room, hearing Kazuhiko's snoring on the way and smiling. Norio was waiting for her at the low table, sipping what was probably _sencha_. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Norio-sensei," Kameko greeted, bowing.

"_Ohayou_, Kichida-san," Norio bowed, too. "Are you ready for today's training?"

"_Hai_, I think so."

"Keep a positive mind," Norio nodded. "Eat to your stomach's content now, Kichida-san, because you might be meditating through lunch and even dinner. I have some miso soup to go along with the leftovers from yesterday."

"That sounds great," Kameko smiled.

"Good. Let me get it ready, then. I'll be just a moment."

Norio left as Kameko retrieved her bag of food and put some rice, _umeboshi_, and fish on her plate. She ate for five minutes until Norio came with a bowl of miso soup, which she added to her breakfast. Another five minutes later, she was done and ready.

"All right, we should begin, Kichida-san. Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know, Norio-sensei . . . where do you recommend?"

"I think out in the yard would be most peaceful, wouldn't you agree, Kichida-san?"

"_Hai_, then let's go outside."

Norio and Kameko went into the yard and found a small grassy incline to sit at. "Kichida-san, assume the lotus position, please."

Kameko did as her sensei instructed. "Now, Kichida-san, I will guide you onto the proper spiritual plane, but after that, I will have no contact with you. Every student undergoes a test, and then encounters a specific creature in his or her spiritual state, depending on the person. Whether you deserve the final secret or not, this spiritual creature decides. Also know that time in this world will go by faster than in the spiritual world, and your thoughts will be spoken." Norio looked into Kameko's eyes firmly. "That's all I can tell you for sure. Are you ready, Kichida-san?"

"_Hai_," Kameko replied equally firmly.

Norio smiled. "Then let us begin. Kichida-san, close your eyes and rid yourself of all thought and emotion. Good luck."

Kameko hadn't meditated in a while, but she still found it easy to do as Norio asked. Soon enough, she was drifting into peaceful consciousness, and then Norio's faraway voice began murmuring something in rapid Japanese. Kameko could feel her spiritual plane changing, but she kept her focus and her mind as blank as possible.

It actually took quite a while for anything to change visually, and then Kameko began to feel very light and detached from her body. As strange and foreign these emotions were to her, she knew she'd finally made it into the world of her mind.

Or wherever this was. Kameko found five caves in front of her, if you could call them that. Instead of being dreary and made of stone, they were constructed entirely of crystal. As her eyes went from cave to cave, she recognized the crystals immediately: ruby, sapphire, emerald, topaz, and amethyst, each associated with an attack of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken. "They're pretty caves . . ." Kameko was surprised to hear her thought aloud, then remembered what Norio had told her.

"_Kichida Kameko . . ._" Kameko jumped at the voice and looked around, not finding the owner of the voice. "_Think about which form of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken has helped you most: Koukigyoku, Seigyoku, Ryokugyoku, Kougyokuseki, or Amejisuto. Enter the cave of that kesshou and be prepared. Entering a cave without thorough thought will cause casualty. _"

"Okay . . . that was weird . . ." Kameko frowned. "It's just a little creepy how I'm speaking my mind, literally. At least the real world's not like this." Kameko facepalmed as another one of her supposed-to-be-thoughts came out of her mouth. "Okay, whatever . . . which attack has helped me most. Let's see, when obaa-san gave me my katana, I only knew about _Koukigyoku Ryuu-ken_, _Amejisuto Ryuu-ken_, and _Seigyoku Ryuu-ken_. I discovered _Kougyokuseki Ryuu-ken_ and _Ryokugyoku Ryuu-ken _halfway through the year, so the one that's helped me most must be out of those three. But which of the three?

"Wait . . . out of those three, which have I used most? If I remember, it'd be either _Koukigyoku Ryuu-ken_ or _Amejisuto Ryuu-ken_. But which one? It's hard to remember each and every time I used them."

Kameko meant to have some quiet time to think, but her thoughts were coming out of her mouth so it was impossible. "Ugh, this is getting annoying . . . okay, okay, back to the topic . . . _Koukigyoku Ryuu-ken _or _Amejisuto Ryuu-ken_ . . . Ruby Dragon Blade or Amethyst Dragon Blade . . . wait! Finishing moves! It's pretty much always been _Amejisuto Ryuu-ken_! That's how I ended my battle against Kazuhiko-kun, too! So it must be the _Amejisuto Ryuu-ken_ that helped me the most!" Kameko walked to the cave to her farthest right and took a deep breath. "Here goes . . ."

Kameko walked inside the amethyst cave, and it began glowing as she went further. "I'm assuming that means I'm right?" she said to herself. "I wonder what this test Norio-sensei mentioned is about."

At the end of the cave Kameko found what looked like an enormous fountain, covering the entire back of the cave, but it was more than it appeared. "Wow, it's so pretty . . ." she breathed, taking in the amethysts, sapphires, and emeralds falling like water from the opening in the tall oval-shaped topaz in the center. The fountain's edges were made of rubies. "Really exquisite, too!"

"_Kichida Kameko, you have come to the right cave._"

"That voice again!" Kameko exclaimed.

"_The time has arrived for your test, student of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken. Like the many others before you, you have come to learn of the secret of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken. Kichida Kameko, your spirit is strong, but the decision will not be made here. For your test, you are asked this: what are the reasons for you wanting to learn the secret? Every reason must be told._"

"Well . . . that's a little easier than I expected, but where to start . . .well, the obvious one is that I want to be strong and an even better kunoichi. I want to make Norio-sensei and Hiko-san and even Kazuhiko-kun proud. Well, for that matter, I want to make everyone proud.

"I want to help Kenshin-san in his fight against Shishio Makoto, because a horrendous man like him can't be allowed to take over Japan. Kenshin-san's always so kind to everyone, always protecting all of us, so he deserves this much from me, at least.

"I want to protect Kaoru-chan and Yahiko-kun and Megumi-san and Misao-chan and everyone else, too. And help Kenshin-san protect them, too.

"Um . . . if I could learn the secret and complete my training, maybe I could prove myself to Hajime-oji-san and . . . he'll stop going after Kenshin-san or he'll accept me as family, but someone as cold and ruthless as him probably won't even think about caring for me." Kameko blinked. "And I can't believe I just said that. I feel way too straightforward with all my thoughts coming out of my mouth . . . _gomen_, anyway . . . what am I even apologizing to? _Ugh!_ Okay, well, this is another thing I'm reluctant to talk about—okay, I wasn't supposed to that either. Anyway . . ."

Kameko paused. "I want to help Sanosuke . . . with whatever comes up, I guess, I'm honestly not sure what. Obviously since all my thoughts are coming out of my mouth so I can't lie, you believe me when I tell you that I'm kind of confused about what Sano has to do with this. I just care for him a lot, that's what Norio-sensei's told me, too. And . . . I think that's it, I can't think of anything else."

"_You have valid reasons, Kichida Kameko._"

"Does that mean I can learn the secret?"

"_No. This uncertainty must be cleared. You must answer one more question: why do you care so much for and wish to protect Sagara Sanosuke?_"

"How do you know Sano's . . . oh, never mind. But I . . . well, Sano did save me from a criminal once, and it was because of him that I got to meet everyone at the Kamiya Kasshin-ryuu. And then Kaoru-chan and Megumi-san have been teasing me a lot about Sano . . . as in couple jokes . . . and I always seem to be affected by them. I always force them to change the topic afterwards or in between. And there was that one time Sano was messing with me and acting like we _were_ a couple, with Akemi-san, and I seemed to . . . like the attention, I guess. And recently I've been missing Sano a lot, too.

"So . . . um . . . I didn't think of this before, actually, I always wondered why I acted so strange when people teased me about him . . . but I think I have feelings for Sano."

Kameko took a deep breath. "Okay, that's a pretty big realization for me . . . I think I like Sano. Maybe even _love_, who knows? I can't tell because I haven't had a crush before, not counting those little kid crushes I had when I was little.

"For starters, Sano really is good-looking—I've noticed girls staring at him before, but they're probably too intimidated to make a move—and his nature just gives off that 'hot bad boy' vibe, so what's not to like?

"They say beauty is only skin-deep, but in Sano's case, that's not true: his loyalty to everyone, how he always finds ways to make me laugh and smile, and then how he isn't as terrible and rough as people would think. Sano really does have a heart of gold, though I admit it's sometimes covered by dirt with some of the things he does, so you can't see what's really inside him. But if you know Sagara Sanosuke well enough, it isn't that hard to see how generous and kind he actually is."

Kameko finished, a little out of breath. "I don't know what I'm apologizing to again, but I really rambled there, _gomen_."

"_Your uncertainty has left you, Kichida Kameko. You have given your truest reasons for learning the secret of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken. The rest lay in the hands of the one who shall appear before you in the final room._"

"Where's the—whoa!"

The fountain split perfectly in two at the topaz, revealing a huge hole that it had previously been concealing. "_Enter this gateway to receive your final decision, Kichida Kameko._"

"_Arigatou_, _ano_ . . . _funsui_-san." When Kameko didn't receive a reply, she said to herself, "Like I actually expected an answer from a fountain. My test's complete, so now I'm going to the creature, right? I wonder what the creature will be for me . . . anyway, here goes nothing . . . I feel a little nervous . . . okay, now's not the time to start spouting my feelings. I really can't wait until I can keep everything to myself again—_ugh_. Okay, I'm just going." With a shake of her head, Kameko leapt down the hole.

Kameko found herself in a very fancy, grand place, looking as though it were the throne room of a palace. Everything was bedecked in silver and jewels. "I didn't think places that are supposed to be in my head are so pretty!" she exclaimed.

**Welcome, Kichida Kameko, student of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken.**

The voice was different than before, and this time Kameko _could_ see who the voice belonged to. She could see clawed feet and the tips of wings, and her eyes worked their way up, not believing what they were seeing. "A dragon!"

The dragon was large, filling the entire side of the room Kameko wasn't on. Its scales were silver, just like its room, and its wings were encrusted with jewels, as well. Its eyes looked almost diamond-like, and its mouth didn't move as its voice echoed in the room.

**You have a very promising future, Kichida Kameko. I know all about you. I see into your soul; it is pure and true. This is what has allowed you to see me, the highest of all manifestations: the silver dragon.**

**But I can see you have many flaws and weaknesses, as well. However, this is expected of everyone, so these flaws are mere and trivial. Therefore, I come to my decision.**

**Kichida Kameko, I entrust you with this: the Crystal Dragon Blade Secret Diamond Dragon Blade, or **_**Kesshou Ryuu-ken Ougi Kongouseki Ryuu-ken**_**.**

"_Kesshou Ryuu-ken Ougi Kongouseki Ryuu-ken_ . . . or Crystal Dragon Blade Secret Diamond Dragon Blade . . ." Kameko repeated slowly. "Wow . . . then that means I did it! So I can go back to my world now?"

**Yes. Return to the material world, Kichida Kameko. Your time here has ended.**

With those words, the dragon and the room of silver and jewels began to fade before Kameko's eyes. Abruptly, the light and detached feeling was replaced, as Kameko felt like she was dropped into her body. The force was enough for Kameko to snap her eyes open. She took in the familiar grassy yard around her. _Looks like I'm back on earth!_ Kameko was glad that her thoughts were staying in her mind like they should.

Norio was sitting in front of her, smiling. "Welcome back, Kichida-san. How did it go?"

Kameko's face broke into a smile, too. "I did it, Norio-sensei! I learned the _Kesshou Ryuu-ken Ougi Kongouseki Ryuu-ken_!"

"_Omedetou_, Kichida-san," Norio said gently. "I knew you could do it."

"Oi, Kichida!" Kameko turned to the doorway, where Kazuhiko stood, grinning. "Damn, you've been sittin' like that since I got up, an' it's already afternoon!"

Kameko uncrossed her legs, wincing at their stiffness. "Yeah, feels like it, too. But anyway, Norio-sensei, what's the _Kongouseki Ryuu-ken_ like?"

"The _Kesshou Ryuu-ken Ougi Kongouseki Ryuu-ken_, Kichida-san, is an attack that has many differences setting it apart from the others. Like the other attacks of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken, the Diamond Dragon Blade is a shockwave that is emitted from the katana, but it can also be used physically with the blade, as a slicing attack, and it can cause fatal wounds to a receiver, more so than a normal slash." Norio smiled at Kameko. "Now all that's left is to try it out."

"Right!" Kameko stood, stumbling a little with the weakness in her legs, and unsheathed her katana. "_Kesshou Ryuu-ken Ougi . . . Kongouseki Ryuu-ken!_"

As Norio had told her, a large silver shockwave came out of Kameko's katana, but a long time after the attack, her katana continued to shine silver, so she brought them down upon a rock in the yard, splitting it cleanly in two with little effort. _So this is the power of the secret of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken! I can feel it, too . . ._ Kameko turned to Norio for his reaction, but he looked shocked. _Huh . . . that's not what I was expecting . . . why is Norio-sensei so surprised?_

"Gramps . . ." Kazuhiko sounded surprised, too. "Kichida's Diamond Dragon Blade was . . . silver . . ."

"_Hai_, it was . . . I cannot believe this . . ."

Kameko looked from Kazuhiko to Norio, confused. "Kazuhiko-kun? Norio-sensei?"

"Kichida-san . . . what creature did you see in your spiritual plane?"

"A silver dragon . . ." Kameko replied, uncertain at what Norio was getting at. If possible, Kazuhiko and Norio now looked even more shocked. "Why, what . . . ?"

"Gramps . . . that means . . . _fuckin' hell_ . . ."

"_Hai_, Kazuhiko . . . she is the first in one hundred years . . ." Norio seemed at a loss for words.

_First in a hundred years? Didn't Norio-sensei say something about that yesterday . . . the earth attack?_ "Norio-sensei, what is it?" Kameko pressed.

"Kichida-san . . . you recall that I told you about an earth attack of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken which has not been learned in a century _here_?"

"_Hai_, I do."

"Kichida-san, there are two conditions to which a person can perform this attack: encountering a silver dragon and having a silver _Kongouseki Ryuu-ken_ when it is normally the color of your strongest attack_._ As we have learned today, you have fulfilled both."

"So does that mean . . . I can learn this attack, Norio-sensei?"

Norio nodded. "_Hai_, Kichida-san." His face broke into a smile now. "This attack is the _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryuu Doryuusen_: Earth Dragon Strike."

Kameko gasped. "_Hiten Mitsurugi-ryuu Doryuusen?_ That's one of Kenshin-san's attacks!" _It makes sense—it hasn't been learned in a century _here_ but it was passed down with every person taking the title of Hiko Seijuurou at the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryuu!_

"_Hai_, but now you can use it as well, Kichida-san." Norio turned serious. "However, because your body is not made for the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryuu attacks, use the _Doryuusen_ wisely. There will be consequences if you use it excessively." Norio turned to Kazuhiko. "Kazuhiko, get the katana from my room, _onegai_."

"'Kay, Gramps." Kazuhiko went inside the house and came back in a minute holding an ancient-looking katana almost as long as a _wakizashi_.

"This katana has been passed down since the beginning of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken, and it is used by those who can learn the _Doryuusen_," Norio explained, handing Kameko the katana. "It takes away the aftereffects of the _Doryuusen_ for now, so you can try it out, Kichida-san."

"Okay . . ." Kameko held the blade in her hands, feeling strange with the unfamiliarly long and single katana as well as the situation. _Who would've thought I could use one of Kenshin-san's attacks, and one of the great Hiten Mitsurugi-ryuu!_ She took a deep breath and shouted, "_Hiten Mitsurugi-ryuu . . . Doryuusen!_"

Kameko swung the katana downwards, creating a shockwave that made a long crack through the ground and causing bits of earth to fly everywhere. _Wow . . . I can't believe I did that . . . _

"Kichida-san . . ." Norio couldn't stop smiling. "This is simply amazing . . ."

"Holy fuckin' shit, Kichida!" Kazuhiko exclaimed eloquently.

Kameko handed the katana back to Norio, and he beamed at her. "I am so happy to see this day, Kichida-san . . . I did not think I would be able to see someone truly _master_ the Kesshou Ryuu-ken . . ."

Kameko didn't know how to reply, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Norio then put a hand on Kameko's head and his bright blue eyes sparkled as they looked into her smoky amethyst ones. "I am very proud of you, Kichida-san. You are truly an amazing, gifted young woman."

Kameko blushed a little at his compliments. "_Arigatou_, Norio-sensei."

Norio smiled at Kameko and patted her head. "Think nothing of it, Kichida-san. This is the least I can do for the new master of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken."

_The new master of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken . . . just . . . wow, I can't believe it! Who knew I'd get to this level? _Kameko smiled as she thought further. _I hope it's enough to help Kenshin-san and Sanosuke and Hajime-oji-san, too!_

"Hey, Gramps, how 'bout we celebrate this . . . with _cake_?" Kazuhiko suggested, his grin growing wider. "I'd damn _love_ some right now, it's been fuckin' _forever_ since we've eaten cake!"

"An excellent idea, Kazuhiko!" Norio turned to Kameko and smiled again. "Would you like some sweet _wagashi_, Kichida-san?"

Kameko smiled back. "I'd love some, Norio-sensei, Kazuhiko-kun."

**A/N: The reason why there's italics and bolds in Kameko's spiritual plane is to tell the beings apart basically :P Another long chapter lol XD What did you guys think of Kameko's initiation into both secrets, please tell! :) Translations now:**

_**Funsui**_**—fountain, so Kameko said 'fountain-san'**

_**Ougi**_**—secret**

_**Omedetou**_**—congratulations**

_**Hiten Mitsurugi-ryuu Doryuusen**_**—Earth Dragon Strike, one of Kenshin's attacks**

_**Wakizashi**_**—a sword longer than a katana**

_**Wagashi**_**—Japanese cake**

**Next chapter Kameko sets off once again! Review lots please everyone!**


	12. Reunion

**A/N: Things start to heat up again in this chapter :) BTW posted a (rather bad :P) pic of Kameko on my dA account, ****ButterflyMeadow.**** The link to my deviantART account is in my profile :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei, not me :(**

**Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc**

**Chapter 12: Reunion**

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_ for everything, Norio-sensei, Kazuhiko-kun," Kameko said the following morning as she stood outside their doorway, bowing.

"As I said before, Kichida-san, think nothing of it," Norio smiled and bowed, forcing Kazuhiko to do the same. "It was a pleasure having you with us, right, Kazuhiko?"

"Yeah, right," Kazuhiko grinned innocently enough, but Kameko caught the sarcasm in his voice. "Sure as hell was."

Norio pulled Kameko into a brief embrace. "All this sensei can do for you now is wish for your well-being, Kichida-san. You will visit again, won't you, before you return to Tokyo?"

"_Hai_, of course I'll be back, Norio-sensei."

Norio released Kameko and smiled. "Good, I look forward to it."

Kameko turned to Kazuhiko, who was yawning. He opened one blue eye and looked at her, then said nonchalantly, "Ya know, I really wanna go kick that bastard and his punks' asses, too, but I gotta be here for ol' Gramps, so I ain't takin' the risk of dyin' or somethin'. It ain't 'cause you're stronger than me or anythin', got that?" Kazuhiko's face broke into a grin and he put out his hand. "So give 'em hell from me, Kichida!"

Kameko laughed and took his hand. "All right, Kazuhiko-kun."

"Well, _ja ne_ for now, Kichida-san. Take care of yourself."

"See ya, Kichida."

"_Ja ne_, Norio-sensei, Kazuhiko-kun." Kameko gave them a final smile and began to walk away. She had some free time on her hands, so she'd decided it would be best to visit her parents' graves that day.

As Kameko walked into town, the first thing she noticed was the amount of police officers patrolling around. _Why are there so many? And why do they all seem so tense?_ Kameko wondered, thinking on it for a little bit and then realizing, _For this many police officers to be out at a time . . . this must have something to do with Shishio! _Kameko frowned. _But I have no one to get answers from . . . well, if something does come up, I'll be sure to notice._

Kameko went to a flower stall and bought two bouquets of white roses along with some sage incense, her money dwindling again. Sighing, she went to the graveyard, passing quite a few columns before she found her mother and father's; when her mother had died, Kameko and her grandmother had decided it would be best to bury Chikako next to her dear Masahiro in Kyoto.

Kameko knelt by the two gravestones, splashing water on both, then placing one bouquet of roses on each while doing the same when she burned the incense. She clasped her hands and closed her eyes as the rose and sage scent filled her nostrils. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, okaa-san, otou-san, it's Kameko . . . it's been a while, hasn't it? Eleven years . . . I'm seventeen now, but I guess you'd know somehow." Kameko laughed a little. "Kame-chan's growing up, I guess.

"Obaa-san is with you both now, too . . . guess I'm the only one left, huh? Well, besides Tokio-oba-san and Hajime-oji-san, but I honestly don't know how I fit in their family, if you know what I mean. But I'm not lonely, I've made lots of friends since obaa-san died, and I wish you could meet them. They're all such good people in their own ways.

"Otou-san, you'd be proud to know why I'm back in Kyoto right now, and okaa-san, you'd probably tell me off for putting myself in such danger—I'm going to help in a fight against a ghost of the revolution who's trying to take over Japan. I'm not alone, though; all of us are helping in our own ways. I've become a warrior just like you, otou-san; a kunoichi, to be precise. _Arigatou_ for those katana, they've helped me out a lot. I've even mastered the Kesshou Ryuu-ken with them!

"Well, okaa-san, otou-san . . . I have to get going now. It seems like something's going on today, something important. I need to get back to my friends and find out exactly what so I can help." Kameko stood, picking up her bag and already feeling the wetness behind her eyelids. "And I won't cry, I promise. I'm stronger than that, right, okaa-san, otou-san?" It was more a reassurance to herself than her parents' spirits. She smiled down at the two graves. "I don't know when I'll be back, but I will be one day, I promise. _Sayonara_, for now."

Kameko bowed to the graves and it was then that she felt a presence, and a familiar one, at that.

"I thought I would find you here eventually, _kame_."

That voice made Kameko turn around immediately. "Hajime-oji-san!" She then added uncertainly, "Oh, um, _ohayou gozaimasu_."

Saitou's face didn't move a muscle as he blew out smoke from his cigarette. _He could have at least replied . . ._

"_Ano_ . . . should you be smoking in a graveyard, oji-san?" Kameko asked tentatively, gripping her bag. Being alone with the Wolf of Mibu was making her a bit tense.

Saitou seemed to think about her words for a little, then brought the cigarette back to his pale lips. "Burning incense makes smoke. I don't see what difference I'll make."

"Um, right," Kameko agreed. _His chi is always so frightening . . . if I didn't know him I'd probably call _him_ Hitokiri Battousai . . ._

Saitou spared his niece a glance. "What are you standing there for? There's a reason I waited for you to stop talking to graves."

Kameko blushed. "_Gomen_, oji-san." She mentally slapped herself. _I'm a ninja, I should have noticed his presence beforehand! Still, he shouldn't eavesdrop, no matter the situation! Those are personal conversations!_

"You act like such a weakling. You're as bad as Battousai." Saitou exhaled another puff of smoke and turned on his heel. "Come, we don't have time to dawdle."

Kameko hurried to catch up with her uncle. Some of the policemen nodded at Saitou and tipped their hats towards Kameko. She lowered her voice and asked Saitou, "All these policemen are so tense . . . is it Shishio, Hajime-oji-san?"

Saitou blew out more smoke. "Perceptive as a ninja should be, _kame_. He's making his first move. I'll explain when we are at the police station."

"Do Kenshin-san and the others know?"

"We're looking for Battousai right now."

"Um . . . Kenshin-san is training with Hiko Seijuurou-san on a mountain, if that's any help."

"The search party has already left." Saitou lowered his voice to a bare whisper and muttered more to himself, "And training . . . to go back to being _hitokiri_?"

Kameko barely caught the last part, but she didn't have much time to think on it because she and Saitou had reached the doors of the police station. Kameko followed closely behind him as they were greeted by other officers on their way to his office.

When Saitou opened the door, Kameko felt another presence in the room and tensed, but then she recognized the blatant fighting chi in the person's body. _Is that . . . could it be . . . ?_ She held her bag to her chest.

Saitou walked right to his desk and sat down, unconcerned. "It seems that I forgot to mention this _ahou_."

Kameko knelt by the man wrapped in a white jacket with the ever-familiar black _aku_ character, snoozing away against the wall. _It has to be him!_ "Sano?" she called quietly.

The aforementioned ex-fighter-for-hire groaned, running a hand over his face and opening his chocolate brown eyes a crack. "_Kuso_, jus' lemme _sleep_, you stupid old pr—Kameko?"

"Sanosuke!" Kameko threw her arms around a surprised Sano, all composure flung aside._ I've found him, arigatou, kami-sama, I've found him!_ She'd never been more happy and relieved to take in Sano's sweaty sake scent as she buried her face into his neck.

Sano was startled at the un-Kameko-like action. His sleep-muddled brain didn't know what to do, and Kameko's flowery aroma didn't help, either. _Why the hell am I noticin' the way she smells? It's not like I notice how Jou-chan smells . . . which is probly sweaty and ashy, anyway . . ._

Saitou looked up from the papers he'd been shuffling through and snorted quietly at the scene. Sano heard it and instead of retaliating, he found his cheeks growing warm. _Damn Saitou . . . but why the hell'm I gettin' red? I'm _never_ embarrassed! And why can't I think of a comeback?_

But Sagara Sanosuke was not one to show discomfort, especially in a situation like this one, so he laughed when Kameko withdrew. "Nice to see ya, too, Kame-chan. Miss me much?"

_Hai, very, actually,_ Kameko thought, causing her to blush. But she replied, "We've been looking for you since we got to Kyoto, Sano!"

"Really? I didn't think you and Jou-chan and the kid cared so much, I'm touched." Sano grinned.

Kameko returned the grin. "Obviously, Sano, you're one of our friends."

"_Kame_, _ahou_, can you continue your affections another time and allow me to speak?"

"Hell no! I just got up and you haven't exactly fed me well, you goddamned cop, so I'm damn _hungry_!"

Saitou didn't even look up from a paper he was reading. "Can you keep it down, _ahou_? I didn't leave you in jail, did I?"

"If you don't remember, you slant-eyed bastard, I _wrecked_ your damn jail!"

"_Jail?_" Kameko narrowed her eyes at Sano. "What exactly happened, Sano?"

Sanosuke chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Heh, thought it'd be the best way for me to get to Kenshin. So I caused some trouble in the nearest town 'n' landed myself here. _He_—" Sano jabbed a finger at Saitou. "—was here, too, so I lucked out, but he's been keepin' me cooped up in his office, so it's pretty much like jail. _Worse_, actually." Sano glared at Saitou. "I'd rather have _no_ company than _him_."

"Trust me, your company isn't very pleasant, either, _ahou_, and you should be grateful I'm putting up with you. In addition you could have walked out any time you wanted."

"Like I said, I'm lookin' for Kenshin and you're my best lead . . . as much as I hate to admit it. Otherwise, I'd've kicked your ass and gotten the hell outta here a long time ago."

"Actually, Kenshin-san is doing some training right now," Kameko piped up. "I haven't seen him for a few days, and I don't think Kaoru-chan and Yahiko-kun have, either."

"Didja get Jou-chan and Yahiko to him at least once?"

"_Hai_, but he was in a strange mood when we met him . . . almost like he was angry at us for coming."

"Kenshin, pissed at _you three_, of all people?"

"_Ahem_."

"_Gomen_, Hajime-oji-san," Kameko said quickly before Sano complained again. "And Sano, I think I have just enough food left from breakfast . . . here it is!" She handed Sano the bag with the last of the Aoi-Ya food she had.

Sano's eyes lit up. "_All right!_ Kameko, you're a lifesaver!"

Saitou crushed his cigarette in an ashtray. "And you have such a one-track mind that you need one, _ahou_."

"Shu'up," Sano managed through a mouthful of rice.

"As I told you before, Shishio is going to make his first move tonight." Saitou picked up a sheet of paper on his desk. "He and the 'Ten Swords' or Juppongatana are going to set fire to Kyoto."

"What?" Kameko gasped. "That's insane!"

"'The Great Kyoto Fire,' as they are calling it, will be sparked at eleven-fifty-nine tonight, for certain. That's what we got from interrogating a suspicious character earlier this morning who confessed to be one of Shishio's men." Saitou put his paper down and lit another cigarette. "That is what we know, at this moment."

"The broom-head who told us most of this crap's one of them," Sanosuke added scornfully, swallowing some fish. "The Juppongatana or whatever, so now he's pretty much a traitor. Shishio hasn't had him murdered or anythin' yet, and it's been a few days now."

"Really?" Kameko frowned. "That's . . . weird. Almost like . . ."

"They deliberately leaked this information to us?" Saitou finished. "I've been thinking over that possibility myself, and I believe it may be true." He glanced at Kameko and Sano. "Do either of you know of the Ikeda-Ya incident?"

Sano shook his head, relaxing after finishing his breakfast, while Kameko said, "_Iie_, I don't think so."

"Then you are of no help to me." Saitou stood and took his katana from the wall next to him. "To understand Shishio's intentions further I will need someone who has lived through the revolution, not an _ahou_ and a _kame_." He opened the door and told Sano and Kameko, "I have matters to look into, so stay here if you want to find Battousai." Saitou paused. "And just because I am temporarily leaving you alone, don't indulge in youthful passions and dirty my office, or I'll kick you both out."

Kameko turned red while Sano snapped, "You're talkin' 'bout your niece here, you shameless perverted creep! You sure gotta big mouth for an old man, so shut the hell up!"

"_Dewa mata_, Hajime-oji-san," Kameko said, not bothering to mask her sarcasm as Saitou shut the door. To heck with being respectful to relatives, especially if they were like this.

"That bastard's finally gone, thank _kami_," Sano said derisively. "I've said it once, I'll say it again; I can't believe he's your uncle. He sure as hell don't act like it, either."

"That's okay, Sano . . . but I actually doubt that's true. I mean, why would he bother bringing me back here?"

"Eh, who knows. It's like askin' why he didn't throw me back in jail."

"I wonder . . . oh well, anyway, how's that shoulder of yours?"

"My . . . oh, right. Yeah, it's fine."

"Sano, you _did_ change the bandages, right?"

Sanosuke wasn't meeting Kameko's gaze. "Course I did . . . once."

"Sanosuke!" Kameko sighed. "Here, take off your jacket on that side and let me see it."

Sano obliged and let Kameko peel away the loose, crusty bandages on his right shoulder. She grimaced at the blood dried around the wound. "Sano, it's a mess! I'll have to check if it's infected or not . . ." Kameko went through her bag and got out a few strips of cloth and her flask of water. "It isn't Megumi-san's disinfectant, but it'll have to do, for now."

As Kameko began dampening one of her strips of cloth, Sano chuckled. "Taking lessons from the vixen, eh, Kameko?"

"I've learned a little from her, _hai_," Kameko answered, dabbing around the wound. "But I've been taking care of my own wounds up until I met all of you, so it's natural to me now." She smiled as she dampened a second cloth. "Besides, who do you think was changing your bandages when you were unconscious for nearly four days the other time?"

"Well . . . the vixen?"

Kameko laughed. "Well, I guess that's the obvious answer, but it was actually me." She drew back to examine her work. "Hm, it looks better now. Did it hurt when I touched it?"

"Nope, not a bit."

"Good, it didn't look infected, either, so it probably isn't; you sure got lucky there, Sano."

"Yeah, I guess," Sanosuke replied as Kameko went through her bag for bandages. He put on a grin, too. "Are you totally positive, though, or should I call a doctor right now before I die?"

"Hey!" Kameko protested, laughing, but she shrugged. "I'm no professional, but I've dealt with infections before, so you can take my word for it, if you trust me. Could you raise your arm a bit, Sano?"

Sano lifted his arm when the door opened and Saitou entered, not even sparing a glance at the two sitting on the floor. As soon as Kameko finished wrapping the bandages and Sano put his jacket back on, his stomach growled. "Must be lunchtime, I'm hungry again!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"It's a wonder that you're still so scrawny, _ahou_," Saitou said noncommittally.

Sano scowled. "I ain't _scrawny_, stupid cop!"

"When it comes down to it, you are, _ahou_."

"Shut up, punk!"

"Actually, why don't you go out for lunch; that way, I don't have to deal with you any longer than I have to."

"All right, I can finally get outta this prison!" Sano jumped up and stretched.

"Wait a minute, Sanosuke . . ." Kameko checked in her coin purse, her fears confirmed. "Um . . . I used most of my money to buy flowers and incense this morning so . . . I don't think I have enough . . ."

Sano sweatdropped. "Crap, I used all the money that Katsu gave me, too . . . uh, what do we do now?"

"_Ahou_."

"Shut up, Saitou, you ain't exactly—the hell?"

Kameko and Sanosuke looked at each other in surprise when Saitou reached into his uniform pocket and put a crumpled yen note at the edge of his desk.

"And why're you feelin' so generous all of a sudden, huh?" Sano demanded suspiciously.

"I want to get rid of you." Saitou lit a cigarette and glanced at the stunned pair. "Are you both stupid? Take it and get out of my sight, I have work to do."

The kunoichi and the ex-fighter-for-hire glanced at each other again, and Sano went up to Saitou's desk. He took the money cautiously, as if it were dangerous, then stuffed it into his pocket. "C'mon, let's go, Kameko."

"Okay." Kameko opened the door and let Sano go through, then looked at Saitou and said, "_Arigatou_, Hajime-oji-san" before she closed it.

"That was weird," Sano remarked as soon as the two were outside.

"_Hai_," Kameko agreed. "Maybe he didn't want us to go hungry?"

"That sure as hell can't be it, if it's _Saitou_. He made me starve yesterday and he didn't give a damn. But let's forget 'bout that bastard and find someplace to eat." Sano withdrew the crumpled note from his pocket and snorted. "Pfft, knew it was too good to be true. Cheapskate gave us only a thousand yen!"

"Well, it's better than nothing," Kameko shrugged. "You can't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"I guess," Sano grumbled, and his stomach quickly copied. "Damn, I'm _hungry_!"

Kameko giggled at his expression. "You said that already, Sano. Really, where does it all go?"

Sano grinned mischievously, and Kameko knew he was about to say something either disgusting or perverted. "Well, if ya really have to know—"

Kameko giggled again. "_Iie_, that's okay, forget I even asked."

Sano chuckled. "Right." He looked around and his face lit up. "All right, found it!"

"Found what?" Kameko asked as she followed Sano.

"Katsu recommended this place to me," Sano explained, motioning to the quaint outside restaurant. "Don't remember the name, but it's good an' cheap."

Kameko squinted at the small kanji on the sign but couldn't make it out from her distance. "It looks all right, I guess."

"Eh, the worst thing that could happen is the food sucks. No bum in the right mind would try anythin' with all the cops around today." Sano led Kameko to an empty table, and a waitress came to the table promptly. Kameko blinked when she noticed the way the waitress was looking at Sano, but he didn't notice. "Yo, lady, what can we get for a thousand yen?"

The waitress got a little too close to Sano than needed. "Hm . . . well . . . there's many choices . . . the cheapest the _onigiri_ and miso soup combination . . . but a young man like you might need a little . . . _more . . ._" She giggled suggestively, and a flicker of anger rose up in Kameko. She surprised herself at reacting so quickly when she normally kept her emotions under control.

"Hey, you're right!"

Kameko stared at Sano, an unreadable grin on his face. Her eyes widened, not believing what he'd just said. "She's right?"

"Well, a couple rice balls and soup ain't gonna be enough, right?" Sano looked at Kameko, a little surprised at her sudden outburst. He chuckled a little. "You look like you eat grass, Kameko, but you know it sure as hell ain't enough for me."

Kameko mentally slapped herself. _I am so, so stupid . . . why did I let myself ask? _"_Hai_, you're right."

"Right about what? That you eat grass?" Sano couldn't resist quipping.

Kameko couldn't help but laugh a little at his teasing. "Is that an insult, Sanosuke?"

"I thought chicks _liked_ bein' told they were skinny, but then again, you ain't some random chick, either."

_Was he . . . complimenting me? _"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Ain't it obvious? How many chicks have you met that have twin katana and kick ass?"

The waitress cleared her throat, knowing she was outdone by this little female warrior in the handsome young man's heart. "Your order, please?" Her tone had dropped from flirtatious to businesslike at Sano's complete ignorance.

"Oh, umm . . . you got a cheap _bento_ or somethin'?"

"Yes, a normal-sized one is a thousand yen."

"You wanna share it, Kameko?"

"_Hai,_ that'll be all right, Sano."

"All right, we'll have a _bento_, then. Here." Sano put the yen bill on the table and tuned out the waitress completely. With a quiet huff, the waitress took the money and stalked away. "So, what's been goin' on since I left?"

"A lot," Kameko answered with a laugh. While the two waited for their food, Kameko launched into the story from everything the time she, Kaoru, and Yahiko had reached Kyoto, from the boat ride to the encounter with Shinomori Aoshi to their meeting with Hiko Seijuurou to everyone at the Aoi-Ya to her training. "So I ended up learning the secrets from Norio-sensei and Kazuhiko-kun, and this morning I visited okaa-san and otou-san's graves when Hajime-oji-san found me," Kameko finished after a while.

"Trainin', huh? I did some trainin' myself, too."

"Here's your _bento_, sir and madam," said a burly man, smiling at the two. Kameko was quick, and slightly relieved, to notice the coy waitress from before hadn't come. "Enjoy!"

"_Arigatou_," Kameko called after the man. She and Sano both said, "Thank you for the food" and began to eat, while Sano began telling about the numerous times he'd lost his way in the forest on the way to Kyoto, and then to his encounter with a fallen priest named Yuukyuuzan Anji who taught him a new destructive technique called the _Futae no Kiwami_ in a week. From there, he had arrived in Kyoto via the police, met Saitou, and then reunited with Kameko.

By the time Sano had finished his tale, he and Kameko had finished lunch, and they were on their way back to Saitou's office. "So, are Jou-chan and Yahiko all right?"

"Yahiko-kun's been . . . lively, like always, but I think Kaoru-chan is a little upset because of what happened when we went to visit Kenshin-san. Maybe by now she's all right, and Misao-chan, too."

Sano turned to look at Kameko. "And what 'bout you, Kameko?"

"I'm fine . . . why, does it look like something's wrong?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sano bent and peered into Kameko's eyes. "You do look a little tired, though. The bottom of your eyes're kinda dark."

Kameko lowered her gaze at the intensity of Sano's, afraid he would see something revealing in her eyes. "Norio-sensei told me that, too. I haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"You probly ain't gonna get much sleep tonight, either. We've gotta be up to make sure Shishio don't burn down Kyoto."

"_Hai_, that's true."

Sano and Kameko stopped in front of the police station and entered, but when they tried to get into Saitou's office, they found the door locked. "Is that bastard lockin' us out or is he gone again?" Sano queried.

Kameko pressed her ear to the door cautiously, and heard voices, both familiar. "_Iie_, Hajime-oji-san's there . . . but so's someone else . . . Kenshin-san!"

"Kenshin's in there? Then I'm gonna take down the door an'—"

"Wait, Sano, it might be important!" Kameko focused her hearing and could hear snippets of Kenshin and Saitou's conversation. "Something about that Ikeda-Ya incident oji-san was talking about before!"

"What're they sayin'?" Sano leaned against the door, too.

Kameko heard faint rustling, and then Kenshin began talking too quietly for her to decipher. Then, suddenly, she heard a jabbing sound. ". . . is here, that it is! The Kyoto Fire is only a _diversion_! His _true_ objective is to fire at Tokyo from the sea!"

"What?" Kameko turned to Sano with wide eyes; he looked just as surprised.

The next voice was Saitou's. "Yes . . . if he can lure enough manpower here . . . draw everyone's attention with a battle between his men and the police . . . _that's_ why he leaked information to us! His target is _Tokyo_, the heart of the Meiji government . . . and I fell for it."

"If they set sail, it won't matter! They've got to be stopped! There's no time, we must hurry, that we should!"

Sano managed to move away in time, but the door swung open and hit Kameko right in the face. She staggered back, pain exploding in her nose. "Oww . . ." Wincing, Kameko checked for blood, glad to find none.

"_Gomen_, this one apologizes—"When Kenshin looked at the person he'd hit, a look of surprise crossed his features. "Kameko-dono?"

"Plannin' on _ditchin'_ me again, huh?" Sano suddenly came out of nowhere and punched Kenshin, hard enough to draw blood. He growled, "Uh-uh, not this time."

"S-Sano . . ." Kenshin looked even more surprised. "W-why are _you_ here . . . ?" As the rurouni tried to get up, his feet failed him, and he fell—onto Sano's arm.

"Why'm _I_ here?" Sano echoed, looking down at Kenshin with a smile. "To be your strong right arm, obviously!"

Kenshin's eyes widened, and then he smiled. "_Hai_ . . ."

"Or his two left feet, more like," Saitou scoffed.

"Hey!" Sano rounded on Saitou, then said regretfully, "Damn, we ain't got _time_ to fight! Talk while we run!"

"We can't run to Osaka, _ahou_. We're taking the carriage."

"Look, less cheap shots, more runnin', okay?"

Kameko and Kenshin sweatdropped, and then Kenshin turned to Kameko. "Kameko-dono, this one would like you to stay here, that he would."

"Stay here?" Kameko repeated, confused. "But why?" _After all my training and everything . . . Kenshin-san wants me to stay?_

"C'mon, Kenshin, don't ditch Kameko, either," Sano said, siding with Kameko.

"This one does not mean to leave Kameko-dono, Sano, that he most certainly does not." Kenshin turned back to the startled kunoichi. "Kameko-dono, this one thinks it would be best. Shishio will have many men out tonight to spark the fire, and because you are a kunoichi, your skills will be of more use to the police than us, that you will," he explained softly. "You do understand, _hai_, Kameko-dono?"

Kameko sighed. _Kenshin-san does have a point . . ._ "_Hai_, I understand, Kenshin-san."

"Then this one also leaves the job of keeping Kaoru-dono, Yahiko, Misao-dono, and everyone else at the Aoi-Ya safe to you, Kameko-dono."

Kameko had to smile at that. "Of course, Kenshin-san."

"Good." Kenshin smiled at Kameko and patted her head.

"Yamada, come here."

A stout man with a pointy beard came up to Saitou. "_Hai_, Fujita-kun?"

"This girl will be helping us tonight, make sure to tell her our plans. Also allow her to stay here until we come back."

"_Hai_, as you wish, Fujita-kun."

"Thanks." Saitou glanced at Sano and Kenshin. "We need to get going."

"_Hai_," Kenshin agreed, turning to Kameko and smiling. "Make sure to take care of yourself, Kameko-dono."

"Yeah," Sanosuke agreed, copying Kenshin's action from a few seconds earlier and ruffling Kameko's hair. "We'll come back for ya. Just do your thing an' hang tight, Kame-chan."

"Be careful, Kenshin-san, Sanosuke, Hajime-oji-san," Kameko said worriedly. "_Ja ne_."

"_Ja ne_, Kameko-dono."

"Later, Kame-chan."

Kameko watched the trio as they walked outside. _Please, Kami, keep them safe . . ._

"We should get going ourselves, miss," Yamada interrupted Kameko's thoughts politely.

"_Hai_, you're right," Kameko answered, following Yamada to his office. _Hopefully everything will go fine. Right now, I need to worry about what's on _my _plate!_

**A/N: o.0 A 9-page chapter, my longest ever! :O But I hope you all liked it, things are off and running again! Translations:**

_**Kuso**_**—Japanese equivalent for a swear word like 'shit'**

_**Ahou**_**—idiot or moron**

_**Bento—**_**Japanese lunch box**

_**Futae no Kiwami**_**—called 'The Mastery of Two Layers' in the English translated manga, an attack Yuukyuuzan Anji created that can crush boulders and he taught it to Sanosuke in a week; literally means 'double fist'**

**Next time, we've got The Great Kyoto Fire! Review lots please!**


	13. The Great Kyoto Fire

**A/N: Here's a shorter chapter than what I've written lately! ^^ I want to thank the reviewers I've had so far: ****saitou's lover****, ****UneFilleFrancaise****, ****Kitsune Kiyoko****, ****cascadenight****, ****BlackDragon95****, and ****Alisia723**** ^^ Thanks so much for your support!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin :(**

**Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc**

**Chapter 13: The Great Kyoto Fire**

Kameko leapt across Kyoto's rooftops that night, adrenaline pumping through her. Yamada had told her that Saitou arranged for five thousand policemen to be stationed to Kyoto, which outnumbered Shishio's men by ten times. Kenshin also had a letter delivered to the Aoi-Ya to alert the Kyoto Oniwabanshuu, and using their carrier pigeons, the entire town had been alerted of what was going to happen.

Yamada had decided it would be best for Kameko to patrol Kyoto and look for suspicious characters to help the citizens, while the massive police force took care of the more obvious men. If that plan succeeded, the threat would be most likely over, and they would only have to hope Kenshin, Saitou, and Sanosuke had succeeded with Shishio, as well. It seemed like the heavens were with them tonight.

But what worried Kameko were the Juppongatana. From what Yamada had told her, Shishio's plan to fire at Tokyo from sea had been kept secret from even the Ten Swords, which meant they would be here in Kyoto trying to start the fire. It was definitely going to be harder to contain them if Kenshin, Saitou, and Sano were out of town.

Suddenly Kameko could hear yelling and gunfire. _It must be eleven fifty-nine!_ she realized, picking up shuffling noises immediately in the alley below her. _And just on time, too . . . well, here goes!_ Kameko leapt down into the alley, landing right in front of two men with black facemasks and shinobi outfits that could definitely be classified as suspicious with their flaming torch.

"What the hell?" the stouter of the two men shouted. "Where'd she—"

The taller of the two men clamped a hand over his companion's mouth. "Shut it, you idiot!" he hissed. "Or else you'll wake these people up, too!"

"Whatever! Not even a ninja girl can stop a fire!" With a grunt the stouter man threw the burning torch at Kameko.

"_Seigyoku Ryuu-ken!_"

The blue shockwave splashed on the torch, and with a sizzle, the torch fell to the floor, now steaming but completely harmless. The two men looked shocked, and Kameko smiled to herself, _Well, the new elements of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken sure came in handy!_

"We'll take care of these arsonists from here, miss!"

Kameko turned around and was surprised to see several people come out of their homes. Two men subdued each of Shishio's men. _That's right, they've been alerted by the Kyoto Oniwabanshuu_, she remembered. The young woman who had spoken to her before said, "You go make sure more scoundrels don't do anything else, miss! Protect Kyoto like the Oniwabanshuu should!"

"You're right," Kameko smiled, deciding not to point out the young woman's mistake. "You all be on your guards as well, okay?"

"Right!" the people chorused, cheering.

Using the walls, Kameko volleyed herself back to the roof and scouted the alleys, fighting off a few of Shishio's backup goons without too much injury. In one of the alleys she actually found a small fire, but it took a couple of Sapphire Dragon Blades to put it out.

"Kichida-kun!"

On one of the rooftops Kameko turned at the vaguely familiar voice. "Yamada-kun, is everything all right?"

"_Hai_, I just wanted to let you know that it seems we have this situation under control!" Yamada informed her, motioning to the battle still raging between the police and Shishio's men. "We have lost men, but their numbers are dwindling far faster than ours!"

"Good! Have you seen any fires yet?"

"Not an ember, Kichida-kun! Let's keep it that way!"

"Right, I'll go back on patrol, then, Yamada-kun!"

Kameko proceeded in the direction she was going, aware she was nearing the Aoi-Ya. She was now so close she could see it, as well as Okon, Omasu, Shiro, Kuro, and Misao grinning on the roof with Kaoru, Yahiko, and many cheering townspeople beneath them.

_There are strange people down there,_ Kameko noted suddenly, and she backtracked a little. She jumped down to take a look; it seemed the police had missed a small but sizable group of Shishio's men.

"There's someone here!" shouted one of the men in frustration. "Let's get her! _Charge!_"

Kameko evaded the staff aimed towards her face and punched the attacker in the stomach, following through with a roundhouse kick to clear away any close by enemies. The action allowed her a breather to jump high over the men and cry, "_Kougyokuseki Ryuu-ken!_"

The golden metallic shock wave was strong and large enough to shove many of the men into the ground, leaving only the most skilled ones who had managed to avoid it. Kameko surveyed the scene once she landed, still in a defensive stance; there were five left, two with double-edged swords, two with spears, and one with a katana. The two spearmen attacked her simultaneously, slicing from opposite directions, but Kameko flipped over the attack and split-kicked them aside.

Then the men with double-edged swords attacked, this time behind and in front of Kameko, fast enough that she only had time to block them. Mustering all her strength, she kicked the man in front of her and then swung herself into a flip, using the momentum from the somersault to knock out his partner with an aerial kick.

Kameko felt a slight pain in her side and brought up her katana in time to meet another before it impaled her. The final swordsman was easier to handle, and she pushed him aside and slashed his chest, drawing blood but not deep enough to kill him.

Though it had already stopped hurting, Kameko checked her own wound; it was still slightly bleeding, but she could handle it. It was then she sensed another, stronger presence; her head snapped up immediately and she brought her katana in front of her.

"Well, well, well, now who do we have here? A lovely lady ninja able to take out my entire unit?"

_What the . . . that voice! I know that voice!_ Realization was dawning on Kameko. _Oh, Kami-sama . . ._

"Quite a rare beautiful treasure!" The shadowed man came into the moonlight, and Kameko's fears were confirmed. He wore a long black Chinese robe with a shining turquoise dragon on it, much more traditional from their last encounter, but Kameko would recognize that cheery, flirty voice and glittering green eyes anywhere.

"Cheng Li?"

The aforementioned man blinked, surprised for a moment, and then his face broke into a grin. "Ah, _koibito_! I knew we would meet again one day, but under these circumstances, I would have never imagined!" Cheng Li chuckled. "So that friend you were coming to Kyoto to visit was Hitokiri Battousai, eh? I would have never thought it possible, _koibito_; you continue to amaze me!"

"And what about you?" Kameko demanded, remembering how oddly Cheng Li had reacted to what she told him back on the boat. "The 'friend' you said you were 'visiting' is actually Shishio Makoto, a madman trying to take over Japan!"

"Guilty as charged," Cheng Li grinned. "This is quite the turn of events. I may like you, _koibito_, but Shishio-sama can't have anyone stand in the way of his conquest, and I can't let anyone stand in the way of my revenge, even if it is _you_. So . . ." Cheng Li reached into his large sleeves and pulled out two manji sai whose prongs seemed to glitter with black. He struck a defensive pose with them, one completely unfamiliar to Kameko. _It's martial arts, all right, but definitely not something Japanese . . . _"I'm afraid I'll have to end your life here!"

Cheng Li lunged forward, and Kameko barely had time to block his sai. _I haven't had much experience with twin sai, but I can't get my katana stuck or I'll leave myself open!_ Kameko kneed Cheng Li in the stomach to create distance, but he shot right back with an extremely high kick, which got her below the neck and had enough power to force her back a few steps and catch her breath. _That kick . . . if it had gotten my neck he might have closed my windpipe! What kind of martial arts is he using?_

Cheng Li grinned. "Ah, _koibito_, what an adorable expression. Mystified by this fighting style unknown to you, it seems. Well, if you don't know anything about it, it wouldn't hurt to tell you: Shaolin kung fu, a specialized Chinese martial art."

_I've heard of kung fu but I've never seen any of the moves . . . definitely different from Japanese martial arts, but then again I can counter with ninjutsu!_ This time, Kameko charged, too fast for Cheng Li to defend, and barraged punch after kick on him. When she found the right opening she cried, "_Amejisuto Ryuu-ken!_"

At the end of the attack, Cheng Li had a huge gash in his black robe, and Kameko could see the cut her attack and katana had left, as well. But Cheng Li was still grinning as he wiped some blood off his mouth with the back of his hand. "You pack quite a punch, _koibito_, and I find that a turn-on."

Kameko had the urge to facepalm. _Here he goes again . . . we're in the middle of a fight here, can't he take that seriously?_

It was then Kameko got an ominous feeling. _It's gotten quieter . . . that crowd at the Aoi-Ya stopped cheering . . . but why . . ._ She turned to the Aoi-Ya roof, where all the Kyoto Oniwabanshuu except Misao had left. But as she examined closer, she saw a shadowy figure with strange eye-decorated attire behind the Misao—with a spear descending towards her head.

"_Misao-chan!_" Kameko made a dash towards the younger girl, but she fell to the ground with a pained cry immediately afterwards, searing pain burning in her upper arm. Kameko looked to her right to see a gleaming sai, blood staining the tip, and it had pinned down something very small and light tan. Eyes widening, Kameko removed her hand from the wound in her arm, and was even more shocked to find no skin in the area where she'd been hit. Despite its relative smallness, blood was gushing from the wound and it felt like tiny knives kept slicing at it.

"Sorry about that, _koibito_, but . . ." Kameko looked up to see Cheng Li spinning his other sai carelessly. ". . . I don't like interruptions much. That's enough of a lesson for you, right? This time I missed but . . ." Cheng Li grinned darkly. ". . . next time I might be so irritated that my sai may end up somewhere worse. I'm called the Deadly Sai in the Juppongatana for a reason."

_His sai . . . that wasn't like a normal wound, it burned! How was it so sharp?_ Kameko wondered as she stood up, her hand clenching her arm to apply pressure to it. _It tore my skin—wait a minute, Misao-chan!_ Her head turned back to the Aoi-Ya, relieved to find Misao on the roof but very much alive. Her shock returned when she saw the bulky man who had broken the other man's spear. _He's that guy . . . the one Sano saved me from the first day we met!_ Kameko could barely hear what the two were saying.

"Anji, what is the meaning of this?" the eye-decorated man asked.

_Anji . . . ? That name . . . where have I . . . ? _Kameko couldn't believe it. _So the criminal that Sano saved me from and the man who taught Sano the Futae no Kiwami are the same person! And he's one of the Juppongatana, as well!_

"All but Kamatari and Henya's units are fleeing." The voice matched, too. "Any more fighting is meaningless." Anji turned to the street where Kameko and Cheng Li were, his dark gaze meeting Cheng Li's for just a moment. "That applies to you, as well, Cheng Li."

"Damn Anji," Cheng Li grumbled, approaching Kameko, who stiffened, but it turned out he was only retrieving his sai. Cheng Li grinned and licked the middle prong. "Your blood is sweet, _koibito_ . . . this battle was a stalemate, but that ensures we will meet again. Until next time!" With a whirl of his black robe, Cheng Li had disappeared.

_That was weird . . . _Kameko looked back at the Aoi-Ya to make sure everything was okay, but instead she found a staring match Anji and the other strange man. She hesitated to leave, wanting to stand by in case something else came up, and she ended up just standing there and watching the two for half an hour until they left in opposite directions without another word.

_That was even weirder,_ Kameko thought, still confused. _Why did Anji-san save Misao-chan? And who was that other man, with all the eyes on his clothing? When he lifted his bandanna or whatever that was, it looked like he was blind, so how could he tell so much?_

The ever-present pain in her upper arm brought Kameko back to reality. She glanced at it; the blood flow had lessened a little, so bandaging would be necessary soon. Kameko closed her eyes and listened intently, focusing only on her hearing; the night had grown very quiet, but it was a peaceful quiet rather than an unsettling quiet. _It seems the danger of the Great Kyoto Fire has passed . . . but you never know. I'll go around the city once more to double-check for any more of Shishio's men, and then I'll head back to the police station. _

Kameko started on her way, biting her lip in worry. _Speaking of the police station . . . I hope Kenshin-san, Sanosuke, and Hajime-oji-san settled the matter with Shishio . . . and that they come back soon and safely . . . _She sighed to herself as she checked an alley. _Hopefully everything will be just fine . . . _

The run through the city took a little while, but Kameko took comfort in the fact that she didn't find anyone prowling around. On her way back to the police station, she met up again with Yamada, who told her to go back alone since he would be busy figuring out what to do with Shishio's men.

Once she was at the police station, Kameko slid her bag out from under the porch and did the best she could to clean her wound, then managed to tie off the bandaging with a clumsy knot. _Ah, well, it'll hold,_ she thought, patting the bandages down. _I can get Sano or Kenshin-san to fix it for me when they come back . . . _Kameko sighed again and drew her knees to her chest. _Now all I can do is wait._

**A/N: No translations for this chapter, but there might be another long one next time lol ^^ Please review a lot!**


	14. Promises and Preparations

**A/N: Probably another long one lol, hope you like it! Thanks a million to last chapter's reviewers: ****saitou's lover****, ****UneFilleFrancaise****, ****Aussiejimfan is BACK****, ****cascadenight****, and last but not least ****D-grayhitman Reborn**** :)**

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin will never be mine . . . sigh . . .**

**Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc**

**Chapter 14: Promises and Preparations**

_On the carriage back to Kyoto . . ._

"_ACHOO!_" Sanosuke groaned and sat up. "Dammit, I can't sleep like this!"

"The least you could do is cover your sneeze so we won't get sick, _ahou_," Saitou said as he brought a cigarette to his lips.

"Shut up, Saitou!" Sano snapped, sniffing. "It's your damn fault I'm gettin' some bug! You're the one who made me travel _on top_ of the last carriage for so many damn hours and you keep damn _smoking_!"

"_Ahou_, what do you expect after jumping into the water at night?"

"Hey, I did you guys a favor! We couldn't've sunk the shipwithout me!"

"_Hai_, that is true, Sano," Kenshin agreed, switching to another subject. "The tea we bought helped quite a bit, that it did. "You sound better than before; you simply need to be cautious now, Sano, that you do. You might want to let your aku jacket dry for a little while longer."

"Whatever." Sano crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat, huffing. "It ain't _that _bad, it's just I can't real comfy." He leaned against the side of the carriage. "Wonder how Kameko's doin'."

"This one is sure Kameko-dono is fine; it takes a lot to bring her down, that it does," Kenshin assured him. "We didn't see any flames, so she and the police force must have had things under control."

"Yeah, I guess . . ." Sano shrugged.

"You seem to worry a lot about Kameko-dono, Sano, that you do," Kenshin observed, unable to resist adding a teasing smile. "Maybe a little too much, this one thinks . . . ?"

Sanosuke laughed. "Yeah, probly. There ain't much to worry about when it comes to Kame-chan anyway."

The carriage came to a stop. "Lieutenant Fujita!" called the driver outside. "We have arrived at the police station, sir!"

Saitou, Sanosuke, and Kenshin stepped off the carriage, greeted by early morning sunshine. Kameko was waiting for them on the police station porch, but not in the way they'd expected; she was laying on her side at the edge of the porch, fast asleep.

"Well, whaddaya know," Sano chuckled quietly. "Takin' a page outta my book, it looks like."

"And that's what makes you an _ahou. _Falling asleep in such a place that she could be kidnapped and never heard from again. If she calls herself a ninja, she should be wary of that much, at least."

"Kameko-dono is not that careless, that she is not. She would probably wake if such a thing were to happen to her. This one thinks she subconsciously recognizes our _chi_, which is probably why she is still asleep." Kenshin smiled softly at Kameko's sleeping form. "As highly as we may think of Kameko-dono at times, she is barely seventeen and still a young girl, that she is."

"Hn." Saitou opened the door of the police station. "Stay here until I come back."

Kenshin glanced at the kunoichi's loosely dressed upper arm and the bloodstain that had seeped over much of the bandaging. "It seems that arm is the only serious wound that Kameko-dono suffered, that it does."

Sano nodded. "Guess we can fix it for her later."

"_Hai_. We should let Kameko-dono sleep a little longer for now, that we should."

"Yeah, she told me she hasn't gotten a lotta sleep lately." Sano slung his aku jacket off his shoulder and draped it carefully over Kameko, which drew a pensive look from Kenshin that made Sano uncomfortable. "I'm just doin' it so she don't get—what? Hey, don't look at me like that, Kenshin!"

Kenshin tried not to laugh. "Never mind, Sano." _Kameko-dono brings out Sano's caring side often, that she does._

Sanosuke gave the rurouni a suspicious look, but said nothing more and leaned down, sliding Kameko's bag out from under the porch. "And before ya gimme that weird look again, it's just so we don't forget her stuff here." The handles of Kameko's katana were visible from Sano's view, and he was quick to notice the changes in them. "Huh, her swords're different . . ."

"Sano, this one thinks perhaps you shouldn't look through Kameko-dono's things," Kenshin advised as the ex-fighter-for-hire began to slide Kameko's katana out of their sheaths to get a closer look.

"Hey, Kenshin . . ." Sanosuke's eyes widened as he showed the rurouni Kameko's katana. "Aren't these . . . reverse blade swords?"

Kenshin's amethyst eyes followed the backward curves of the blades in surprise. "It . . . would appear so, Sano," he responded slowly. "But this one has seen Kameko-dono's katana, and both were normal, that they were . . . how did she get these, this one wonders?"

"Kameko said she did some trainin' when she got to Kyoto," Sano told his friend. "Maybe she changed her swords, too."

"_Hai_, that could be possible, it could," Kenshin agreed, still a little taken aback. "But why would Kameko-dono choose to wield twin sakabatou rather than katana?"

"C'mon, Kenshin, the girl admires you, didn't ya know that?" Sano grinned. "'Sides, she's been around you long enough to buy your no-killin' policy, just like the rest of us."

Kenshin smiled. "_Hai_, this one supposes so. Kameko-dono is full of surprises, that she is. In any case, Sano, you should put her katana—sakabatou—back, that you should. We don't want Kameko-dono to think we were invading her privacy, that we most certainly do not."

Sano did as Kenshin suggested, and Saitou reappeared at that moment, closing the door quietly, as Kenshin noted with a small smile. "Yamada's still out, it seems. We'll need to go find him."

"_Hai_," Kenshin agreed, glancing at Kameko. "We should wake her up, that we should."

"Kameko . . ." Sano tapped her cheek. "Kame-chan, wake up . . ."

The touch of Sano's fingertip was enough to wake Kameko from her slumber, and she shot up. _How could I fall asleep in such a place?_ she berated herself. _I could be attacked at any time!_ Kameko relaxed instantly once she saw the faces around her. "Sanosuke, Kenshin-san, Hajime-oji-san!" The urge to throw her arms around them in relief was overwhelming. "You're all right!"

Kenshin laughed. "Indeed, that we are, Kameko-dono. _Ohayou gozaimasu_."

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_," Kameko added sheepishly. _How long have I been asleep in front of them? How embarrassing!_ She rubbed her eyes self-consciously. "So, how did everything go?"

"I sunk Shishio's ship," Sano boasted proudly. "These two couldn't've done it without me!"

Kenshin chuckled. "_Hai_, that he did. We did not battle with Shishio, actually. We'll be going to his hideout at the six-gated shrine on Mount Hiei to settle things as soon as possible."

"Oh, okay." Kameko smiled good-naturedly. "Can I come with you _this_ time, Kenshin-san?"

Kenshin smiled back and patted Kameko's head. "Of course, Kameko-dono. Though this one thinks you did a good job here in Kyoto, that you most certainly did."

Kameko smiled. "_Arigatou_, but the police had their role, too." She stood, and when she tried to stretch, she noticed Sano's aku jacket around her shoulders. She did all she could not to, but a very noticeable blush spread across her cheeks nevertheless. Saitou snorted while Kenshin laughed quietly.

"Hope you didn't bleed all over my favorite jacket, Kame-chan," Sano teased, motioning to her badly bandaged arm and breaking the awkwardness.

"Don't you mean your _only_ jacket, Sano?" Kameko quipped, returning the tease as she handed it to him.

"Hey, you don't hafta remind me that I'm broke, it hurts enough already," Sano remarked, rubbing his stomach.

Kenshin and Kameko looked at each other and laughed. "Speaking of your wound, Kameko-dono, would you like this one to redress it for you, if you permit . . . ?"

"_Hai_, I'd be grateful for that, Kenshin-san."

Kenshin nodded and unwrapped Kameko's wound. "Kameko-dono, what happened? The skin from this part of your arm is missing, that it is!"

"Say what?" Sano turned to look at Kameko's wound and grimaced. "Ouch, how the hell did that happen?"

"Cheng Li Hamato." Kameko's eyes darkened. "When Kaoru-chan, Yahiko-kun, and I were on the boat to Kyoto, he helped me out by giving me some lemon to cure Yahiko-kun's seasickness. He's really easygoing and a huge flirt, so I didn't see him as some sort of threat, but it turns out he's actually one of the Juppongatana, and I fought him yesterday but it ended in a draw when he retreated. During our battle one of his twin manji sai got me here and managed to tear the skin off." She motioned to the wound.

"Twin sai are weapons meant for stabbing, but to do something like that is strange, that it is," Kenshin frowned as he wrapped the bandage around Kameko's arm. "This Cheng Li is no ordinary fighter among the Juppongatana, that he is not." He tied off the bandage. "There, that is done, it is, Kameko-dono."

"_Arigatou_, Kenshin-san." Kameko's hand drifted automatically to her arm as she grabbed her bag string with the other arm.

"Come, we need to find Yamada now." Saitou turned on his heel and Kameko, Sano, and Kenshin followed silently. It didn't take long to find the aforementioned officer, as he and the rest of the police force were at the sight of the previous night's battle. Police officers were all around, helping up the wounded and surveying the area. Yamada handed Saitou a sheet of paper before he returned to working.

"Hm . . ." Saitou's amber eyes scanned the paper. "No houses destroyed, seven damaged. More than fifty small fires, but all quickly put out. It's almost a miracle; forty-one policemen dead, and many injured, but we've yet to hear one report of a citizen death."

"Forty-one men . . ." Kenshin reacted as the kunoichi had expected.

"Out of five thousand," Saitou added. "Not even one in a hundred, and we captured nearly all of theirs. Not a bad ratio."

_Not a bad ratio, sure, but there were still men killed,_ Kameko thought a bit forlornly. _Which was pretty much unavoidable, but still . . . _She snuck a look at Kenshin, who looked contemplative.

"But it's still forty-one lives."

Saitou glared at the rurouni. ". . . Hmph. Well, if that's the way you want to look at it." Flicking his finished cigarette to the ground, he continued, "I have to clean up this mess before we hit Shishio's lair. You three wait at Aoi-Ya until you hear from me."

"_Ja ne_, Hajime-oji-san," Kameko called after Saitou's retreating form.

Sano let out a laugh. "Maybe we _are_ fightin' together for now, but garbage is still garbage, even in Kyoto!"

Kenshin glanced at Sanosuke with a small smile. "You were at the police station so long, Sano, that you were . . . oughtn't you and Saitou have made friends by now?"

Sano's arm came up lightning fast and barreled Kenshin right into the wall. "Me? Make friends with _that_ bastard? When Shishio's beaten, he's _next_, dammit!"

Kameko smiled wryly. _I doubt Sano will _ever_ make friends with Hajime-oji-san._ She helped Kenshin up, still unable to figure out how a swordsman like him would get occasionally get pushed around by a street fighter. "_Arigatou_, Kameko-dono," Kenshin thanked her, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Anyway, I'm starvin'. Hurry up and get us to Aoi-Ya."

Kenshin sighed and took the front. "Fine, fine. Even if you nearly _did_ kill this one."

On the way to the Aoi-Ya, Kameko and Kenshin alternated telling some of what Sano had missed since they'd gotten to Kyoto. "Life takes some strange twists, don't it?" Sano remarked as they neared the onmitsu restaurant. "An Oniwabanshuu in Kyoto, on _our_ side!"

Kameko looked to the Aoi-Ya, seeing a small familiar figure at the entrance with a shinai across his shoulder and smiling. "_Ohayou_, Yahiko-kun!"

"Kameko!" The boy's face broke into a huge grin at the sight of the trio. "Kenshin! Sanosuke!"

"Ho, Yahiko!" Sano grinned, which then turned into an expression of disbelief. "They makin' you stand outside? What'd ya do now?"

The grin on Yahiko's face vanished equally as fast and steam sprouted out of his ears. "_Drop dead!_ I'm standing _guard_!" He turned behind him and called out, "Hey, Kaoru! Kenshin's back, and he's got Kameko and Sanosuke with him!"

The door opened very slightly, and Kameko could see Kaoru peek out from behind it. Sano sighed in disbelief and shoved the door open himself, startling Kaoru. "What's with the skulkin' around?"

"_Gomen_ to have worried you, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin smiled tenderly.

A blush spread across Kaoru's face, and she managed to smile and reply, "Mm."

Kameko couldn't help smiling at the scene when she noticed Sano watching her. Blushing a little herself, she turned to him. "What is it, Sano?"

"I can't believe you both actually got Jou-chan to come."

"Well, I made a promise, didn't I?" Kameko found herself unable to look away from Sano's warm brown gaze.

Yahiko's eyes went from Kenshin and Kaoru to the new scene unfolding in front of him and shook his head at the occupied lovesick idiots. "And you can always count on Tokyo samurai Myoujin Yahiko!"

Sano and Kameko's moment ended, and Sano chuckled and slapped a hand on Yahiko's head, so hard that Kameko heard a tiny crack. "Yeah, how did I forget."

"And the secret . . . ?" Kameko's attention turned back to Kaoru and Kenshin.

"Is this one's, mostly . . . now it is up to purity of heart, that it is." Kenshin stepped closer to the door. "And how is Misao-dono?"

Kameko's eyes widened. _That's right, what happened to Misao-chan?_ "Is she all right, Kaoru-chan?"

Kaoru looked down. "You won't like this . . ."

Kameko and Kenshin were running through the Aoi-Ya in a split second and threw open a door. "Misao-dono!"

"Misao-chan!"

"_Shame! SHAME!_" Kenshin and Kameko were taken aback by Misao's reaction. "How could I let an enemy take my back? Shame, _shame, SHAME!_"

"She's been like this since last night," Kaoru informed them, kneeling next to Kenshin. "She wasn't hurt . . . but it was frighteningly close."

"She seems to be . . . taking it hard, that she does," Kenshin commented, but Kameko understood; she often mentally beat herself up for similar things, like not noticing Saitou in the graveyard the other day, but not to the same extent as Misao currently was.

"It was a crazed warrior in clothes covered with eyes, and an eye mask with the symbol _shinegan_, or mind's eye, on it . . ." Yahiko told the rest of the group "Plus, I think he was blind!"

Sanosuke seemed to recognize the description. "Uonuma Usui—the Blind Sword of the Juppongatana! I'm told he's one of their best by that broom-head . . ." He turned to Misao. "But wait . . . if _he_ took your back, why ain't you _dead_?"

"It was strange . . ." Kaoru and Kameko explained the encounter to the rest, and Sano looked shocked at the end of it.

"And Sano . . . that man you saved me from the first day we met was actually _Anji-san_!" Kameko added, and it seemed Sano had sunk into his own thoughts, clenching his fist.

"This Anji seems a little different from the rest of Shishio's men, that he does," Kenshin surmised. "Usui didn't want to fight him because he knew he wouldn't get away wounded. He's the third-best of the ten, they say. Well, as long as you're safe, Misao-dono . . ." He sent a small smile in Misao's direction, but she was still spazzing. "You haven't heard a word, have you—Sano?"

"Strange twists . . ." Sanosuke muttered, still holding his fist. ". . . And not just for you, Kenshin."

The rurouni watched Sano closely until he noticed Yahiko calling him. "Oh, _gomennasai_. What is it, Yahiko?"

"I wasn't done yet: there's another dangerous guy." The statement piqued Misao's interest. "Me and Kameko didn't tell you before 'cause we were afraid it would disturb your training."

Kaoru sighed. "Meaning you totally forgot, right?"

Yahiko glared at Kaoru while Kameko answered for him. "Kenshin-san, Shinomori Aoshi is in Kyoto!"

"What?" Kenshin exclaimed. "Aoshi? In Kyoto?"

"More than that!" Misao stood up and everyone's attention turned to her. "He's given his vow as former Okashira to kill you . . . so he's sided with Shishio Makoto . . . and left Okina half-dead! Shinomori Aoshi was my mentor, but now he is my _enemy_." Misao's fists clenched. "And I . . . will destroy him . . ."

"Misao . . . dono . . ." Kenshin seemed at a loss for words.

Kameko stared at Misao, surprised herself at the normally happy-go-lucky girl's reaction. Her ears then picked up the pounding of feet from her spot near the door. Sano seemed to have noticed it, too, and the two glanced at each other. "What's—"

The door opened with a loud bam to reveal Kuro, Shiro, and Omasu, and everyone fell over. "_Misao-chan!_"

"Kenshin-san, Kameko-san, you're back!" Omasu exclaimed. "Good timing!"

"Oro?" Kenshin recovered shakily.

"Hurry, everybody!" Despite their protests, Kuro put Misao and Kaoru on his shoulders while Omasu picked up Yahiko and they hurried out of the room.

"Uh . . ." Sano stared after the group, bewildered. "Can someone explain what the hell just happened?"

"I have no clue what that was about," Kameko admitted. Loud voices began to reach her ears.

"What _what_ WHAT _WHAT_?" _That had to be Misao-chan . . ._

"Okina!" _That was probably Shiro-san . . ._

"What's happened?" _Now Kaoru-chan . . ._

The final voice was Omasu. "Okina—he's awakened!"

Kameko gasped. "Okina-san's regained consciousness!"

"That old man you told me about yesterday? The one who got the crap beaten outta him by Aoshi?"

"_Hai!_" Kameko stepped out of the room. "I should go see if he's—"

"Hello?" A new voice from outside stopped Kameko. "This is the police! Is there anyone here?"

Kameko and Sano exchanged looks and instead went outside, where a police officer was waiting. He tipped his hat to them and said, "Hello, sir and ma'am, I have a message for three people residing here."

"A message?" Kameko repeated.

"Yuh-huh. For Himura Kenshin, Kichida Kameko, and Sagara Sanosuke, from Captain Fujita."

_From Hajime-oji-san? _Kameko and Sano looked at each other again. "Kenshin's doin' somethin' right now but us two are the others you're lookin' for. We'll pass on the message."

"All right." The police officer explained the situation to Sano and Kameko quickly, and then left. The pair found everyone gathered in the yard, and Kameko was glad to see Okina standing and talking, but what he said next stopped her and Sano in their tracks.

"Himura-kun, I ask of you . . . Shinomori Aoshi must be killed."

Everyone present tensed. _Okina-san is asking Kenshin-san to _kill_?_

"The hell is that old man thinkin'?" Sano murmured from behind her.

"I understand that this would break your vow to take no more lives, but you are the only one who can defeat Aoshi now." Okina looked into Kenshin's eyes meaningfully. "Only you can defeat this demon who has lost the human way. There is no resting place for a demon but death. The only way to save him is to _kill_ him."

Silence stretched over the group, and Kameko glanced at Misao, who looked torn despite her declaration minutes earlier. _No matter what Misao-chan says . . . it's hard to let go of someone you love, whatever they're like._

Kenshin smiled, which surprised everyone. "Okina-dono, your wounds look as though they've come from Aoshi's _Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren_ or Spiral-Sword Dance Six Successions, that they do. It's a powerful attack, and if Aoshi were really just a demon, you'd be in your grave right now. Aoshi is no demon, that he most certainly is not, not just yet! He must have held himself back at the last instant, and maybe he didn't even realize it, but it shows that even if his _conscious mind_ is following in the way of the demons, his _soul_ is still striving to be human. Aoshi's resting place is not death; it is _here_ that it is. And this one promises you that he will be brought back."

Sano grinned. "Only Kenshin could think up an answer like that."

Kameko smiled, too, and looked at Misao, who was crying. _She still loves him, no matter what._ Everyone was quick to notice Misao's tears, and Kaoru pulled her into a hug. "It's good to hear . . . right, Misao-chan?"

After a pause, Misao sniffed, ". . . Yes."

"I think now would be a good time to enter the scene . . . hey, Kenshin!" Sano approached the group. "We got some news from Saitou—well, the cop he sent here, anyway."

Kenshin became alert immediately. "_Hai_, what is it?"

"Hajime-oji-san says he can't leave for another half-day because he needs to arrange temporary holding cells for the four thousand captured criminals and pursue those who escaped," Kameko explained.

"So, the assault on Shishio'll be early tomorrow mornin'," Sano finished. "An' too bad, too, 'cause I'm ready now."

"I can't believe the battle advanced so far while I was ill," Okina remarked.

"Mm, but ten of the Juppongatana are still out there, that they are." Kenshin looked at Kameko. "It seems Cheng Li has taken Sword Hunter Chou's place in the Ten Swords."

"One more thing," Okina said.

"You hang around like you belong here, but who _are_ you?" Misao jabbed her finger at Sanosuke.

"My question exactly," Okina agreed, leering at Sano.

Sano looked from Kameko to Kaoru in disbelief. "You guys didn't tell them about me? Hey!"

"_Gomen_, Sano, I left for Norio-sensei and Kazuhiko-kun's house the first day we started staying at the Aoi-Ya," Kameko explained, sweatdropping.

"And we've been so busy . . . sorry!" Kaoru clasped her hands in front of her in apology.

Sano snorted and scratched the back of his head. "Feh. Yeah, all right. I'm Sagara Sanosuke, a friend of Kenshin's."

There was a suspicious silence, to which Sano protested, "You don't believe me?"

"Why should we?" Misao countered.

"You look shady," Okon commented.

"Your eyes are shifty," Omasu added.

"Men with hair sticking up are usually trouble," Okina concluded seriously. "Like Chou."

One look at Sano's face made Kameko burst into giggles.

Kenshin cleared his throat, and once he got everyone's attention, he smiled, "Sano is among the men this one trusts most."

Okina immediately clapped Sano on the shoulder. "Welcome, son!"

Sano did not look pleased. "Oh, shut up."

Ignoring that, Okina continued jovially, "Well, our Himura-kun has a lot of friends here! Let's drink tonight as a send-off party for tomorrow's battle!"

"Oh no you don't!" Omasu shot down the idea at once. "You're still hurt! No sake for you!"

"Your offer is appreciated, Okina-dono, that it is," Kenshin interjected with a smile. "But we're leaving early tomorrow morning. An early dinner and some rest would be nice, that it most certainly would."

_That night . . ._

Kameko sighed quietly to herself; she'd been just lying in her futon, staring at the ceiling for the entire night so far. _Maybe sleeping in this morning while I was waiting for Sano, Kenshin-san, and Hajime-oji-san wasn't such a good idea . . ._ Okon, Omasu, Misao, and Kaoru had decided to let Kameko have her own room so she could rest better, but the loneliness was making her feel strangely restless.

"That's it," Kameko said aloud to no one in particular, sitting up. "I think I need to get out for a while." She stood and opened the door, grateful that her room was right next to the yard. As Kameko took in the cool air, she felt a presence and spotted a hunched figure sitting on the ground. The spiky-looking head alerted her of who it was in an instant. "Sanosuke?"

The ex-fighter-for-hire whirled around but visibly relaxed when he saw who it was. "Geez, Kame-chan, you gave me a heart attack! Don't do that to me, you're too damn quiet and I'm no ninja!"

Kameko laughed. "_Gomen_. It's a ninja thing, I guess." Hesitating a little, she sat down at the edge of the porch rather than join Sano on the ground. "So, what are you doing up?"

Sano shrugged. "Not in the mood for sleepin', I guess."

"For once," Kameko couldn't resist adding.

Sano rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Well, what about you?"

"I can't sleep at all." Kameko laughed a little. "I think it's because I've been running on so little sleep lately that I've gotten used to it and since I slept in this morning I can't sleep now."

"You should try to get some. Tomorrow's gonna be a hell of a day and bein' tired ain't the best idea."

"That goes for you, too, Sano."

A very loud smack, followed by a shout, echoed in the night, and Sano grinned. "And those three foolin' around up there, too." He stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Let's go see what's goin' on up there."

"Gone?" came Yahiko's voice. "You're not gonna take me?"

"Of course he's not!" Sano put in as he and Kameko made their appearances on the roof alongside Kenshin and Kaoru. "If you both get killed, who'll pay off my tab at Akabeko? It's gotten way outta hand."

"_You will!_" Kaoru and Yahiko shouted. "Pay off your own damn tab!"

"Pff. No wonder your dojo's so small-time."

Kenshin and Kameko looked at each other and sweatdropped. "You need to work on that argument, Sano . . ."

"I'm coming, too, and don't you say I'm not!" Yahiko insisted. "I haven't missed training _one day_ since I've been here! If you don't think I'm strong, well, you're wrong!"

"It's obvious you're strong, Yahiko-kun," Kameko assured him. "Why else are you being asked to stay?"

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow, when we're fighting the Juppongatana, Shishio's men may see it as a chance to attack Aoi-Ya. We've prepared a countermeasure, but if that happens, a battle is inevitable, that it is. And that's why we need to keep some of our best at the Aoi-Ya." Kenshin looked into Yahiko's eyes. "You're needed here, Yahiko . . . to defend our friends!"

"You've got it!" Everyone looked behind Kenshin to see Misao grinning on the roof. "Don't you even sweat it! Aoi-Ya's safe with me!" Misao looked at Kenshin sheepishly. "But, um, in return . . . about Aoshi-sama . . ."

Kenshin chuckled, and then Yahiko said bluntly, "Wow, you're something else. What happened to the tears?"

A vein popped in Misao's forehead and she charged at Yahiko. "What tears?"

"Ororo . . ." Kenshin said as he tried to break up the fight.

"Himura-kun . . ." This time everyone looked down to see Okina and the rest of the Kyoto Oniwabanshuu. "As Misao says, don't worry about us here. Just go scatter Shishio and his men!"

"Heh, so everyone's awake after all," Sano commented. "We should've just had the party."

Kameko laughed. "_Hai_, maybe." She looked around at everyone, acting as though a battle to decide the fate of Japan wasn't the next day. _It feels nice . . . homey, even. _Kameko smiled to herself. _Hopefully everything will be back to normal after tomorrow._

**A/N: LOL another nine-page chapter :P Next one will probably be filler-ish and short, so the fight doesn't get too lengthy. Review lots please!**


	15. The Challenge of Battousai's Successor

**A/N: Again, this'll be a short little chapter before the fights, because I don't want the next chapter to wear on too long, with the fight between Sano and Anji. On that topic, I'm not going to include the Kenshin-Aoshi and Kenshin-Soujirou fights in this fanfic because it'll be pretty much the same as the manga except Kameko's there, and I don't want to bore you guys since this fanfic's about Sano and Kameko :) Obviously though the Shishio fight'll be in here :)**

**Thanks to ****saitou's lover****, ****UneFilleFrancaise****, ****D-grayhitman Reborn****, and rn****n21**** (sorry, I thought your penname was mn21 before ^^) for reviewing! Cookies all around ^^**

**Disclaimer: RK is not mine . . . **

**Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc**

**Chapter 15: The Challenge of Battousai's Successor**

_The next morning . . ._

Everyone was up bright and early the next day, and Saitou didn't disappoint, either, arriving as soon as everyone was outside. "We're off . . . are you all prepared?"

_Rhetorical question_, Kameko thought as she, Sanosuke, and Kenshin stepped forward determinedly. She turned back and said, "_Ja ne_, everyone. Be careful."

"Don't let your guards down," Sano added, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Kaoru nodded determinedly. "We won't. And Kenshin—" She waited until the rurouni was facing her and then she smiled. "I want us all to go back to Tokyo together."

Kameko and Sano exchanged looks, grins on their faces, while Kenshin smiled warmly at Kaoru. "Mm."

Kameko, Kenshin, and Sano followed Saitou through the quiet streets of Kyoto. "Have you gotten any more information about Shishio and the Juppongatana, Saitou?" Kenshin asked.

"Nothing," Saitou replied. "Ever since we foiled Shishio's plot to burn down Kyoto, all of them seemed to crawl back into hiding to wait for us."

"So it's gonna be . . . eleven against four?" Sano gave a low whistle. "Gonna take some time."

"_Hai_ . . ." Kameko bit her lip. "I just hope everyone at the Aoi-Ya will be fine while we're gone . . ."

"As does this one, but right now, we need to worry more about what is in store for _us_, that we do."

Within a few minutes the four began to scale Mount Hiei, and Kameko found her heart pounding a frenzied beat against her ribcage and anxious butterflies flitting around in her stomach. _This is my first time being directly involved in such an important battle,_ she realized. _I never thought I'd ever be involved in something so significant! Before I was either recapturing criminals or fighting on my own, but today . . . I'm helping Kenshin-san and Sano and Hajime-oji-san fight for the very future of Japan!_

Just the thought made Kameko's stomach do a nervous back flip, and she took a deep breath. _I'm so nervous, I need to calm myself down before we get there or else I'll be a mess when it comes time to fight. Given our opponents, entering battle in this state would be suicidal . . ._

"If you walk any slower, you really are going to become a turtle, _kame_."

Saitou was the last person Kameko wanted to hear at the moment; she had this feeling that he'd be able to read her as easily as bold black words on white paper and then make some comment about it. Kameko blinked away her thoughts and looked ahead to find Kenshin and Sanosuke walking along quite a ways from her, Saitou having stopped midway once he realized she was lagging behind. She hurried up to him, apologizing hurriedly. "_Gomen_, Hajime-oji-san."

Saitou lit a cigarette. "Your _chi_ is a nervous wreck right now, _kame_."

Saitou hadn't even glanced at Kameko and he'd very accurately deduced that; she was unnerved but couldn't help feeling a little impressed. "Oh. I'm just anxious."

"Aoi-Ya isn't that far away, you can go back if you're feeling intimidated."

Saitou was mocking her; Kameko could hear it, slight in his voice. _That's all he can say?_ "_Iie_," she said defensively. "I'm just fine, oji-san." Not entirely true, obviously, but who would reveal their true emotions to someone like Saitou?

"Really." Saitou exhaled a lungful of smoke. "With those two sakabatou, maybe you would do yourself a favor if you left."

_Of course,_ Kameko thought in disbelief. "What's so bad about my sakabatou?"

"Swords are meant to kill and nothing else. A sword that cannot kill has no purpose."

"Just because a sword can't kill doesn't mean it's useless. It can—"

"—protect people?" Saitou cut her off with slight sarcasm lacing his voice. "You are a naïve child who's spending too much time with Battousai, _kame_."

"I like Kenshin-san's ideals more than the truth, Hajime-oji-san." Kameko tried not to look up at Saitou pointedly as she continued, "They're not about taking human life at one's decision."

Saitou snorted in a way that sounded like a laugh at the back of his throat and brought his cigarette to his lips again. "Only foolish thinking like that can compel one to exchange their katana for sakabatou."

Kameko shook her head a little. "Kenshin-san had his reasons, I have my own. He took up a sakabatou so that he could repent for all the people he killed as _hitokiri_. It was something I think is admirable, after his past." Kameko smiled a little. "My reason's selfish compared to Kenshin-san's. I just honestly never want to know how it feels to kill a person; someone like me could never handle all the feelings associated with it."

"That is being childish."

"Childish or not, I've felt some of those feelings in Kenshin-san; he doesn't show it, but I know he dislikes it when people refer to him as Battousai, because it brings back those memories he wants to let go of so much. But it makes Kenshin-san strong in his own way."

A brief silence stretched over uncle and niece, until Kameko piped up hesitantly, "Hajime-oji-san?"

"Hn."

"_Ano_ . . . is Tokio-oba-san well?" Kameko flinched a little when Saitou glanced at her. Those piercing amber eyes were always so daunting! "I-I haven't seen her in a while, so I just wanted to know . . ."

"She's fine."

"Oh . . . that's good." Kameko paused again. "_Ano . . ._"

"What is it,_ kame_?" Saitou asked dryly.

"A-after everything's settled down and we're done here . . . could you take me to visit Tokio-oba-san, _onegai_?"

Saitou glanced at Kameko again. "Why?"

"Do I have to have a reason?" Kameko responded, a little annoyed. "You and oba-san are the only real family I have left, oji-san! Is it a bad thing that I want to visit her?"

Saitou looked a little amused at her outburst. "I suppose not."

Kameko lowered her tone. "So, um . . . can I?_ Onegai?_"

"Tokio was pestering me about you when I last saw her, so I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Though there was no hint of emotion in Saitou's voice, the thought of seeing her aunt after so long made joy blossom in Kameko. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Hajime-oji-san!"

Saitou snorted, blowing out more smoke. "We have to take care of Shishio first, _kame_, so don't get too excited yet."

"Oro?" It was then Kenshin noticed two faraway presences and he turned around. "Kameko-dono? Saitou? Is something the matter?"

"Huh?" Sanosuke did the same. "What's up?"

"_Iie_, Kenshin-san, Sano. Everything's just fine."

Kenshin looked at Kameko's beaming face questioningly as Saitou strode past them into the front, but she simply smiled at him and went on walking. She was surprised to find her emotions having calmed after talking to Saitou. _Who would've thought that talking to Hajime-oji-san would make me feel better?_

Behind Kameko, Sano and Kenshin glanced at each other. "That's weird. Looks like she's happy 'bout somethin' _Saitou_ said."

Sano's grave tone made Kenshin laugh. "Kameko-dono sees Saitou in a different light than us, Sano, that she does. Saitou is her _oji_, whether he accepts it or not."

The group walked for another ten minutes, and then they reached a clearing. "Six gateways," Saitou reported, looking up. "This must be it."

"Then let's go!" Sano smashed his fist into his other hand.

As the four made their way through the six gates, Kameko was first to notice a presence at the end of the path, soon followed by Kenshin. "Someone is there."

As the door to the interior of the fortress approached, Kameko, Kenshin, Saitou, and Sano could see a woman standing in front of it, wearing a revealing red patterned robe with her brown hair in a bun. "Welcome, Himura-san, Saitou-san, Sagara-san, Kichida-san." The woman's eyes fell on Kameko, and the kunoichi saw the infamous nose-wrinkle, slight but still noticeable. When people found out that she was a ninja, men were actually less harsh than women were; the women had this strange stereotype of her as a sweaty, smelly tomboy, which Kameko really didn't understand; she thought she was pretty feminine. "I have been waiting. From her on the building becomes a maze. I am Komagata Yumi, and I will be your guide."

Sano frowned. "Using women to bring down our guard. A common trick. Stay alert."

"And who'd fall for a trick like that except _you_, _ahou_?"

"No, Shishio isn't that conniving, that he is not."

Sano sweatdropped and Kameko teased, "Do you think _I_ bring enemies' guards down?"

"You, Kame-chan, are an entirely different story. You don't count."

Yumi opened the door and gestured inside. "Please, come in."

"Can't say much for the décor," Sano quipped, motioning around vaguely.

Kameko peered off the edge of the bridge they were crossing, a little spooked by the skulls beneath them and the long fall. "Talk about it."

"It's not just a maze, it's a labyrinth," Kenshin observed. "One wrong turn may trigger a storm of traps."

"Even for an assassin's fortress, this is awfully elaborate," Saitou remarked.

At the end of the bridge, Yumi was about to open the door into the first room when she turned around. "Oh, I forgot one thing. A message from Shishio-sama." She waited a few seconds, then continued. "The duels are to be one-on-one. We'll put one man—" Yumi glanced at Kameko. "—_person_ in each room. One of you will choose an opponent each time." She smiled somewhat smugly. "The other three can't raise a hand. Are the terms agreeable to you?"

"I like it!" Sano grinned. "Man to man! My kinda fight!"

Saitou smirked. "I've no exceptions except that I hate wasting time. Can you gather all my opponents at once?"

"I'm fine with it, Komagata-san," Kameko answered. "I guess. But I can't promise I'll be able to stay still if there's a slaughter attempt."

"I would expect such words from a little girl." Yumi gave Kameko a light smile as if she were talking to a child and turned to Kenshin. "And you, Himura-san?"

"Actually, this one agrees with Kameko-dono, that he does. This one won't just sit and watch if someone tries to finish off the loser." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "So a duel, _hai_. Killings, _ne_."

Yumi chuckled. "Really. Such a soft man." She opened the door. "Here's your first foe, if you please."

**A/N: So yeah, some tension between Kameko and Yumi early :P Next chapter we have the fight of the Futae no Kiwami! Review lots please!**


	16. Duel of the Fists: Sanosuke vs Anji

**A/N: Not much to say except a long chappy ahead. Thanks to ****Princesa de la Luna****, ****UneFilleFrancaise****, ****saitou's lover****, and ****D-grayhitman Reborn**** for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine . . .**

**Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc**

**Chapter 16: Duel of the Fists: Sanosuke vs. Anji**

Kameko, Kenshin, Saitou, and Sanosuke entered the room, which resembled one of a Buddhist temple. Kenshin looked at the large statue. "Fudou Myou-ou, aka Acala . . ."

"Impressive," Saitou commented. "Is there a priest among the Juppongatana?"

"Yeah." Sano's attention was on the bulky man standing below them, and that man was equally concentrated on Sano. "One who strayed from the path: a fallen priest." He stepped down. "There're things I wanna ask him. I'll be up first."

"Be careful, Sano," Kameko called after him, but it seemed that he hadn't heard her warning. She and the others went to the railing, Kenshin and Saitou settling on her left and right, respectively, while Yumi stood next to Kenshin.

Kenshin looked at Yumi. "Komagata-dono, who is this?"

"Myou-ou or 'Bright King' Anji." Yumi gave a somewhat smug smile. "He is very good."

"Yo, it's been a month," Sano said. "I've wanted to see you again, but I didn't think it'd be like this."

"Nor did I," Anji responded. "The words you spoke in Shimosuwa of your hatred for the Meiji government were all false. Had I known that you were the same man who had helped that young girl and the police three months before, I would have finished you then. You disappoint me."

"Well, you disappoint _me_, you fraud of a priest!" Sano shot back. "How the hell can a _priest_ help Shishio in his bloodshed? What happened to your 'mission of salvation'?"

Anji was calm despite Sano's outburst. "_Nothing_ has happened. The first step in the mission is _destruction._"

"What?" Sano looked confused, and Kameko didn't blame him. _If you destroy then how do you save?_

"Fool. Do you believe saving the world means rescuing people from suffering? Not that I blame you. When I was blinded by Buddhism, I thought the same. But now I see the truth." Anji went on to explain about how the abundant unworthy souls robbing the pure of their prosperity. Kameko made some twisted sense of it, and Anji seemed to mean well, but his mission was drastic. "To save those who need to be saved, the unworthy must be cleared away. For this duty, I have become the incarnation of Fudou Myou-ou! I will wash this world clean in blood and fire! I will punish the corrupt and leave a world of pure souls! This is the _true _mission." Anji set his dark eyes on Sano. "Can you understand, Sagara Sanosuke?"

Sano let out a bark of laughter. "Not one word, fool! Guess maybe I didn't study enough Buddhism! But I do know one thing . . ." Sano clenched his right fist. "I can't say that I like . . . your damn mission much!"

"Sano!" Kenshin shouted as Sano charged at Anji.

"_Orah!_" Sano punched the wall next to Anji, leaving a chasm and crumbling it.

Kameko's eyes widened. "Was that . . . the Futae no Kiwami?"

"_Hai_, we saw it that time with _Rengoku_, that we did," Kenshin recalled.

"This is the third time," Saitou added, holding his cigarette. "It can't be by chance."

"On the way from Shimosuwa to Kyoto, I trained on a hundred stones. I've mastered the Futae no Kiwami." Sano looked at the fallen priest meaningfully. "Surrender, Anji. I don't wanna kill ya with what I learned from ya."

"Kill me . . . ?" Anji didn't looked fazed at all. "You boast, lad." He shocked everyone by ramming the wall with his elbow and knee, not only creating a crater in the wall but splintering the wood beneath his feet, as well. "All I taught you were the basics. _This_ is mastery. Now do you understand what it means to be a master?"

_I hate to admit it, but . . . wow . . ._ Kameko thought, taking in the destruction around Anji as a result of the _Futae no Kiwami_. _Unbelievable . . ._ She saw Anji raise his arm and she cried out in alarm, "Sanosuke!"

Fortunately, Sano got Kameko's warning in time and ducked as a new crater formed on the wall he was just next to. The impact sent him sliding across the floor. "_Kuso . . ._"

Saitou blew smoke from his cigarette. "Do you want to switch, _ahou_?"

Sano rounded on the cop furiously. "Shut up!"

"I don't blame you for being blind to my mission. But just know that it is the _blind_ who must die."

The determination of Sano's face hadn't wavered a bit, and Anji noticed. "I thought you were an intelligent man."

Saitou blew out more smoke. "Then you overestimated him."

Sano whirled around in rage again. "I said, _shut up_!"

"Sano!" Kenshin called out. "Don't be intimidated! Even in kenjutsu, two swords don't always beat one, that they most certainly don't!"

Sanosuke looked inspired until Kenshin added, "You don't have to be _intelligent_ to defeat him!" to which Sano fell over.

"Maybe a little harsh, Kenshin-san . . ." Kameko sweatdropped. "But Kenshin-san's right, Sano! Don't lose hope!"

"I tell you, with _friends_ like these . . ." Sano clenched his fist. "But . . . I do see a way!"

"Himura-san, Kichida-san, this duel is one-on-one," Yumi reminded Kenshin and Kameko. "No aiding hands."

_So now we're not even allowed to cheer him on?_ Kameko was about to voice her thought when Kenshin smiled. "_Hai_, we know. That's why it was mouth only, it was." Kameko giggled as Yumi turned away in disgust.

"A way to win?" Anji repeated. "Poor fool. For you, there is no such thing."

"Maybe not . . ." Sano clenched his fist again and charged. "But then again, maybe so!"

Anji punched with his left arm, which Sano deftly evaded. Kameko realized what Sano was trying to do immediately. "It makes sense!" she said aloud, drawing Kenshin and Saitou's attention. "Anji-san may have size and strength, but Sano's realized that since he's smaller, he's more agile and can maneuver better!" She'd used that trick several times herself.

Sano whirled around Anji's right punch and performed his own. "_ORAH!_"

"It's in!" Kenshin exclaimed, but their joy was short-lived as Anji had no reaction to Sano's Futae no Kiwami.

"What . . . the . . . ?"

_Anji-san used the Futae no Kiwami on _himself _at the same time Sano did, and that canceled out the force!_ From the looks on Kenshin and Saitou's faces, they'd deduced the same.

"I will say it . . . one more time." Anji gave Sano a cold look. "This is what you call mastery!"

"Crap!"

"Sano!"

Sano flung his arms across his chest in an attempt to guard Anji's arm, which slid him back a few feet with some of his stomach wrappings ripped and a shallow wound. He sighed and put a hand on his stomach. "Damn, so close . . . I wasn't sure there _was_ a way to block that blow . . ." Sano's eyes widened and he held a hand over his mouth as blood suddenly spurted from it. _Anji-san just skimmed Sano's stomach . . . and there was still that much force! _Kameko bit her lip worriedly. _Sano . . ._

"Turn back. This time, I will let you go," Anji stated. "Take your friend's offer and switch with him. Your alternative is death."

"Hey, priest!" Yumi objected. "Shishio-sama said to _kill_ him!"

"The decision is mine! I hold the right of Seisatsu Yodatsu!"

"'Seisatsu Yodatsu', ya mean . . . the power to choose who lives and dies?" Sano smirked. "Pff. So much talk about bein' Myou-ou's got you startin' to think you're actually a _god_. _Conceited punk._" Sano paused. "Was it Shishio who gave you this life or death power? If he did then he must be the greatest god of all!"

"He gave me nothing. I'm aiding him because we both seek the death of the Meiji government. But if the new world Shishio creates does not suit my mission, then I will become his enemy and destroy that world, as well."

"And you'll just keep destroyin' forever? I hate the Meiji government, too, and I don't think I'll get over it. Sometimes I feel like just knockin' it all down." Sano clenched his bloody fist. "But there're still people tryin' to live decently in this world, and others who believe in those people and fight for their future! It's your own business if you wanna give up on the world, Anji, but as long as there're people with hope, I won't let you play god!" Sano held his fist up in front of him and shouted, "I won't lose this fight! I _can't_ lose this fight!"

"Can't we stop this?" Saitou held his cigarette to his lips. "It won't be just a killing match now . . . it'll be a bludgeoning."

"We have to believe in Sano," Kameko declared firmly, which drew a glance from Saitou. "He'll find a way, somehow."

"'I can't lose' . . ." Saitou and Kameko turned to Kenshin. "Sano said the same thing when we first fought, that he did." Kenshin smiled. "But this time, that 'can't' . . . carries more weight."

Sanosuke charged yet again, kicking and punching with no end. "Since skill doesn't work, I guess the _ahou_'s going for quantity," Saitou noted. "But against that wall of muscles, I don't see any hope."

"_Hai_," Kameko agreed anxiously. "The day I met Sano, I fought Anji-san, and he took two attacks of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken and hits without being fazed. Sano's obviously more powerful than me, but still . . ."

"It's all in the Futae no Kiwami," Saitou said. "Look at Anji. Concentrating just on his right hand."

"Sano knows that, that he does," Kenshin nodded. "That's why he's not using that hand at all."

"I knew it!" Yumi exclaimed as Sano came to a halt and panted. "You don't have the _guts_ to finish this pretender! You're still as soft as any priest! Forget that he learned from you! Quit wasting our time!"

"Have you had enough of this futile effort?" Anji asked. "You learned the basics of the Futaeno Kiwami in just one week, where it took _me_ a full month. It's a shame to have to kill a man like you, yet I must. You will feel the righteousness of my mission with your body . . . and _die_!"

"It's about to end," Saitou remarked. "If either of you want to stop them, do it now."

Kenshin and Kameko glanced at each other. "You worry a lot about Sano, don't you, Hajime-oji-san?"

Saitou crushed his cigarette on the railing. ". . . Don't be stupid, _kame_. I'm just worried about what his death will do to both of your morale."

"Then don't," Kenshin stated with certainty. "Sano's not going to die, that he most certainly isn't."

"Do it, then!" Sano challenged, and both went in for the kill.

"At last!" Yumi cried. "Nothing stops Anji when he swings that fist!"

"Watch my mission from the chasms of the afterlife!" Anji's fist connected with Sano's chest.

"It's done," Yumi declared triumphantly. Kameko, however, narrowed her eyes; Sano's _chi_ hadn't disappeared in the least.

Anji held a hand in front of his head. "_Namu amida butsu . . ._"

"Sorry, it's too early to pray for me."

_Sano neutralized Anji-san's Futae no Kiwami, just like Anji-san did to him before!_

"And now . . ." Sanosuke slammed his fist into Anji's chest, and the fallen priest fell, blood gushing from his mouth. "It _is _done!"

Kameko leapt right over the banister as Saitou, Yumi, and Kenshin favored the stairs to get to Sano. "You did it, Sano!" Kameko smiled.

Saitou put his hands in his uniform pockets. "Hn. Well, you won all right, _ahou_. But it was a plain, stab-in-the-dark miracle."

Sano was panting. ". . . Half-true. Tryin' to counter Anji's right with mine was a gamble. But I didn't just luck into it at the end." Sano held his fist. "What I had in this fist was conviction; it's why I risked my life to master the Futae no Kiwami to start with. So stab-in-the-dark, yes. Miracle, no."

"Anji . . . he can't be . . ."

Sano wiped blood from his mouth. "Don't worry, he ain't dead . . . I hope. But he did take a direct hit from the Futae no Kiwami, so he probly won't be getting' up for a while . . ."

Kameko suddenly felt Anji's _chi_ spike, and her observation was correct as Anji's fist clenched and he shakily stood, vomiting blood and then reaching into his gi to pull something out.

"A memorial tablet . . . ?"

"It's over, Anji," Kenshin stated. "The match is over, that it is. To be honest, based on pure strength, you're a few levels beyond Sano. But, in Sano's fists, there's not only power, but the desire to keep fighting for those he protects, that there is. That desire brought him power _beyond_ your mission to save the world." Kenshin paused. "Anji. You saved Misao-dono's life. This one cannot believe you live only for destruction, that he cannot. Why did you decide to become the Fudou Myou-ou, aka Acala Buddha? And who does this tablet belong to, that you hold it to your chest, even in battle?"

Anji was silent, and then he spoke slowly. ". . . this represents the pure souls of those who were not saved. It all started ten years ago, on the night they destroyed the temple . . ."

Saitou, Sanosuke, Kenshin, Kameko, and Yumi listened to Anji tell his tale of his former life as a poor farming priest living with a woman and several orphans, forced to leave the village because of their religion. Before they could do so, however, the town mayor burned down their home, killing the children and the woman. Anji was enraged, and that was what brought him to be what he was at the moment.

"Do you understand?" Anji said after finishing the tale. "Prayers and wishes don't save anything." He clenched his memorial tablet. "All that matters is the mission to save this world not worth saving! Myou-ou the Angry cannot lose . . . not until those children ride the wheel of incarnation and live again!"

Kameko could feel Anji's _chi_ becoming enraged and more powerful; this wouldn't be good! "Anji-san!" she tried.

"Anji!" Kenshin tried, too, but Sano stepped in front of him and Kameko.

"Stay back."

"Sano . . ."

"He can't be reasoned with anymore; he can be stopped only by fists." Sano faced Anji and shouted, "So come, Anji! I'll answer with those fists!"

"_HYOOOOOH!_" Anji ripped off his gi while Sano tossed his aku jacket aside and plunged forward, his right fist connecting with Anji's chest. From there, Anji and Sano kept hitting each other with theFutae no Kiwami, blood splattering everywhere, but neither backed down.

Yumi looked shaken. "What's happening? They're hitting each other with the Futae no Kiwami but neither is falling."

"_Iie_," Kenshin replied, looking worried. "Either may fall at any time, that they may. But they're both also fighting with their will not to lose."

"_Hai_," Kameko agreed, watching the battle with a heavy heart. "Their spirits have surpassed their bodies."

Kenshin nodded. "When the Futae no Kiwami is no longer the determining factor, the match is basically equal, that it is."

"Do you really think so?" Kameko and Kenshin turned around to face Saitou. "Doesn't it bother either of you that although he's one of the Juppongatana, he's not a swordsman? And so, why then does he carry a sword?"

Kameko could indeed see the sword Saitou spoke of, and her heart nearly stopped when Anji unsheathed it and slammed it into the ground, sending Sano flying back and opening new wounds. It took all in her willpower not to rush over to his side. "Sano!"

"_Che_," Sano growled.

"Long range!"

"I see . . . that sword is for conducting the Futae no Kiwami into the ground, turning it into an indirect attack," Saitou stated.

"This is it!" Yumi exclaimed. "That bird-head can't attack from outside his fighting distance!"

"Sano . . ." Kameko clasped her hands. _Komagata-san is right . . . but could Sano really . . . iie! I have to keep believing in him, until the end! I said that myself, so I should follow it!_

Sano was covered in blood but standing, one arm under the other, as Anji raised his sword again. Kameko found herself shouting along with Kenshin, "_Jump, Sano!_"

Sano did exactly that and was ready to bring the Futae no Kiwami down on Anji when the fallen priest brought up his own fist. "He saw it coming!"

"_HYOOOH!_" Sano and Anji's fists met in the middle, and suddenly, Sano flicked out his five fingers and Anji came crashing to the ground.

Anji looked equally as shocked as Kameko, Kenshin, Saitou, and Yumi. _Sano used the Futae no Kiwami and added his five fingers! _"That was . . . the Sanjuu no Kiwami!"

Anji still stood, and he was about to smash his fist into Sano when Sano spoke. "Those dead children don't want your mission. They only want the priest who took care of them to be happy! Look!" Sano indicated the memorial tablet. "Drenched in your own blood, they're crying out in pain!" He looked down. "You loved them so much that your soul was warped when you lost them. Listen . . . to their spirits."

Anji began to tremble, and his fist hit the floor rather than Sano as he fell to his knees. "Uhh . . ."

_Poor Anji-san . . ._ Kameko couldn't help thinking. Sano stayed there for a few moments, then bent to pick up his aku jacket and slung it over his shoulder, billowing out magnificently behind him.

Kameko approached Sano with a smile, and as soon as he took one step, he fell forward. Kameko blinked as she felt her shoulders depress. Sano's forehead rested on her left shoulder while his left hand clutched the right. "Sanosuke . . ." she whispered, wondering how much he must have been hurting with all the blood still trickling onto the floor.

Sano grunted in response. Kameko reached up carefully and placed her hand at the back of his head, surprised to find that his brown hair was soft. She could tell that he was struggling with his consciousness because of how much he was leaning on her. Kameko was surprised that she was blinking back tears.

Saitou snorted quietly, but Kenshin watched the two with a smile and walked up to them, helping Kameko lay Sano on the ground. Sano managed a smile at the two kneeling next to him. "Hey . . . so, how'd I do . . ."

Kenshin smiled. "You have won, that you have, Sano."

"Yeah, I won . . . but it took a hell of a lot outta me . . ." Sano chuckled weakly. "I can barely move my damn pinky . . . sorry, but could you guys go ahead without me?" Kameko could feel his consciousness fading. "I'll rest a little, and then I'll definitely . . . catch up . . ." With that, Sano gave into the beckoning darkness.

"Hn."

Kameko and Kenshin looked around at Saitou, who turned around. "Well, the first battle is finished. We need to get going."

Kameko smiled a little. _I guess that's Hajime-oji-san's way of showing appreciation._

Kenshin smiled, too, and got up, but Anji stopped him. "Wait." Once he had everyone's attention, he continued, "Return to the Aoi-Ya. The Juppongatana ahead are Cheng Li, Usui, Soujirou, and Houji. The others have gone to kill everyone at the Aoi-Ya."

Kameko gasped while Kenshin muttered, "Shishio . . ."

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea," Yumi said offhandedly. "It was Houji's idea, not Shishio-sama's."

"It doesn't matter whose idea it was, we need to get back there," Kameko said, slightly frantic. "Komagata-san, _onegai_, we need to go back!"

Yumi smirked. "You can't. I'm the only one who knows the way out. You can go back if you want, but one false step and you'll all die together."

"Kenshin-san!" Kameko turned to the rurouni, who looked worried. "What do we do?"

". . . We will just need to believe that the others can take care of themselves as we move forward, that we will," Kenshin decided, looking up. "It'll take less time than finding our way back through this maze."

"Then let's hurry," Saitou said.

"Wait, Kenshin-san, do you have Megumi-san's medicine?"

"_Hai_, Kameko-dono."

"Could I have it, _onegai_?" Kameko was still kneeling next to Sano. "Someone will need to take care of Sano, so I'll stay behind and tend to his wounds. When Sano regains consciousness I'll catch up with him."

Kenshin nodded and handed Kameko the compact circular container.

"No, wait." A large hand covered Kameko's, and Kameko found herself looking into Anji's not-so-dark-anymore eyes. "Allow me to tend to his injuries. I was the one who caused them, after all. You will be needed in the battles ahead."

Kameko was a little startled by Anji's sudden act of kindness, but she realized he was right. "If you really don't mind, Anji-san, then we'd appreciate it." She gave him Megumi's medicine and looked one last time at Sano, putting a hand on his forehead gently and turning back to Anji. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_."

Kenshin thanked the fallen priest, as well, and Kameko stood, following Saitou and Yumi to the door. "Now let's hurry," Kenshin said. "Komagata-dono, lead us to the next room, _onegai_."

**A/N: I loved the anime ending for the Sano-Anji battle so I had to put it in here ^^ Anji was so sweet :) Review lots please!**


	17. The Deadly Sai: Kameko vs Cheng Li

**A/N: All I'm going to say is **_**wow**_**—last chapter you guys really surprised me with the eight reviews all at once, thanks a million to ****Aussiejimfan is BACK****, ****rnn21****, ****saitou's lover****, ****UneFilleFrancaise****, ****Princesa de la Luna****, ****D-grayhitman Reborn****, ****Mi-chan1991****, and last but not least ****CrazyCreator33****! I LOVE YOU GUYS, keep it up! ^^ All of you made this authoress' day ^^ **

**Disclaimer: If I owned RK you would know lol, so I don't.**

**Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc**

**Chapter 17: The Deadly Sai: Kameko vs. Cheng Li**

Yumi led Saitou, Kameko, and Kenshin through so many twists and turns that Kameko lost track of where she was within the first few minutes. Sanosuke tracked them down moments afterwards, but how he'd navigated through the halls with _his _sense of direction was beyond Kameko.

After a while Kameko began to see a turquoise dragon winding across the wall, which was a clear giveaway to which of the Juppongatana was next. So when Yumi opened the door to the second room (or rather, Kenshin and Sano kicked it down), Kameko wasn't surprised to see Cheng Li leaning against the back wall. He bowed low in front of Yumi. "What have I done to be graced with your lovely presence today, Yumi-sama?"

Yumi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her. "Shishio-sama wouldn't be too happy hearing you speak like that, Cheng Li."

"I jest, Yumi-sama, my _sincerest _apologies." Cheng Li turned his green eyes on the rest of them when he straightened. "Wonderful to see you once again, _koibito_! And I see you've brought friends! Welcome, all, I am Cheng Li Hamato. The captain of the Shinsengumi third unit Saitou Hajime, the legendary Hitokiri Battousai, and . . ." He grinned at Sano. "The boyfriend your attractive friend on the boat told me about. He's better than I'd expected if he beat Anji."

Kameko mentally groaned. _Kami, I forgot about that . . ._

Sano looked at the kunoichi, who hurriedly toned down her blush, and asked in a strange voice. "Uh, Kameko . . . ?"

"Ask Kaoru-chan and Yahiko-kun later, Sano." Kameko stepped forward, hands halfway to the handles of her sakabatou. "Now, are you going to stand aside or fight, Cheng Li?"

"Hm, you're fired up today, _koibito. _Worried about your friends at the Aoi-Ya, perhaps? Or the battles ahead? Well, I'm not going anywhere." Cheng Li grinned again. "Unless, of course, you'd rather take this battle to the bed, _koibito_, if you know what I mean . . ."

Kameko facepalmed. _Why me . . ._

"Geez, you dunno when to quit, do ya?" Sano scoffed.

"My, my, you _are_ quite overprotective," Cheng Li chuckled.

"Shut it, _ahou_," Saitou added, smoking a brand new cigarette. "No need to get jealous."

Sano rounded on Saitou furiously. "_What'd you say?_"

"Now, now . . ." Kenshin stepped between the two, playing peacemaker as always. Yumi looked like she wanted to scoff.

"But I can't stand aside, as you put it, _koibito_," Cheng Li said suddenly, the glittering tease in his eyes dimming just a little bit. "As I told you before, _no one_, not even you, can stand in the way of my revenge!"

Kameko was a little surprised by the sudden change of attitude. "What revenge?"

"Against the goddamned Meiji government, of course." Cheng Li's voice hadn't changed as he divulged into his tale. "The entire damn thing's built on a hell of a lot of lies, murders, and deceits. It sickens me to think of all these bastards are running our country. There's no damn way I can let them keep doing that."

_His reasons . . . they're almost remind me of . . . how Sano feels . . ._ Kameko thought, taken aback by Cheng Li's words.

"Cheng Li . . ." Kenshin piped up from somewhere behind Kameko. "Is there a more personal reason that you think this way?"

"Huh. Funny that Hitokiri Battousai would be the one to ask me that. Do you want to know the hell that the damn patriots put me through?" Cheng Li's voice was still eerily cheery, and he went on equally as strangely, "They killed my father, very well knowing he was one of their men, and for what damn reason?"

Cheng Li's merry voice darkened so quickly that it made Kameko shudder. "To enslave my mother and little sister. A faithful wife and a young girl, just to fulfill their damn _pleasures_." He spat the word scathingly. "They did what they wanted right in front of my eyes, then left with my mother and little sister, and I never saw them again. Those damned bastards tore apart my family, and forced me to go to China, my mother's homeland. I was only ten."

"Cheng . . . Li . . ." Kameko couldn't think of anything else to say.

"My relatives in China took legal action, but the damn patriots just said 'they didn't know he was one of our men,' so _of course_, those assholes got off without anything! So to get rid of the goddamned Meiji government, who doesn't deserve to run this country in hell, I joined with Shishio-sama to destroy it! After that, I don't give a _damn_ about what happens," Cheng Li finished forebodingly. "All I know is that the fucking Meiji government needs to die and rot in fucking hell."

"Cheng Li, I can understand why you want revenge," Kameko said, finding her voice again. "But what Shishio's doing isn't only involving the Meiji government, it's going to involve innocent people! People who have been trying to live peacefully in this era, after the chaos of the revolution! Shishio's going to destroy all they've worked for!"

"I don't give a damn about that shit, either." Cheng Li's drew his twin manji sai from his robe sleeves. "And if you stand in my way, _koibito_ . . . as promised before, you will need to die!"

_He's blinded by his revenge . . . maybe it's the Meiji government's fault for all this happening . . . but Shishio and his men need to be stopped! It doesn't matter who my opponent is!_ Kameko drew her sakabatou.

Kameko and Cheng Li lunged forward at the same time and their weapons met in the middle, crossed swords against crossed sais. Saitou, Kenshin, and Sanosuke looked on as the two executed moves with their weapons. "She doesn't look like much, but she's pretty good . . . for a girl," Yumi admitted,

"Hn," Saitou said noncommittally, puffing away at the cigarette. "The _kame_ has a solid defense, at least. Unlike a certain _ahou_."

"Defense ain't my style, I already toldja that, dammit!" Ignoring Saitou completely, Sano turned to Kenshin. "So, whaddaya think, Kenshin?"

"Oro?"

"About the battle, duh."

"Well . . . at first glance, this one would believe Kameko-dono is stronger. However . . ." Kenshin watched the battle between the kunoichi and her foe intently. "If Cheng Li were simply a warrior of this caliber, he would probably not be within the Juppongatana to begin with, or be the weakest of them by far, that he would. And he is still here in Shishio's lair, as well. It seems . . . that there is more to him, that there is."

Kameko had noticed this as she fought, as well. Cheng Li was using the Shaolin kung fu he'd mentioned in their previous battle and intricate sai attacks, but that was all. If this was his true strength, Kameko really would have no trouble finishing Cheng Li. All she'd need to do would be to avoid his attacks, especially (as her still-bandaged arm throbbed) his piercing twin sai. _But Cheng Li can't be an average warrior; if he's in the Juppongatana, there must be a certain reason for it. What could he be hiding . . . ?_ She whirled away from a simultaneous kick and sai stab and shouted, "_Koukigyoku Ryuu-ken!_"

"Fire?" Yumi gasped at the flaming red shockwave.

"Kameko said somethin' 'bout power-ups, but _damn_!" Sano grinned enthusiastically, but Kenshin and Saitou weren't so relieved.

_Direct hit!_ Kameko cheered to herself, but once the flames cleared up, she saw Cheng Li with his sais crossed in front of him, completely unharmed, and gaped. _H-how . . . ?_

"What the hell?" Sano exclaimed.

"I thought so," Saitou said, flicking his finished cigarette to the ground.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "His twin sai! Kameko-dono, they absorb attack shockwaves, that they do!"

"Absorb attack shockwaves?" Kameko echoed. _How is that possible? And even if they do, how did his sais not melt in the fire?_

"Did I ever tell you how adorable you look when you're confused, _koibito_?" Cheng Li's grin had reappeared on his face, but it seemed less friendly than before. He angled one of his sais in a way that it looked covered in glittering black. "My twin sai are made of fine black diamonds, which allows them to absorb attack impacts and, because diamonds are the hardest mineral, it prevents my twin sai from breaking. Even better, all of your attacks are based off gemstones, meaning they can't even scratch my twin sai."

"But then why didn't the fire from Kameko's Ruby Dragon Blade do anything?" Sano demanded. "That don't got anythin' to do with crystals! That guy's sais should've been melted!"

"_Ahou_." Saitou lit a new cigarette. "Diamonds only melt at extremely high temperatures, such as those used when welding weapons, that cannot be reached by fire alone."

"Even if Kameko-dono's _Koukigyoku Ryuu-ken_ had flames that hot, the fact that the attack's origin is gemstone related negates any extra effects, that it does," Kenshin added gravely.

"You both are quite clever," Cheng Li smirked, spinning his sais carelessly. "But I should have expected as much from the Battousai and one of the Shinsengumi captains Saitou Hajime. I can't say much for your boyfriend, however, _koibito_." Cheng Li ignored Sano's protests and went on with an eerie grin, "I'll spell it out for you in case you're not sure, _koibito_: all of your Crystal Dragon Blade attacks have been defeated by my twin sai."

Kameko bit the inside of her cheek. _Unfortunately, everything Kenshin-san, Hajime-oji-san, and Cheng Li just said seems to be true . . . then that's how he literally ripped off my skin! It's because of the diamonds on his sais . . . but the Kesshou Ryuu-ken hasn't been defeated just yet! I still have its ougi!_

"You seem to have formulated a plan, _koibito_?" Cheng Li smirked again at Kameko's stance. "Well, then, let's have another go at it—shall we?"

This time, Kameko was the first to attack, somersaulting into the air and bringing her sakabatou down when she got close. "_Kesshou Ryuu-ken Ougi—Kongouseki Ryuu-ken!_"

"Kameko!"

"Kameko-dono!"

A few seconds later, there was a clinking sound, and Kameko found herself slamming against the wall. She wheezed and coughed, grimacing at the blood erupting out of her mouth; she'd avoided the sai by a small margin only to be kicked hard in the stomach and have the wind knocked out of her. But that wasn't what she was worried about at the moment, and when Kameko looked at one of her sakabatou, her fears were confirmed; most of the sakabatou's blade was gone and now lying at Cheng Li's feet.

"Not a bad plan, _koibito_, but . . ." Cheng Li grinned widely. "I told you I conquered the Crystal Dragon Blades for a reason, and this is it. You were lucky your other reverse blade sword didn't get caught in the side prong of my sai or it would have met the same fate as its twin! Not even your secret move can stand up to my twin sai!"

"That was smart thinking on Kameko-dono's part, that it was," Kenshin acknowledged, narrowing his eyes. "She tried to counter the diamonds of Cheng Li's twin sai with her own diamond-based attack."

"But since Hamato Cheng Li's actual weapons are made of diamond and she simply used an attack, it made enough of a difference for her sakabatou to be cut by his sai," Saitou added, blowing smoke out of his cigarette. "Maybe it would be an opportune time to stop this fight."

"No way, this battle ain't over yet," Sano declared, grinning. "Kameko uses swords, yeah—but she's got a way with her _fists_, too."

Kameko steadied herself against the wall and stood, regaining strength in her legs and wiping blood from the corner of her mouth. _I can't use kenjutsu anymore because I'll run the risk of breaking my other sakabatou, which I can't let happen . . . so then . . ._ Kameko sheathed both her ruined and normal sakabatou, then took a ninjutsu stance. _I'll have to rely on my kunoichi skills!_

"Ah." The ever-present smirk returned on Cheng Li's face. "That's my _koibito_. You sure don't go down easy like other women . . . in more ways than one. Well, I'm afraid I can't play _this_ kind of play with you for much longer, so this will have to be quick. Now . . ._ begin!_"

Kameko had faced armed opponents barehanded before, but not one had as much skill as Cheng Li, and she soon found herself with many burning but minor cuts mostly on her arms and legs, thanks to his twin sai. But luckily for the kunoichi, her ninjutsu moves were equal to, if not stronger than, Cheng Li's Shaolin kung fu moves. Kameko was able to block or evade most of Cheng Li's blows and counter successfully most of the time. _I can win this!_ she thought, sidestepping a sai stab and punching Cheng Li's side.

"All right, Kame-chan!" Sanosuke cheered.

"Hn. The _kame_ isn't that bad," Saitou remarked, exhaling a lungful of smoke. "But those twin sai are causing her problems."

"_Hai_," Kenshin agreed, still looking worried. "If this were a battle of martial arts, Kameko-dono would without a doubt win. But those twin sai are still dangerous, that they are."

"Cheng Li, quit fooling around!" Yumi shouted when Cheng Li suffered a particularly hard kick to the stomach. "Don't tell me one of the Juppongatana can't finish off a little girl! End it already!"

Cheng Li held his stomach and chuckled. "Damn, _koibito_, you pack a hell of a kick! If you'd gotten me any lower it'd have been an instant knockout for me. But you wouldn't deal low blows like that, right?" Cheng Li grinned. "Well, I think I've played with you enough for today, _koibito_. It's time to end this." He crossed his sais.

_What's that form?_ Kameko asked herself, unsheathing her lone sakabatou and holding a defensive stance in case.

"Finally!" Yumi cried. "Cheng Li's secret move!"

Cheng Li lunged forward. "_Piasusai no Sutoraiki!_"

"KAMEKO!"

"Kameko-dono!"

Kameko didn't even see the attack and before she could even try to dodge, one sai stabbed her left shoulder and the other her right side. "Gah . . . !"

The impact of the blows sent Kameko sprawling back, and all she could do was make sure she didn't fall. Her right hand gripped her lone sakabatou's hilt, the strength of the blade supporting most of her weight. The left half of her kunoichi outfit had been torn off while the other half barely remained, which made her vaguely relieved that she wore breast bindings underneath. But at the moment, Kameko was more worried about the blood gushing from both her wounds at a dizzying rate. It hurt so much to breathe, let alone move.

Cheng Li licked the kunoichi's blood off both the tips of his sais. "Well, _koibito_, I _think_ I missed your vital organs, and it's been fun, but playtime is over. The next blows from the Piercing Sai Strike will be your end."

_Che . . . _Kameko coughed weakly, more blood spattering onto the floor. _This can't . . . I can't let this be the end . . . I can't die here . . . but . . . what reserves do I have? Maybe if I could take away his twin sai, but . . . I have no more . . . _A dash of hope went through Kameko at her realization. _Iie, I _do_ have a move left! Why didn't I think about it before? The Doryuusen! _Everything began to fall into place. _On the night of the Great Kyoto Fire, I was able to get past Cheng Li's twin sai with rapid strikes that brought his guard down! So that means . . . if I use the Doryuusen in such a way, it'll leave me with a margin of attack! I can do this!_

"There's no way that little girl can survive this!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Crap, Kameko . . ." Sano turned to his left. "Kenshin—"

"There is no need to worry yet, Sano, that there isn't." Kenshin motioned to Kameko. "Look at Kameko-dono's eyes. She has a plan, that she does. We will need to put our faith in her for now, that we will."

Kameko took a deep breath, ignoring the pain that shot through her lungs, and managed to stand with the help of her sakabatou. Cheng Li raised an amused eyebrow. "You intend to fight in your condition, _koibito_? Even spirit has a limit, when its body is crippled. I thought you were smart enough to know when to stand down."

_I can't mess up and if this doesn't finish him, I'm a goner. I have one last chance!_ Kameko closed her eyes, readying herself and suppressing as much of the pain as she could. Without a second thought, Kameko slammed her sakabatou against the ground and shouted, "_Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu—Doryuusen!_"

"The _Doryuusen_?" Sano yelled.

"Then what _Shishou_ told this one was not a lie—!"

The move had the desired effect on Cheng Li. While he tried fending off the shockwave part of the attack, the stones pelted him. The moment Cheng Li let go of his twin sai, Kameko mustered all her strength and jumped. "_Kesshou Ryuu-ken Ougi—Kongouseki Ryuu-ken!_"

The Diamond Dragon Blade practically traced the wound Cheng Li had received on the night he and Kameko had first fought, but this time, the move was much more powerful, and he was blasted backwards into the wall. Kameko landed, watching Cheng Li and panting. _Did it work?_

A burbling chuckle came from Cheng Li. "Damn . . . _koibito_ . . . you are really . . . something else . . ." A sound like a sigh reached Kameko's ears. "Well . . . I've lost . . . this battle . . . I won't try . . . something like this again . . . if I'll get beat up like this . . ." He went silent, and Kameko knew he'd lost consciousness, but not before he managed, "Farewell . . . _koibito_ . . ."

"I can't believe he lost . . . to a little girl . . ." Yumi said incredulously.

"But Kameko ain't just a li'l girl." Sano grinned a little. Cheng Li had gotten one thing right: Kameko really was something else.

_Cheng Li . . . _Kameko was silent until a small cry escaped her lips as intense pain wracked her body. _Norio-sensei did say . . . the Doryuusen would be hard on my body . . . _

Sanosuke was at Kameko's side in a heartbeat and caught her before she hit the ground. Kameko was vaguely aware of the familiar chest pressed against her cheek and the strong arm around her waist minding her injury. It was almost like a hug, but she was too injured to be blush.

"Kameko-dono." Kenshin appeared in front of the exhausted kunoichi and smiled warmly, putting a hand on Kameko's head. "You did very well, that you most certainly did. This one is impressed."

"Yeah, you kicked ass, Kame-chan," Sano agreed, a tender gentleness behind his words. He ruffled her hair with his free arm when Kenshin removed his hand. "Ya showed _that_ sorry flirt."

Kameko managed a feeble smile. "_Arigatou_, Kenshin-san, Sano . . . but _gomen_, because . . . I don't think . . . I'll be able to . . ." Sano's sweaty sake scent was invading all of Kameko's senses and even dulling her pain. Her eyes were fluttering closed. ". . . go . . . on . . ."

Enough of Kameko's slight weight sagged against Sano for him to know she had lost consciousness. "Kameko . . ." Sano rested his chin against her soft dark brown hair, inhaling the flowery smell unique to her.

Saitou snorted. "This isn't a time to be sentimental, _ahou_. If you don't do something about her wounds soon, she might never wake up again."

"Saitou is right, that he is, Sano," Kenshin agreed, but gently, and he put a hand on Sano's shoulder. "There is much else to be done, but Kameko-dono is our top priority right now, that she is."

"Yeah, okay." Sano set Kameko down carefully and pulled Megumi's medicine container out of his pocket. "Anji gave this back to me. There's still a lot left," he explained as he handed it to Kenshin.

"Good." With a quick "_Gomennasai_, Kameko-dono", Kenshin set to work on Kameko's hurt shoulder and side first, then the minor cuts while Sano bandaged.

"There, that is done, it is." Kenshin turned to look at Sano and Saitou. "Should we wait until Kameko-dono regains consciousness . . . ?"

"We don't got the time," Sano reminded the rurouni as he jabbed a finger at Cheng Li. "And I don't feel real safe leavin' her here with this guy, either. We'll take her with us." Sano bent and in one fluid motion scooped Kameko into his arms. "She's got a body like a stick and she weighs as much as one, too. I got it covered."

Kenshin smiled. "Then let's get going." He turned to Yumi. "Lead the way, Komagata-dono, if you please."

**A/N: I don't know when I'll update again guys, because of school starting on Thursday, but stay tuned anyway! :) Review lots please!**


	18. Two Former Hitokiri: Kenshin vs Shishio

**A/N: Put this ever-important chapter together in the little moments that I had time—sorry for the wait and hope you like it! It was actually supposed to be longer but I decided to cut off at Saitou's grand entrance so it didn't get TOO long :) Like I said before, the Kenshin-Aoshi and Kenshin-Soujirou battles will be skipped in this fanfic since it focuses more on Sano and Kameko and there would be no real point having chapters for those two particular battles :) A huge thanks to ****CrazyCreator33****, ****saitou's lover****, ****UneFilleFrancaise****, ****HikariNoTenshi-san****, ****rnn21****, and ****D-grayhitman Reborn**** for reviewing the last chapter! I'm so glad you all liked Kameko's first major battle! ^^**

**Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc**

**Chapter 18: Two Former Hitokiri: Kenshin vs. Shishio**

And so, the battles commenced. Kameko had regained consciousness a few minutes before she, Kenshin, and Sanosuke had left Saitou to deal with the Blind Sword Uonuma Usui. The three had proceeded to meet Shinomori Aoshi in the bowels of the fortress, and he and Kenshin battled it out, resulting in Kenshin's revelation of the _Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu Ougi Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki_ and Aoshi, finally, going back to his normal self. Then was the close battle between Kenshin and _Tenken_ or Heaven's Sword Seta Soujirou, the supposedly emotionless boy who'd broken the rurouni's sakabatou in an earlier meeting, but Kenshin won out in the end while giving Soujirou new ideals to think about. So now, Kenshin, Sano, and Kameko were running through the halls to the final confrontation with the master himself: Shishio Makoto.

"Dead end!" Sano alerted the other two. "Other side!"

Together he and Kameko punched down the door, surprised to find Yumi at the other end, who rolled her eyes. "You're late, I'm tired of waiting."

"But how—what?"

Yumi ignored Sano and turned around. "Shishio-sama is at the duel pit. Follow me."

"Tch," Sano scoffed.

"Come on, Kenshin-san, let's go." Kameko was about to follow Yumi when she heard Kenshin's weak reply.

"Huh?" Sano turned back to Kenshin.

"_H . . . hai . . ._" Even with his body bent over it, Kameko noted the blood splattering the floor.

"Hey!"

"Kenshin-san!"

"Don't worry, that you shouldn't," Kenshin assured them, but his breathing was still ragged.

"You do seem awfully tired . . . but what do you expect, engaging in duel after duel?" Yumi asked, entering the conversation unexpectedly.

"What?" Sano snapped.

"How about this—if you promise never to bother Shishio-sama again . . . I'll let the three of you leave, right now. I'll just say you turned around and never made it this far."

"You wish to protect Shishio from fighting with this one?" Kenshin managed a smile. "Your concern is admirable, truly, that it is."

Yumi whirled around in a huff. "I'm trying to be merciful, idiot!"

"Sano . . . Kameko-dono . . ."

Kameko and Sanosuke turned to Kenshin again. "Uh, yeah?"

"_Hai_, Kenshin-san?"

"This fight is between Shishio and this one alone, that it is. No help from the sidelines."

Sano and Kameko looked at Kenshin with similar expressions, wondering how they could do that. ". . . I understand," Sano said finally.

". . . Me, too," Kameko agreed uncertainly.

Kenshin smiled at the two. "_Arigatou_." He followed after Yumi.

Kameko and Sano glanced at each other, knowing what the other was thinking and agreeing silently. _There are too many people who need men like Kenshin-san, and none more than Kaoru-chan and Yahiko-kun. If something happens, even if my honor is compromised, I'll do whatever I can to help!_

Yumi led the group to two huge black doors. "Beyond these doors is Shishio-sama's private arena, 'The Infernal Hall.' Once I open this door, that's it." She pulled on a hanging handle. "There's no turning back."

The doors opened fluidly, and Kenshin, Yumi, Kameko, and Sano began walking the short path. Kenshin, Kameko, and Sano surveyed over the bridge. "An arena hanging off the edge of a cliff," Kenshin said. "Nowhere to run, there isn't."

"What's that smell?" Kameko asked, wrinkling her nose and glancing over the edge of the path.

Sano did the same. "The torches, they're burning flamewater!"

"You are vulgar, as usual." The doors in front of the four opened, and the angular shadowed face of Sadojima Houji could be seen. "Those who know call it petroleum. In more advanced nations, it's replacing coal as a power source. Once we take control of Japan, we will use it as a foothold into the rest of the world!"

As the doors opened wider, another bandaged man could be seen, smirking. ". . . As he says."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "Shishio Makoto."

_So that's him,_ Kameko thought, a shudder going down her spine. _Shishio Makoto. His eyes are laughing . . . but still burn with such hatred . . ._

Yumi hesitated and stepped forward to go back to her side when Kenshin spoke. "_Arigatou _for leading us all this way, Komagata-dono," he said with his normal gentle smile. "This one appreciates it, that he does."

"_Hai_, _arigatou gozaimasu_, Komagata-san," Kameko chimed in respectfully.

"Yeah, thanks," Sano said indifferently.

Yumi paused, but then kept walking. She began talking to Shishio but he cut her off with a kiss and faced Kenshin. "You're wounded," he said with a smirk. "Can you really fight like that?"

"You don't look much better yourself, that you don't," Kenshin countered steadily.

"Heh . . . fair enough. Neither of us has any reason to hold back."

Both Kenshin and Shishio pushed out their swords with their thumbs and charged at each other. "Hyoooooh!"

The sword slashes clashed in the middle, and Kenshin still held his ground, despite his wounds. _Kenshin-san still has his strength, thankfully,_ Kameko thought, taking small comfort in that fact, when suddenly, Shishio's katana tip burst aflame and got the rurouni's shoulder, forcing him down. The same happened as Shishio slashed Kenshin across the chest. "Kenshin-san!" she cried.

"Kenshin!" Sano shouted from beside Kameko.

"Shishio-sama!" Houji exclaimed.

"How do you like my _Homura Dama_ 'Burning Soul', Battousai? Have you ever known pain from both slashing and burning before?"

"Not really . . ." Kenshin stood with his sakabatou's support. "And yet, despite the sharpness of your swing . . ." He looked at Shishio meaningfully. "The wounds aren't very deep, that they aren't. The nature of your _Homura Dama_ is clear."

Kameko, Sano, Yumi, and Houji gasped. _With just one attack, Kenshin-san's figured it out?_

"The friction from the blade is only for ignition. The blade itself isn't burning, that it isn't. What _is_ burning . . . is the substance your saw-like blade has shaved off those you've killed—_human flesh_!"

"Very good. You show the same insight now as when you destroyed the _Rengoku_. But to call it a 'saw-like blade' is not quite fair. This is a relative of your sakabatou 'shinuchi'." That got Kenshin's attention, and Shishio smirked. "Any great blade will chop and grow stick with use. But if one chips it from the beginning, without compromising the sharpness, one creates a sword that will slash always with the same sharpness. This final stage Satsujin sword, the peerless 'Mugenjin', created by Arai Shakkuu, uses the number of people it's killed as a source of power. This is my first secret blow, _Homura Dama_ or Burning Soul. I make true in my sword what is true in life: the flesh of the weak is the food of the strong."

Shishio's personal philosophy disgusted Kameko. _Such disregard for human life . . ._

Shishio tapped his sword on his shoulder. "You seem offended. Why not prove your righteousness with your blade, then?"

"Kenshin?" Sano questioned.

"Don't worry." Kenshin took his blade out of the ground. "The truth cannot be decided by battle, that it cannot. Soujirou has been told the same." He raised his sword in a stance. "But if you are not stopped here . . . _all_ _Japan_ will be fuel for your fire!"

"Well . . ." Shishio smirked yet again. "I can't deny that."

"Strike, Shishio Makoto!" Kenshin charged. "_Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu—Ryuushousen!_"

"Shishio-sama!" Houji cried.

Kameko's relief was short-lived when Shishio caught Kenshin's sword. "I saw that move at Shingetsu Village. You can't stop me with a move I've seen. Now Battousai . . ." An eerie look appeared in Shishio's bottomless black pits. "Will you add your fuel to my fire?"

What Shishio did next shocked everyone; he swooped down on Kenshin and buried his teeth into the bottom of the rurouni's neck. "_GYAAAAAH!_"

"KENSHIN!" Sanosuke bellowed.

"_Kenshin-san!_" Kameko cried.

Shishio pushed Kenshin aside and spat something onto the floor which Kameko didn't want to look at, even though she knew what it was. "Nasty." Shishio lifted his hand to his mouth. "Neither poison not medicine."

Kameko's hands crossed over her mouth in horror. _What kind of man . . . he can't be sane . . ._

"Ugh . . ." Blood was spurting through Kenshin's fingers.

"'In this world, the strong live and the weak die.' Those word were my gift to Soujirou, but they describe far more than swords. Those words are a law of nature. The weak have a duty to help the strong live. Those unworthy of doing so have no reason to live, not while the strongest are the tenders of that flame. The men in the government are weaker than I, and so have no right to power. My conquest is a kind of providence! As _hitokiri_ you yourself flourished in the blood storms of the Bakumatsu. Can't you see that fighting nature's law only leads to failure?"

"_Iie!_" Kenshin lifted himself from the ground again. "Those people you think of as food survived those same blood storms, and are finally living in peace! No lives have a duty to be lost, not for men and not for a cause, that they most certainly don't! This one cannot allow you to bring that chaos back, no matter what your logic!"

"It's not logic . . . _it is a law_."

Kenshin straightened and clenched his bloodstained fist. "This one does not submit to such a law!"

_Kenshin-san will never be corrupted, but . . ._ Kameko bit her lip. _I can feel it, that slight weakness from his wounds. If he doesn't beat Shishio soon, his body . . ._

"Your mind accepts it, though your heart does not. Your stubbornness is as unrelenting as ever. A pity that, with such stupidity, the towering name of Hitokiri Battousai must fall to earth." Shishio's sword burst into flames again. "Rather than living a life of mendacity, choose instead a death of glory!" He swung his katana at Kenshin. "Then your name, at least, will live on in the history that I make!"

Kenshin caught the fiery sword on his fist. "This one has no intention of having his name in your history, that he most certainly does not! Rather, he would leave it in a record of peace!" He punched Shishio's stomach.

"Shishio-sama!" Houji shouted.

"_Oooooooh!_"

"You just won't listen, will you. You leave me no choice!" Shishio began striking with multi-blows. "One way or another, you _will_ fall!"

Kenshin wobbled and blood flew in all directions, but Shishio grabbed his gi before he fell. "No! Not yet you don't!"

Kenshin looked as though he'd realized something, squinting at Shishio's gauntlet.

"I told you to fall gracefully . . ."

"KENSHIN!"

"_Kenshin-san!_"

Shishio brought his blade across his gauntlet, and a sizable explosion ensued. "_Guren Kaina!_"

Kenshin's gi was viciously torn apart, and blood flew from his newest wound as he fell to the ground. Kameko gasped as she and Sano stopped in their tracks. "_Iie_ . . ." _He's not moving . . . and his chi is barely . . ._ "Kenshin-san . . . ?"

"Ken . . . shin . . ." Sano trailed off, chocolate brown eyes wide. The hilt of the rurouni's sword was not in his hand anymore.

"Are you dead at last, then?" Shishio scoffed. "No _Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki_, either. Feh! You disappoint me."

Kameko could hear Houji going off in the background, but she couldn't move. All she could do was stare down at Kenshin, not believing her eyes. _The strongest man I've ever known . . . but . . . will it end here? His chi is darting away . . ._

"Letting down your guard after finishing one wounded man? Such arrogance _has_ always been your weakness."

Everyone's attention went to the bursting door, with Sano and Kameko particularly taken aback. _That voice . . . !_ "Hajime-oji-san!"

"Saitou!"

"Shishio Makoto . . . I've come for your head!"

**A/N: Hope you guys like it, review lots please! As always I'll do my utmost best to update soon with school and all ^-^**


	19. Losing Hope: Vs Shishio

**A/N: This was originally going to part of the last chapter but I decided to make it its own so the previous chappy didn't wear on too long :) Thanks to ****saitou's lover****, ****UneFilleFrancaise****, ****CrazyCreator33****, and ****April Marciano**** for reviewing the last chapter! :)**

**BTW guys I'll be splitting 'Opposites Attract' into two parts: The Kyoto Arc and The Jinchuu Arc, which is why I changed the title :) I did this so the entire story isn't like 40 chapters long, in more manageable parts reading wise :)**

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine in any way shape or form.**

**Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc**

**Chapter 19: Losing Hope: Vs. Shishio**

Saitou's Gatotsu powered the entire way to Shishio, where the stabbing attack met its target at full impact at the forehead. Yumi screamed as Houji yelled, "_Shishio-sama!_"

Kameko had learned one time too many during these battles against the Juppongatana that it was too easy to be relieved, and that fact proved itself yet again as Shishio's face broke into a wide-eyed demonic grin and slashed at Saitou's legs, which Kameko uneasily noted already had bandages, and blood spurted from them.

"Shishio-sama!" Houji cried in relief.

Saitou snorted, but Kameko could see his legs struggling to support him and he leaned slightly on his katana blade embedded in the ground. _Hajime-oji-san had a clean hit!_ she thought despairingly, looking back at Shishio. _Then how . . . ?_

"If I recall I think I told you before—" Shishio reached up and tore the bandages around his forehead.

"A _hachigane_ . . ." Kameko trailed off at seeing the metal skull band.

"—that since you're like us in so many ways, I was sure you'd try to ambush me one day. When I was set on fire, it was because I had been shot in the head first. I was taken advantage of because I couldn't move. So in order to not repeat that mistake . . ." Shishio's finger tapped the _hachigane_. "I made sure to concentrate my defense around here." He smirked. "You didn't do enough research, did you, Saitou Hajime? You had the oppurtunity of a lifetime in your hands . . . and you blew it."

_Those wounds on Hajime-oji-san's legs . . ._ Kameko thought, trying to crush her fears as she turned to Saitou, who hadn't moved a muscle, besides his twitching legs. As always, her uncle's angular face revealed nothing.

"I'm assuming Usui is the one who injured your legs. I guess he proved to be useful after all. I have to say that I'm impressed that your Gatotsu was so strong with your legs the way that they are. But . . ." Shishio smirked and fire from the pillar behind him shot up. "That'll be your last one, I'm afraid. I hope it was good for you." Shishio's grin grew wider. "Why don't you and Battousai reminisce about the past in _hell_. I'm sure you two have a lot to chat about."

"Unfortunately, I'm not prepared for death yet." Saitou narrowed his eyes. "I won't be until I'm certain you're dead."

"To think that Saitou Hajime, a former captain of the Shinsengumi, would risk his life for the pathetic Meiji government." Shishio smirked. "What exactly are you fighting for, Saitou? To save your allies here? You're becoming too attached. Don't tell me that you're like Battousai. Fighting for the weak and some pitiful sense of justice."

Saitou raised his sword. "There is only one thing I ever fought for and it remains the same today. It is the only justice that I care about. In other words: _Aku. Soku. Zan!_"

Shishio gave a chuckle. "Fighting for no other reason except Aku-Soku-Zan. Unlike Battousai, you're easy to figure out."

Saitou went into Gatotsu stance. "Then let's finish this." He lowered his blade a little and at lightning speed he raced towards Shishio, who easily deflected the Gatotsu. Saitou countered with a side slash, but Shishio caught his sword.

"Do you honestly expect an attack you've already shown me once to work again?" Shishio pushed him back, Saitou's legs again hindering him. "It seems like the wounds on your legs are slowing your thrusts down quite a bit. In other words . . . Usui, despite his grudge, has proved himself highly nutritious to me after all. Then again, with that _Hirazuki_ of yours, even if Usui hadn't managed to injure you, I still wouldn't consider your techniques much of a threat."

Saitou took another stance and smirked, but Sano murmured, "It's just like he said. There's no way that Saitou can beat him."

"_Hai_ . . ." Kameko agreed worriedly, glancing at Kenshin. "But still . . . Hajime-oji-san . . ."

"But still he's fightin' him, even though he got nothin' other than his Gatotsu," Sano finished gravely. "Saitou . . ."

"Now I understand. So that's how you . . . know. That's how the Shinsengumi fought their battles. Why don't you show me . . . how a Wolf of Mibu lives. Come on!"

Saitou shot into the air and came down fast with a thrust. "_Gatotsu Nishiki!_"

Shishio slashed his flaming sword upwards and as Saitou avoided it and came down, his Gatotsu hit the ground. Behind him was Shishio, threatening to strike Saitou with his fiery spiral. With a small humph, Saitou went into another stance and propelled upwards at Shishio. "_Gatotsu Sanshiki!_"

The two katana met in midair, and Saitou and Shishio landed on opposite sides of each other, Saitou hunching over at the gash ripped at his chest as Shishio stood. "Hmph. So this is all a stupid dog like you remembers. It looks like you've run out of tricks." Shishio turned around.

"You've dropped your guard to say that. The only cure for your disease . . . is _death!_" Saitou whirled around. "_Gatotsu Zeroshiki!_"

_So fast!_ Kameko thought, but she and Sano were shocked to find Shishio had blocked the blow.

"Dropped my guard? What are you talking about?" Shishio pushed his fingers into Saitou's shoulder, and blood sprayed from the wound and his mouth. "This is what you call—composure!"

"Oji-san!" Kameko cried.

"I never expected an attack that was a point-blank Gatotsu. You did better than I thought for a dog sent by the government. And also, you're not like Battousai at all, are you. You really intended to kill when you attacked. For that—" Flames sparked on Shishio's blade yet again, and he brought it to his gauntlet. "I'll make sure your name is mentioned in the history that I am creating!"

"_Hajime-oji-san!_" _The Guren Kaina!_

With an explosion, Saitou blasted backwards and hit the floor, his sword skittering across and the smell of burnt flesh flitting past Kameko's nose. Her hand flew to her mouth. _Iie . . . not Hajime-oji-san, too . . . I can't tell if . . ._

"Damn you . . . _bastard_."

Kameko looked at Sanosuke, looking at Shishio with a fierce look on his face and his fists clenched. "Sano . . . ?"

Shishio looked amused as he lowered his arm and turned to Sano and Kameko. "I see you're both still here. Now would be a good time to run away." He smirked. "If you value your lives, that is."

Sano stepped in front of Kameko, completely stopping her from going forward as she'd intended. "I don't give a damn about my life. But if I have to die I sure as hell ain't goin' alone!" A fearless, challenging glint appeared in his eyes. "I'll be draggin' you down all the way to hell with me."

Shishio began to laugh. "It isn't nighttime, the last time I checked. And you're not sleeping, so stop dreaming. You just saw the truth unfold before your very eyes and yet you still try to defy it. The legendary _hitokiri_, Himura Battousai. And the former captain of the Shinsengumi third unit, Saitou Hajime. They were both great swordsmen, yet they fell so easily to me. And to the law of nature, right?"

Sano grabbed Kameko's arm and held her behind him, as if he'd anticipated her movements. She looked up at his clouded face. "Sano—"

"You mean the survival of the fittest, right?"

"Exactly."

Sano's grip on Kameko's arm grew tighter. "Eatin' the weak just so you'll be on the top of the food chain just 'cause you're the strongest!"

"Exactly!"

"That's the biggest load of bull! Kenshin hasn't spent all this time fightin' so hard for a world like that!" Sano paused, then continued, "Kenshin ain't usin' the weak as food to feed his power like you are! He's willin' to protect their happiness and become food for their power!"

Shishio smirked. "Which is why _this_ is the result. There isn't any reason for either of you to be here. The battle's over and there's nothing you can do."

Sano finally let go of Kameko's arm. "It's a damn long way from over!"

"Sanosuke!"

Sano charged and punched, Shishio easily evading, and whirled around for a counterattack, but Shishio grabbed his fist and squeezed, cracking the bones, as Sano howled in pain. "Shut up, will you." Shishio took his other fist and drove it into Sano's stomach, sending him rolling across the floor.

"Sano!" Kameko cried, running over to the ex-fighter-for-hire's side.

"Houji, I think I broke five or six of his ribs. Take him away and do what you want. Boil him alive for all I care!"

Kameko stood in front of Sano with a determined look on her face, ready to protect him if needed, when she heard scuffling behind her and felt a hand suddenly grab hers. Kameko couldn't help the blush and turned to meet Sano's eyes, who returned her gaze, intense chocolate through a haze of pain.

"Wait . . . it's not over . . ." Sano struggled to stand, a feat Kameko marveled at itself with the ex-fighter-for-hire's broken ribs and crushed left hand.

"Well," Shishio smirked.

Sano finally stood and kept his head down. _Kaoru . . . Megumi . . . Yahiko . . . I'm sorry that I couldn't protect Kenshin . . . and Kameko, I'm sorry I couldn't protect Saitou, either . . . but, even if I die in the process . . . _Sano clenched his bandaged fist. _I will protect Kameko, at least . . . _He turned around, raw willpower in the brown pools. _And settle the score!_

"Sano, what are you—!"

With a battle cry, Sano charged again, bandaged fist raised, and punched Shishio in the face. Kameko winced at the distinct cracking noises coming from his fist, but Sano didn't even seem to have noticed. "_FUTAE NO KIWAMI!_"

_Right to the face!_ Kameko gasped at Shishio's demonic grin. _But no effect?_

"Ha! If you're going to fight me, try doing it after you've closed the gap—" Shishio made a fist and slammed it into Sano's forehead. "—of the obvious difference between the two of us!"

"_Sanosuke!_"

The ex-fighter-for-hire crashed into a wall of the arena, rocks falling around him and a huge indent in the stone. He slumped over, head down, motionless as Kameko approached him. She was about to call his name when blood sprayed from his forehead where Shishio had struck him, and Kameko realized his chi was in the same indiscernible state as Saitou's and Kenshin's. She couldn't believe her eyes. _Iie, Kami-sama . . . first Kenshin-san, then Hajime-oji-san, and now Sanosuke . . ._ It was the entirely wrong time to do so, but Kameko was blinking back tears. _The three strongest men I know have fallen . . . then what can I do? What _will_ I do?_

"Now would be the best time to escape."

Kameko whirled around, tears evaporating and her chest constricting at the voice in—to her slight surprise—anger. Few times had this emotion bubbled so close to the surface. "_Temee . . ._"

"You seem more level-headed than your companion," Shishio went on. "So surely you realize the situation you find yourself in. The feared _hitokiri_, a captain of the Shinsengumi, and a street fighter, all defeated with ease at my hands—and, without fail, by the law of nature. Are you humored enough?"

"I don't care." Kameko felt a lump forming at the back of her throat, from both sorrow and rage, and repeated, in a stronger voice, "I don't care. Kenshin-san didn't back down, Hajime-oji-san didn't back down, and even Sanosuke didn't back down, no matter how much they were at a disadvantage! So I'm not going to back down, either!" Kameko almost couldn't believe the volume her voice had reached. "Whatever the odds may be, even if they're stacked against me, I will _never _be a coward and save my own life when they've risked their own!"

Shishio simply laughed at this. "Ha! All of you are the same, predictable do-gooders. Spending too much time with Battousai, drowning yourselves into the ocean of deception that you can only wish to be truth, blinded to reality. So be it. Don't expect me to hold back just because you are a little girl. A whipped dog is a whipped dog, even if it is female." Shishio smirked. "And that just makes you a _bitch_."

An insult Kameko would have normally brushed off as simply a meaningless word made her blood boil at that moment, and she unsheathed her lone sakabatou. Normally Kameko would have waited for her opponent to make the first move, but her emotions were running too high and she charged, already formulating a plan.

Though the absence of Kameko's second sakabatou felt strange, she felt a little freer with only one, as well. Shishio didn't even draw his katana, catching the kunoichi's blade similarly to as he did with Saitou earlier, but Kameko responded with a quick snap kick to his chest. It was a direct hit, but all Shishio did was grin, making Kameko wonder yet again what this man was made of.

"It seems I've underestimated you, but only slightly. I'll simply be forced to waste my techniques on a girl."

_That's right, do it,_ Kameko thought as Shishio drew his katana. _Your attacks may be stronger than mine, but they're all fire-based, and that's where your weakness lies!_

Shishio sliced the air with his katana, the flames of the _Homura Dama_ dancing towards Kameko, just as she'd expected. With a strong upwards slash she shouted, "_Seigyoku Ryuu-ken!_"

Kameko heard a sizzling noise once her sakabatou connected with Shishio's Mugenjin, but instead of the flames of Shishio's attack dousing, the water from her own attack evaporated! _What—?_

"The flames of my soul burn fiercer than anything, hot enough to consume anything. A blaze that conquers its own weakness!" Shishio pushed Kameko back a little with his sword. "There is no limit to the power I possess!"

The fire of Shishio's Mugenjin grew as he slashed in a single quick motion, not only cutting Kameko across the chest but severing the blade of her sakabatou, as well. The hilt fell from her grasp as she tumbled to the ground, clutching her newest burning wound as the other two, bandaged at her left shoulder and right side, started to bleed and throb yet again. It began to hurt to breathe again.

"Cheng Li served a purpose after all, but even so, not even at full health could a girl hope to defeat me," Shishio sneered at Kameko's crouched form. "In times like this, your foolish ideals of honor mean nothing."

_Kami-sama . . . _Kameko felt her eyes stinging once again. _Both my sakabatou are totaled . . . and that was my last chance . . ._ A single tear splashed onto her hand, and she was grateful that Shishio wasn't paying attention to her at that moment, telling Houji and Yumi something she didn't care for. _I can't win but . . . the least I can do is stall and hope that Kenshin-san, Hajime-oji-san, and Sano will get up . . . _The kunoichi clenched her fists, everyone's faces flashing in her mind, as if a reminder of the reason she'd gone along. _I need to bring them back to Kaoru-chan, Yahiko-kun, Megumi-san, and everyone else, because they're needed . . ._ Kameko's breath hitched a little as she managed to get on one knee, pain slicing through her body.

By now, Shishio had noticed her attempts and smirked for what seemed to be the umpteenth time in a short span.

Kameko finally managed to get to her feet, trying to stop swaying. _For that reason at least . . . I need to keep fighting!_ She closed her eyes, steeling herself, and then took off. Immediately she noticed her reflexes were slower because of her injuries, as she was unable to completely evade Shishio's sword strike and felt the flames lick at her bare skin. The kunoichi numbly noted that most of her outfit had been ripped off, beyond repair of any kind, and all her torso now bore were breast bindings as revealing as an undergarment, but this was definitely no time for her to fret about decency.

Even with only a few kicks and punches, Kameko could tell that she was in a bad spot. Though Shishio had little to no experience with martial arts, he had the upper hand by being armed and seemingly indestructible body. No matter what Kameko threw at him, he responded with a quick slash she had trouble avoiding. Before long, her breath was coming in ragged gasps, each intake a tanto stabbing her lungs, and blood was seeping through her bandages, but she kept on going.

Then, the tide changed in an instant. Kameko had whirled around to avoid Shishio's _Homura Dama_ when he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up sharply. No matter what she did, Kameko couldn't escape his grip, and alarm bells began ringing in her body when Shishio brought the tip of his Mugenjin to his gauntlet, similar to what he'd done with Kenshin.

"You're a young girl who doesn't know her place in the world yet, easily swayed by what you deem right. You had potential until your conscious went along with Battousai, and now my words are showing you the path you should have chosen! The strong live and the weak _die_!" Kameko's sharp senses caught the smoky smell of Shishio's gauntlet immediately, and her eyes widened. _Gunpowder—! _"Accept this truth and take it—to the afterlife! _Guren Kaina!_"

The explosion sent a blinding pain through Kameko that she had never felt before, so much so that she felt a scream rip from her throat. By the time she had hit the floor, Shishio had already turned his attention from her. He, Yumi, and Houji were saying things, but Kameko couldn't hear a word of it as a tear from each eye trickled down her cheeks, from pain and grief, as she heard Shishio laughing. _Gomen, Kaoru-chan, Yahiko-kun, Megumi-san, Misao-chan, Kenshin-san, Hajime-oji-san, Sanosuke . . . I'm so sorry . . . I wasn't strong enough . . . and I don't know what . . . I'll do now . . ._

The next voice Kameko heard was loud enough to cut through her pain to reach her ears.

"No. Whether it's finishing them off, or enjoying your victory, now is not the time for either."

Kameko managed to turn her head to the side, shocked to find the tall Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu in the doorway Saitou had burst open minutes before. "Shinomori . . . san . . ." Kameko managed before darkness consumed her.

Aoshi could feel weakness in the girl's voice as well as the fading _chi_ of her, Sagara, Battousai, and Saitou. It seemed he had arrived in time, if he could call it that.

"Shinomori Aoshi!" Yumi gasped. "Why are you here?"

Shishio smirked and tapped his katana on his shoulder. "What's this? I'd forgotten all about you. So there's still one whipped dog sniffing around the place, huh? What kind of business could possibly bring a loser like you around here?"

Houji looked disgusted. "You've got some nerve! As Shishio-sama says you're nothing but a pathetic loser who lost your battle to Battousai! A loser! You no longer have the right to participate in this contest of strength between men anymore!" Houji threw out his fist in emphasis. "Get _lost_!"

Aoshi wasn't fazed at all, and he took a couple of steps forward. "Your name is Sadojima Houji, isn't it? The facts are indeed the facts, I am not here to deny that I lost that battle. But Battousai lost some stamina when he decided not to avoid that battle with this loser standing before you. And he received injuries he wouldn't have otherwise. These are also facts that you can't ignore." Aoshi continued to go forward.

"Just what are you trying to say?" Houji demanded.

Shishio smirked again. "In other words, you're here to act as a replacement for that lost stamina."

"That's ridiculous!" Houji scoffed. "The sheer difference in power between Battousai and Shishio-sama is obvious, even if he happened to be at full strength! You must know that the end result would have been the same regardless—"

Shishio shifted his Mugenjin a little on his shoulder. "It's all right, Houji. Calm down."

"Shishio-sama!"

"This is the first time I've had the chance to fight in a while." Shishio began searching in his sleeve. "I figure I may as well make it clear who the strongest is right now, so I don't get any complaints later." He pulled his gauntlet out and put it on his bare hand. "And since I was the one who defeated Battousai and the others, that would make me the best there is!" Shishio stepped forward and sneered at Aoshi, "Will you defeat me and place my title upon the graves of the old Oniwabanshuu instead of flowers?"

Aoshi glared at Shishio and tightened his hold on his kodachi, beginning his _Ryuusui no Ugoki_ 'Flowing-Water Movement' attack.

"Our alliance is over!" Shishio charged at Aoshi. "Let's go!" Within a few seconds Shishio mocked, "I can see everything, you're moving slowly!"

Shishio's Mugenjin and Aoshi's twin kodachi clashed repeatedly, and Houji grinned, "Incredible! Aoshi can't even use his two kodachi to fight back with Shishio-sama attacking him! It's all he can do to defend himself!"

Meanwhile, Yumi was shocked, wondering how Aoshi could have withstood Battousai's ultimate attack, which had defeated even Soujirou, and was now defending himself against Shishio! _Where is all that power coming from?_

Aoshi was pushed back, but he leapt right back into the fray every time he was denied, leaving Houji pondering the same as Yumi. "Now you will face the Oniwabanshuu's _Kodachi Nitou-Ryuu Gokou Juuji_—Dual Kodachi Yin-Yang Cross! _Haaa!_"

"Hmph. Stupid move" was all Shishio said as he dragged his sparking blade across the ground and met Aoshi's attack, slamming the handle into the Okashira's chest, who began to cough blood onto the ground. "An attack that couldn't defeat Battousai—did you honestly believe an attack that couldn't even beat him would work against me?"

As a burst of fire erupted from the pillar nearest to Shishio, he slashed with his Mugenjin. Aoshi responded immediately and evaded it, using the fringe of the roof to jump behind Shishio, effectively trapping him in the corner of the wall.

"He's behind Shishio-sama!" Yumi cried.

There was a silence, until Shishio raised his arms, still facing the wall, as if in ridicule. "What's wrong? You've cornered your opponent. You've got me turned around and wide open. What are you standing around for? This is the perfect opportunity. Aren't you able to attack—or is it that you just don't want to attack?"

Battousai's battered body flashed through Aoshi's mind, and he reversed his hold on his kodachi. Yumi gasped, "That attack!" as Aoshi went in for the kill.

"_Oniwabanshuu Ougi Kodachi Nitou-Ryuu—Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren!_"

Shishio whirled around and grinned. "Too slow, Aoshi!" He knocked one kodachi out of Aoshi's grasp with his elbow. "The _Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren_ is six slashes in one moment, but it only works if I'm on one side!" The Mugenjin began to flare. "As I thought, the strength of your attacks is nothing after being hit with Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki, and now I understand that the only thing you and even that girl have been doing from the very beginning is buying some time by stalling from me!"

In an arc of fire, Shishio released his _Homura Dama_, and Aoshi crashed against the floor with a grunt of pain. "This is pathetic. You were once a true warrior, on the verge of madness, and now you're barely an irritation worthy of my time and attention. Your efforts are meaningless. Battousai isn't ever going to stand again, and neither will his allies, for that matter."

"So he was trying to buy some time—why?" Yumi questioned. "Why would Shinomori Aoshi do that for him?"

Houji began to laugh derisively at Aoshi gritting his teeth in pain on the ground. "Have you finally lost your mind, Shinomori? Can't you see Battousai prostrate on the ground before you? Just as Shishio-sama said, even if you did buy some time there's no way Battousai will come back to life! The only thing you've managed to accomplish is practice an exercise in futility!"

Aoshi sat himself up, still shaking in pain, and turned to Kenshin's body. "Battousai . . ." Kenshin's words when they had fought began to ring in Aoshi's head.

"Is he still going to fight?" Yumi gasped, as Houji wondered yet again what the Okashira was thinking.

"Shinomori." Shishio stood in front of Aoshi. "You're narrow-minded. If it's possible, even more so than Battousai, but in the sense that you're wielding your sword for someone else, you're no different than him. And just like Battousai, the very moment that you and I crossed paths was the moment you were already doomed."

Aoshi stood, as well, glaring at Shishio. "I don't know if I can be compared to Battousai or not, but I do know one thing. You may try to compare yourself to Battousai, but you are weaker than him!" Leaves began to dance around Aoshi.

Shishio shrugged a little and closed his eyes. "Hmph, it's no surprise to hear comments like that from a loser like you—" His eyes widened as he looked beyond Aoshi to see Kenshin standing in the gale of leaves. Yumi and Houji both gasped.

"Battousai's still alive?" Yumi said in disbelief.

Houji broke into a nervous grin. "It's all right, Shishio-sama, Battousai hasn't regained consciousness yet! Please deliver the final blow now! That one last blow will ensure that this country finally belongs to us!"

Suddenly, Kenshin's amethyst irises returned to his previously blank white eyes, startling Houji onto the floor. Aoshi continued as Saitou, Sanosuke, and Kameko began to awaken as Kenshin had. "The time to fight is now, and I don't believe fate has declared the doom of any of the fighters gathered here just yet!"

**A/N: Haha this is why I didn't join this chapter with the last one, so long! :P As for translations, **_**temee**_** is a rude way of saying you :) I'll update soon, hopefully! Review lots please!**


	20. The Fate of an Era: Rurouni vs Hitokiri

**A/N: ****Wow ****20****th ****chapter ****already! ****At ****this ****rate ****this****'****ll ****be ****the ****longest ****fanfiction ****I****'****ve ****written ****and ****the ****fastest ****:P ****Also, ****OA ****now ****has ****70 ****reviews **_**and **_**has ****the ****most ****word ****count ****of ****all ****my ****fanfics! ****:D ****Breaking ****records ****lol****—****let****'****s ****see ****if ****the ****same ****can ****be ****done ****with ****reviews! ****;)****Thanks ****a ****bazillion ****gazillion ****to ****saitou****'****s ****lover****,** **UneFilleFrancaise****, ****CrazyCreator33****, ****April ****Marciano****, ****D-grayhitman ****Reborn****, ****and ****mike****'****s ****girl ****gaia ****Jackson****for ****reviewing ****the ****last ****chapter! ****:)**

**EDIT: Yeesh, something weird happened to some parts of the chapter, sorry I didn't notice before guys! I fixed it now so it's easier to read :P**

**Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc**

**Chapter 20: The Fate of an Era: Rurouni vs. Hitokiri**

_. . . ko . . . __Kameko . . ._

All of a sudden, Kameko could see something besides blackness—whiteness? She felt strangely detached and light, like when she'd meditated to learn the final secret of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken at Norio and Kazuhiko's house what seemed like years ago.

_Kameko . . ._

The voice that had originally called out to the kunoichi caught her attention yet again, but she realized that it was actually a blend of two voices, and she then noted there were two transparent figures kneeling next to her. Kameko looked at them and gasped at the familiar man with thick black hair and violet eyes and the familiar woman with short brown hair and sparkling turquoise blue eyes, both with gentle, loving smiles on their faces.

"Otou-san . . . okaa-san . . ."

_Kameko, __dearest __musume __. __. __. __it__'__s __been __so __long __. __. __._ This time, only Chikako spoke as she stroked her daughter's face.

_Kameko, __we __are __so __happy __to __see __you __again __if __only __for __this __cherished __moment,_ Masahiro said afterwards, resting his hand on her head.

"Okaa-san, otou-san . . ." Mixed feelings ran through Kameko all at once as thoughts of Kenshin, Sanosuke, Aoshi, Saitou, and the battle invaded her initial joy at seeing her parents again. "Am I . . . ?" The end of her question hung limply in the air.

Still smiling, Chikako and Masahiro shook their heads softly. _Iie, __beloved __musume __. __. __. __you __have __a __life __to __lead __yet._

"Then what . . . where . . . ?"

_Our __time __is __short, __Kameko __. __. __._ Chikako and Masahiro continued to smile. _Live __on __and __fight __for __your __loved __ones, __alongside __them __. __.__ . __we __are __proud __of __you __and __we __love __you, __Kame-chan __. __. __._

Before Kameko could even form another word, something seemed to be pulling her away, as if summoning her, and then, consciousness hit her like a ton of bricks. Leaves whirled around her face, and Kameko opened her eyes and sat up as one snapped. The pain from her wounds was still strong in her body, but whatever was coursing through her now seemed to be even stronger.

Kameko then felt several familiar _chi _around her, and with a flood of relief she realized with a quick sweep of the arena that Saitou, Sanosuke, and most importantly, Kenshin were all reawakened, as well. _Arigatou, __Kami-sama __. __. __._

Kameko heard a weak chuckle to her right, glad to recognize it as Sano's. "So . . . finally on your feet, huh? Ya had me worried."

Kameko looked around at Saitou, Sano, and Aoshi, all badly injured, and took notice of her own state. "Kenshin-san asked us not to interfere before the fight . . ."

"Guess we got no choice but to do what he said," Sano finished for her as Saitou and Aoshi silently acknowledged their words.

"_Now__!_" Kenshin challenged and rushed towards Shishio.

"Ah, how this brings me back . . ." Shishio murmured. "Years ago, my flesh and blood were transformed into an inferno. Now _you_ rise . . ." The demonic grin spread across his face again. "To make me burn yet again!"

By now, Sano and Saitou had stood in their spots while Kameko and Aoshi remained crouching. As Shishio and Kenshin crossed swords yet again, Kameko could see Yumi suddenly freak out, followed by Houji breaking out into sweat, but their worries were drowned out in the sounds of battle. Then, Houji suddenly whipped a gun out of his European coat, but before anyone could react, he tossed it over the cliff, to Yumi's horror.

"It's over!" Shishio grabbed Kenshin by the neck and lifted him off the ground. "Not yet . . . it's not enough. If it's pain you need to bring your strength . .. shall I help?" he asked maliciously. "Or how about another glimpse of death_—_with my _Guren Kaina_!"

Kenshin brought the hilt of his sakabatou down on Shishio's arm, causing the _Guren __Kaina_ to explode in front of Shishio and not him.

"Shishio-sama!" Yumi cried.

Kenshin leapt into the air. "_Hiten __Mitsurugi-Ryuu__—_"

"Shishio-sama!" Houji yelled this time.

"_Ryuutsui__—_" Kenshin brought his sword down. "_Shousen__—_" He bounced right back upwards, both attacks striking Shishio.

"One-two hit!" Sano exclaimed.

"He combined the _Ryuutsuisen _and the _Ryuushousen_!" Kameko cried.

"He won't let this chance go . . ." Saitou said.

"He'll keep coming . . ." Aoshi added.

"_Ryuukansen __Kogarashi__—_" Kenshin then whirled around with another strike. "_Tsumuji__—_" He slashed again. "_Arashi!_" He bent into a circling spiral as all strikes hit again.

"_Five_ hits!" Sano shouted.

"Like a combination of all of his attacks!" Kameko added.

Shishio grinned madly despite the stain on his chest, to Yumi and Houji's immense relief. "Is that all you have?" He sparked his sword and slashed Kenshin's chest.

"Yes!" Yumi cried.

"It hit! The _Homura __Dama!_" Houji shouted.

Kenshin grabbed one of Shishio's trailing bandages, unfazed. "The mind can overcome such pain, that it can . . . all who choose the life of battle know this. But a world that would force such pain upon the weak, who have not chosen bloodshed . . . that, this one will not allow, that he most certainly will not! _Hiten __Mitsurugi-Ryuu__—__Kuzu-Ryuusen!_"

"It hit!" Sano shouted as Shishio blasted into the opposite wall and Yumi screamed. Kenshin fell to a knee, supporting himself on his sakabatou and panting. Kameko held her breath in spite of herself as smoke billowed out and seconds passed without a sign. _Is __it __over __. __. __. __?_

With a roar, fire erupted from the columns around the arena. "What the hell is this?" Sano yelled.

"The flames . . . see them leap and dance!" Houji shouted.

Kameko felt a _chi_ spike, and she gasped, "The fire . . . is that . . . Shishio's _ken-ki_?"

"It would appear so," Aoshi answered her. "They respond to Shishio's energy, just as the leaves shattered for Battousai . . ."

"'Just as'?" Saitou narrowed his golden amber eyes. "Leaves and flames aren't _quite_ the same thing."

"Final round." The voice sent a chill down Kameko's spine. "Here comes." All traces of mockery had left Shishio's face and tone as he emerged from the smoke. Yumi was about to call out to him in relief when his name died on her lips at the sight of him. "_Tsui __no __Hiken __. __. __. __Kaguzuchi __. __. __._"

"Final Secret Sword Fire Spirit God . . ." Kameko repeated worriedly. _But __Kenshin-san __hasn__'__t __revealed __the __Hiten __Mitsurugi-Ryuu __Ougi __Amakakeru __Ryuu __no __Hirameki __either __. __. __. __but __who __knows __what __Seta-san __told __Komagata-san __about __it __after __his __and __Kenshin-san__'__s __battle?_

"I don't know _when_ I've had so much fun," Shishio admitted. "Not since the Bakumatsu, surely. And yet, I _do_ still have a country to conquer, so I'm out of time to play with you.."

"For this one, there is little 'fun' . . . accomplished as you may be," Kenshin confessed. "And yet, if you wish to speak of _time_, Shishio, you must know the age of the _hitokiri_ is long since past, that it has."

"So long as I bear this Mugenjin, it shall _never_ end!"

"It ended when this one took this sakabatou, that it did . . ." Kenshin pushed his beloved blade very slightly out of its sheath. ". . . Now."

Everyone else looked on with held breaths as the two former _hitokiri_ charged at each other.

"_Hiten __Mitsurugi-Ryuu __Ougi __Amakakeru __Ryuu __no __Hirameki!_"

Shishio held his sword vertically and met Kenshin's sideways attack, neutralizing the ground Kenshin should have gained. A cry of joy came from Yumi and Houji as Sano, Kameko, Saitou, and Aoshi all gasped in disbelief. _He b__locked __it?_

Shishio then turned his katana and completely stopped Kenshin from going further. An immense spiral of flames formed around the Mugenjin, almost like a fiery twister. "_Tsui __no __Hiken__—__Kaguzuchi!_"

"Kenshin-san!" Kameko cried, hearing Sano shout the rurouni's name, as well. Their concern quickly turned to surprise as Shishio seemed to be pulled in towards Kenshin. Shishio's face showed it, too, and then Kenshin followed through, sending his tattered body into the air. Kenshin came to the ground, assuming the same position as before.

"Looks like it . . . landed . . ." Sano trailed off.

Saitou observed Shishio snarling and growling. "It hit him hard?"

_So __. __. __. __the __force __of __the __first __attack __split __the __air __and __made __a __vacuum __in __the seco__nd __attack __. __. __._ Kameko thought, the attack sequence replaying in her mind. _Kenshin-san __didn__'__t __use __that __against __Seta-san __or __Shinomori-san __. __. __._

Shishio appeared to be about to get up when suddenly foam erupted from his mouth, to everyone's shock. Kameko then heard Houji shout, "Wait, Yumi!" and smoky amethyst eyes widened as Yumi ran in front of Shishio.

"Stop! He mustn't go any further!" Yumi pleaded, as Kenshin's eyes widened as well. "Because of the terrible burns that cover his entire body, Shishio-sama must fight no more than fifteen minutes!" She fell to her knees, arms outstretched in front of Shishio as Kenshin watched her. "Please, he's in pain!" Tears sprung into her brown eyes. "Please . . ."

Kenshin had a solemn look on his face, and he was lowering his sakabatou when a malicious voice came from behind Yumi. "Too easy, Battousai. This battle is not yet over."

Kameko sensed movement and before she could shout a warning, a katana stabbed cleanly through Yumi's back and into Kenshin's side. Kameko gasped. "_Komagata-san! __Kenshin-san!_"

"That sick _bastard_!" Sano snarled.

_What __kind __of __man __does __things __like __this?_ Kameko fumed mentally. _How __can __he?_

At the same time, Kenshin hit the ground while a stunned Yumi fell backwards into Shishio's arms. Kenshin managed to get to a knee. "Shishio, you, for victory would . . ." He then shouted, ". . . You betray the one who loves you!"

". . . 'Betray', is it?" Shishio grabbed Yumi's chin. "You've no right to speak of it . . . she knows me like no one else . . . as I understand her."

The words Yumi uttered next shocked everyone. "I'm . . . happy . . ." Tears streamed down her face. "For the first time I . . . was useful, in battle . . . in . . . the most _important_ battle . . . of my lord's life . . . I was always jealous of . . . the boy and . . . Kamatari . . . to my lord, combat is all, and yet, all _I _could do . . . was tend to his pleasure . . . I was . . . so ashamed . . . frustrated . . . but now . . . no."

Kameko was stunned. _Komagata-san __. __. __. __she__'s __dying __at __Shishio__'__s __hands __and __yet __. __. __. __she __loves __him __that __much __. __. __._

Yumi seemed to use the last of her strength to caress Shishio's face with one of her hands. "You must win . . . Shishio-sama . . ." She managed a smile. "I go ahead . . . to await you . . . in hell . . ."

The beautiful former _oiran_'s posture slumped, and Kameko could feel the loss of spirit. She blinked, wetness behind her eyes. "Komagata-san . . ."

"Komagata Yumi . . ." Houji reminisced. "The most unfortunate of women . . . yet she found joy at the end."

"This is madness, that it is!" Kenshin punched the ground in frustration. "What joy can there be in _death_? So long as one is alive, other ways can be_—_" Blood spurted from Kenshin's wound and he doubled over in pain.

"It is not our role to debate life and death. Ours is but to fight." Shishio gritted his teeth. "He who stands first and delivers the next blow, he who survives . . . will claim victory!"

The two former _hitokiri_ were both struggling to stand, gasping for breath, as Houji, Kameko, Sanosuke, Aoshi, and Saitou looked on in tense silence. _Kenshin-san __. __. __._ The kunoichi's eyes then caught a reddish wisp coming from Shishio, growing larger like a cloud of smoke. _Red__smoke?_ She looked around; Aoshi seemed to have noticed it, as well. _Then __. __. __. __his __blood__'__s __boiling?_ Shishio stood with a growl, Kenshin still trying to get off the floor as fire erupted from the pillars yet again.

"Kenshin!" Sano shouted, his voice carrying a note of pleading.

"Kenshin-san, get up, _onegai_! Kenshin-san!" Kameko cried as Kenshin stayed motionless, lying face up on the floor. "_Kenshin-san!_"

"Damn it all!" Sano swore, this time the despair evident in his voice as Shishio raised his sword in rage. "Kenshin! Get up, dammit! KENSHIN!"

Suddenly, Kenshin shot up, to Sano and Kameko's immense relief, a new fury alight in his eyes. "No death! Not now, not yet! Other lives depend on this one_—_his life is not just his, that it isn't!"

Kameko couldn't help the small smile lift her lips. _Hai, __there __is __. __. __. __all __of us __are, __but __Kaoru-chan __. __. __._

"And nothing is stronger than a will to live!"

"No," Shishio responded bluntly. "Shishio Makoto is stronger still! The strong live! The weak die! It's the only law there is! It's why I shall yet live!"

"Yes, Shishio-sama, _yes!_" Houji yelled in delight. "The limit! You have beaten it!"

Everything happened in a split second. Shishio had raised his sword and the next thing everyone knew, he had erupted into fire. Everyone's eyes widened, and Yumi's motionless body also became engulfed in the flames. Houji fell to his knees, uttering his master's name in disbelief.

"Spontaneous combustion . . ." Saitou stated.

"He passed his limits . . ." Kameko trailed off, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight.

"His temperature rose until it ignited his own fat and oils . . ." Aoshi finished. "The devil who emerged from the flames of the Bakumatsu returns now to those flames once more . . ."

Suddenly maniacal laughter reached everyone's ears, echoing until the vortex died, leaving a pile of smoldering ashes and nothing else. The pocket watch Yumi had looked at numerous times during the battle lay cracked at Kenshin's feet. Silence stretched over everyone. _The __battle __is __over __. __. __. __finally __. __. __._

"_No!_ I won't have it!" Houji broke the silence, pounding his fists into the ground. "It was Shishio-sama who won this duel!"

"Wrong," Saitou said, barely sparing a glance at the fallen man. "The winner is the survivor."

"The strong live and the weak die . . ." Tears fell from Houji's eyes thickly outlined in black. "It's what he himself said . . ."

"The flow of time connecting the past and present has not allowed Shishio to continue," Aoshi said as Sano and Kameko began walking towards Kenshin who stared at the shattered pocket watch in his hands. "The age has decided which man will survive."

Kameko looked at the smoke rising from the ground marking where Shishio had finally come to rest. "He's really gone . . . without a trace . . ."

Sano grinned a little and put his better left hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "You won, Kenshin."

Kenshin closed his eyes and murmured, "_Iie __. __. __._"

"_He __didn__'__t __lose!_" The outburst made everyone's attention turn to Houji, wailing openly now. "He _can't_ lose! Shishio-sama is _incapable_ of losing!"

". . . He's gone mad . . ." Aoshi uttered.

Suddenly, Houji got up and ran past Aoshi, Saitou, Sano, Kenshin, and Kameko. Kameko managed to avoid the worst of Houji's none too gentle shove thanks to her still alert senses and fell backwards into Saitou, but Kenshin took full brunt of it and crumpled, blood spraying onto the floor. Sano and Kameko's eyes widened. "_Kenshin!_"

"Kenshin-san!" Kameko tried to bend down to look at the rurouni but fell backwards into Saitou again, wincing at the sudden stab of pain through her body and feeling her wounds gush. Only Saitou caught the sudden small hurt noise she'd made and raised one of his eyebrows slightly as she didn't move away from his involuntary support.

Then things got even worse; Kameko heard creaking, and looked up from her haze of pain in time to see the huge black doors leading into—and out of—the Infernal Hall slamming to a close. Sano swore incessantly, slung one of Kenshin's arms around his shoulders quickly, and hurried to the doors, slamming his less injured left hand into them. "Dammit! That triangle-eyed bastard! It won't open!" Sano continued to pound against the doors. "If I could just use the Futae no Kiwami_—_damn it all! If we don't hurry, Kenshin'll—he'll—" Sano's speech dissolved into cursing again. Aoshi muttered darkly to himself, as well.

Meanwhile, Kameko was feeling a little perturbed by the strange feeling messing with her head and scrambling her senses. She was also, as she noticed worriedly, feeling feverish, though she couldn't tell what it was from. _Worry __about __yourself __later, __Kenshin-san__'__s __in __worse __shape!_ Kameko scolded herself, finally stumbling away from Saitou and giving her head a quick shake to temporarily clear the pain and think straight. "_Che __. __. __. _if I still had my sakabatou I could've melted the doors with the _Koukigyoku R__yuu-ken _. . ." She clenched her fists, body already tensed to spring at the doors with all of her power. "Maybe if we all put our strength together—"

Kameko suddenly felt a gloved hand grip her head, although gently. She looked back at the Lone Wolf of Mibu, as stone-faced as ever and amber eyes narrowed as he glanced at Kenshin. "Move."

"Hajime-oji-san?"

Saitou let go of Kameko's head and assumed a stance with his sword. "Hmph."

"Gatotsu," Aoshi stated.

"Hold on!" Sanosuke protested. "You're almost as banged up as me!"

Saitou ignored the other three and crumbled the door with his Gatotsu. Kameko and Sano's eyes widened at the blood spurting from the bandages on his legs. "Hajime-oji-san!"

"Feh." Saitou put a hand over the offending wound. "Stop worrying pointlessly. I've lived through more bloodshed than you three combined."

Sano and Kameko glanced at each other briefly, and then Sano declared, "R-right, then, let's go!"

Before anyone could get through the exit Saitou had created, the entire place began to tremble and roar. It took all of Kameko's strength not to fall into Saitou again. Aoshi, Kameko, Sano, and Saitou whipped around. "The arena!" Sano shouted. "It's exploding!"

Kameko heard another deafening roar, and her eyes snapped wide when she realized she felt something heading towards her. In a split second she had hit the ground and was curling in pain, feeling pressure on her bandages as blood stained the floor.

"Kameko!"

Kameko vaguely heard Sano call her name, but when he yelled, "SAITOU!" Kameko snapped out of it immediately. She looked up, ignoring all else, heart pounding against her chest as she saw the lean figure on the other side of the chasm. "_Hajime-oji-san!_"

"Worried?" Kameko and Sano looked on, momentarily confused, as Saitou proceeded to calmly light a cigarette. "You really are like a stick, _kame_."

Kameko's eyes widened in horror as everything fell into place. "Why did you do that, oji-san?" she cried, hand clenching over her wound. Aoshi and Sano turned to her in surprise. "You could have saved yourself, you would have made it across! Why did you push me out of the way, Hajime-oji-san? _Why?_"

Saitou met Kameko's frightened eyes, his golden amber gaze burning, but all he did was put his cigarette between his fingers, blow out smoke, and smirk. Kameko felt her throat constrict. _Iie __. __. __. __onegai, __iie __. __. __._

Sano saw Kameko freeze, pure suffering in her face, and his own heart clenched. He rounded on Saitou. "_You __bastard!_ I just don't want you to take off, you_—w_hat about our fight, huh! And what about Kameko!" When Saitou didn't reply, Sano roared, "_ANSWER __ME, __DAMMIT, __SAITOU!_"

That finally got a response from the Lone Wolf of Mibu. "Did you not hear what I said? I've lived through more bloodshed than you three combined." Saitou smirked again, but when he spoke it almost held a hidden fondness. "_Ahou __ga_." He met Kameko's petrified gaze another brief time before he turned around and began to walk right back towards the detonating arena.

"_SAITOU!_"

Kameko found her voice again and screamed, a final plea, "_HAJIME-OJI-SAN!_" Saitou disappeared into the explosions. "_Iie, _Hajime-oji-san!" Tears of despair welled up in her eyes faster than she'd thought possible. Her hands hit the ground weakly. "Hajime-oji-san . . ."

More explosions rocked the assassin's fortress, and Sanosuke felt his heart clench at the sight of the normally reserved Kameko absolutely falling to pieces—and her wounds bleeding dangerously. "Aoshi, get Kameko!" he commanded, the situation's seriousness coming back to him. "We can't stay here! We gotta get the hell outta here, and fast!"

Aoshi didn't hesitate to pick up the broken kunoichi in the situation, and as fast as they could, he and Sanosuke sprinted towards the exit. They kept running even after they were outside, putting as much distance between them and the fortress as possible. Finally, slowed down by sheer fatigue, Aoshi and Sano nearly collapsed on a hill with a lone tree and watched as the history of their battles billowed into the sky as smoke. Sano watched it for a little bit and then felt wetness beneath his eyelids. He hit the tree with his good fist. "Damn him! He should've let me kill him, at least, not some stupid blast! _Damn him!_"

By now, Aoshi had set Kameko down. The kunoichi's eyes were fixed on the smoke, realizing that Saitou was part of it. "Hajime-oji-san . . ." she whispered inaudibly. Kameko looked down at her lap, but Sano could hear her heart wrenching sobs.

Without turning to Aoshi so the Okashira wouldn't see his own over bright eyes, Sano murmured, "Gimme a moment and take Kenshin." Aoshi nodded solemnly, and Sano bent down next to Kameko. He hesitated, but for only a moment, and put his arms around the trembling Kameko, letting her cry and feeling himself losing control of his own emotions. Through his own tear or two, Sanosuke choked, "That bastard . . ."

**A/N: _Ahou __ga_ means 'you idiot', an _oiran_ is the highest rank of prostitute, and _musume_ means 'daughter' btw :) I had some trouble with that last scene, so much emotion! What did you guys think? Good or not? Well, the Kyoto Arc of the story's almost over, maybe 4 or 5 more chapters :) I'll try to update soon, review lots please!**


	21. Healing: Fates of the Juppongatana

**A/N: Well, the chapters will get more lighthearted as the Kyoto Arc of the fanfic comes to an end :) Hope you guys like it—this one's a little different from the storyline, a nice change after practically sticking to the storyline for quite a few chapters :P Thanks to April Marciano, rnn21, saitou's lover, UneFilleFrancaise, D-grayhitman Reborn, and CrazyCreator33 for reviewing the last chapter! :)**

**EDIT: OMG WTH is the site doing to all of my italicized stuff? SO SORRY GUYS, I know it's hard to read xP I'll check before I post next time xP**

**Kenshin: Meerca-dono would like to say that she owns nothing, de gozaru yo ^-^**

**Me: LOL I should give disclaimers like this from now on xD Arigatou, Ken-chan!**

**Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc**

**Chapter 21: Healing: Fates of the Juppongatana**

As the sun rose to begin a promising new day, its warm rays leisurely dancing across the room to a certain sleeping kunoichi's face until her eyes fluttered open, immediately narrowed in the sudden light. Kameko's head wasn't hurting, a good sign, but she turned away from the light to the wall anyway to relieve her now slightly sensitive eyes. Once the dull pinch of pain throbbed away, Kameko gave a soft sigh. _Day __thirty-one __after __the __legendary __battle __with __Shishio __and __the __Juppongatana __. __. __. __it__'__s __been __a __month __. __. __._

It actually felt like a lifetime, with all the results of the decisive battle. On the fateful evening that Sanosuke, Aoshi, and Kameko returned to the destroyed Aoi-Ya with Kenshin on the brink of death, they'd found Kaoru, Yahiko, Misao, Okon, Omasu, Shiro, and Kuro wounded but very much alive. After overcoming the shock of seeing Aoshi standing before them, naturally, all eyes went to the rurouni, and no matter how many times Kaoru desperately called to him, he wouldn't respond. Okina took control from there, reminding everyone of the direness of the situation and giving them jobs.

Sano laid Kenshin gently onto a tattered mat, and it was almost immediately afterwards that Kameko was certain something was wrong. Her vision was beginning to haze and her body felt strange despite her wounds. A wave of dizziness had overcome her and she collapsed against Sano for support, who had immediately turned his attention to her. He'd exclaimed after feeling the kunoichi's forehead, "Kameko, you're burning up! Oi, guys!" Sano had then turned back to her. "C'mon, Kameko, stay with me, hang on—" And that was the last thing Kameko remembered before being consumed by darkness.

From that point on, the events of the month were snippets and fragments in Kameko's mind as she slipped in and out of consciousness. The others had told her that she hadn't woken up for a week, and even then, it was hard to call it consciousness. By that time, everyone had relocated to the Shirobeko because the Aoi-Ya was in ruins, and Megumi had rushed to Kyoto after hearing about the extent of Kameko, Sano, and Kenshin's injuries. When Kameko awoke in severe feverish pain, Megumi placing a wet cloth on her forehead was her clearest memory.

More weeks of helplessness, extreme fatigue, soaring fever, and sheer agony passed, and it wasn't until five days before that the fever broke, signaling the end of a truly torturous sickness. Since then, symptoms had been fading fast and almost gone, but they had left a toll on Kameko as she was still sensitive and weak. Megumi had linked the sickness to wound infections and physical and emotional stress on her body.

Which reminded Kameko, painfully, of Saitou. She hadn't been hoping for a miracle because of the reality of what she'd seen happen to Saitou with her own eyes, but that didn't stop her thoughts from drifting to him. No one had said a thing about Saitou the entire month from what Kameko gathered, which she was somewhat grateful for; her feelings weren't sorted out yet.

Everyone was healing up nicely, though; even Kenshin was able to get up and about without problems. Weakness was draining gradually from everyone, and life was returning to peaceful normality once again.

A loud laugh from downstairs brought Kameko out of her thoughts. _I __should __get __up, __it __sounds __like __everyone__'__s __awake __already __. __. __._ She sat up carefully and reached down to the foot of the futon, grabbing a pale yellow and orange yukata from the pile there. It took a little longer than normal, but Kameko managed to change into it without too much trouble. As she got her comb out, she ruefully ran her fingers through her hair, still not used to the missing couple of inches. As a result of her exposure to fire and extreme heat from both Shishio and his fortress, some of Kameko's hair had been damaged, so Megumi trimmed it. Kameko's bangs now looked like longer and thicker versions of Yumi's.

After putting her hair up, Kameko carefully placed shuriken in her _obi_; Okon and Omasu had lent her some in case if something unexpected came up, so she wouldn't be weaponless with her sakabatou now charred in Shishio's fortress. "A kunoichi always needs to be prepared!" Misao had chimed in.

Kameko quickly fixed the blanket on the futon before heading out, still a little unsteady on her feet as she shadowed the wall for support. She descended from the small wooden staircase slowly, getting down the whole way without stumbling a victory in itself. Once she entered the main part of the restaurant, she couldn't help laughing. As Kameko had anticipated, everyone but Kenshin was present, lively as ever. Misao was demanding to know where her beloved Aoshi-sama was, Yahiko looked dizzily drunk, Omasu was apologizing to Sae about the racket, and Okina, Shiro, and Kuro were all singing together on the table, with Megumi and Okon eating breakfast and Sano trying to as he growled, "Dammit, I can't use chopsticks with my left hand!"

"_Ohayou_, Kameko-chan!" Omasu and Sae chimed once they spotted the kunoichi, smiles spreading across their faces. Megumi and Okon turned to greet her, as well.

"Ah, good morning, Kameko-kun!" Okina greeted once he'd taken a pause in his, Shiro, and Kuro's karaoke session. The two other Oniwabanshuu onmitsu did the same.

"_Ohayou __gozaimasu_, everyone," Kameko smiled.

"Let me go make you some breakfast, Kameko-chan," Sae smiled before she went to the kitchen.

"Just take that spot next to Sanosuke-san," Omasu told Kameko before following Sae. Was it just her, or was there a twinkle in those coffee-colored orbs?

Kameko did as Omasu had suggested, stumbling a little when she passed a still swaying Yahiko, but caught herself enough so that she didn't end up falling and awkwardly landing in Sano's lap, but into the ex-fighter-for-hire's right side. Congratulating herself on the close save, Kameko quickly apologized, "_Gomen_, Sano."

Sano chuckled and helped Kameko sit upright. "Well, g'mornin' to you, too, Kame-chan," he grinned as he ruffled her hair. Kameko blushed, now cursing her newfound klutziness. "Ya feelin' okay?"

"_H-hai_," Kameko nodded, berating herself for her embarrassment. Whenever she saw Sano now, two memories rushed to the surface of her mind: Sano hugging her as she wept for Saitou a month before and Sano laying his hand on her forehead once her fever had been broken. This whole 'liking Sano' thing was starting to get out of hand, in Kameko's opinion.

Sano grinned. "Good." He turned back to his food and a frown quickly creased his forehead as he picked up his chopsticks and tried to pick up a piece of fish with his left hand. Kameko frowned a little, too; the battle had left no greater mark than on Sano's right hand, which was practically obliterated. "All right, that's it!" With that, Sano lifted the bowl to his mouth and devoured the last of his breakfast, eliciting an eye roll from Megumi across the table.

Just then, Kaoru and Kenshin came down from the wooden staircase. "_Ohayou_, Kenshin-san, Kaoru-chan," Kameko greeted along with the others.

"_Ohayou_, everyone," Kenshin smiled, turning to the lady doctor. "Megumi-dono, _arigatou_ for the medical attention."

Megumi smiled. "You're welcome, Ken-san. But don't let your guard down yet."

Sae and Omasu reappeared at that moment, Omasu setting down a bowl of miso soup and rice in front of Kameko. "Make sure to eat it all, Kameko-chan," the kunoichi advised her. Kameko nodded and picked up her chopsticks. Next to her, Sano leaned backwards against his cushion, sighing and patting his stomach contentedly.

"Sae-dono, _gomennasai_, could this one ask for a cup of tea?" Kenshin asked, smiling. Kaoru was smiling, too, and Kameko could only wonder why.

Sae smiled, too. "Right away, Kenshin-san!"

Okina and the rest of the Kyoto Oniwabanshuu sprang up, clearly having had a little too much to drink. "Hey, you lot, Himura-kun's awake! This calls for a song!"

"_Okina!_" Omasu chastised.

"I said . . . WHERE THE HECK IS AOSHI-SAMA!" Misao exploded, and everyone fell over.

"At his Zen temple, as always," Okina answered.

"Again? What's he _do_ there?" Misao whined.

"He has much to sort out, Misao . . . best leave him to it."

"Why should I?"

Okina rolled his eyes. "Because it's for him."

Suddenly, Kameko felt a presence outside the Shirobeko, and her, Kenshin, and Sanosuke's eyes darted to the door flap. "Sano!" Kenshin whirled around and held his sakabatou at the ready.

"On it!" Sano jumped over the table and clenched his fists as Kameko, though she wouldn't be able to do much, stood and clenched a couple of shuriken from her _obi_ while forming a defensive stance. Moments later, a tall blonde flamboyant young man walked in, several different types of swords on his person.

". . . Damn. I jus' wanted ta make an entrance." The strange man sighed a little. "I mean, really!"

"Sword Hunter Chou!" Kenshin exclaimed and Kameko then recalled him mentioning that name before.

"I thought the police had you!" Sano accused.

"Haven't the cops caught you again yet?" Okina and Misao shouted together.

"Nope—well, kinda," Chou grinned. "Yo, could I get your best meal?" he added once Sae reentered the room with Kenshin's tea.

"All right, sir, just take a seat and I'll be back in a moment!" Sae said brightly, setting the cup on the table. "Here you are, Kenshin-san."

"_Arigatou_, Sae-dono." Kenshin smiled at her, and then sat down next to Kameko, who had sat back down once the apparent danger had passed to quickly finish her breakfast. The rurouni turned to Chou. "Then what happened?"

Chou grinned and crossed his arms as everyone gathered around the table. "I've landed mahself a job as a police officer."

"—An _officer_?" Misao exclaimed.

"Of the law?" Kenshin blinked in surprise.

"_Liar!_" Misao slammed her hands on the table.

"More a _spy_ then." Chou chuckled. "Undercover officer Sawagejou Chou, at yer service."

". . . So you cut a deal, that you did," Kenshin said.

"A full pardon in exchange for info. With Shishio-sama gone, why the hell not?" Chou chuckled again. "O' course, I'll quit soon as somethin'_ else_ comes along."

"You can't!" Misao trilled, jabbing her finger at him. "I'm gonna tell on you!"

Sano, who was standing next to the lively kunoichi, remarked, "Shut it, weasel-girl. Damn, you're _loud_." Ignoring Misao's threats, he leveled Chou with a glare. "So, what brings ya here, _broom-head_?"

Chou met Sano's eyes with a one-eyed glare of his own. "Well, ain't you as charmin' as ever, _rooster-head_. I came to tell y'all what's happened with the captured Juppongatana an' this is the thanks I get."

Kameko stopped eating and looked up at Chou; that statement had caught everyone's attention. Kenshin looked at Chou. ". . . Well? Tell us, then, _onegai_."

Chou smirked in satisfaction. "Most're like me. Pardoned, conscripted inta government service fer their extraordinary abilities, an' assigned ta various posts. Flighted Kariwa Henya's now an army scout, studyin' events in Asia from the skies. Elder Saizuchi uses his gifts of persuasion in secret negotiations fer the foreign ministry, while Destructive Fuji helps develop the land durin' times o' peace, also ready ta defend Hokkaido in times o' war."

"And that woman . . . I mean man . . . ?" Misao asked as Sae returned with Chou's food. "The crossdresser?"

". . . The one we fought . . . Kamatari?" Kaoru supplied.

Chou sipped his tea. "Great Scythe Honjou Kamatari'll be a foreign spy, masqueradin' as an exchange student . . . or so they hope."

"Only hope?" Kaoru asked.

"Mm. The wound ya gave him ain't healin' well."

Yahiko looked suspiciously at Kaoru. "But I thought the Kamiya Kasshin-ryuu didn't . . ."

Kaoru blushed a little. "It shouldn't be that serious . . ."

"True. The wound itself ain't that bad. It's his heart that suffers. He hasn't been the same since hearin' o' Shishio-sama's death." Chou reiterated his conversation with Kamatari to the rest; apparently he intended to become a storyteller for Shishio.

"Should I . . . be relieved?" Kaoru smiled.

"Life's funny, huh?" Misao still huffed.

"To think Shishio Makoto would say such a thing . . ." Okina nodded.

"Don't be stupid." Chou dropped the bombshell. "He didn't say a word of it." Kameko sweatdropped as Okina, Kaoru, and Misao fell over. He then continued, "Kamatari can't even _imagine_ a life without Shishio-sama . . . he can't go on unless he believes he wants him to." Chou chewed some of his food. "I figure, hey! So long as he's alive, at least he ain't dead."

Okina chuckled a little. "Heh . . . you're a wise man."

"I don't care 'bout the rest of them, but . . . what happened to Anji?" Sano interjected. "He'd never go along with any government deal."

"_Hai_, neither would Cheng Li," Kameko added.

"Angry God Yuukyuuzan Anji avoided execution. Thanks to yer intervention . . . but, by his own choice, he'll pay for his deeds. He's in a Hokkaido prison as we speak, servin' a twenty-five year sentence."

"Twenty-five years is . . ." Sano repeated. "A long time."

"And Cheng Li, Sawagejou-san?" Kameko asked.

"Deadly Sai Hamato Cheng Li left Japan before I could even get a hold of him. Rumor is he's gone back to his other native country, China, for some time to think. Don't think we can expect any more trouble from him, either."

"Oh . . . I suppose that's for the best . . ." Kameko murmured. "Maybe he can relocate his relatives . . ."

"And what of the other?" Kenshin queried. "The one who witnessed the duel against Shishio . . . the most loyal of his followers, that he was."

Chou paused and then sighed. "Dead."

Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Kameko's eyes widened. _Dead?_

"All-Knowing Sadojima Houji's no longer o' this world."

"So he's already gone?" Kenshin asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Anji saved him after the battle, an' he turned himself over ta the police. He waited fer his day in court ta praise ta the world Shishio-sama an' his code of life. In the end, though, he didn't get a trial. He never got the chance ta speak publicly."

"_Iie_, of course not." Kenshin frowned. "The Meiji government would fear Shishio in death as well as in life, that it would. Those in power would prefer that this particular shadow of the Bakumatsu stay there, without resurfacing."

"The government offered Houji a deal—he'd been clever enough ta build this huge organization an' even purchase a battleship without anyone knowin'. Needless ta say, the government could use a guy like that. 'Forget about Shishio,' they said, 'And swear us your loyalty. Then we'll guarantee your safety for the rest of your life.' They couldn't care less for Shishio-sama's 'code.' The government's practical, that way." Chou's gaze darkened. "Houji was in despair. He couldn't defend his lord. He was the captive of a government so weak an' shameful that it would turn ta its enemies fer strength. So he took out a small blade he'd hidden an' slit his own throat. With his final strength, he wrote in blood—'This world is dead to me. I go to serve my lord in hell.'—and then he was gone."

Everyone grew quiet, until Yahiko scowled, "We fought so hard to win, but what were we fighting for?"

"The world's like that, kid. Yumi-nee-san knew it, too."

"The one who died with Shishio Makoto . . ." Kaoru said.

Chou explained that Komagata Yumi had once been the best _oiran_ in Shinyoshiwara, so valued even a high-ranking official couldn't get near her. Yumi didn't like prostitutes' few rights after the Maria Luz case, treated as if they were animals when even slaves were considered human beings. Misao exploded in disgust, "_Oh, hell no!_"

"It only . . ." Yahiko trailed off, then picked up, ". . . gets _harder_ to tell who's right."

"So that's how the world works, boy," Chou repeated, sipping his tea. "Yumi-nee-san was happy ta have met Shishio-sama. Nothing else was certain." He set his cup on the table. "I'm startin' ta depress mahself. I think I'll leave now. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. The two who got away, they're still on the loose. Knowin' Heaven's Sword Seta Soujirou, he probly never'll be caught. He's probly at some tea shop right now, kickin' back. Iwanbou, now, is too stupid ta be much harm by himself . . . he can be safely left alone."

Chou was about to go outside, everyone on his tail, when Kameko voiced a question she'd been mulling over, finally getting enough courage to speak up. "_Ano __. __. __. __gomennasai_, Sawagejou-san . . ."

"I don't got tonsa time, gal." Chou stopped nonetheless.

"_Ano __. __. __._ Sawagejou-san, would you happen to work with a Sai—I mean, Fujita Gorou?" Kameko looked down at her lap and fiddled with her yukata hem, aware of the unease she'd created around her with the question.

So this was the girl he'd been warned about, Chou thought to himself. She sounded so sad he almost wanted to tell her, but then remembered the answer his boss had specifically told him to give. So instead Chou replied, "Nope, by the time they recruited me he was gone. Dead, actually."

It wasn't as earth shattering as Kameko had expected it to be, so she meekly said, "Oh. _Ano, __arigatou_, anyway, Sawagejou-san." She bowed her head and suddenly felt a hand on her head, recognizing it to be Sano's bandaged one.

Damn, she really sounded upset. Plus the rooster-head was looking at her with this gentle look he'd never thought possible on the ex-fighter-for-hire's face. Before Chou's pity got the better of him, he decided to leave. "Whatever."

Everyone went outside to send Chou off, and then Kenshin spoke his name, to which the undercover officer turned. "The man who killed himself in his cell . . . could you tell this one his full name again?"

"Sadojima Houji."

"Tell the patriotic Sadojima Houji at his grave that Shishio Makoto, Komagata Yumi, and the rest of the Juppongatana may never be recorded in history, but will not be forgotten by this one, that they never will be, not ever."

"Not so sure he'd be happy havin' his enemy say that, but, sure, whatever." With a two-fingered salute, Chou walked off.

Kameko heard Kenshin and Yahiko talking about who was right and who wasn't, catching the end of the conversation when Kenshin stated, "Which is not to say that a code in which the _weak_ are the food of the _strong_ can _ever_ be right, in this one's belief, that it can't." But other than that, she had been immersed in her own thoughts after knowing for certain that Saitou Hajime was dead.

Sano glanced at Kameko, sadness so evident on her face. Usually, she was almost as hard to read as Kenshin, but witnessing the death of Saitou had done something to her that made her feelings obvious—or maybe Sano had gotten better at that sort of thing. In any case, he could tell Kameko needed some comfort, and gingerly put an arm around her shoulders to squeeze them reassuringly.

Of course, that drew the attention of everyone else, and Okon and Omasu glanced at each other. But what they said when they opened their mouths wasn't what Sano had expected. "Kameko-chan, Kaoru-chan, Megumi-chan, how would you like it if we showed you around Kyoto today? Just us girls, we could bring Misao-chan along, too, seeing as we all have some free time on our hands."

"That is a good idea, Okon, Omasu!" Okina clapped his hands together. "What do you think, Kaoru-kun, Kameko-kun, Megumi-kun?"

Misao sprung enthusiastically on the idea, as always. "Yeah, let's do it! We can take you to all of the best clothes shops and do all kinds of girl stuff!"

Kaoru and Megumi went to Kameko's side. "We'd love that, Okon-san, Omasu-san!" Kaoru dearly hoped Kameko would agree—maybe they could get her mind off Saitou for a little while.

"That would certainly be a nice experience." Megumi added in a gentler tone directed towards Kameko, "What do you think, Kameko-chan?"

To their relief, a small smile crept across Kameko's face. "_Hai_, that sounds very nice, Misao-chan, Omasu-san, Okon-san."

"Since we're all agreed, let us just go get ready, all right?" Okon and Omasu went back into the Shirobeko. "We'll just go and change, go get what you need!"

**A/N: Wow this chapter ended up long when I didn't think it would :P So yeah, here's a little addition to my version of the story :) Next chapter, the tour of Kyoto! Review lots please!**


	22. Getting Away for a While

**A/N: All right, the storm has passed for now, I think, so updates will hopefully be more frequent :) Thanks so much to AprilMarciano, saitou'slover, UneFilleFrancaise, CrazyCreator33, and D-grayhitmanReborn for reviewing the last chapter and getting the story up to 81 reviews! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**

**Sanosuke: Meerca don't own anythin' in the story 'cept her OCs. *glares* Hey, what the hell do ya mean ya own Kameko?**

**Me: Protective aren't we? Sigh, I wish I was in Kameko-chan's place . . . (; **

**Fangirls: *scream* SANOSUKE-SAMA!**

**Me: LOL anyway, arigatou, Sano-chan! ^-^**

**Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc**

**Chapter 22: Getting Away for a While**

The girls were all ready shortly afterwards, minus Sae who had to stay to run the Shirobeko. Kenshin advised them to be careful, as always, and Sanosuke particularly stressed on Kameko to not overexert herself physically and emotionally, though he didn't mention the latter. Kameko had simply given him a small smile before the girls took their leave. Once they were gone, Shiro, Okina, and Kuro went back into the Shirobeko to help Sae after their morning escapades, dragging a very reluctant Yahiko with them.

Kenshin was about to go inside, as well, until he realized one of their group wasn't moving. The rurouni turned to his tall friend, reading the worry in his chocolate-colored orbs easily. Kenshin smiled a little at this softer side of the ex-gangster which had gotten more common as of late and put a hand on Sano's shoulder. "Kameko-dono will be fine, Sano, that she will. Megumi-dono is with them, that she is."

"Yeah, I know," Sano responded halfheartedly, shoving his hands into his pockets. It seemed like he was going to say something else but decided against it.

A small smile lifted the corners of the rurouni's mouth at Sano's unwillingness to speak his mind, for once. "Kameko-dono is very strong-willed, that she is."

"Yeah, I know," Sano said again, this time elaborating more. "But this whole thing with . . ." Even he had a hard time broaching the topic. ". . . Saitou . . . it's affected Kameko more than any of us. _Kuso_, I don't like seein' her so hurt but I dunno what I should do 'bout it . . ."

"None of us like to see Kameko-dono in such a state," Kenshin replied. "But this matter is something that Kameko-dono will need to sort out on her own, that she will."

Sano shrugged. "I guess . . . dammit, I just don't like seeing her like this. It makes me feel . . ." He trailed off before piping up tentatively, "Hey, Kenshin?"

"_Hai_, Sano?"

Sano ran a hand through his spikes of brown hair before he began sincerely, "Ya know, Kenshin, you're like a brother to me, Jou-chan's like a little sister, and it's the same thing with everybody else. I thought it was the same with Kameko but . . . ever since the day we met up in Kyoto things've seemed different. Like I've been noticin' weird stuff about her that definitely ain't normal when it comes to siblings."

Sano looked up at the cloudless turquoise sky. "So Kameko fainted a little while after we got back to the Aoi-Ya, and from there I don't remember much 'cause I started feelin' weird, too, after the doc came. By the time I was conscious again, the fox lady was there and you and me were pretty okay thanks to her, we just needed rest and couldn't move around.

"But Kameko . . ." A weight still settled over Sano's heart at the memory. "You probably heard everyone talkin' 'bout it, but hell, Kameko was in bad shape. She had a really bad fever and she was really in pain, wasn't movin' around too much but she was makin' these little hurt noises all the time and twitchin'."

Sano sighed a little, running his hand through his hair again. "Kameko wasn't gettin' better and it was takin' way too long. About a couple weeks later, Megumi looked even worse than before and told us it was goin' to be a miracle if . . . if Kameko didn't die. Hell, Kenshin, I'm bein' totally honest with you here, I've never remembered feelin' as scared as I did then. That's why you didn't see me around too much; I stayed by Kameko's side all the time, listenin' to her whimperin' and just hopin' she'd make it somehow."

Sano took another breath before his emotions became too apparent at recalling that hellish couple of weeks. "When Kameko actually opened her eyes, you wouldn't believe how relieved I was, Kenshin. I wanted to _kiss_ her or somethin', but I caught myself there, so I just kinda stroked her forehead when she smiled at me. After Megumi checked up on her and everyone came in to see her, Kameko fell asleep and I . . ."

"You . . . ?" Kenshin prompted gently.

Sano's cheeks reddened a little. "I kissed her forehead. I've never done that to _anyone_, far as I know.I was just kinda acted on impulse." Sano turned to Kenshin, head tilted to one side a little, resembling a child. "Kenshin, what the hell is wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you, Sano, that there isn't," Kenshin answered, smiling at the ex-fighter-for-hire as he continued, "But this one believes he knows what you are going through, that he does. Sano, have you ever considered that your feelings for Kameko-dono are deeper than that of friends or siblings?"

A full-out blush spread across Sano's cheeks. "Guess there's really no other answer, huh?" Sano chuckled sheepishly. "Ya know, the guy who got me to start thinkin' 'bout it that way was _Saitou_, of all people. It's just so damn weird to think 'bout it like that. I mean, I'm a guy, I've been interested in girls before, even the vixen at one point—don't you _dare_ tell her that," Sano added, glaring at Kenshin who nodded in a pacifying manner. "But it's never been like this. I'm pretty new to this kinda stuff, actually." Sano turned to the rurouni curiously. "Hey, Kenshin, did you ever like anyone besides Jou-chan before?"

Kenshin grew quiet, and Sano assumed, smirking, it was because he'd openly declared that the rurouni had feelings for Kaoru. But Sano didn't know the real effect his question had had on Kenshin. Was this the moment the rurouni would need to reveal his secret . . . ?

"Himura-kun, Sagara-kun!"

Kenshin breathed a mental sigh of relief at Okina's timely interruption. "_Hai_, Okina-dono?"

"What's taking you both so long? Omasu and Okon are gone, so you two will need to help out Sae-kun like the rest of us. Don't be lazy!"

Kenshin laughed. "Very well, Okina-dono, we are coming, that we are." He made to follow Okina back into the Shirobeko when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Kenshin?"

"_Hai_, Sano?"

A huge grin lit up Sano's face. "Thanks a lot, buddy."

Kenshin smiled, as well. "You are very welcome, that you are, Sano."

_Meanwhile in the streets of Kyoto . . ._

The girls' group was receiving much attention, thanks to Megumi and Okon. Males of all ages could not avert their eyes once the two beauties walked by. Honestly, Kameko was grateful that attention was diverted from her, at least, as she was still mulling over her thoughts. Not wanting to put a damper on the girls' outing, Kameko quickly tried to distract herself by looking around at all the little shops. Most were food-related, others offered little trinkets. There were also many restaurants and families roaming around happily in one another's company, the sight bringing a small smile to Kameko's face. A little glimmer of pride rose up in her. _At __least __we __were __able __to __protect __this __peace fr__om __the __clutches __of __Shishio __Makoto __and __the __Juppongatana __. __. __. __hopefully __for __a __long __time._

"Oh, let's go here!" Misao exclaimed suddenly, pointing excitedly to a kimono store on their right.

Okon clapped her hands together. "Ooh, good idea, Misao-chan!"

Omasu looked a bit worried. "But Okon-chan, Misao-chan, those are really expensive, we don't have the money to buy any of them . . ."

Identical devilish glints came into Okon and Misao's eyes. "Who says we're going to buy any?"

"Okon-chan, Misao-chan, you know how expensive those kimonos are!" Omasu's eyes were wide with fear. "Didn't you hear about what happened to poor Bunko-chan when she accidentally put a crease in one of the silk furisodes she tried it on?"

"Nonsense, Omasu-san, nothing too serious happened to Bunko-san!" Misao turned to Megumi, Kaoru, and Kameko, all blinking in confusion. "C'mon, Kaoru-san, Megumi-san, Kameko-san, don't you want to feel like real ladies for once?"

Kaoru looked a little offended. "We _are_ real ladies, what else could we be? We aren't half men or something, Misao-chan."

Misao tapped her foot impatiently. "Yes, we're _ladies_, but just think about it! We never get to wear anything nice and fancy. Plus, Kameko-san's a kunoichi who has strength rivaling that of some men and Kaoru-san, you're a dojo master! How ladylike is that?"

Kameko sweatdropped as a vein pulsed in Kaoru's forehead. "A little too candid, Misao-chan . . ."

"Don't forget about yourself, Misao-chan," Megumi remarked flippantly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey!" Misao looked as though she wanted to jump the older woman, and Kameko quickly put both of her hands on the younger girl's shoulders to calm her down.

"Are we going in, then?" Okon asked, motioning to the maroon cloth door flap.

Omasu sighed. "Fine, just be extra careful—no moving around excessively, all right, Misao-chan? Okina will be really mad if we have to pay off another debt."

Misao's anger bubbled away into joy. "Yay, let's go!" Before anyone else could stop her, the sixteen-year-old was already inside the store.

When the door flap had fluttered aside upon Misao's entry, the older girls got a glimpse inside the store and were immediately drawn in. From wall to wall, there were yukatas, kimonos, and furisodes of every color, from the plainest practical cottons to the finest patterned silks. Women with their hair in fancy up-dos wearing little jewel studs in their ears were the main customers, which made Kameko feel very out of place with her plain ponytail and not-pierced ears. Even the little children had expensive-looking toys.

"We don't even look like we fit in . . ." Omasu looked around anxiously. "Let's finish here quickly, all right, Okon-chan, Misao-chan, Megumi-chan, Kaoru-chan, Kameko-chan?"

"Is something the matter, Omasu-san?" Kaoru questioned, exchanging glances with Kameko at the Oniwabanshuu kunoichi's abnormal jumpiness.

Omasu laughed nervously. "No, no . . . there's just a whole lot more to show you three here in Kyoto, we can't spend all of our time here . . ."

Misao and Okon looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, girls, just find anything you like and try it on!" As they began to drift apart, Okon told them, "The changing rooms are at the back of the store, be careful not to walk in on anyone, though. They _really_ don't appreciate it . . ."

"Rich snobs," Misao grumbled as she walked, so inaudibly Kameko barely caught it.

As Kameko browsed the vast clothing selection and passed presumably rich people, she felt a little light-headed. The scent of perfumes was pungent, especially with her sharp nose. And then there were the kimonos, so extravagant that Kameko felt underdressed looking at them. Not to mention the prices; the kunoichi nearly fainted when she saw the 'best deal of the store.'

When she finally coaxed her very diminished being to be bold, Kameko picked up a lovely deep green silk kimono with an actual silver-threaded floral design and matching _obi_. Not even daring to look at the price, Kameko decided to just try it on and put it back; some of the customers were giving her kohl-outlined inspections, probably because of her faded orange and yellow yukata and plain, makeup-less face.

Taking Okon's advice to heart, Kameko made sure to clear her throat politely to alert any unsuspecting people of her presence before stepping into one of the stalls. There was a small bench and a mirror, with a thick sheet obscuring her from the rest of the store. Kameko couldn't help but feel a little unnerved. _If __that __sheet __moves __even __a l__ittle __bit, __I__'__ll __be __on __display __to __the __entire __store __. __. __._

Kameko blushed at the thought (and a certain someone's face popping up in her mind) and, listening carefully to make sure no one was coming, took off her yukata and undid her ponytail, so it wouldn't cause a deformity in the kimono. She handled the kimono very carefully as she put it on, smoothing it out once she was done. Kameko sensed a presence and whirled around in apprehension, but relaxed once she saw it was just Kaoru.

"Oh! Sorry about that, Kameko-chan, I—" Kaoru blinked once, then twice when she looked over Kameko. "Kameko-chan, you look so pretty!"

"Huh?" Kameko blinked, too, and turned around to examine her reflection. She had to admit, she liked what she saw. Her brown hair, down from its ponytail, fanned a little bit around her shoulders and contrasted well with the deep emerald shade of the kimono. The kimono seemed a little big on her, probably made for women with more curves, but it actually looked okay. "Wow . . ."

"Fancy clothes can do so much," Kaoru giggled. "If only Sanosuke was here to see you, Kameko-chan . . ."

Kameko returned the tease. "If only Kenshin-san were here to see _you_, Kaoru-chan! Look at yourself!" It was true; the Kamiya Kasshin-ryuu sensei looked no less elegant. Kaoru was wearing an inky blue silk kimono with white dots scattered all over it, like snow against a dark sky. Her hair was also down from its normal ponytail, melting silkily against the fabric, and the colors brought out the Kaoru's eyes nicely.

"Oh, here you both are!"

Omasu, Misao, Okon, and Megumi joined the two seventeen-year-old girls in the open stall, all dressed up themselves. Omasu, simple as always, looked lovely in a white silk kimono with little teal bubbles floating around it. Misao, fittingly, wore a cherry blossom pink kimono with white polka dots that looked adorable on her small frame. If possible, the two older women were drawing even more attention than before. Okon looked absolutely stunning in a violet silk kimono that faded downwards into magenta, and Megumi beautifully displayed her perfect figure in a maroon silk kimono with a golden swirling pattern. Kameko thought they were the best-looking group in the store.

"We all look so nice!" Omasu smiled in her civil manner, but she was still glancing around warily.

Misao ignored Omasu's noticeable discomfort and exclaimed, "See, wasn't this a great idea? It's not every day we get to try these on!" The bubbly kunoichi sighed. "If only Aoshi-sama were here . . ."

_Aoshi-san wil__l __see __you __like __this __one __day, __I__'__m __sure, __Misao-chan,_ Kameko smiled to herself at Aoshi's obscure but definite affection for Misao.

Megumi sighed tragically and put a hand on her cheek. "Indeed, if only Ken-san were here . . ."

Kaoru glared at the beautiful doctor. "_Megumi__—_"

"Why hello there, ladies!"

The girls all turned around to see a willowy old woman behind them, smiling downright eerily, and Kameko was immediately alarmed. Omasu looked as though she wanted to jump, and she actually did a few inches, if it weren't for her delicate kimono. "Aimi-san!" Omasu managed to keep her voice from being too shrill. "H-hello!"

"Hi, Aimi-san!" Misao greeted cheerily.

"Hello, Aimi-san," Okon smiled.

"_Konnichiwa_," Kameko managed hesitantly.

Aimi didn't stop leering at the group at with their greetings. "Are you meaning to _pay_ for those, ladies?"

All the girls began to back into the stall, but Misao wasn't daunted. "Well, Aimi-san, we just were trying on some things—"

"I asked, _Makimachi-kun_, do you mean to pay for those?" Aimi uttered Misao's name with emphasis on how she'd said it. The girl flinched and Okon stepped in bravely.

"As Misao-chan was saying, Aimi-san, we were just trying on some things. In fact, we're done, we were right about to put them back!"

"Then _do __it_!" Aimi nearly shouted. "If you can't afford them, at least don't dirty the merchandise!"

"Y-yes, ma'am," Omasu piped up as all the girls hurried into stalls to wear their street clothes.

A few minutes later, the girls were back walking on the streets, Omasu telling off Misao and Okon about how she'd said it was a bad idea to go into the kimono shop. Kameko wasn't really paying attention as she looked around, feeling hollow again and trying to distract herself. Her eyes landed on a little sweets shop coming ahead. _Maybe __I __should __buy some __. __. __._

Kaoru seemed to be thinking the same thing, and she turned to Kameko. "Do you think Kenshin would like some of those?"

Kameko smiled. "_Hai_, definitely, especially if they're from you, Kaoru-chan."

That earned Kameko a blush from Kaoru. "You think so?"

"I _know_ so."

"Um, can we stop here?" Kaoru asked tentatively, indicating the sweets shop.

"Of course, Kaoru-chan!" Omasu smiled. "Wherever you'd like to go, we'll go."

"We should buy some for Kuro-chan, Shiro-chan, and Okina back at the Shirobeko, Omasu-chan," Okon advised her partner. "They'll get upset if we don't bring any for them."

"Some for Sae-san, too!" Misao chimed in. Her eyes went starry. "And for Aoshi-sama . . ."

Kameko turned to the sweets stall with the other girls. _Let__'__s __see, __I __think __I __have __enough __money __to __get __some __for __Sano __. __. __. __oh, __and Y__ahiko-kun__—_

"No, no, Kameko-chan," Megumi interrupted the kunoichi's thoughts, to which she realized she must have been muttering to herself. "_I__'__ll_ buy some for Yahiko-kun—you should just be worrying about that _baka __tori-atama_."

"Well . . ." Kameko blushed when Megumi looked at her pointedly. The truth was, she didn't want to give sweets only to Sanosuke because of how awkward it would be. "I-I guess."

Megumi nodded approvingly. "Don't hide from your feelings, Kameko-chan." The beautiful doctor looked at Kameko meaningfully. "To put it bluntly, you were on the brink of death when I was treating you, and the rooster-head was hysterical. Don't let opportunities pass you up in better times, should something terrible like that ever happen again. You will regret your inaction forever. Time and life are much too short, Kameko-chan."

"Oh." Kameko nodded, a little surprised by Megumi's little lecture. "_Hai_, Megumi-san."

Megumi smiled and patted Kameko's head. "That's a good girl. Keep my words in mind."

As it ended up, everyone bought sweets for those they'd meant to. The girls' day passed uneventfully after that; all they did was have lunch, tour some of the more historical places in Kyoto, and then begin the trek home. By then, dusk was settling over Kyoto, and the girls made it back to the Shirobeko when the last few rays of sunlight were fading.

"Hello, all of you!" Okina greeted heartily from the back of the main room once the girls had entered. "Good evening!"

"Hey," Kuro and Shiro chorused.

"_Konbanwa_, Omasu-dono, Okon-dono, Misao-dono, Megumi-dono, Kameko-dono, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin smiled warmly. "It looks like you all had a nice time, that it does."

The girls all nodded and returned the greetings with their own as they approached everyone.

"Finally, you're back!" Yahiko ran over. "So, didja get me anything?"

"Yahiko!" Kaoru scolded, hitting him over the head. "Don't be so rude!"

"Such a violent girl . . ." Megumi rolled her eyes. "Actually, _I_ got you something, Yahiko-kun," she smiled at the boy, giving him a small box.

Yahiko stopped rubbing the bump on his head and his face brightened. "All right! You're the best, Megumi!" He stuck his tongue out at Kaoru. "I bet _ugly_ here didn't even give me a second thought!"

"Obviously you aren't even _worthy_of any, seeing how disrespectful you are," Kaoru scoffed, a vein pulsing in her forehead. "I had more _important_ people to . . ." Kaoru trailed off and blushed, looking shyly at Kenshin out of the corner of her eye. Yahiko facepalmed.

"Hey, did Aoshi-sama come back from the temple?" Misao asked, fidgeting the little box of sweets in her hands she'd bought especially for the former Okashira.

"Yes, he came back a little while ago," Kuro nodded. "He's upstairs."

"Misao-chan, I don't know if he wants to be—" Before Shiro could even finish, Misao had rocketed towards the stairs. "—disturbed." He shrugged dismissively. "I tried."

Kenshin laughed softly. "There is no reason to worry, that there isn't. This one believes Aoshi will not feel disturbed by Misao-dono's presence."

Meanwhile, Okina's eyes widened. "Okon, Omasu, you better have brought some of that back for your fellow Oniwabanshuu members!"

"How could we forget?" Okon laughed, presenting the parcel. Kuro, Shiro, and Okina grinned triumphantly. "We live together, fight together, and eat together."

"We bought some for Sae-chan, too," Omasu added, looking around for the Shirobeko owner. "Don't eat all of it!"

Kameko looked around, as well, realizing a significant someone was missing from the room. "Where's Sano, Kenshin-san?" she asked the only unoccupied person at that time.

"Sano is helping out Sae-dono, that he is," Kenshin replied.

"He is?" Kameko couldn't help asking.

Kenshin laughed at Kameko's expression. "Indeed, he is."

"Hey, thanks for the support, guys."

Kameko felt her spirits lift at the familiar voice and she turned around, about to greet Sano when her eyes widened. He wasn't wearing his customary outfit at all. Gone was the red headband, the aku jacket, the white pants, and the red wrist wrap. Replacing them all were a black gi and a white hakama, and the messy brown hair was now falling into Sano's eyes more than ever. Yes, Sano looked very different, but he looked very good, as well.

"Sae said I needed to fit in with everyone else and wear somethin' traditional," Sano rolled his eyes. "So she took my normal clothes and forced me into this. Doesn't fit my style at all."

_On __the __contrary,_ Kameko wanted to say, but she kept that to herself. "It's all right, Sano," she assured him. Feeling a wave of shyness hit her, she held out the parcel. "_Ano_ . . . this is for you . . ."

Kameko blushed when Sano met her gaze, then looked at the extended offering."Kameko . . ." Sano looked serious, when suddenly, his face broke into a huge grin. "All right, you're the best!" He took the box and opened it, eyes gleaming. "This looks so good . . . oh, yeah, thanks," Sano added sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Kameko smiled. "It was nothing, Sano."

Sano stared at Kameko for a few more seconds, and then grinned again. "You're smilin'."

"_Gomen?_" Kameko asked, puzzled.

"I mean, you're smilin', like really smilin'—oh, never mind." Sano ruffled Kameko's hair. "It's just nice to see ya smilin' like that again."

Sano's voice had become serious again, and Kameko looked into his eyes curiously, embarrassedly, but he just waved her off with another grin, picking up one of the sweets. "I'm guessin' ya didn't eat any of this for yourself, Kame-chan, so . . . want some?"

"But I bought them for you, Sano—"

"Hey, don't give me that crap. If you don't eat some, I'll make you eat some, and that'll be awkward so I'm pretty sure ya don't want me to do that."

"Fine, fine," Kameko sighed as she took the little sweet from Sanosuke, but she was smiling to herself.

**A/N: Wow that was longer than expected—review lots everyone! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! BTW _baka_ means idiot :)**


	23. Final Farewells

**A/N: Here's the next chapter everyone, one or two more to go! ^^ At this moment it looks like two are left but I might combine the last two chapters if they're short enough :P So here's chapter 23 everyone! Thanks to pokemonjkl, AprilMarciano, saitou'slover, UneFilleFrancaise, CrazyCreator33, and D-grayhitmanReborn for reviewing the last chapter! ^^**

**Kaoru: Meerca-chan doesn't own anything but her OCs and some of the plot! :)**

**Meerca: Arigatou, Kaoru-chan! ^-^**

**Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc**

**Chapter 23: Final Farewells**

The next morning, Kameko woke a little early to take care of some business in Kyoto before she and the Kenshingumi left for home the next day; Kaoru had told their group the previous night that she was going to tell Okina, Misao, and the rest that they would be going back to Tokyo, after she bought boat tickets. Kameko felt compelled to visit Norio and Kazuhiko again, as well as the graves of her parents. There was another grave she had in mind, but she wasn't so sure if she wanted to go there yet.

When Kameko was passing one of the rooms, she heard scuffling. _I __guess __they__'__re __awake,_ she thought, adjusting the bag strap on her shoulder tapping lightly on the screen door. It opened almost immediately to reveal a half-awake Sanosuke. Kameko was again treated to the attractive sight of the ex-fighter-for-hire not wearing his headband or his normal outfit, but a sleeping yukata instead. "Oh, hey, mornin', Kame-chan."

"_Ohayou_, Sano," Kameko greeted, but quietly because she could see Yahiko was still sleeping. "_Gomen_, I didn't bother you, did I? I heard noises so I thought you were awake . . ."

Sano shook his head. "I was awake, you didn't bother me or anythin'. The kid was lyin' on me funny so I got up to push him off—now I'm sore, too," he added, flexing his left arm and glaring at the sleeping Yahiko.

"Is Kenshin-san with you?"

Sano shook his head again and ran a hand through his even messier hair. "When I woke up Kenshin's futon was already neatly put away and stuff. Guessin' he left for somewhere real early." He stifled a yawn. "So why're you up and ready this early in the mornin', Kame-chan?"

"I wanted to take care of some business before we left for Tokyo," Kameko answered. "I promised Norio-sensei I'd visit again because he asked—though Kazuhiko-kun probably won't be too happy to see me," she laughed after an afterthought.

"Oh, you're goin' out? There's some stuff I wanna do in town, too, I'll drop you off."

Kameko blinked. "Oh . . . okay, if you want to."

"Great, lemme just change real quick . . ." Sano was already opening the front of his yukata, and Kameko turned around with a blush, about to remind him to close the door when he shuffled into the corner of the room.

"Hey, what's going—WHAT THE HELL!"

Kameko had the urge to turn around at Yahiko's voice before remembering Sano was probably naked (which, much to her chagrin, made her want to turn around anyway). She heard a distinct _thwop _and then Sano hissing, "Shut up, do ya want everyone runnin' over here?"

"Geez, then warn me next time when you're changing in the corner of the room!" Yahiko shot back, probably rubbing the lump on his head. "I thought you were some child molester or something! And where's Kenshin?" There was a pause, and Kameko felt eyes on her, probably Yahiko's. "Oh, hey, Kameko."

"_Ohayou_, Yahiko-kun." Kameko turned around once Sano reappeared at her side, pulling on his aku jacket. "I think Kenshin-san went out before we woke up."

"Then where're you two headed this early?" Yahiko grinned slyly. "Sneaking out for some _quality __time __together_ while everyone else is asleep?"

Kameko blushed and Sano rolled his eyes. "You wish, brat. We got some business to take care of by ourselves. _Se-pa-rate-ly_. I'm just droppin' Kameko off. Later."

"Can you tell Kaoru-chan and the rest that we'll be back soon, _onegai_, Yahiko-kun?"

"What, am I gonna say no?" Yahiko began to roll up his futon.

Kameko smiled. "_Arigatou_ and _dewa __mata_."

Sano and Kameko went across the hall, to which Kameko remembered that they weren't at the Shirobeko any longer; the previous night, everyone had relocated the newly renovated Aoi-Ya. Sae had been upset and reluctant to let them go, but she bent eventually and gave the Kenshingumi lots of hugs before they left, reminding them to visit Kyoto soon. Not a soul was awake, though Kameko was certain Aoshi was probably up and meditating somewhere.

"Are you fine with going without breakfast, Sano?" Kameko asked once the two were outside. "If you're hungry I can make something really quickly and not disturb anyone."

"Naw, I'm fine." Sano waved his hand dismissively. "How far's this Norio guy's house?"

"Five, ten minutes at most," Kameko answered. "Do you want me to buy you anything, Sano?"

"Don't worry 'bout me, Kame-chan, really. I'm actually not that hungry right now."

Kameko had to laugh at that. "That sure doesn't sound like Sano I know! Are you absolutely, positively sure?"

Sano laughed, too. "Yeah, yeah. I just don't think it's . . . appropriate to pig out like I usually do, with where I'm goin'."

Kameko didn't want to pry, but curiosity got the better of her at Sano's lost appetite. "Where _are_ you going, Sano?"

"Friend's grave," Sano lied easily; he'd thought of that one beforehand when he'd made the decision to go to Saitou's grave—more literally and appropriately, resting place—inside Mount Hiei. He didn't want to upset Kameko, who he knew was still on shaky ground with that subject, or have anyone else accidentally tell her where he was going, so Sano had decided to make something up. It sounded surprisingly natural to him, even. "Friend of mine and Katsu back from when we were in the Sekihoutai."

"That's convenient for you; the graveyard is near Norio-sensei's house." Sano let out an internal sigh of relief; it seemed Kameko believed him. "I'm going to stop by there later, too."

Sano was going to ask why, but then he realized with a start that Kameko was probably talking about her parents' graves, so he decided to stay quiet. The two walked on in companionable silence for another five minutes, until Kameko spotted Norio's familiar house. She walked over and knocked on the door, half expecting Kazuhiko to 'greet' her the same way he had the first time she'd come over while she waited. Instead, the door opened very gently to reveal a petite girl with shiny black hair and brown eyes. "_Ohayou __gozaimasu_, how may I help you?"

Kameko began, "_Ohayou_, could I please see—"

"Izumi, who is it?" a familiar voice called from inside, appearing at the door moments later. His eyes widened in joy immediately. "Ah, Kichida-san! _Ohayou_, it is wonderful to see you again!"

"_Ohayou_, Norio-sensei!" Kameko beamed. "Same here, I had to come back!"

"After we wake Kazuhiko, you must tell us everything that's transpired, as we will tell you." Norio glanced at the small woman he'd called Izumi with fondness. "Kichida-san, this is Ojima Izumi. Izumi, this is Kichida Kameko, the strong kunoichi I told you about who came to train with me earlier."

"_Ohayou,_ Ojima-san," Kameko said politely, bowing.

"_Ohayou,_ Kichida-san," Izumi replied equally politely, bowing as well. "_Onegai_, call me Izumi."

"All right, Izumi-san." Kameko smiled. "Only if you call me Kameko."

Izumi laughed charmingly. "Very well then, Kameko-san."

Norio's blue eyes then turned to Sano. "I believe we have not been acquainted . . ."

"Oh, Norio-sensei, this is Sagara Sanosuke, a friend of mine," Kameko introduced quickly as Sano gave a little salute. "Sano, this is the master of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken, Norio Yukio."

"_Ohayou_, Sagara-kun." Norio's eyes were twinkling as he shook hands with Sano. "A pleasure to meet you."

"_Ohayou_, Sagara-san," Izumi chimed in. "It is nice to meet you."

"Yeah, same here, Norio-san, Ojima-san." Sano bowed slightly, and Kameko was a little surprised; since when had Sano become so polite?

"_Onegai_, come in, both of you," Izumi invited.

"_Hai_, we have much to catch up on," Norio added.

Sano scratched the back of his head. "Uh, sorry, Norio-san, Ojima-san, but I was just droppin' Kameko off; there's some stuff I gotta do in town . . ."

"Only for a little while, Sagara-san, perhaps for some snacks?" Izumi offered.

"Uh, no thanks, Ojima-san, that's all right—" Sano's stomach growled traitorously at that moment, and he had the good grace to blush.

Norio chuckled. "It sounds as if you did not even have breakfast, Sagara-kun. _Onegai_, I insist, I cannot let you leave hungry. Do not worry about intruding, it would be our pleasure to have you here."

"Well, if you insist . . ." Sano glanced at Kameko a little sheepishly, to which she laughed a little. _Normally __Sano __would __just __barge __right i__n __if __food __was __involved__—__I __wonder __what__'__s __wrong? __Maybe __it __has __to __do __with __that __friend__'__s __grave __that __he __wants __to __visit._

Norio smiled. "Good, good, now come in, Sagara-kun, Kichida-san."

Both Sano and Kameko took off their shoes once they entered and set them in the hall. "Izumi, could you go wake Kazuhiko, _onegai_? I'll bring breakfast." Izumi nodded and went into one of the rooms as Norio made his way to the kitchen. "Sagara-kun, Kichida-san, _onegai_, sit down. We will only be a moment."

Almost immediately after Kameko and Sanosuke had sat down, Izumi came back into the room with a drowsy black-haired man in tow. "Huh? Kichida, that you?"

Kameko smiled. "_Hai_, I came to visit. _Ohayou_, Kazuhiko-kun."

Kazuhiko yawned and swiped his arm over his eyes. "Damn, if you're here that's gotta mean that ya took care o' that bastard Shishio an' his . . ." Kazuhiko's blue eyes, so similar to his grandfather's, turned to Sano, a little suspiciously. "Who the hell's this guy?"

"The name's Sagara Sanosuke, punk," Sano replied, not liking Kazuhiko's tone and replying equally as hostilely. "I'm a friend of Kameko's. Yo."

"That's Norio Kazuhiko to you, _Sagara_. Student of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken." A pause. "Yo."

The tension between the two men was thick as they glared at each other, neither backing down. Izumi and Kameko sweatdropped and smiled apologetically at each other for their respective companion's behavior. Norio walked in cheerfully at that moment, holding a large platter of rice, pickled vegetables, and miso. "_Ohayou_, Kazuhiko. I see you've been reacquainted with Kichida-san and acquainted with Sagara-kun—_onegai_, join us for breakfast so we can tell them the wonderful news."

Kazuhiko and Sanosuke finally stopped glaring at each other and the former grinned at Norio. "All right, Gramps, I'm starved!"

Kazuhiko, Izumi, and Norio sat down at the table alongside Sano and Kameko. Norio divided everything into portions and after everyone chimed "Thank you for the food" Kameko asked, "So, Norio-sensei, what's the wonderful news?"

Norio was beaming, to be expected, but Kazuhiko was, too, which made Kameko even more curious. Even Izumi had a smile on her face as she ate demurely, contrasting greatly with Kazuhiko, who was wolfing down his food (incidentally, Sano wasn't, but his right hand was causing him trouble with the chopsticks again). "Well . . . Kazuhiko and Izumi are engaged."

"What? Really?" Kameko turned to Kazuhiko, who grinned and put an arm around Izumi. Izumi blushed a little, but she was now smiling radiantly. "_Omedetou_, Kazuhiko-kun, Izumi-san! That's wonderful! _Omedetou_ to you, too, Norio-sensei!"

"Congrats, Norio-san, Ojima-san, uh . . . Kazuhiko," Sano added the last name reluctantly.

"I was hoping that I could find a suitable bride for Kazuhiko before my time ended," Norio smiled. "Izumi is more than I ever could have hoped for."

"So, what happened to Okon-san, Kazuhiko-kun?" Kameko teased, to which Norio laughed.

"Hey, I ain't gonna lie, Okon was pretty hot, but . . ." Kazuhiko drew Izumi close and kissed her cheek. "I love my sweet little Izumi-chan much, much more."

"Kazuhiko-chan!" Izumi scolded, her face completely pink, but a giggle or two escaped her.

"Awww . . ." Kameko couldn't help smiling at the couple's display of affection. _She __called __him __Kazuhiko-chan! __Love __really __changes __the __way __people __act._ "That's so sweet . . . when's the wedding?"

"Next week; we were hoping that you would be able to attend, Kichida-san—and you, too, Sagara-kun," Norio smiled at Sano. "The more the merrier!"

Kameko swallowed the rice she'd put in her mouth before replying, "_Gomen_, we really would like to come, but we're actually leaving for Tokyo tomorrow morning."

"Oh, are you? All of you?"

"Yeah, Jou-chan—well, Kaoru, one of our friends—wants to reopen her dojo back home," Sano explained. "And she's worried 'bout the bad memories Kyoto has for Kenshin."

"_Hai_, I understand," Norio nodded. "The new leaf Himura-kun has turned certainly doesn't include his past in any way. Truly, it is too sad that you will not be able to come, but things cannot be helped."

Sano had finished his breakfast, and he patted his stomach contentedly with a smile. "Thanks for that, Norio-san, I guess I needed it more than I thought I did."

"_Onegai_, take more, Sagara-kun, if you wish!"

Sano shook his head and stood. "Naw, I gotta get goin' now, stuff to do."

Kameko's eyes widened slightly. _Sano __refused __second __helpings?_

Norio, Kameko, and Izumi stood, as well, Kazuhiko pointedly ignoring his grandfather's stern look. "Very well then, Sagara-kun." He extended his arm. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

Sano grasped Norio's hand and shook it briefly. "Yeah, same."

"_Sayonara_, Sagara-san," Izumi piped up.

"Bye, Ojima-san. Congrats again on your and Kazuhiko's weddin', hope it's all good."

_Sano__'__s __acting __so __polite!_ Kameko noted again, even more confused. _What__'__s __going __on?_

"_Arigatou_, Sagara-san."

"Catch ya later, then, _Sagara_," Kazuhiko said offhandedly, pausing for only a few seconds before gulping down the rest of his food.

A ghost of a grin flickered over Sano's face. "Catch ya later, _Kazuhiko_." He turned to Kameko and ruffled her hair, an action which now made her blush. "See ya back at the Aoi-Ya, Kame-chan. Take care of yourself."

"_Dewa __mata_, Sano."

Sano flipped everyone a two-fingered salute and walked outside. When Kameko turned back to Norio, he seemed a little surprised. "You once told me Sagara-kun was like Kazuhiko, Kichida-san. Sagara-kun seemed like a very nice, mild-mannered young man to me."

"Hey, what's

"Sano usually isn't so . . . cordial," Kameko responded, puzzled. "I wonder what's gotten into him . . . maybe it's the fact he's visiting a friend's grave today." She shrugged and went back to eating, while Norio smiled to himself; there seemed to be something else at work here.

"So, how'd the shit with Shishio an' all the other bastards go?" Izumi blushed and cringed a little at Kazuhiko's language.

"_Hai_, Kazuhiko and I have been wondering what happened since we did not get word from you for a month."

"Oh, then you are the kunoichi Norio-san and Kazuhiko-chan told me about!" Izumi recognized. Kameko found her use of –chan for Kazuhiko's name endearingly adorable.

"Duh, we told ya her name, Izumi." Kazuhiko rolled his eyes, but he was chuckling.

Izumi blushed. "_Gomen_, I'm very forgetful," she explained sheepishly to Kameko.

Kameko laughed. "It's okay, Izumi-san, you don't need to apologize. It's not a really important thing to remember, anyway. But as for what happened . . ." She delved into the details of the story, describing every battle and recovery thoroughly; at the end of it, Izumi looked shocked at what the kunoichi and the rest had survived through, and after retelling the tale for nearly an hour, Kameko couldn't believe it, herself. "We're all just fine now; healing, of course, but out of the danger zone, for sure."

"Damn, that's fuckin' intense," Kazuhiko whistled as Izumi blushed at his language again.

"I see . . . quite an ordeal, but dealing with Shishio Makoto would require such a struggle," Norio nodded slowly. "That explains Sagara-kun's right hand, as well."

"_Hai._ Sano's been having some trouble with it, and Megumi-san said that it would take a long time to heal so he shouldn't use it much."

"And you, Kichida-san?" Norio looked at Kameko sympathetically. "I can feel in your _chi_ that you are wounded, as well."

Kameko waved off his concerns. "I was really ill for a while, but I got over it a few days ago. My wounds are healing up nicely, too, I just can't do anything crazy. I think all of us are out of the fighting business for a while."

Norio nodded again. "I advise you all to do that. It would be in your best interest. By the way, how did the twin sakabatou work for you?"

Kameko's face fell. "Very well, but . . . both were destroyed in my battles, one with Cheng Li and the other with Shishio."

Norio's eyes widened slightly. "Did they? That must have been some strong metal to cut the crystal of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken swords. But what will you do if something happens, Kichida-san?"

"Oh, I've been carrying around some of Omasu-san and Okon-san's shuriken as makeshift weapons and I've got my ninjutsu moves, too, if anything should happen. I can manage."

"I know you can, Kichida-san, but it's good to have a weapon in handy . . ." Norio stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I should have some spare weapons in my room. You can select something from there, Kichida-san."

"_Iie_, keep those, Norio-sensei, for future students of the Kesshou Ryuu-ken—"

"Kichida-san, the age of swords is already dying, and will continue to do so as the Meiji era progresses. Should anyone come along, I have many weapons in storage for them, so I can definitely spare some for you." Norio stood, beckoning to Kameko. "Come along, it is an order from your sensei."

Kameko laughed a little at that, heaving herself off the ground. "Okay, Norio-sensei, okay." She followed Norio into the familiar hallway of the house and into a small room with ink tapestries hung about the walls. Norio strode to a chest at the foot of his neatly folded futon and opened it, and Kameko saw the glint of crystal in the sunlight.

"Here, Kichida-san, I have quite a bit of weapons in here . . ." Norio carefully laid out the contents of the chest on his futon as Kameko came closer. "Katana, spears . . . there appear to be some foreign weapons, as well."

"I haven't really learned to use any of these except the katana . . ."

Norio set aside two of the katana. "These two are a pair, I can give you these. If you would like, Kichida-san, I can reverse the blades, as well."

"_Hai_, I'd appreciate that, Norio-sensei," Kameko replied gratefully. She knelt down to inspect the katana, which looked the same as her previous pair but with only half of the dragon design at the end of the hilt. _I __wonder __what __happened __there?_

Norio noticed Kameko's curious gaze and explained, "Oh, these two katana are special ones. The dragon design is in half because the katana complete it when connected at the ends of the hilts, like this." The elderly man put the two katana together, which became one with a small click. He displayed the result, with the blades protruding outwards from each end. "They become this long _tsurugi_, or double-edged sword, which can be quite useful in battle but also challenging to master."

Norio offered the tsurugi to Kameko, who took it and spun it around a few times. It was noticeably heavier, but would definitely deal lethal blows. "I like it, I'm up for the challenge, Norio-sensei."

Norio smiled. "I believe in your potential, Kichida-san. You will be using this double-edged sword like a master in no time. Let me just reverse the blades for you . . ." Kameko handed her sensei the tsurugi, who quickly turned the katana into sakabatou and found suitable sheaths for them. "They are all yours now, Kichida-san."

Kameko took the sheathed sakabatou, loving the feeling of having them again. She bowed and thanked, "_Arigatou __gozaimasu_, Norio-sensei."

Norio chuckled and patted her head. "You are very welcome, Kichida-san. I wish you the best of luck with them."

Kameko and Norio returned to the main room, talking for a few more minutes with Kazuhiko and Izumi before Kameko decided to head back to the Aoi-Ya. Within the next few moments, the kunoichi stood outside of the Norios' home for a bittersweet farewell.

"It was nice meeting you, Kameko-san," Izumi said, bowing. "I wish to spend more time with you, and soon."

"Same here, Izumi-san." Kameko bowed again. "Good luck with your wedding, and _omedetou_ again."

"Well . . . guess I won't be seein' ya around anymore, huh," Kazuhiko remarked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine by me, though," he added after a silence.

Kameko smiled at the forced statement. "_Arigatou_, Kazuhiko-kun. Take care of yourself and Izumi-san, _omedetou_ on the wedding."

"Yeah, yeah." Kazuhiko rolled his eyes, but reached out to pat Kameko's shoulder. "Take care of yerself, Kichida, an' that Sagara guy, too. He looks like he needs takin' care of."

Kameko blushed at the implication when Norio spoke solemnly, "I will miss you, Kichida-san, however short our time together was. I wish you and everyone else a safe trip back to Tokyo."

"_Arigatou_ for everything, Norio-sensei," Kameko responded, bowing deeply. "The swords, the training, your kindness . . . all of it."

"As I said before, Kichida-san, it was all nothing." Norio pulled Kameko into a brief hug. "Take care of yourself, and live on with the spirit of the sword." Norio drew back and smiled, raising a hand. "Until our paths cross again, Kichida-san . . . _sayonara._"

"_Sayonara_, Kameko-san."

"See ya, Kichida."

Kameko smiled sadly. _It__'__s __like __Norio-sensei __said __. __. __. __no __matter __how __long __I__'__ve __known __them, __I__'__m still __going __to __miss __them __. __. __._ "_Sayonara_, Norio-sensei, Kazuhiko-kun, Izumi-san. Until we meet again." She turned around before anyone could see a tear roll down her cheek.

It was as Kameko was passing the graveyard that she remembered two other people she needed to bid farewells to, mentally sighing at the fact that she was penniless, and decided to just stop by the graves, assuming her parents' spirits knew of her predicament.

Kameko found the Kichida parents' graves almost effortlessly and knelt down in front of them, setting down her bag and clasping her hands in front of her. "_Konnichiwa,_ okaa-san, otou-san . . . looks like I had time to come back, so I did. Well, me and the rest of our group is heading back to Tokyo tomorrow, so I wanted to say one last good-bye. I don't know when I'll come back to Kyoto, heaven forbid for a reason like the one we came here in the first place. Oh, we won the battle by the way—or should I say, Kenshin-san did. Sano, Hajime-oji-san—"

Kameko stiffened for a moment, before beginning again, "We all had our finer moments, too. Even me, if you could believe it. I got rather sick, though, I guess my body wasn't used to such strain. We're all healing nicely now, hopefully something this big won't come up again."

The kunoichi paused, mulling over her thoughts. "Well, that's what I wanted to say before I left. _Aishiteru_ and _sayonara_, okaa-san and otou-san." After another pause, she added, "Take care of Hajime-oji-san up there . . . if he lets you, anyway."

Kameko could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again, and this time, she couldn't stop them as she walked away. When she heard voices, Kameko hurriedly wiped them away, and as she got closer, she suddenly recognized the deep rumble. _Isn__'__t __that __. __. __. __Hiko-san__'__s __voice?_

Kameko spotted Kenshin kneeling in front of a grave, hands clasped in front of him, with Hiko standing off to his right, white cloak billowing in the breeze. _Kenshin-san, __too! __He __looks __really __miserable __. __. __. __whose __grave __could __that __be?_

Hiko looked up suddenly, grinning when he saw Kameko, who froze at being caught. "Well, if isn't the young lady from before."

Kenshin looked up, too, puzzled for a moment, but then smiling softly. "_Konnichiwa_, Kameko-dono."

"_K-konnichiwa_, Kenshin-san, Hiko-san."

"So, I heard from old man Norio that you mastered the Kesshou Ryuu-ken, eh, young lady?" Hiko raised his eyebrows. "And even the _Doryuusen_?"

"_H-hai_." Kameko forced herself to stop stuttering, then bowed respectfully. "_Arigatou_ for your advice, Hiko-san. It was very useful during my battles."

Hiko struck a pose, flipping his long dark ponytail. "Please, continue!"

Kenshin and Kameko sweatdropped, and then Kenshin turned to Kameko. "Were you heading back to the Aoi-Ya, Kameko-dono?"

"_Hai_, I was. Are you, Kenshin-san?"

"_Hai_, this one was right about to get up, that he was." Kenshin turned to Hiko and bowed. "_Sayonara,__Shishou_."

"Hmph." Hiko turned around and began walking away. "Then if you're through . . . go home to Tokyo. Even if there are 'undesired complications', don't count on me to lend a hand."

Kenshin just smiled as Kameko also said _sayonara_ and then turned to him curiously. "'Undesired complications'?"

"It is nothing important, that it isn't, Kameko-dono." Kenshin continued to smile, but wore a melancholic expression. "Come, we should get going, that we should. Everyone must be waiting for us."

"Oh . . . okay." Kameko fell in stride with the rurouni as she mentally shrugged and let go of Hiko's strange comment. "So, um, _gomennasai_ if I'm being nosy, but whose grave were you visiting, Kenshin-san?"

Kenshin's smile softened. "The grave of a friend . . . a dear friend." He looked at the ground thoughtfully, then asked, "What about you, Kameko-dono?"

"Oh, my . . . parents. I wanted to visit them one last time . . ."

Kenshin patted Kameko's head kindheartedly. "This one understands, that he does." He looked up ahead, then uttered, "Oro? What are you four doing here?"

Kameko looked ahead, too, surprised to find Kaoru, Megumi, Sanosuke, and a very exhausted Yahiko standing there. "Kenshin, Kameko!"

"_Konnichiwa_, everyone," the kunoichi greeted.

"Not that it matters, but where've you been all mornin', Kenshin?" Sano asked.

"Oro? Well, as you can see . . ." Kenshin held up his bucket. "There was a friend's grave to visit, that there was."

"Kenshin, you just said 'oro'," Kaoru pointed out suddenly.

"Oro?"

"There! See?" Kaoru cried. "You definitely said 'oro'!"

Sano, Megumi, Yahiko, and Kameko looked between Kaoru and Kenshin in confusion, and when Kenshin said another 'Oro?' they finally understood. "She's right!" Sano exclaimed. "Oh, man . . . how long's it _been_?"

"Seems like I haven't heard _that_ in a year-and-a-half!" Yahiko added.

"Ororo?" the poor rurouni managed before Sano grinned and kicked him, though gently, while Megumi and Yahiko laughed. "Oro . . ."

Kameko looked at Kaoru, who was smiling brightly. "I think, finally . . . Kenshin has _really_ come home to us."

"_Hai__.__.__._" Kameko smiled, too. "It does seem that way, doesn't it?"

**A/N: Wow that was longer than expected (as happens often xD). Well review lots everyone, I'll do my best to update soon!**


	24. Reminiscence

**A/N: Okay I decided to split this chapter and the next one, so one more after this! :) Thanks for sticking with the story you guys, and a thankful shout out to April Marciano, saitou's lover, UneFilleFrancaise, CrazyCreator33, D-grayhitman Reborn, and Juliedoo for reviewing the last chapter! ^^ **

**And to answer Mo's question (sorry couldn't reach you directly since you're anonymous ^^): Yes I do plan to do a Jinchuu-Arc-themed second part of this fanfiction :) Thanks for your review and compliment too! :) Now, onto the chapter!**

**Yahiko: Meerca doesn't own anything except OCs and some of the plot. Yeah.**

**Meerca: Arigatou, Yahiko-chan! ^^**

**Yahiko: *bristles* HEY!**

**Meerca: *sly laugh* Gomen, Yahiko-chan ;)**

**Yahiko: ARGH! Drop that -chan crap already! x(**

**Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc**

**Chapter 24: Reminiscence**

When Kameko rolled to the other side of her futon for the umpteenth time a little early the following morning, she was sure some deity above was trying to tell her something—or, more accurately, her inner conscious. Staring at the plain wall her futon was set against, Kameko sighed a bit sadly to herself. _It's going to keep bothering me unless I do something about it . . . I might as well. It looks like I should have enough time to go to Mount Hiei and come back without anyone noticing . . ._

Part of Kameko was already protesting as she stood, but she ignored it. _If I go back to Tokyo without visiting Mount Hiei, I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life. Hajime-oji-san—_ She swallowed. _Oji-san may have been the way he was, but I still . . ._

Kameko blinked rapidly and gave her head a firm shake as she felt around for her yukata. She changed quickly and checked her bag for money, dismayed to find only two yen coins. _No flowers, then . . . I'll have to pick up some wildflowers or something along the way . . ._ The kunoichi was upset to then hear Saitou snort in her mind. _It's better than nothing,_ she argued to the figment of her uncle as well as herself.

Kameko tiptoed outside and glanced around as she went down the hall, but she doubted anyone was up or could hear her, save Kenshin or maybe the Kyoto Oniwabanshuu. Kameko didn't want anyone to find out about what she was doing, and originally wasn't going to do it, out of the fear of disapproval. No one really saw Saitou as anything except an ally, and practically everyone disliked him anyway, which was why, Kameko concluded, no one had uttered a word about him over the past month. But no matter how hard she tried to not care, it came back to the fact that Saitou was also, to her, Hajime-oji-san, and there was no way to ignore the absence of that link in her soul.

The kunoichi slid the door open and tensed into a fighting stance when she sensed a presence before seeing an emotionless face, staring at her blankly. "Oh! Aoshi-san, _ohayou gozaimasu_."

Aoshi didn't reply, but his eyes slightly narrowed with a hint of suspicion. He didn't even need to ask as Kameko hurriedly but rather vaguely explained, "_Ano_, there's something I need to do before we leave, so I'm going somewhere."

"To Mount Hiei."

Kameko's eyes widened before she fell silent and nodded, uttering a meek, "_Hai._" To her surprise, Aoshi said nothing else on the matter and brushed past her as he went inside the Aoi-Ya, presumably to meditate in the temple connected to the restaurant. Kameko stared after him for a little while before shrugging to herself and going outside, quietly closing the door behind her.

There was literally no one out on the streets, save a few passed-out drunkards which she carefully treaded around, but Kameko made sure to keep her guard up for. She dearly hoped landmarks and photographic memory would help her get to Mount Hiei when she realized she had no directions, but the large hill on the outskirts of Kyoto were a pretty big giveaway. With a small little laugh to herself, Kameko headed off in that direction.

_A few minutes later at the Aoi-Ya . . ._

"Kenshin! Sanosuke!"

The rurouni woke immediately at Kaoru's worried voice, but the ex-fighter-for-hire mumbled a bit and sank deeper into his blanket. Yahiko, though his name hadn't been called, stirred, as well, but didn't get up. Kenshin chuckled softly to himself before attending to the door. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Kaoru-dono,is something the matter?"

Kaoru bit her lip. "Kenshin, Kameko-chan's gone!"

Sano shot up so fast that it rivaled Kenshin's god-speed. "_Gone?_"

"I-I went to see if Kameko-chan was awake but she wasn't in her room!" Kaoru explained worriedly. "I don't know where she could have gone . . ."

Sano grabbed his aku jacket and pants from the side of his futon and began undressing, prompting a shrill shriek from Kaoru as she turned away which caused Yahiko to cover his ears with a pillow and sleepily grumble for her to keep it down. Before anyone could say anything, Sano had run out of the room, cursing to himself.

"Wait, Sanosuke, where are you—" Kaoru stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"This one has a feeling that he knows where Kameko-dono went—and this one believes Sano knows, as well, that he does."

"Oh!" Kaoru exclaimed once she came to a realization. "But shouldn't we go after Sanosuke, Kenshin?"

Kenshin shook his head gently. "_Iie_, Kaoru-dono . . . Kameko-dono is most probably not in trouble, so this one does not think so many of us need to go . . ." A small smile lifted the rurouni's lips. "Also . . . this one thinks it is better for only Sano to go, that it is."

_At Mount Hiei . . ._

Kameko couldn't help shuddering as the charred and ashen remains of the infamous six-gated shrine came into her view. _I still feel some sort of evil presence here . . ._ she thought uneasily, looking around in spite of herself. _Maybe it's just me . . . in either case, I need to finish up here fast, before anyone wakes up._

The kunoichi looked at the pearly white wildflowers in her hand, feeling a little cheap, but she walked to the entrance of the late assassin's fortress. As if a cold wind was blowing, Kameko shuddered again once she was inside; the elaborate set-up from the first time she'd gone there was completely reduced to rubble.

When Kameko got to the end of the bridge and looked over at the other side, sadness overwhelmed her as memories of the last time she'd been there flooded into her mind. With a small, steadying sigh, Kameko knelt a few inches from the edge and looked out over it before pulling back at the dizzying dark depths. She crouched there awkwardly after clasping her hands and letting the wildflowers drift out over the emptiness, wondering what she should say. After a good minute or two, Kameko decided to begin, "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Hajime-oji-san . . . well, here I am. You're probably scoffing at me, wherever you are, for being a stupid _kame_, but I don't mind—you probably didn't think of me as much else anyway."

Kameko paused, watching one of the wildflowers drift downwards and then continuing, "_Ano . . ._ there's not much I have to say. I didn't get to know you very well, since the Hajime-oji-san I knew when I was a little girl was actually the 'Fujita Gorou' side of you, like an alter ego. But even though you may not have been what I thought you were . . ."

An enormous amount of guilt piled in the kunoichi's heart, and her throat constricted. "I really, sincerely want to thank you, Hajime-oji-san. If it weren't for you, there's no question that I would've been dead. But on the other hand . . . you risked your life to save me, and you met the fate I would have. For that, I . . . I'm truly sorry, oji-san, I really am. I honestly wish it hadn't turned out this way, and I wish that you were still alive. If it's of any comfort to you . . ."

Kameko's lips were trembling. "I doubt it makes a difference to you either way, Hajime-oji-san, but . . . _aishiteru_." She didn't stop the tears from falling as she went on, "No matter what you were like, what you did . . . you were still my oji-san, and I still cared about you, even if you didn't feel the same way."

Kameko closed her eyes for a moment before getting to her feet none-too-gracefully. "I just . . . wanted you to know that, H-Hajime-oji-san, before I left. I wish we could've gone to see Tokio-oba-san together, like you promised before . . . so, whether you care or not . . . _arigatou_, _aishiteru_, and . . . _sayonara_."

Kameko managed a small bow towards the chasm before she hurried outside, in such a rush that she collided with someone as soon as she was outside.

"Kameko?"

The kunoichi's eyes widened slightly at the familiar voice, and she hastily wiped her eyes, frustrated to feel the tears spring right back. Kameko mentally willed the tears to go away, but they wouldn't let up in the slightest.

Sanosuke noticed Kameko wouldn't meet his eyes and frowned a little before raising her chin so they were looking at each other. He wasn't surprised to find her eyes brimming with tears when she tried to smile at him like nothing was wrong. "Oh, u-um, _ohayou_, S-Sano, I was j-just . . ." A couple of tears rolled down her cheeks, ruining her façade. "I w-was . . ."

This time around, Sano didn't hesitate to put his arms around the distraught kunoichi. Kameko blinked when she suddenly found herself in his embrace. "It's okay, Kame-chan . . ." his voice assured her gently next to her ear as his arms tightened around her ever so slightly. "It's okay."

Maybe it was the tenderness of his voice that did it, but Kameko found herself sobbing into Sano's chest nevertheless. Sano rested his chin on top of her head as she wept, waiting with more patience than he ever thought he had in him.

It took five minutes for Kameko's crying to subside into a few sparse sniffles. "You shouldn't've gone off on without tellin' us. Jou-chan went crazy when she couldn't find ya in your room."

There was a small sniff before the kunoichi apologized quietly, "_Hai, _you're right . . . _gomen_ . . ."

Sano sighed mentally. _Nice goin', Sagara, perfect thing to say at a time like this._ "Never mind, it ain't that important anyway." He didn't get any response from Kameko and sighed to himself again. _I gotta cheer her up somehow . . . _

"Hey, Kame-chan . . ." Sano began tentatively, making sure Kameko was listening before continuing, "I dunno if this'll mean anythin' to ya, an' I'm real bad at this sorta stuff, but . . . we all know that Saitou was an asshole, and that's sugarcoatin' it. But when it came down to it, when you were both in danger . . . he saved _you_ instead of himself, Kame-chan. I don't think he did that to go out a good guy—we both know Saitou Hajime wasn't like that. He didn't give a damn 'bout what people thought of him, he just kept livin' by whatever he thought was right: Aku-Soku-Zan."

By now Kameko had looked up at Sano, and he took this as a good sign. "Saitou saved you 'cause he wanted ya to live, Kame-chan. Maybe this is stretchin' it, but from the way I see it . . . I really think Saitou saved ya 'cause he cared. He wanted to protect you, Kame-chan . . . and I plan on doin' that, too."

The last bit had slipped out without Sano intending it to, but Kameko was staring at him wide-eyed in awe. "Sanosuke . . ."

Sano was surprised that his breath hitched slightly at her use of his full name, and it was then he noticed how close Kameko's face was to his. Unconsciously Sano leaned down towards her before realizing what he was trying to do and stopping with a mental slap to himself. _Perverted baka! Why the hell're ya tryin' to kiss her?_

Thankfully, Sano hadn't leaned down too much so Kameko hadn't noticed. She looked at him closely. "Sanosuke . . ." An involuntary shiver ran up the ex-fighter-for-hire's spine again. "You can be so sweet sometimes . . ."

Sano grinned, about to playfully retort when he realized Kameko was hugging him and his cheeks heated. "_Arigatou gozaimasu, _Sano . . ." She withdrew, a small smile painted on her face.

_Well,_ _at_ _least_ _she's_ _smilin'_ _now,_ _one_ _mission_ _accomplished,_ Sano told himself, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "So, uh, do you wanna head back now? Ya know, before everyone goes crazy and starts jumpin' to conclusions and stuff."

Kameko nodded, looking a little insecure again. "_Hai_, okay . . ."

"Hey, no one's gonna make a big deal 'bout you comin' here, Kame-chan," Sano assured her, again adopting a gentle tone. _Damn,_ _when_ _was_ _the_ _last_ _time_ _I_ _was_ _so_ _nice_ _to_ _anyone?_ _This love crap sure changes people . . ._ "Besides, ya know me, I'll shut 'em up if ya want me to."

Kameko laughed a little. "I know, Sano."

"Good." Sano looked inside of the fortress a last time. _Saitou . . . you were one hell of a bastard, but I had some respect for your fightin' skills. But the fact that ya saved Kameko made me respect ya even more—as a man. If there's one thing I'd ever thank ya for, Saitou, it'd be for savin' Kameko._ Sano slightly inclined his head towards the entrance to Mount Hiei. _So thanks, Saitou. I'll make sure that your sacrifice ain't for nothin'._

"Sano?"

"Oh, sorry." Sanosuke shook his head a little before extending his hand to Kameko. "So, ready to get goin'?" A tender grin stretched across his face.

Kameko's eyes widened a little before she blushed and took Sano's hand with a small smile of her own. ". . . _Hai_."

**A/N: FLUFF! LOL man this scene was hard to get right! Well anyway, last chapter of 'The Kyoto Arc' coming up soon! Look out for it, and review lots everyone! x)**


	25. Epilogue: Into the Brighter Future

**A/N: Well, welcome to the last chapter of 'The Kyoto Arc' but it certainly isn't the last of Kameko's story! :) Not much to say except a huge thanks to April Marciano, HikariNoTenshi-San, rnn21, CrazyCreator33, UneFilleFrancaise_,_ saitou's lover, and Nyx'sBlackRose for reviewing the last chapter! ^^ We've reached the 100-plus mark! **

**Kameko: Meerca-chan doesn't own anything except parts of the plot and—me? o.0**

**Meerca: Tee hee, arigatou, Kameko-chan! ^^**

**Opposites Attract: The Kyoto Arc**

**Chapter 25: Epilogue: Into the Brighter Future**

When Kameko and Sanosuke returned from Mount Hiei, everyone was up to the kunoichi's slight embarrassment, but all they did was greet the two with smiles and good mornings. Once breakfast was finished, the Kenshingumi gathered their things before they stepped outside to be seen off by the Kyoto Oniwabanshuu.

"_Arigatou _for everything," Kaoru and Kameko chimed together, bowing, as Sano yawned widely behind them.

"Please, take care of yourselves," Okon smiled.

"Come back to Kyoto soon!" Misao sniffed, tears in her eyes. "Next time we'll _really_ have fun!"

"And you should come to Tokyo, Misao-chan!" Kameko returned with a smile.

"Don't bother."

Kaoru hit Yahiko's head with her fist as Misao clasped her and Kameko's hands in her own with tears of joy. "I will! I promise I will!"

Sano was yawning again, and Kameko realized with a pang of guilt how early he must have awoken to find her earlier that morning. _It must be because of that that he's so tired . . ._

"Okina-dono." The elderly Oniwabanshuu member turned to Kenshin. "Aoshi is nowhere in sight, that he isn't. Is he at the Zen temple again?"

"No. Lately he hasn't been going to the temple—he's been practicing his Zen in the back hall." Okina grimaced a little. "Just as _antisocially_ as ever, I might add."

Kenshin frowned a little. ". . . Is that so." He went around the Aoi-Ya to find Aoshi, everyone following him until Kenshin gently pulled open the wooden door to reveal the ex-Okashira. "We'll be taking our leave now, that we will." After being met with silence, the rurouni continued with a soft smile, "Mightn't we first share a farewell drink . . ."

"I don't drink," Aoshi answered shortly, without even turning around. "I can't handle sake."

". . . Ah." Kenshin was still smiling, but a bit sadly.

"If you make tea, though, I will join you—" Aoshi turned slightly, eyes closed. "—eventually."

Everyone smiled and the Kenshingumi gave Aoshi their final farewells. Once outside, Yahiko remarked, "Wow. Not one smile, not even at the end."

"Why do you say things like that!" Kaoru hit Yahiko's head again.

_It is true, though,_ Kameko thought wryly.

"He's right, of course," Kenshin smiled, patting Misao's head. "But it's still none of our business. Misao-dono's up to the challenge, that she is."

"You're probably the only one who can do it," Kameko said with an assuring smile. "The task falls to you, Misao-chan!"

"You bet!" Misao cheered, clenching her fist. "Leave it to me!"

Kenshin smiled again, Kameko and Sano trying to break up the scuffle between Yahiko and Kaoru. "We owe you a great deal, that we do, Misao-dono. _Arigatou_."

Misao beamed as the Kenshingumi turned around, all of her tears gone. "Take care, everyone! I'll come for a visit—you can count on it!" The three Oniwabanshuu kunoichi waved.

"You take care, too!" Kameko called back. "_Sayonara_, everyone!"

"We'll be waiting, Misao-chan!" Kaoru added with a smile.

The Oniwabanshuu looked on as the Kenshingumi became smaller and smaller on the horizon before turning back into the Aoi-Ya with heavy but still happy hearts. Two men watched the scene from a narrow alleyway. The more flamboyant of the two finally asked, ". . . Ya sure 'bout this? I was told they had 'no need ta know' so I kept my mouth shut, but they'll never show that they worried over ya. Specially the li'l lady."

The shady figure raised a cigarette to his lips. "The alliance wasn't meant to last. Battousai and I needed each other to destroy Shishio, that's all. When that mission was accomplished, it ended." There was a pause of blowing out smoke before he added, "As for the _kame_, she is overly emotional for a kunoichi, but her spirit cannot be denied. She'll get over it, especially now that her relationship with the _ahou_ is growing more complicated."

"Dat so."

"Battousai and I are destined to be pulled into the same battles. When next that time comes, we'll meet amidst chaos. If we meet as enemies, I won't complain." Saitou Hajime smirked. "In that case, I wouldn't hesitate to settle our score from the Bakumatsu."

Chou grinned uneasily. "I think ya survivin' was bad news fer Battousai."

Saitou snorted with another smirk, flicking his cigarette to the floor and grinding it with his heel. "Come, let's go. Our next mission has already started."

Meanwhile, the Kenshingumi looked out over Kyoto from a hill. "This is our last view for the time being . . ."

"Hey!" Yahiko suddenly pointed at something over in the forest. "Over there! Is that a fire?"

Sanosuke rolled his eyes. "Stupid. Probly just smoke from a furnace or somethin'."

Kenshin's eyes widened as he watched the column of grey smoke float dazedly into the air. "Oh! Over there . . ."

"That's near Hiko-san's house!" Kameko realized, recalling the time she, Misao, and Yahiko had taken Kaoru there to see the rurouni.

Kenshin smiled softly. "_Hai_, indeed it is . . . a lot has happened, but when we turn to look . . ."

"Ken-san?" Megumi called when Kenshin hadn't moved from his spot for a few seconds. "Is something wrong?"

"_Iie_, Megumi-dono," Kenshin shook his head, smiling again. "Come now, we must get to the port in time, that we must, so we can get home soon."

They actually barely made it to the port on time, right when the last calls for boarding were being yelled. On the boat, Kaoru and Yahiko practiced kendo while Kenshin looked on, Megumi sorted through the medical plants she'd harvested in Kyoto, and Sano napped on the deck, arms tucked behind his head.

With a fond smile Kameko looked back over the railing. _Well, this is it . . . we're going back home after doing our duty to the entire country of Japan. It gives me such a nice feeling inside, thinking of it that way, but I wouldn't mind if something like this didn't happen ever again. That's enough excitement for me._

The kunoichi's smile saddened a little. _Of course, this all means that it'll be a while until I go back to Kyoto. Maybe sometime after Misao-chan visits us I can go to the Aoi-Ya and 'see' okaa-san, otou-san, and Hajime-oji-san in the process . . . maybe even Tokio-oba-san, I could ask Okina-san to help me with finding out where she lives. I haven't visited her for such a long time, and she might need some extra company, now that oji-san is . . . _Kameko found herself swallowing at the thought, even then.

"Kameko?"

The kunoichi's heart leapt at the voice, as it had been doing for the past two months. "I thought you were sleeping, Sano."

Sanosuke shrugged. "I was kinda tired, I'm not much of a mornin' person."

Kameko immediately felt terrible. "_Gomen_, Sano, I'm so—"

"Hey, hey, slow down there, Kame-chan, I ain't blamin' ya or anythin'!" Sano cut in quickly before she went on an apologetic tirade. "'Sides, ya know me, I never get enough sleep. And I wanted to ask, you okay?"

Kameko blinked. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Sano suddenly looked uncomfortable, and was that a blush on his face? Kameko started blushing at that, which only served to make things more awkward. Finally, Sano managed, "I was just wonderin', after what happened this mornin' . . ."

_I'm so stupid, what else could he be talking about?_ "I'm better now, Sano. You don't need to worry." Kameko smiled shyly. "And it's all because of you. _Arigatou_, again."

Sano scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "Well, yeah, good to hear."

"_Ohoho_, what exactly _did_ happen this morning that you two are so embarrassed about?" Megumi asked slyly, her fox ears popping up.

"M-Megumi-san!" Kameko protested, face already red.

"None of your business, fox!" Sano snapped immediately. "Nothin' happened, geez!"

"_Really?_" The beautiful doctor snickered. "If nothing happened, rooster, why is it none of my business?"

"Stop stickin' your nose into everythin'!" the ex-fighter-for hire shot back. "You really _are _a fox, why would I tell _you?_"

"Now, is that such a way to talk to a lady?" Megumi flipped her long dark hair, adding quietly to herself, "I really don't know what Kameko-chan sees in you."

"_Megumi-san!_"

Kameko was preparing to run and hide, but it turned out Sano hadn't heard in his undertone fuming, and she thanked every deity she knew.

_Later . . ._

After docking, the Kenshingumi boarded a train (which gave Sano some curious jitters) which took them all the way back to Tokyo. Kameko was glad to be walking the familiar path again, and was even more delighted to hear a familiar voice call out, "Oh! Here they come!"

There were smiles all around as Yahiko waved to Dr. Genzai, Tae, and Tsubame. "Hey!"

"You must be so tired!" Tae lamented. "We've Akabeko food already inside!"

"All right!" Sano cheered. "I haven't tasted Tokyo food in forever!"

"Kansai food's not bad . . . but nothing beats a Kantou Gyuubane beef hot pot!" Yahiko agreed, running ahead.

Kameko, Megumi, and Sanosuke followed Yahiko, greeting Tae, Tsubame, and Dr. Genzai before turning back to Kaoru and Kenshin, who were talking to each other until Kaoru held out her hand with a bright smile on her face. "Kenshin . . . welcome home."

Kenshin's eyes widened as everyone smiled at him, before he did the same and took Kaoru's hand. ". . . It's good to be home."

_Couldn't have said it better myself, Kenshin-san,_ Kameko smiled to herself.

**A/N: All right, 'The Kyoto Arc' is finished! Thanks so much to everyone who supported the story and reviewed, I hope you all bring that to 'The Jinchuu Arc' as well! See you in the next installment!**

**~Lots of love, Meerca ^^**


	26. AUTHOR'S NOTE:The Jinchuu Arc Has Begun!

Hey guys!

This ISN'T a new chapter but I remember some of you guys asked if I could post something on this fanfic to tell you when I upload part 2 of this series, so here I am! :)

It's been a while but yes *gasp* I finally uploaded the first chapter of _Opposites Attract: The Jinchuu Arc_! So please check it out by finding it under my author's page, I'd love to have old readers along with the new ones! And of course, remember to _review_! ;) Thanks in advance!

~Meerca aka ButterflyMeadow


End file.
